


Red's College Days

by HailSam



Series: Cherryberry Life [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), BDSM, Baby Papyrus (Undertale), Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blue convinces Red, Blue is STRONK, Blue is pushy, Buried Alive, Calibri is found, Childhood PTSD, Childhood Trauma, D'aww, Dating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubious Science, Dubious medical terms, Eventual Threesome, Fisting, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Grandpa Ding, Grinding, Happy, Heavy BDSM, I'm trying here, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LMAO, Large Breasts, Love Hotels, M/M, Masochism, Masochist, Minor Character Death, Molestation, More tags to follow, Murder, Muscles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pampering, Recovery, Red questions himself, Red starts to like it, Rough Oral Sex, Savior baby, Sex, Shouldn't tick off Blue, Single...Parent?, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Spanking, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fisting, Yandere Sans (Undertale), at first, but for others, but in the future, going Too Fast, i bet, in the future, lol, maybe? - Freeform, not for our two, of things, only once, probably, questionable life choices, reluctant red, skelepreg, so much cuddling, you all saw this coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 57
Words: 119,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: Red's parents burn in a fire, leaving him and his baby brother alone in the world. Red's a freshman in college, living in a dorm and having to hide said baby so they won't get kicked out.One night, at a party, he meets a rather sweet skeleton, which leads him on a whirlwind path to...
Relationships: CherryBerry, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans/Sans, Red/Blue, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Cherryberry Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993927
Comments: 856
Kudos: 324





	1. Red's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Yandere!Blue, yes he's going to be possessive, possibly kill someone for Red, and...yeaaaah.
> 
> You can find me:  
> https://twitter.com/sassyhaillive  
> https://www.pillowfort.social/HailSam  
> https://sassyhail.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you need on Pillowfort or even an invite here, let me know I'll help you out :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is having a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ReadWithDetermination I hope you're proud of yourself, this entire story kept me up aLL NIGHT LONG
> 
> AND IT'S GREAT
> 
> AND IT'S SAD AND I HOPE YA'LL CRY

Red's normal schedule goes like this: 

Wake up at 6 AM. Pull out the little drawer he's made a makeshift crib out of for Papyrus. Gauge whether or not he's hungry. Feed him if so. Get ready for the day, usually with a simple red sweater, blue jeans, and of course his bright red glasses that he has to tape to his skull.

Gently shush the baby who doesn't quite cry but coos and giggles loudly during the day. Hope that no one hears him so they won't be kicked out on the street. Put in the little camera he'd splurged on to watch Papyrus during the day. Feel like shit for not being around to take care of him and having to stow him away like a nasty secret.

Kiss his face because it makes Papyrus happy. Tuck him back in and nervously leave for the day. (He's such an awful guardian, shit, who the hell leaves a baby in a room by themselves, stars above he's the worst-)

On Mondays and Wednesdays, Red has Physics at 9AM, but he has to leave early to grab himself some breakfast that's provided by the school. He always takes it back to the dorm to eat, keeping a nervous eye on the chattering baby. Physics lasts from 9AM to 10:30 AM, to which he then has an hour before English. He spends the hour rushing back to check on Papyrus, either feeding him (most of the time), cuddling him (also most of the time), or cleaning him up since bath time is always hard at night. English lasts from Noon until 2, and then he's free. Not really, since he has exams and papers to write and homework, but still, he's free to shut himself up in his dorm and tend to the baby.

Tuesdays and Thursdays are nearly the same. Physics is replaced by the Lab portion, but he doesn't have another class until around 4:30 PM. He had to take an elective, so he took Music Appreciation. It lasts until 5:30 PM...it's...his favorite class, actually. He wants to be a scientist of some sort but there's something about music that just calls to him.

But he can't think much on it, as every free moment is taken up by tending to Papyrus. Fridays are clear of classes, so he tends to try and complete all his homework and lab things then. Papyrus is usually fussy on these days, as if knowing Red has nothing else to do but to hold him close and do nothing that day. The weekend is almost the same, except Papyrus is settled down at least. 

The thing is...it wasn't always this way. Red had came home to celebrate Giftmas and New Years' with his parents...and then, somehow, his house went up in flames. The death of his parents and loss of his house meant it was just him and Papyrus left in the world, together. Red was turning 19 soon as well...what a damn way to start a birthday, honestly. But he knew that if it came out that Papyrus was living with Red in the dorms, they'd be separated, Papyrus would be taken into an orphanage and Red...well he was legally an adult...he would live on with no baby around to tend to, no crying in the middle of the night to jerk him awake...

But this was his life now, and he threw himself into it like he did his studies. 

One of his classmates-during a 'get to know you' type of chat-had recalled that his birthday was in February, which was coming up pretty soon. "You should come party!" they had said. They were a large wolf monster named Kili, they'd been pretty cordial to Red but Red didn't let himself get close to anyone since...well...he had to take care of Papyrus, first.

Red laughed nervously, drawing in his spiral for a moment as they were done with their part of the experiment. "I-I don't party, no, i-it's fine, I swear."

Kili snorted, nudging Red's side. "Oh c'mooooon. A birthday on Valentine's day? That's like the BEST time to party! Besides," they whispered, eyebrows waggling, "I got someone you should totally meet."

Red looked over at them with a frown, adjusting his glasses a bit. "Huh? Who?"

"Not tellin', ya gotta show up and you'll see!"

Red wavered. It had been...a while since he'd done something for himself, even if it was 'just a party'. But Papyrus couldn't be left alone so much! It was bad, right? Other people never left babies alone...right? 

He was screwing this whole thing up, he just knew it.

But..

"I-I'll...think about it."

Why did he say that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. So so so. Papyrus. 
> 
> Is he Red's brother? 
> 
> Or his child?
> 
> Thing is I'm torn bc it's so cute the idea of big bro taking care of tiny bro...but also...sad times for Mama Red...but also
> 
> just everything...
> 
> So, eh, ya'll think on it while I work and contemplate on other chapters. Have fun ;)


	2. Hello, Blue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Red's Birthday, why do things happen on it?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands together* ooohhh this gettin' good

Why DID he say that? Now he was back in his dorm, the night of the party, feeling so much regret. Like, a lot. Papyrus was laid out on his bed in front of him, giggling away with his hand in his mouth, kicking little covered feet at Red. Red smiled at him tiredly. Papyrus was such a great baby. Red had put him in a little zipsuit since it was getting a bit colder now. He looked both tiny yet...huge, laying out in the middle of the bed. Albeit, the bed was just a twin, but still...

Red sighed, dragging a hand down his cheek to avoid his glasses. "What do you think, little man? Hm?" Papyrus blinked up at him, then squealed and started kicking again. Red chuckled. "I thought you'd say that." He didn't have any good clothes, everything he bought nowadays was something nice for Papyrus, holed up in the small closet they had or stuffed into the drawers of the desk that sat uncomfortably close to his bed.

Honestly? He did want to go. He wanted to see who Kili was talking about, and he wanted out of the room that meant more than sprinting to class or running back. Was that selfish of him? Absolutely, he had no doubt it was. But still. He wanted to. 

Gently he picked up the babbling baby, tucking him back into the drawer that he'd yanked free of the dresser and stuffed full with a small pillow and blankets to make a mattress. He tucked a blanket around Papyrus, giving him a little soother that had an elephant attached. Papyrus squeaked, and bit onto it, watching cross eyed at the elephant as Red shifted the drawer so it wouldn't be easily seen if someone came into the room. He pecked a kiss to Papyrus' head. "Sleep well, okay? I'll um, I'll...be back. I promise."

He's pretty sure you didn't leave a month old baby alone by themselves...but...

The party was upstairs in Kili's dorm, some weird heart shaped balloons and banners, and some drunk humans and monsters dressed up as Cupid of all things. Red rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall with a cup of punch. He switched his jeans out for some black pants he didn't know he had, but that was about it. Every so often, he'd pull his dinky little cracked phone out to check on Papyrus. Every time, the baby was either trying to talk to the little elephant, or waving his hands. Red sighed. He hoped he would fall asleep soon so Red wouldn't have to worry about him getting lonely...

"Hey Red!" A furry hand clapped on his shoulder and Red jumped, nearly spilling his punch.

"Kili! Geeze. Warn a guy," Red grumbled, taking a sip of punch to lessen the spill if it happened again. "What's up?"

Kili laughed. They had on a button up white shirt and shorts with a silly bow and arrow holder on their back. "Hey, that guy I wanted ya to meet...wait where is he?" Kili looked around with a frown as Red shrugged.

"I dunno. You haven't told me anything about him." Red seemed amused as he watched Kili look around then shrug.

"Eh, I told him about you, and he seemed excited ta meet at least. Probably left, dammit. Ah well. Want a slice of cake?"

Red shook his head, downing the rest of the punch and placing the cup on a table nearby. "N-No, not this late anyway, it'd um, keep me up." And make him sick. He'd been skating by on using the meal plan by gathering up chips and salads and burgers and the like. He was pretty sure something so sugar drenched would kill him at this point. The punch was already making him feel a little perked up as it was.

Kili nodded, clapping their hand on Red's shoulder again. "Alright! Have fun, see ya in class tomorrow!"

Red gave out a weak goodbye as Kili launched themselves back into the crowd. Red sighed. This...was a bit of a disappointment, actually. He wasn't sure why, but he had been excited to see someone Kili thought he'd like to meet. Oh well. Maybe it was better this way. He turned to the door, slipping out into the hallway, leaning against the wall near the door. He felt something welling up inside him, and he curled his hands over his chest, squeezing his eyes shut. He wasn't sure what was wrong, it just hurt and he felt like...like-

"HELLO!"

Red made a noise as he jumped, eyes darting up quickly. It was...another skeleton. They were taller than Red, their shoulders meeting the edge of his head...they had blue eye lights and...a printed tuxedo shirt. It made Red snicker softly. "U-Uh. Hi."

"YOU MUST BE RED, YES? I'M BLUE!" He held out his hand, and Red slowly took it, shaking his hand. Blue's hand was massive around his, or maybe it was that Red was just really small?

"Y-yeah that's me. Uh. Are you who Kili wanted me to meet?"

"I BELIEVE SO! I HAD TO STEP OUT TO TAKE A PHONE CALL!" He let go of Red's hand and Red let his arm dangle on his side.

"Oh. Nice to uh, meet ya." Red laughed nervously. "I don't think we're in any classes, huh?"

Blue laughed, shaking his head. "OH, NO, WE'RE NOT! HOWEVER I WILL BE TAKING MUSIC APPRECIATION IN THE LAST HALF OF THE SEMESTER." His face scrunched up. "ART IS JUST NOT FOR ME, SADLY."

Red snorted, grinning. "Oh, yeah, I get that. Forgot they had mini-mester courses. So what're you going for?"

They talked a little bit, in the hall, outside of the nearly vibrating dorm room where the party was being held. Blue revealed that he was actually heading to the Police Academy that was nearby pretty soon, for the Royal Guard division for monsters. He had a slightly younger brother but he was in computer courses and studied at him with their father. Red talked about his own classes and how he was waffling on whether to keep going for physicist or something to do with music. "It just, it's really cool, ya know?"

Blue nodded, still smiling. "I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT! YOU SEEM REALLY PASSIONATE ABOUT IT."

"Yeah, it's-" Red's phone buzzed in his pocket, then buzzed twice more. Oh no. 

The little camera had a noise sensor. If Papyrus started to cry it would alert Red to hurry back to comfort him or feed him. The tune he had was pretty cute but he had it on vibrate since he was at a loud party. The three buzzes were the camera alerting him. "I-I gotta run, I'm sorry, I forgot I had to do a part of a project!" Red stumbled out, shuffling around Blue.

Blue frowned. "OH, I'M SORRY. OH, WAIT!" Blue dug into his pocket, pulling out a slip of paper to hand to Red who stared at him in confusion. "IT'S MY NUMBER! SINCE! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE EACH OTHER LIVES! AND IT'D BE FUN TO TALK ABOUT MUSIC AGAIN!"

Red blushed, nodding and jumping when the phone buzzed again. He slipped the paper into his pocket. "O-Okay, sorry, bye!"

With that he rushed off to the stairs, racing down them at nearly a worrying speed. Blue shrugged, turning to enter back into the dorm again. Kili saw him from the crowd of people and broke away to nearly tackle him. "Duuude! Did you see Red??? I was lookin' for ya!"

Blue laughed, nodding as he nudged Kili almost playfully. "I DID! HE'S QUITE NICE, I GAVE HIM MY NUMBER!"

"Oooh, you sly dog!" Kili laughed, punching Blue's shoulder. "Tell me if you hook up, then I can brag about being a wingman." Blue snorted and rolled his eyes, but nodded all the same.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red frowned as he rocked the baby in his arms. He'd been hungry, it seemed, but his nose sounded stopped up. He was warm to the touch, and his breathing sounded funny. Red shifted to lift Papyrus up closer, tilting his head against the tiny body. Papyrus found it funny and batted at him, giggling with a rough sounding voice. Red sighed, laying Papyrus back in his arms with a worried frown. "Don't be sick, please. I-I don't know what to do if you are..."

Papyrus merely cooed at him, a hand reaching up to touch Red's jaw. Red sniffed, kissing the tiny fingers. He sighed, leaning over the baby for a moment in the peaceful quietness as Papyrus mumbled up at him as he was fed.

And then Red sneezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going a *tad* cliche if you watch numerous romance movies or read romance books. But look, I have a soft spot for this type of cliche (which I will name in next chapter so as not to spoil)
> 
> Still up for debate: Papyrus, Red's baby or brother?
> 
> Also things that make me weak: Blue a tiny bit shorter than Red but dom, both the same height but dom, and a head over Red...and dom. 
> 
> So I have thing for Dom Blue lmao


	3. A Fever Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Papyrus have a fever. Blue finds them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE those cliches where one half of the couple is out late and the other just mysteriously finds them on the side of the road
> 
> I'm weak

Red spends as much time as he can in bed, cuddling Papyrus all weekend long. He was 19 now, but it seemed like a dim thought as he tried to comfort the sniffling baby and tried not to cough himself. Sick, the both of them. Red got sick so easily as it was, and he wasn’t sure how bad Papyrus could get sick.

He put a little cold cloth on his head, but Papyrus whined up at him and sniffled until Red gave in and moved it after a while. His homework wouldn’t get done in time, but he’d send an email out on Sunday if he wasn’t…better.

He pulled out his cracked phone, clearing his throat as he held Papyrus in the crook of his arm, rocking him. He had text Blue just to say hello, and every so often Blue would text him a joke or a funny meme. It was nice, but the light of the phone gave him a headache. It was nice to have someone to talk to. He hadn’t made many friends in the first semester as it was, and after all this…well. 

Well.

Red snacked on a small bowl of soup he had ‘bought’ at the cafeteria. It was nice, but it made him feel a little nauseated still. Papyrus kept pushing away when Red tried to feed him, making Red worry even more. Red dug around in his old backpack, hoping he had stashed a thermometer in it…or his mom did, at least.

He found it, but it had to go in your mouth. He frowned, nuzzling Papyrus’ cheek. “C’mon, baby, open up. Please?” Papyrus cooed at him, yawning widely which Red took advantage of. Papyrus’ eyes crossed as he tried to look at the thermometer, then started whining and swiping at it with a growl. Red tried not to move it so much until it beeped, to which Papyrus had started to tear up. He had to bounce him on his shoulder as he squinted in the dark at the numbers.

…he couldn’t read them. His vision went a little hazy and he felt a bit dizzy so he leaned back with the baby, shutting his eyes for a moment. 

They needed to go to the doctor. They’ve been needing to go to the doctor but what with the fire and…his thoughts were sluggish as he tossed the plastic thing off the bed, slowly getting up with Papyrus in the crook of his arm. “Don’t worry,” he whispered, wincing at the pain in his throat. Papyrus sniffled, nuzzling up with wide eyes as Red grabbed a large coat to cover them both up.

The dorm was quiet as Red slowly stepped out, his eyes squinted in the semi-darkness. When was it night time? He couldn’t tell. He knew it was still Saturday, though. He couldn’t see too well without his glasses, but they had to go, there was no arguing about it. He shut and locked his door behind him, tying a towel around him to keep Papyrus in a sling. The baby fell into a fitful sleep as Red hurried them out. Fevers were bad for babies, right? He thought it was just a cold but those could get so very bad.

Out in the dark, lit by only a few street lamps, a wind picked up and Red shuddered, tucking the coat around them tightly. It was freezing, or maybe that was the fever talking. He could smell rain in the air, and he hoped they could make it before whatever storm was brewing unleashed. He panted as he walked, his bones felt achy and he just wanted to lay down, but the little whines and sniffs from the baby egged him on. He darted from the sidewalk onto the other side as the wind picked up again, drops of rain flecking over them.

He cursed softly, ducking into the bus stop. It had a covering, at least, but it was much too late for buses to run.

He panted, leaning against the wall of the bus stop. The nearest hospital wasn’t too far, actually. He’d walked there last year for something, and it took him only half an hour. He could do this. He could-

He forgot his damn shoes.

This night was going _swell_.

Red let out a noise, his shoulders shaking as he sunk to the ground. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t. This was his limit. He wasn’t built for this, he’d known that, but…he sniffed, pulling his head up a bit. Papyrus slept soundly in the sling, a tiny hand pressed up to his mouth. 

He had to do this. For Papyrus. Because no one else would.

But stars above he wanted to rest. Red just wanted five minutes of rest, just a minute to catch his breath, something he felt like he hadn’t been able to do since last month.

He didn’t know how long he stood there as the rain started pouring down, shivering in the drop of temperature, swaying in place with the sleeping baby pressed to him. He made a stupid decision. Like, the worst one, they were going to die out here and it was all his-

A car was coming and he backed up into the bus stop more. Even if they could help him, he didn’t know who it was. A killer or someone from the college…but the bright blue VW bug slowed down in front of the bus stop, screeching to a quick halt as someone very familiar hopped out of the driver’s seat.

“RED?!”

————————————————————————————————

It was warm, so warm inside the little car. Warm enough that Red idly wondered if Blue had put in some special heater or something. The seat was cloth instead of leather, and it felt wonderful to sit on. Blue didn’t ask him anything, even after seeing the baby, but he helped him inside the car quickly, fussing over him a little as he helped Red into the car. Red’s head lay against the window, sleepily watching as the trees and a few cars passed them by.

“Didn’t mean for ya to…pick me up,” Red mumbled. Blue shook his head quickly.

“NO, NO! YOU’RE SICK, YOU SHOULD’VE CALLED! I’M ALWAYS HERE TO HELP,” Blue smiled at him. Red twitched a smile back, his hold on Papyrus tightening.

“…I…sorry.” Red coughed, wheezing as he sat back with a sigh. “I don’t know what to do.”

Blue frowned, looking over at Red after a moment then back at the road. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”

Red shrugged, shaking his head as Blue drove them into the drop off of the hospital. Blue parked, leaning over to curl his hand on Red’s shoulder, smiling at him. “IS IT ABOUT THE BABY?”

Red flushed, nodding as he hugged Papyrus tighter. “Th-The dorms would kick me out if they knew about him. They ain’t equipped for kids, ‘n’ all.”

Blue nodded. “DON’T WORRY, I WON’T SAY ANYTHING. I’LL HELP YOU, OKAY?” 

Red shook his head. “Y-You already did too much-” but it was too late as Blue hopped out of the car, returning with a wheelchair. Red flushed, wheezing again as he slowly sat into it, curling around the sleeping baby as Blue steered them in. “B-Blue I can’t, I don’t have a way…” 

Red didn’t have a job. He was living on the scholarship money he had gotten back after graduating. He had a little access to the money his father had built up over the years, but according to the holder of the account, Red was only allowed so much each month. Red wasn’t so sure about that, but it was too much to argue with him, so Red just agreed. He didn’t have enough money to visit the hospital, at least not right now. Blue just smiled at him as he parked Red near a row of chairs. “DON’T WORRY, I’LL HANDLE EVERYTHING, OKAY? YOU JUST RELAX, TAKE CARE OF…”

“Papyrus.”

“LOVELY NAME! YES, JUST WATCH PAPYRUS, I’LL GET YOU SEEN.” Blue smiled wider at him, and off he went to…do whatever. Red leaned against the arm of the wheelchair tiredly. Papyrus started to stir, blinking sleepily up at Red. Red smiled at him, whispering softly to him, wiggling his fingers in Papyrus’ grip on his hand.

Between one moment and the next, he fell asleep in the warmth of the ER, hugging Papyrus close to him as he dozed.

When he woke up, he was in a semi-uncomfortable bed with the smell of antiseptic around. He gazed sleepily at the clock. Four in the morning. Damn. 

Blue was in a chair next to him, scooching closer, holding something in his arms. “RED! YOU NEARLY GOT PNEUMONIA! HOW ARE YOU FEELING?”

Red yawned widely, clumsily swiping at his eyes as he tried to sit up. “…tired.” He cleared his throat with a frown, then gasped. “W-What about-”

“HE’S OKAY! HE’S HERE, LOOK!” Blue tilted the little bundle. Papyrus didn’t look feverish at all. He was sound asleep, both hands curled up under his chin. Precious. Red smiled, sighing as he relaxed.

“Good. Good. I don’t…know what to do,” he mumbled, dragging up the thin blanket up to his shoulders. Blue nodded with a frown.

“IS HE…YOURS? OR YOUR BROTHER…?”

Red didn’t answer, just shrugging his shoulders up. “…he’s my little brother…I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“OKAY! IT’S FINE. SORRY.” Blue paused for a moment, leaning in close. “ARE YOU GOING TO BE OKAY GOING BACK HOME LATER? I CAN STAY WITH YOU IF YOU WANT.”

Red blushed. Blue was practically a stranger, he shouldn’t accept his help so easily…right? Red shrugged. “…it’s fine. I think. I’m gonna…take Monday off,” he mumbled. Blue nodded.

“GOOD IDEA. HERE, YOU KEEP RELAXING AND I’LL CHECK WITH THE DOCTORS, OKAY?”

Red nodded, shifting to sit up a little. “Gimme.”

Blue chuckled, leaning in to transfer the tiny baby into Red’s arms. “HERE YOU ARE, HE WASN’T TOO THRILLED TO BE SEPARATED AS IT WAS.” Red shuffled back under the blanket, tucking it around the baby as well as he nodded.

“Mm-hmm. He’s a clingy baby. Only a month old.”

“AWW. I’LL BE BACK.”

Blue stepped out, shutting the door gently behind him to let Red nap until they were released. He headed to the nurse’s station with a smile. “WERE YOU ABLE TO SEE ANYTHING, MISS NICOLE?”

The nurse turned around, adjusting an ear piece as she smiled at Blue. “Oh yes, sorry about that. You said to let him sleep. Yes, the doctor said he’ll come by in a little bit and he’ll release them if all is going well.”

Blue laughed, nodding as he leaned on the counter of the station. “OH HE’LL BE HAPPY TO HEAR THAT, HE’S ALREADY ANTSY TO LEAVE!”

The nurse laughed, waving a hand as she grabbed up a folder, turning back to her computer. “I would say so! Him AND the baby being sick?” She shook her head with a ‘tsk’. “Well, at least they’ve got Dad here to nurse them back to health, huh?”

“OF COURSE! I WON’T LET THEM OUT OF MY SIGHT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue knows what he wants, eh?
> 
> Blue is a patient one, you see. But he has Red in his sights and he's not leaving any time soon.
> 
> Blue is 22 to Red's 19, small age gap. 
> 
> sooo yeah, Yan!Blue. He's not going to be ...cruuuuel to Red. But he will kind of...start disengaging Red from others so he can 'keep' him. That makes him seem awful haha. Don't worry, his love is true for Red UwU and he will treat him with kindness and adoration~
> 
> (and then kinks attack lmao)
> 
> Blue thought the baby was Red's but now that he knows the truth, it doesn't change much lol. 
> 
> Anywhoooo~! More will come, it's a slight slower burn now. But I must be off for bed. I should start pounding out more chapters soon for the others as something I was doing is ending pretty soon, so that'll free up some time lol. See ya'll later~


	4. Blue Invites Red Over (AKA The Fly Enters The Web)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue invites Red to his home! What could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my stories are on Scrivener, but since they contain a loooot of details and things, I can't write on them at work. Curses.
> 
> But here's a new chapter! Blue shows his colors a bit. UwU

The doctor gave Red some medicine, since he would eventually start to cough and perhaps run a small fever. There was a little for Papyrus in a bottle, but Papyrus fussed about it, making faces when Red had to give him some. Blue helped them back out to the car, Red cuddling Papyrus in his lap as apology for the 'icky medicine'. "HE SAID YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALONE, YOU MIGHT GET TOO SICK AND NOT BE ABLE TO GET HELP!"

Red frowned, slowly standing up to sink into the seat of the bug. He waited until Blue popped into the driver's seat to talk, "I-I don't need anyone, I'll be fine, I swear..." Blue tutted, shaking his head.

"IT'S NO PROBLEM, RED! ACTUALLY, IT'D BE FUN IF YOU CAME OVER! MY BROTHER RECENTLY MOVED OUT AND IT'S A LITTLE TOO QUIET, I MUST SAY!"

Red fidgeted for a moment, tucking Papyrus close as the baby made little 'aahh' noises at them, as if trying to talk over them. "I...I mean. All my stuff is back at the dorm...Papyrus' bottles and clothes..."

Blue shot him a smile. "THEN WE'LL TAKE A FEW THINGS OVER! AT LEAST UNTIL YOU'RE WELL ENOUGH TO GO BACK HOME!"

It sounded so good. Someone to watch Papyrus at least for a moment so Red could sleep, or just be around so he wasn't having to talk to a baby all the time. He didn't resent Papyrus, not really, but there was something different about talking about differences in musical scripts to an adult than to a baby who couldn't speak back. Red sighed, nodding slowly. Kili knew Blue, at least, so that had to mean something, right?

Blue parked in front of the dorms near the sidewalk, opening the door for Red. "YOU DON'T HAPPEN TO HAVE A CAR SEAT FOR HIM, DO YOU? IT'S NOT SAFE TO HOLD HIM IN THE CAR!" Red s hook his head quickly, adjusting his hold so Papyrus was on his shoulder, squinting in the light.

"No, um, I don't drive so I just never got one. Buses don't need them."

"NO PROBLEM! YOU GATHER UP WHAT YOU NEED, I'LL BE BACK LICKETY-SPLIT!"

Lickety-split. Red had to hide a laugh as he headed inside, Papyrus tucked into the thick jacket once more so as not to alert anyone who was in the hall as Blue left in the car. Red rushed them into his room, shutting the door behind him with a soft sigh. Okay. Things. Things to get. It'd only be for a few days, then they'd be right back here...hiding, nervous, waiting for any trip up...he shook his head. He couldn't think on that now. He tucked Papyrus into the little drawer to the fussy baby's displeasure. Red smiled, kissing the little hand. "It's okay, shh. Just a moment, please?"

Papyrus whined, sniffling, but Red had to get started. He gave Papyrus the little elephant again to distract him. First he grabbed a few clothes for himself. A simple pair of pajama pants, jeans, some t-shirts. He packed up some of Papyrus' onesies, all of his bottles of course, a towel in case he had to take a bath...Red looked around for his phone charge, wrapping it up and putting it deep inside the duffel bag he had. To take his laptop or not...it was rugged and big, and about as old as this building probably. It was held together by duct tape and faith, but he'd had it since he was 15 or so.

...better not move it though. The charger cable was finicky. Besides, he could make up work later.

Papyrus' elephant was with him...Red quickly put his glasses on even though they gave him a slight headache with how everything came into focus. There didn't seem to be anything else, except for Papyrus' blank-

Someone knocked on the door. Red paused, breathlessly, staring at it with wide eyes.

"RED! I'M BACK!"

It was Blue, thank goodness. Red huffed, opening the door after unlocking the chain. "You scared me!" he pouted. Blue smiled, holding up what Red assumed was the car seat.

"I'M SORRY! I GOT A CAR SEAT. IT'S ONLY TEMPORARY, YOU CAN GET A BETTER ONE LATER IF YOU LIKE!"

Red flushed, shaking his head as he let Blue in. "I-It's fine, I'm sure. Thank you."

Blue nodded, setting it down on the ground. "I CAN CARRY THE BAG IF YOU CARRY THE BABY?" Red nodded, shifting to pick the babbling baby up out of the drawer, not seeing Blue's concerned face as he tucked Papyrus into the carrier. 

"How do I...? Do these?" He wiggled the straps. Blue put the bag down, showing him how to buckle Papyrus in. Papyrus whined at them both, waving his hands as he bit on the little soother. Red frowned. "He doesn't like it."

"NO BABY LIKES IT, BUT IT'S SAFE! I ASSURE YOU. YOU CAN SIT IN THE BACK WITH HIM, IT'LL CALM HIM DOWN."

Red nodded, and Blue helped lower the hood a bit so they could duck out of the building quickly. Papyrus didn't like it even in the car, fussing up at Red with little whines and sniffles. Red leaned in, nuzzling his cheek and letting Papyrus bap at him. "It's okay, silly boy. Silly, silly." 

Blue looked up into the rearview at them, smiling before returning his gaze to the road. Red pulled a bottle out of the bag, convincing Papyrus to latch on even as the baby gave him a sad little stare, tiny hands patting the bottle. "Aww. You're trying, hm?" Red whispered, making a silly face at him. Papyrus made a huffy laugh, feet kicking happily.

"WE'RE HERE!" 

Red looked up quickly, blushing. "O-Oh! Okay." Blue parked the car, opening the doors up to help Red and the baby out, dragging the duffel with them. The house was...well, it was pretty nice. A two story from what Red could tell. The outside was a dark blue--hah-with the roof being flat. There was a fireplace, it looked like? Several windows, a wraparound porch, a nice porch swing...several beautiful bushes lining around it. It was gorgeous. A pang in Red's soul made him think of his own old home, how his mother had set up a little rope swing on the tree when he was a child.

He looked away, hefting the carrier up. "Th-Thank you. Your house is very beautiful."

Blue grinned, slinging the duffel bag around his shoulders. "THANKS! I HELP WITH CATERING OUT AT A RESTAURANT, THEY PAY PRETTY WELL." Red nodded, following Blue inside the home. It was just as nice. The fireplace with a TV above it. A plush leather couch, two armchairs, coffee table. He looked around slowly as Blue placed the bag down, hands on his hips. "ALRIGHTY! YOU NEED TO REST."

Red winced, shaking his head. "I'm okay, I-I promise."

Blue made a 'tut' noise. "YOUR FACE IS PALE AGAIN. BESIDES, SLEEP AND GOOD FOOD IS A RECIPE FOR GOOD HEALTH!" Blue winked. "UNFORTUNATELY MY GUEST ROOM DOESN'T HAVE A BED...YOU CAN LAY DOWN IN MY ROOM, I DON'T MIND!"

Red flushed further. Now he was taking Blue's bed as well? "B-But you need it."

"NONSENSE, I'LL BE FINE ON THE COUCH! YOU NEED A NAP FIRST, I'LL WATCH PAPYRUS."

Red hesitated, slowly handing over the carrier. He hadn't had anyone watch Papyrus before. It was...nerve-wracking. "O-Okay. He just ate, so um, doesn't need another for four hours. Um. If he gets fussy he likes his elephant," Red mumbled, picking at his sleeve. "He doesn't like being jostled, but you can lay him down and he's fine."

Blue nodded along with a smile, gently placing his hand on Red's back and moving them both inside towards the stairs. "YOU'RE A GOOD BIG BROTHER FOR KNOWING ALL THIS! I'M SURE HE AND I WILL GET ALONG SWIMMINGLY. OKAY?"

Red smiled up at him nervously. "O-Okay. Thank you. Again."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue's room was so big. It had a very soft bed and a small desk with a sleek laptop on it, and a bookshelf piled with books. Nothing was scattered, it was all put in some sort of order or another. The moment Red's head hit the pillow, he was out like a light, snoring away.

Blue hummed as he released Papyrus from the 'cursed' carrier, bouncing him up onto his shoulder as the baby fussed. "SHHH, IT'S OKAY, DADDY'S GOT YOU, SILLY." Blue pecked a kiss to Papyrus' cheek and Papyrus squeaked at him, nomming onto his cheek and giggling. Oh how darling! How adorable! Blue was in love already. Blue whistled softly as he carted Papyrus back down and towards the kitchen. "LET'S MAKE MAMA SOME SOUP, HE'S EXHAUSTED AND HUNGRY, I BET!" Papyrus mumbled a noise and Blue took this as an affirmation.

He managed to switch Papyrus from arm to arm as he cooked with ease. The baby was very well-behaved, he didn't fuss or grab for the handles or smack Blue in the face. He just cooed up at Blue or laugh, what an adorable little child! Blue hummed, rocking Papyrus lightly with a smile. "MAMA'S SO SICK, ISN'T HE, DEAR? POOR THING. I'LL SEE IF I CAN'T TELL HIS TEACHERS HE'LL BE OUT A WHILE." 

Papyrus blinked, babbling up at him excitedly. Blue nodded as if he understood, picking up a small container and mixing something inside the soup, putting it away as he stirred.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red smiled sleepily at Blue as he sat up in the bed, leaning back against the pillows with the bowl of soup on a tray in front of him. "You didn't have to, Blue," he mumbled, his voice hoarse. Papyrus squealed at him from Blue's arms, waving excitedly as Blue laughed.

"I HAVEN'T MADE SOUP IN A WHILE. IT'S GOOD FOR HEALING! YOU SHOULD EAT UP, PERHAPS YOU'LL BE UP AND GOING TOMORROW!"

Red nodded, leaning to let Papyrus clutch at his finger playfully, using his other hand to take a bite of soup.

He didn't want to say anything...but it was a little salty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things!
> 
> 1\. Blue is not poisoning Red. That'd kill him. It's a crushed up sleeping pill type of thing, so that he feels sleepy but assumes it's him being sick still. Blue is slowly trying to keep Red at home >w>
> 
> 2\. Blue: OH YES THIS IS MY WONDERFUL WIFE AND CHILD  
> Person: ...but...didn't you just meet yesterday?  
> BLUE: YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH.
> 
> 3\. They're definitely going to be a BDSM couple, straight up. They won't do anything if Papyrus is around, even Blue has morals and the like lmao. It'll be a very slow introduction though, since Red still doesn't quite know Blue, and Blue of course thinks he can lead Red in all things sex (Red watches porn, he's not that stupid. Maybe.)
> 
> 4\. Sooooo. Someone on Reddit said something about a Discord channel for authors???? Idk if ya'll want that or not. I'm fine making one, although it'll probably be like here where we talk about the stories, you guys can offer ideas or comments and the like. Or can check in if there's an update coming or ...something. there's a super rad bot that plays Pokemon though!!!! I love it.
> 
> 5\. There's two old Undertale stories on my account. Baby UF Sans where Papyrus is the older brother raising him with MTT, and then a Grillby/Sans story. I'm not sure ENTIRELY of my plots for them, and I'll have to put them into Scrivener to keep track, but would you all be interested in updates on those? I don't think I had any other Undertale stories >> If not, it won't hurt my feelings lol. Like I said I'd have to dig around to see what I had planned, but if ya'll wanna read it, I'm down for it.
> 
> For now, take my update and I will finish *work* ugh. (But guuuyyssss Thanksgiving I have offfffff aaayyyyyy)


	5. Roommates...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue's conniving and Red's trying to make the best of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week. I got a massive head cold and Thanksgiving came up. Bleh. But not to worry, the others are being worked on today as well! Take this fun chapter of Blue being weird!

Red didn't get better the next day. In fact, he snored nearly half the day away, stirring only when Blue came to give him some food or let Papyrus see him since the baby was so fussy. Red coughed as he took a sip of water, propped up on some pillows as Blue bounced the baby in his arms gently. "Dun think I c'n make it tomorrow..." Red mumbled, his eyes drooping again.

Blue nodded, frowning. "YOU LOOK ABOUT TO PASS OUT AS IT IS! I BET IT'LL TAKE A WHILE TO GET OVER. I CAN GET AHOLD OF YOUR TEACHERS, TELL THEM WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Red just nodded again, exhausted, reaching out to let the fussy baby hold his fingers as he laid back down.

Monday came and went. Still tired. He felt like he had a fever at least. His glasses were folded nicely on the bedside table but he didn't feel up to wearing them. Another day...and he felt a little better actually! Enough that he was able to shuffle into the kitchen with Blue and Papyrus and eat at the table. More than soup, at least. He ate a stack of pancakes and downed two glasses of apple juice, feeling near his old self again. Red swung his legs under the table, smiling. "It's delicious, Blue, thank you."

"GOOD TO HEAR! SEEMS YOU GOT YOUR APPETITE AT LEAST," Blue grinned, passing the squirming baby over so Red could cuddle him. Red blushed.

"I was starving, heh." He nudged his glasses with his shoulder to push them back up, letting Papyrus pat his face. "Um...i-it was nice...but um..." Red flushed, not sure how to say it. Blue frowned, taking a bite of his own pancake.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"W-Well." Red cleared his throat. "I-I didn't mean to intrude, and almost...kick you out of your bed...I-I guess we should go back to the dorm..."

Blue shook his head, laying his fork down as he smiled at Red. "IT WAS NO PROBLEM! BESIDES, I'D FEEL BAD MAKING YOU AND PAPYRUS GO BACK TO THE TINY ROOM." Red shrugged, rocking Papyrus to settle him on his shoulder. Papyrus huffed and made little noises as he waved his tiny fist around.

"I-I mean...it's...not that bad," he mumbled as Blue waved his fork around.

"IT'S NOT BAD FOR ONE PERSON! BUT YOU HAVE PAPYRUS TO THINK ABOUT." Blue's eyes softened, and he smiled at Red as he put his fork back down again. "EVENTUALLY HE'LL BE TOO BIG TO STAY THERE, WON'T HE?"

That's true. Papyrus would eventually start walking and talking and asking questions. Red couldn't live in a student dorm for years and hope for the best. He was barely certain he could survive the semester as high strung as he was. Red frowned, sighing. "I don't...I don't know. Yeah? I'll just have ta get a part time job or something, get an apartment..." Feel bad for leaving Papyrus alone...again.

Blue gasped, smacking his hand on the table and startling the other two. "YOU COULD BE MY ROOMMATE!!! OH IT'D BE SO MUCH FUN, BETTER THAN MY BROTHER-HE LEFT A SOCK IN MY LIVING ROOM FOR TWO YEARS!! WE COULD HANG OUT MORE AND-"

Red laughed nervously, bouncing Papyrus lightly to soothe him as he shook his head. "Blue, I ah, I couldn't ask that of ya. Besides I don't have any money...or a job," he mumbled. The money all went straight to the school, it was how he paid for his food, his room, his classes...hell even his textbooks came from the scholarship. 

Blue tutted. "OH, RED! I DON'T MIND THAT, BESIDES THIS WAS MY DAD'S HOUSE SO I OWN IT." Blue picked up their empty plates, taking them to the sink with a jaunty whistle. "IT'LL HELP YOU OUT! AND I GET TO SEE A CUTE BABY ALL THE TIME! WIN WIN. WE'D HAVE TO GET HIM SO MANY TOYS!" Blue chattered on, and Red hesitated, slumping a bit. Well...that wasn't...so bad, right? Blue was being helpful, he was happy to help with Papyrus but...

It just made Red feel all the guiltier for it. He felt like he crashed in on Blue's life and was taking over. Dammit. 

He interrupted Blue's chattering on how they could be study buddies, "Wait, where has Papyrus been sleeping? I didn't take his...bed with me."

"OH!" Blue flung the wet gloves up into a little windowsill, rushing out of the room and grunting as he pulled some kind of large thing with a mesh screen around it. "THIS IS CALLED A PACK AND PLAY! IT'S SUPER NICE, ONE OF MY NEIGHBORS HAD HER KID IN IT WHEN SHE WOULD GO OUTSIDE!"

Red flushed. "Aw, Blue, you didn't have to buy it..."

"NONSENSE! YOU ARE MY GUESTS! I HAD TO HELP OUT!" Blue patted the edge of the pack and play. "IF YOU STAY THOUGH, WE'LL NEED TO GET HIM A REAL CRIB. THEY'RE BETTER TO SLEEP IN! SO...I'M TOLD..." Blue looked a little confused at that, and Red shrugged.

"I don't know much about babies in...general..." he mumbled. Blue brightened up.

"WE CAN LEARN TOGETHER! IT WOULD BE SO FUN, OH, WE NEED ONE OF THOSE BUGGY THINGS TO PUSH HIM AROUND IN AND...!"

Blue chattered on, patting the pack and play and Red chuckled, blushing a little. Okay, maybe it wouldn't be so horrible. Blue was a nice guy, and a set of helping hands wouldn't be so bad either. Yeah...they could totally do this...

Except Red had a sinking feeling that things would change...he wasn't sure what, but he could feel it. Something would. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And he likes his little elephant, um..."

"I GOT HIS BLANKET!" Blue held up the blanket. Red had his backpack with his books for that day's classes, leaving Papyrus with Blue for the first time. They also had to hash out where Red would sleep...he couldn't stay in Blue's bed! That was rude. Papyrus was in the pack and play, squealing as he kicked his feet eagerly into the air. Blue smiled. "DON'T WORRY, RED, HE'LL BE GOOD!"

Red laughed, scratching his own cheek. "I-I know, I'm just. Nervous. What about your classes?"

"I TAKE THEM ONLINE, MOSTLY. SAVES TIME." Blue shrugged, looking over at the baby then back at Red. "PLUS IT LETS ME LEARN AT MY OWN PACE!"

Oh. That sounded kind of neat. Red couldn't though, he was in the dorms and they didn't allow that. Oh well. Red bobbed his head, fiddling with the strap on his backpack. "Okay...I'll be gone until two, I'm sorry."

"THAT'S OKAY! HAVE A GREAT DAY!" Blue smiled at him and Red smiled back. This was okay. This was...okay. Papyrus whined as he left though, making him feel terrible again, but Blue would tend to him. He had nothing to worry about, totally.

...totally.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stretch calls around lunch time, as he usually did. Blue picked up the phone, Papyrus nestled in the crook of his arm and sucking down a bottle, mumbling up at him some intense baby story he had to tell. "HELLO, BROTHER!"

"Heya. Howzit hangin', bro?"

"VERY GOOD! RED'S FEELING SO MUCH BETTER!"

"Ah, that's good ta hear." There was rustling on his sound, and a grunt as Stretch sat down. "How's the kid?"

"HE'S GOOD, AREN'T YOU? HM?" Blue cooed at Papyrus who blinked then patted the bottle clumsily. "HE'S SO TINY! I DIDN'T KNOW BABIES CAME THIS TINY!"

"Oh hell yeah, they're like. Hand sized. Anyway, what's the plan?"

Blue grinned broadly, his eye lights shining as he cuddled Papyrus close. "I'M DOING IT A LITTLE DIFFERENT THIS TIME-"

"Learned from being a hot-headed teen, huh?" Stretch snickered.

Blue flustered, huffing. "SHUT UP! I JUST...DIDN'T HAVE SELF-CONTROL BACK THEN!"

"Mm-hmm."

"AAANNYWAY. I HAVE TO BE A LITTLE NICER AT FIRST, AT LEAST. HE'S SO SWEET AND SOFT, I'D HATE TO SEE IT BROKEN SO SOON," Blue gushed, tickling Papyrus' tiny feet. "BUT I'VE ALREADY CONVINCED HIM TO MOVE IN!"

"Well shit, that was fast. Keepin' him then?"

Blue scoffed, shifting his phone a bit. "PAPY, YOU ACT AS IF I'M HORRIBLE TO MY LOVERS. BUT RED IS THE ONE, MY LOVE, MY VERY SOUL~!" He squeaked, leaning down to kiss Papyrus' tiny head and make him babble. "THE OTHERS WERE MERELY TESTS, OBVIOUSLY."

"Obviously."

"NOW I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! BESIDES, RED ONLY NEEDS ME." Blue grinned. "AND BABY, OF COURSE. HAVEN'T YOU MET ANYONE YET, PAPY? I WORRY ABOUT YOU."

Stretch snorted, leaning back in whatever seat he was in. "Eh, here and there, but I ain't got your gumption, baby bro, heh. Maybe I'll find a cute thing like you did."

Blue scoffed. "NOT AS CUTE AS RED. BUT I SUPPORT YOUR ENDEAVOR! AH, ARE YOU COMING OVER FOR SPRING BREAK? IF SO I'LL HAVE TO ADJUST A FEW THINGS..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Red was exhausted by the time he got hom-to Blue's home. He shucked his shoes off at the entrance, yawning as he hung his backpack on a hook. "I'm back..." he mumbled. Papyrus squealed happily from where he laid on a little blanket in front of the couch, squirming as if trying to go to him while Blue waved from the armchair. 

"HOW WAS YOUR DAY? YOU LOOK TIRED!"

"Still not a hundred percent, I guess," Red slunk over, swooping down to lay next to Papyrus who was thrilled with this development, babbling loudly in Red's face as he hugged up close. "Heh, heya, baaaaaby," Red mumbled, tilting his head back. "Where am I gonna sleep?"

Blue blinked, still smiling. "HM? THE BED, OF COURSE!"

"No, Blue, that's your bed...I mean. I need a bed to...stay...here," he mumbled, blushing as he cuddled Papyrus.

Blue nodded, humming. "I CAN'T PUT ANOTHER IN THE GUEST ROOM. IT'S ACTUALLY BEING RE-PAINTED AND ISN'T REALLY...LIVABLE, I SUPPOSE." Blue perked up, snapping his fingers. "WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SHARE THE BED!"

Red's face was bright red, squeaking, "W-What!"

"YES! MY BROTHER AND I USED TO AS CHILDREN, WITH VARIOUS OTHER STUFFED TOYS BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!" Blue hopped up, striking a pose. "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! THAT'S WHAT WE'LL DO!"

Red stammered out an 'I guess' before Blue rushed to the kitchen to cook. Red sighed, hugging Papyrus onto his lap. "What do you think? It's weird, right?" he mumbled. Papyrus blinked up at him, then shoved his little fist into his own mouth. Red nodded. "...we'll just...have to sleep on opposite ends, I guess. It's big enough." 

That'd work. At least until whatever was being done with the guest room was done and he could at least ask for a cot. Or maybe he could argue that the couch was good enough...but it seemed Blue was steadfast as he cheerfully shot down Red's request, saying the couch was nice to sit on but did no one any favors laying on it. Okay, fair. Still. Red felt that uneasy feeling in his gut as they dragged the pack and play up to Blue's room, covering the bottom with blankets and laying Papyrus in it. Papyrus whined unhappily about going to bed, but settled down when Red handed over his elephant, chewing on it eagerly.

Red smiled, sighing. "I'm um, going to go...change."

"OKAY!"

Red shuffled to the bathroom, letting out a shaky breath. The last person he shared a bed with...had to have been his mom when he was a kid when his dad was off at work for some reason or another. Or Papyrus, but he was a baby, he didn't quite count. This would be fine, he was just nervous because it was an adult he was sharing the bed with...someone he kind of sort of flirted with back at the party...that was also kind of hot...okay this was a problem.

Still, he dressed up in his button up shirt and fluffy pajama pants, shuffling back out after tossing the clothes into a small hamper. (He wanted to take a bath to get the feel of sick off of him, but stars above he was exhausted. The bath was huuuuge in Blue's bathroom. He could sink into it! How fun.) Blue was already setting the blankets up, pulling them down and smiling at Red. "TA DA! IT'LL GET HOT PRETTY SOON SO WE WON'T NEED AS MANY BLANKETS BUT IT'LL BE FINE!" Blue had on a simple set that had white clouds everywhere. It was cute.

Red smiled back nervously, nodding as he climbed into one side. Blue took up the other side, and despite not being massively bigger than Red, he was still big enough that their shoulders touched as he flicked off the lamp on the side. A little light near Papyrus was on, keeping the dark from the baby at least.

"GOODNIGHT!"

"Good night..."

Blue was out like a light. Red chuckled softly, shaking his head as he buried his head into the pillow. He had nothing to worry about, he was just making things bigger than they were. This was fine, it was comfy even!

Things would be fine, he just had to remember that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At my old college if you were in a dorm or apartment on college grounds you weren't allowed to take online courses unless you were a Junior or higher.
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> I like the idea of Blue just heaping toys onto Papyrus with enormous glee bc let's face it, the baby's cute.
> 
> Red is highly uneasy because things are too *nice* right now. Hehehehe.
> 
> Blue definitely had other crushes over the years, but Red is The One. his only. His Love. And he WILL keep Red safe. 
> 
> Is Blue being truthful about the guest room? What's up with Stretch? Will Papyrus ever get to eat his toes like he's been trying to for the past hour?! Find out next time! ;P They're going to have an...interesting wake up.


	6. The Tide Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wakes up to a...surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a dICK

When Red wakes up, he’s momentarily terrified. And then he’s confused. 

There were arms around him, tight and pinning him close to someone’s-Blue’s-chest. Blue’s hand had cupped around his chest, and the other one seemed to have clutched at his hip, slipping under the waistband of his pajamas. Red blushed darkly, his toes curling. Oh dear. He’d never…done…anything like this. He didn’t want to wake Blue up, that was rude, right? And it was early, wasn’t it? Well, not really, not for Red since he had to get up and eat then go to his classes-

His face darkened in a blush as Blue shifted and he quickly squirmed away from being pressed against him. Nope nope, he knew Blue was asleep but he couldn’t just lay there against…yeah. “B-Blue um, I g-gotta get up and eat…” He tried to sit up but the hand on his hip tightened and he squeaked, before the hands were pulled away quickly. 

“OH, STARS! I’M SORRY, RED, I’VE ALWAYS BEEN A CLINGY SLEEPER,” Blue frowned as Red ducked his head, grabbing his glasses on the bedside table, face bright red. Blue was sat up in the bed now, the blanket curled around his lap, his hands on the blankets as he looked at Red.

“I-It’s okay, I gotta get ready…” Red slid out of the bed, rushing to the bathroom after checking on the still sleeping baby. Blue didn’t know, did he? No, he was asleep, he had no clue. Red felt even worse for it, somehow…guilty, almost. Red shook his head, quickly getting dressed. No, he couldn’t think about it right now, he had to go. When he came back out Blue and Papyrus were gone, to the kitchen it seemed by the sound of it. Red sighed, clunking his head against the doorway. All of this was just too much…

Red grabbed the toast Blue had made him, giving him a wavy smile. “Th-Thanks, Blue, um, I’ll be back, my other course doesn’t start until four thirty…”

Blue nodded, he had changed out of pajamas into a simple shirt and jeans, rocking the sleeping baby in his arm. “OKAY, WE’LL SEE YOU THEN! I REALLY AM SORRY, RED-”

“W-We’ll talk about it, um, later,” Red blushed, and he sprinted out of the house after a quick goodbye.

Red always ruined everything, didn’t he? He adjusted his glasses a bit, clearing his throat as he rushed to class. It wasn’t Blue’s fault, it was his bed! Maybe Red should push back on the whole bed/futon thing…yeah, it was weird to share a bed, right? 

Jasmine, his lab partner, agreed. She was a purple fire monster who excelled in anatomy but was having a hard time in physics. “Yeah dude, roomies totally need different beds,” she said, scribbling in a book. Red nodded slowly, frowning down at his own book.

“But the guest room is stripped down, is what I was told.”

“Sleep on the couch, or like, an inflatable bed.” She twirled the pen to point at him. “At least for now, until you get a new one. Don’t wanna wake up to any more morning-”

“dON’T SAY IT!” he squealed out, swatting her shoulder with a hiss as she cackled, leaning back away from his hands.

“It’d be kinky if you were datin’!” She laughed, leaning back closer to flip the textbook page. “Oh hey did you do this set of problems?”

Red adjusted his glasses, a flush on his cheeks as he leaned in with a huff. “Oh, yeah, let me show you…”

After class, Red had to gear himself up for the discussion. He didn’t want to put Blue in a bad situation, although…Red still had his dorm-he hadn’t had time to go back and clean it out-maybe he could sleep there…and…no, that just didn’t make sense. Red shook his head with a sigh as he climbed up onto the porch, opening the door. “I’m home…”

“HELLO, RED! I’VE MADE ROASTED CHICKEN!” Blue called from the kitchen. That’s right, he said he worked for a restaurant, right? Man it smelled good. Red smiled as he passed the pack and play, and Papyrus squealed and started babbling up at him until Red picked him up, kissing his head.

“Hey baby, you had fun, huh? Cutie,” Red mumbled, cuddling Papyrus close as he headed into the kitchen, padding in on socked feet. “H-Hey Blue.”

Blue was at the oven, waving as he started dishing out the chicken and rice. “YOU HAVE CLASS AT FOUR? AT LEAST YOU CAN EAT, RIGHT?”

“Y-Yeah…Blue, we need to talk about…the…bed,” Red mumbled, sinking into the chair as Blue put the plate in front of him, cuddling Papyrus onto his shoulder. Blue just smiled at him, sitting across from him.

“HMM? YES, I GUESS WE SHOULD PUT MORE PILLOWS ON IT,” he mumbled, taking a bite of rice. Red shook his head, blushing.

“N-No it’s just, we can’t sleep in the same bed, Blue. We…move around a lot,” he muttered. Blue frowned.

“I DID APOLOGIZE, RED. I FORGOT HOW CLINGY I CAN BE-”

“It’s…weird, Blue,” Red grumbled, stabbing his own chicken to take a bite. “Roommates don’t share beds. Rooms, maybe, but not beds.” Blue sighed, shaking his head.

“I JUST DON’T FEEL COMFORTABLE OPENING THE GUEST ROOM! THE PAINT IS-”

“I can sleep on the couch!” Red huffed, bouncing Papyrus when he fussed. “I can sleep on an inflatable bed, I can…e-even sleep back in my dorm but we just…can’t!”

Blue stared at him for a moment, and Red panted, not sure why he felt out of breath of all that when Blue stood up suddenly. Red jumped. “B-Blue?” Blue rounded the table as he spoke.

“I SUPPOSE YOU’RE RIGHT, SLEEPING ON THE COUCH IS A PERFECT SOLUTION! IN FACT, WE SHOULD BOTH DO IT!” Blue suddenly swept Red out of his chair, carrying him in his arms as he swayed and walked out to the living room. Red choked on a laugh, his face cracking a grin as he tried to keep the frown on, Papyrus waving his hands excitedly.

“B-Blue, you goose, set me down! W-We’re having an argument!”

“NAH.” Blue sat down heavily on the couch, sprawling them out on the couch and Red burst out into laughter, kicking Blue in the thigh from where his legs were laid out on Blue’s lap. Papyrus babbled louder, as if trying to talk with them.

“Yes we are! Dork.” Blue grinned, patting Red’s leg.

“I JUST WANTED TO CHEER YOU UP! IT WORKED!”

Red snorted, rolling his eyes as he shifted, laying on his back with a sigh. “Blue, really…i-it’s awkward sleeping in the same bed.” Blue nodded, sighing softly.

“I UNDERSTAND. THE COUCH IS STILL NOT A GOOD PLACE TO SLEEP ON! IT HAS SPRINGS THAT POKE,” Blue explained. “IF YOU CAN BEAR WITH IT JUST A LITTLE LONGER, I THINK I CAN PUSH A FUTON OR BED INTO THE GUEST ROOM PRETTY SOON!”

Just a little longer? …well. Well. It wasn’t like Blue was telling him no, or tossing him onto the couch without a second thought. And the bed was cozy…if not for the ‘incident’ that morning. Red sighed, but nodded. “Okay…okay, I’m sorry for snapping. It’s just…I dunno,” Red mumbled and Blue smiled.

“WHAT IS IT?”

“Just…talked with my lab partner. She thought it was…weird…”

Blue nodded. “I SEE. DON’T LET THEM GET YOU DOWN! THEY’RE JUST JEALOUS YOU GET FIVE STAR DINING.” Blue winked and Red covered a giggle, kicking him again before sitting up. 

“When you put it like that…I have to go again, but I’ll be back at six!”

Blue nodded, easily taking the now fussy baby from Red, who quickly took his plate and put it in a container to eat on the way there (hey, the food was great, no way was he tossing it out). He kissed Papyrus’ cheek when Blue held him up at the doorway, and smiled as he waved goodbye to them.

Yeah. He could deal with it. Besides, this was a positive thing, why push things and make it awkward? 

He puffed up, happy again.

————————————————————————————————————————————

The girls’ dorms held an emergency meeting. There were three dorms, the boys, girls, and mixed if no one had a preference. The emergency meeting was held by the Dorm Mother, an older squid monster who also taught the freshman introduction course. She scolded the women for pulling a dastardly trick on Jasmine. Her door had been unlocked-which proved it was one of them as the locks only open with a special magnetized key-and her room trashed. 

Her laptop had been chucked into the lobby’s aquarium, although no one had seen who did it, and the cameras were off. The only textbooks that were ruined were the anatomy ones, cut specifically in a she couldn’t fit them together to read. Everything was trashed, broken, or ruined to some degree. On the bed, the mattress was cut into so hard the stuffing came out. A note laid on it, and no one fessed up to leaving it there.

‘Guess you have to share a bed =)’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red's a cute little adorable virgin that I'm having fun messing with.
> 
> I had a *very* hard time trying to decide if I wanted them to have an explosive argument or just a small one and make up. The small one won out, Blue wants to keep Red happy and cheerful so that he can continue his plans. If he's mad, then it's just a lot more stress and then he'd have to tie him down, you see the problem? Too much work.
> 
> Flies=honey, as the saying goes.


	7. Life Rolls On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month of living together. How are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really debated doing a time skip vs going through ever day but I think I worked it out pretty good.

March

Before Red knew it, February had ended, and Spring started to bloom around them. He’d lived with Blue for two weeks. They still hadn’t gotten another bed. He’d honestly gotten used to his ‘bedmate’ even if he sometimes woke up with Blue wrapped around him like a sticky octopus. Those days made him flustered and nervous, if only because…well…it wasn’t like he hated it…exactly. He liked being near Blue, he liked him ever since the party, but he wasn’t so sure a month of being roommates should instantly mean jumping in bed together.

…okay, maybe he didn’t mean it like _that_ since they were…already in bed. Together.

Anyway.

Mid-terms were just around the corner, which meant spending less time with the now two month old baby, sadly. Red had him today in the living room laying on a blanket, hugging his elephant and babbling words only he understood. Red smiled, adjusting his glasses to look back down at his textbook in his lap. He had on his usual red sweater but chose some sweatpants since it was still a little chilly out.

“HEY!”

This was a new thing too. The sudden hugging, touching, leaning in that Blue did a lot. Well not necessarily new. Red had gotten used to it, just from being in bed together. He was used to the warm hand cupping around his shoulder and the touch of Blue’s cheek against his when he would lean in to look at whatever it was Red had. Now Blue had plopped down on the couch, instantly wrapping his arm around Red, his hand laying on Red’s side.

Red blushed, but didn’t move it as he smiled up at Blue. “Hey. How was work?”

Blue, it turned out, did work for a catering portion for a restaurant, but the work was here and there, and mostly on weekends for parties. Today was Saturday, and Blue had gotten in a little earlier than he had assumed. Blue smiled at him. “GOOD! SOMEONE SPILLED SUGAR EVERYWHERE THOUGH, SO I MAY SMELL SWEET FOR A WHILE!”

Blue was right. His uniform, a black blocky type of thing that didn’t really do…justice to him was a bit more gray than usual…and he did smell like sugar. Red laughed softly. “Oh dear. Was it bad?”

“NO, WE CLEANED UP PRETTY QUICK BUT THE EVENT TURNED OUT WITH FEWER PEOPLE THAN THEY THOUGHT.” 

Red nodded, and was about to say something when a loud ‘BAH!’ sounded and the elephant smacked Blue in the leg. Red snickered as Blue leaned down, keeping his arm around Red as he sat back up. “OH MY, I HAVE BEEN GIVEN A GIFT!”

Papyrus made a noise, then waved his hands as he chattered ‘abababa mmmmm’. Red tutted. “Don’t tease, Blue, he likes it when you play with him.”

Blue winked, letting Red go-Red felt a little sad about it, Blue was warm-but in exchange he swooped the baby up into his arms, laying many kisses on the squealing face. “YOU’RE SUCH A SILLY THING, AREN’T YOU! SILLY SILLY~!” Papyrus did that cute baby laugh where he started to snort and patted at Blue’s face. Red felt his cheeks hurt with how hard he smiled.

“Don’t rile him up too much, he still needs a nap soon.”

Blue stuck his tongue out playfully, then kissed a tiny hand. “VERY WELL, YOU HEARD BIG BROTHER, NAP TIMES ARE NEEDED FOR BABY BONES!” Papyrus stared at them, then squeaked ‘BAH’ at them and burst into giggles. Red laughed, folding up his textbook to put on the table nearby.

“He sure is in a playful mood. Here, I’ll go lay him down. I um, cooked a little,” he blushed as he took the baby from Blue. He wasn’t as skilled as Blue, but he did like making spaghetti. Blue always gushed over it all the same. Blue nodded, standing up as he kissed Papyrus’ head which was now on Red’s shoulder. Blue’s cheek brushed his and Red flushed.

“HAVE A GOOD NAP, PAPY~!” Papyrus cooed happily at him as Red skittered away, leaving Blue to go to the kitchen. 

That…was another thing. Blue had taken Red out to get a crib for Papyrus. It was, for now, situated in ‘their’ room, against the wall near the bed. Blue said that eventually the guest room would be finished, and he’d help Red move the crib in there. Which was nice of him, honestly, since Red woke up easiest to take care of the baby at night.

(Strangely, he made no mention of moving in a bed for Red, but Red assumed it was implied when they talked.)

Red laid Papyrus on the soft mattress of the crib, gently tucking the blanket around the baby who started to fuss a bit. Red shushed him, rubbing his belly gently. “Shh shh, it’s nap time. I know, but naps are very nice when you’re older,” he chuckled. Eventually, as usual, Papyrus settled down and fell asleep, and Red had to maneuver his hand free of the tight baby grip.

Such a dear. 

When he returned, Blue had set up two bowls on the coffee table with a Sprite for them each. Red liked how it tasted and bubbled. Red smiled, sitting down next to Blue with a chuckle. “Thank you, it looks nice.”

Blue grinned, and as always his arm wound around Red again without thought. Red just leaned to get his bowl, before leaning back onto Blue’s arm, eating his food. 

“SO, DO YOU HAVE MID-TERMS?”

Red nodded, his mouth full, but he swallowed before he answered. “Just Physics. Music doesn’t exactly have a final, they want us to um, make…something. It wasn’t clear yet.” He shrugged. “But I’ve already finished the English paper she wanted. So, that’s all I have left. You?”

Blue shook his head. “WELL, NOT ENTIRELY. THEY RELEASE THE TESTS ON THE COMPUTER, BUT TWO OF THEM DID IT EARLY SO I’VE FINISHED THOSE.” Red nodded, sounded about right. He looked up over at Blue.

“Why, what’s up?”

Blue blushed, laughing nervously as he set his bowl down. “I-I WAS WONDERING, TOMORROW THEY’RE HAVING A MUSIC FESTIVAL! I THOUGHT YOU’D LIKE TO GO…W-WITH ME? MAYBE?” Red blinked, then blushed as well at the thought.

“A-As…in…a-a date?”

“YES! I MEAN! IF YOU WANT TO!” Blue laughed nervously. “OH, THAT’S NOT HOW I WANTED TO ASK AT ALL-”

“Yes!” Red squeaked, then slapped a hand over his mouth with a groan, leaning over his legs. “That sounded bad…”

“NO IT’S OKAY!” Blue patted his back with a small laugh as Red peeked up curiously. 

“…what about Papyrus? We can’t leave him alone…”

Blue nodded. “I KNOW. I DIDN’T KNOW IF YOU WANTED TO TAKE HIM ALONG OR NOT, BUT UM, MY BROTHER OFFERED TO WATCH HIM!”

That’s right. The mysterious Stretch. He was too busy taking apart and rebuilding computers this semester to come by ‘lately’, Blue said. Stretch lived with their father, Ding, who was a multi-language translator for sign language. He traveled constantly however, or at least now that his children were grown, so he left them to their own devices mostly unless he was in town. Red had never met the man, but Blue had shown him an image. He seemed nice.

But Stretch? He never met him..in fact he didn’t even know what he looked like…but he trusted Blue because Blue looked out for him and Papyrus. It could be Stretch was just shy. He nodded. “O-Okay, yeah, just um, make sure he has everything for Papyrus, okay?”

Blue laughed softly. “I WILL, I WILL. YOU’RE MORE LIKE HIS MOTHER THAN HIS BROTHER!” Red blushed bright, and while that may have infuriated him back in the first few days of watching the baby, or would have caused him to burst into tears after, he didn’t mind it so much when Blue teased about it. He swatted Blue, huffing.

“Oh shush. That’d make you the dad…nerd.” Red stuck out his tongue, before picking up his bowl and empty drink. “Okay…I’ll have to find something to wear, heh.” He smiled nervously, quickly rushing to the kitchen so he wouldn’t say anything else weird.

Blue hid a smile as he watched him go, staring after him easily. This plan was so easy. Red was falling right into place, he’d even warmed up to the idea. Hell, he even teased BACK when Blue prodded at the ‘mother’ issue.

All was going according to plan. He text his brother a thumbs up and a cheeky wink, getting a :P in response.

What a dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch will NOT do anything to baby Papyrus, gonna say that lol. But there IS a reason Blue isn't letting Red see him yet~
> 
> Anyway! Music festivals are rad. That is all.


	8. Date One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Red on their first date!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a tag! Considering Blue is a Yandere, I suppose it should be assumed as such, but he is trying to push Red into things Red's not quite ready for. Thing is, he's still trying to be in Red's 'good books'. So while he pushes, if he thinks it would ruin his chances to keep Red forever, he'll ease it back a little.
> 
> Red...Red's...well he's a people pleaser. In a way. This is also his first relationship so yeah.
> 
> Just, warning ya'll haha.

March

Red had never felt more nervous sitting in Blue’s car. First and foremost, he traded out a sweater for a tank top and shorts. The weather had grown hot in a split second, the chill of Winter but a memory ago. 

The second is, watching Blue walk up the trail of a house with the baby carrier.

When he had asked why he couldn’t go with Blue, Blue told him that his brother had also been recently sick. He’d scrubbed everything down but they didn’t want Red to get sick. He faintly wondered why they didn’t say ‘or the baby’, but he was distracted by Blue’s gushing over the music festival.

That made him a bad mo-er, big brother. Maybe he should tell Blue to tone it down with the ‘mom’ jokes. It was starting to affect his thinking. He was jerked out of it when Blue got in the driver’s seat, smiling at Red. “READY?”

Red smiled back nervously. “I-I am. Thanks.”

“OF COURSE!”

Blue looked really nice. He had a blue polo on and some nice slacks. A bit unusual for a music festival but Red liked it on him. He blushed, quickly looking away as he fiddled with the seatbelt around him. It was a date, after all…they were on a date…he could you know. Look. Right?

He wanted to bury his face in his hands but it would probably make his glasses fall off his face, so no going’s there.

The main event of the music festival was a band named Cherry Bomb. Red had listened to one of their songs while working on homework and honestly, they were REALLY good! A good beat, pop, had some techno in it…Blue led him around the little booths, buying him a bunch of hilarious bracelets with words like ‘POP THAT CHERRY’ (okay he had to hide his face at that one but it made them both burst into laughter), ‘LA VIDA LOCA’, and one that was braided nicely that Blue tied around his wrist. “IT’S PRETTY ON YOU.”

Red blushed, smiling. “Thank you, Blue. It’s really nice. Did you want anything…?” He had a few spare dollars, somehow. Blue shook his head.

“ALL I WANT IS TO SEE YOUR SMILE!” Blue grinned wide as Red blushed and smacked his shoulder.

“Mushy dork.” But it did get a smile out of him, all the same.

The people on the platform started setting up the band’s equipment, and Blue eagerly dragged Red right into the center of it, sitting them in two picnic chairs. Red vibrated in nerves, his leg bouncing as he looked around. Blue reached over, squeezing his hand. “YOU OKAY?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m just. Excited!” He slipped his hand over, so they were holding hands now, smiling happily at Blue. Blue blushed, smiling like a dork as the crowd started to mill around them, either taking up spaces with blankets or chairs like them. The speakers made a noise, and then the MC came on to the stage. 

“HEEEY Everyone! Ya’ll excited today!” Red chuckled as a little bit of the crowd cheered.

“I SUUUURE can’t hear no one, guess we better pack up, boys.”

Blue nudged him and wiggled his eyebrow ridge. Red laughed, then yelled louder and clapped. Well. Tapped his hand against where they were still holding hands.

“Thaaaat’s the crowd! Alright, get ready to be BLOWN AWAY!”

And oh stars were they ever. If Red never went to another concert, he could at least say this was the best one he got to attend. The songs were loud and amazing, someone passed out neon bracelets and necklaces despite it being the middle of the day, and Blue dragged him out of the chair to make him dance. It wasn’t exactly a dance, more of a joining of the small mosh pit that had started up.

All in all, Red had the time of his life, not having to worry about school or…Papyrus. Which made him feel…a little guilty but then Blue tugged him in and spun them with a loud laugh and he couldn’t help joining in as they spun too far and fell over, giggling hard as they were tangled up near their picnic chairs.

…and then Blue kissed him.

Red was on his side, and Blue was facing him, but he had leaned in while Red was gasping for breath from laughing so hard…and kissed him. It was short…it was sweet, and then Blue yanked away with a nervous laugh. 

“S-SORRY! YOU LOOKED SO HAPPY AND I…COULDN’T…HELP MYSELF.”

Red flushed, his fingers tangling into Blue’s sleeve where his arm had landed beside Red. “I-It…it’s okay…it was nice but I just. I haven’t…” He blushed harder, ducking his head and Blue leaned in, kissing his head this time. 

“I’M SORRY. I DIDN’T MEAN TO RUSH YOU. BUT…I LIKED IT. MAY I KISS YOU AGAIN?”

Red peeked up over his glasses. Blue smiled at him reassuringly even as the crowd cheered and whooped around them for the band, nearly stepping on them a few times but otherwise ignoring them. His soul beat a little faster, and he let out a soft ‘uh-huh’ before he was kissed again.

In all the movies, and daydreams, he imagined it…passionate, a little rough, or…with tongue maybe? Like in that one book he read? (He shouldn’t read romance books, they’re too sad for him.) But it was nice, and sweet, and gentle. Like the warm feeling you get when you lay down in bed and about to go to sleep. He melted into Blue’s arms, eyes shutting as Blue kissed him, then pecked a kiss to his cheek with a small laugh. 

“ARE YOU FALLING ASLEEP ON ME~?” he teased. Red blushed, swatting him from where he had curled his arms up between them, gripping onto Blue’s shirt. 

“N-No! We should…probably get up,” he mumbled and Blue nodded, easily helping Red up and back to their chairs away from the waves of the crowd. They still held hands tightly, and Red loved it. It was so nice. 

It was a great date, although Red was happy to see Papyrus again. He kissed the baby’s hands as he squeaked, kicking his tiny feet in the car seat. So cute. They made it home, although Blue seemed to not be able to stop kissing his cheek, making Red laugh and squirm away with the carrier in his arms. “B-Blue, I’m holding the baby~!”

“FINE FINE~” he teased, stealing another kiss and making Red feel happy and hazy as Blue opened the door for them. Red set the carrier to the side, happily lifting up the happy baby and cooing at him, kissing his cheek as he cradled him close. He had to nearly duck away from Blue’s insistent kisses, laughing breathlessly. 

“Bluuueee!”

Blue laughed, backing up with a sassy grin. “YOU’RE JUST SO KISSABLE!” Red just stuck his tongue at Blue, nuzzling Papyrus as he squealed at both of them, trying to talk too.

Later that night, Blue invited Red to watch a movie after they laid Papyrus down. Red happily agreed, it was nice to ‘hang out’, even if they were dating now.

…were they? One date didn’t mean they were dating, right? No, no, he wouldn’t worry about that tonight. Instead, he laid Papyrus in the crib, humming a tune to him. Papyrus hadn’t stopped chattering since they came home and he chuckled. “What, did Mister Stretch not cuddle you on time?” Papyrus’ cheeks puffed up and he wiggled in place until Red gave him his elephant, to which he immediately started to chew on.

“Aw. Cute.” It didn’t take much to get Papyrus to sleep, after all.

Red appeared back in the living room, having changed into his pajamas since they’d go to bed after this. “I’m not sure what your brother did, but boy Papyrus sure has an opinion about it.”

Blue groaned, his hand holding the remote slumping on the couch as he tossed his head back. “HE HAS TRULY AWFUL PUNS, I BET HE SUBJECTED POOR PAPYRUS TO THEM. I’D COMPLAIN TOO!”

Red snickered, sitting down next to Blue and nudging him playfully. “Oh come on, they can’t be that bad.” He thought for a moment. “Well, I suppose Papyrus certainly thought so. What movie are we watching?”

It was some action packed type of movie. It was nice, not really Red’s thing too much. Which didn’t really matter since Blue pulled him into kissing halfway through it. Red laughed as they fell back onto the couch, his legs dangling over the edge as he was pressed against the arm of the couch. “B-Blue!”

Blue just grinned, holding their hands together like how Red liked. “I TOLD YOU, YOU’RE JUST SO KISSABLE~!” He dove in for a kiss that had Red laughing into it, then shutting his eyes at the sweet feeling…

…and then he was running out of air. No one ever told you about that side of kissing. He tried to shift but Blue just followed, after a bit he managed to break free with a gasp. “I c-can’t breathe…s-sorry.” Red squeaked when Blue kissed down his jaw, then to his neck, their fingers laced together tightly, almost painfully so. Red shivered at the odd feeling, then sucked in a breath when Blue kissed the small sliver of bone peeking out from his collar. “B-Blue!”

Blue paused, then rolled his head up, kissing his cheek. “I’M SORRY, RED. I GOT…TOO EXCITED. FORGIVE ME?” 

Red let out a slightly nervous laugh. That’s all it was. Blue was ready for more but Red wasn’t, they just had to communicate is all! “Y-Yeah, I do, I promise…I-I just, um, want only kissing for now?”

Blue laughed softly, nodding as he gently squeezed Red’s hands, bringing one up to kiss his knuckles. “OF COURSE. ONLY KISSING. I DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU, AFTER ALL.”

Red nodded, shifting a bit under Blue with a swallow. “C-Can we sit up? My neck aches from um, leaning. Like this.” 

Blue jumped almost, quickly bundling Red up close and making him laugh. “I’M SORRY! I DID SAY THE COUCH IS UNCOMFORTABLE TO SLEEP ON!” Red laughed, melting into the slight squeeze of the arms around him, building up the courage to kiss Blue’s cheek. 

“It’s okay…thank you.”

Blue just smiled, and they finished the movie, cuddled up close together before heading to bed.

(Red doesn’t notice until halfway through the school day, when he heads into the bathroom to splash water on his face to wake himself up. He pulls his shirt collar down a bit, craning his head to the side. Little bitty bruises on his bones shone through. He touched one and it made him shiver. A hickey, that was the name of it, right? …Red doesn’t know how to feel about it, perhaps a little embarrassed that he hadn’t noticed all day. But it’s a good thing, right? Couples left hickeys on each other. He didn’t like it so much, they looked like bruises and looked like they hurt, but if it was from Blue…he’d try to like it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue's going to slowly get his way, of course. Red will be nervous but Blue will...guide him through it
> 
> It's hot in my head lmao, I like experienced partner guiding the other through things.
> 
> Heheheheh
> 
> Now starts the fun part~


	9. Date...Two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic has changed, and Blue sets up another date with Red!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I changed the rating to Explicit just in case it heads that way.
> 
> ohboyohboyohboy
> 
> If you don't wanna be spoiled, just scroll past this real fast:
> 
> Blue pretty much pulls open Red's shirt and plays with his breasts so much Red has an orgasm while sitting in Blue's lap. Blue tells him this is all a part of dating, and Red accepts it.

March

Their ‘normal’ routine changed after the date. When they wake up, Blue is wrapped around Red again in the mornings. Red is still a little nervous, since he’s held so tightly, but Blue apologizes each time. (It’s nice to be held, all the same, but it’s been happening more and more often.) After getting ready for school, Red cuddles Papyrus for a while as he feeds him, and jumps anytime Blue kisses the back of his neck. Red’s face is a blush every morning, especially as he hands Papyrus over as he goes to leave. Blue always leans in for another kiss, which again, isn’t so bad if Red didn’t feel the brush of Blue’s hand against his chest, making him jump back with a stutter.

Blue, to his credit, would look a bit confused but apologize nonetheless. Red would apologize as well before rushing off to class, nearly forgetting the entire encounter all together.

The nights were different too. Blue had proudly proclaimed them ‘date nights’, in an extravagant way, standing up on his chair with one foot on the table, making Red laugh and Papyrus babble just as loudly, clapping. Red was fine with that, it was nice to lean on Blue on the couch, watching one movie or another that caught their eye, Papyrus sometimes joining them if he couldn’t be laid down. (Eventually he nodded off and Red would tuck him into bed not even ten minutes into the movie.)

But halfway through the movie, no matter what it was, Blue would start up the kissing, or the hugging. Which, again, was nice until inevitably Red would fall (be pushed) back onto the couch, one leg dangling off the edge of the couch in an effort to ease the tension of being moved sideways (his legs spread out to make room for Blue’s body above his). Blue would lace their fingers together, pushing Red into another breathless kiss that had him gasping for breath, shivering as Blue peppered his neck in kisses (Red’s arms would twitch lightly, but Blue’s hold was nearly iron).

Blue’s kissing would nudge the collar of his shirt down, or on the time or two he wore a tank top, he’d kiss over Red’s shoulder, and Red could feel Blue’s jaw brush his breast.

Red would stutter out Blue’s name, and then he’d (eventually) lift his head to smile at Red, sitting up and dragging Red close in a hug and apologize again.

It was nice (but nerve-wracking).

One Saturday, Blue convinced him to have another date, taking the baby to Blue’s brother again. Red was happy that Papyrus didn’t cry-babies cried if they were afraid, right? Yeah-but he sure had a grumpy face once he knew where he was going. It was adorable. 

Their date consisted of staying home this time, but Blue made them a very nice dinner to eat together. He had encouraged Red to wear a dark blue button up polo and one of his only set of jeans. Red did like the outfit, it was nice. Maybe Blue just thought he looked dashing in it?

Dinner eaten, over which they talked about not much, Blue’s job and Red still studying over midterms, they journeyed to the couch. This time it was a movie that was…a little boring in Red’s opinion, so honestly he was happy when they started kissing again. The movie just didn’t catch his attention, is all. Blue pulled away for a moment, leaving Red confused and panting. Blue smiled down at him, leaning down a little. “THERE’S A NEXT STAGE TO KISSING, RED~ WOULDN’T YOU LIKE TO DO THAT?”

Red flushed. Did…he mean sex? Already? “I-I don’t know-”

“I JUST WANT TO TOUCH YOU,” Blue murmured, cupping Red’s shoulders, Red’s arms coming up quickly to hug onto Blue’s neck.

“But um, o-on the couch?” Red stammered. Blue blinked and then he laughed.

“OH RED! I DON’T MEAN THAT! YET, OF COURSE,” He pecked a kiss to Red’s cheek, making him chuckle, “NO NO, THE FIRST STEP OF EVERYTHING IS TO FEEL COMFORTABLE WITHOUT CLOTHES! AND GO FROM THERE.”

Red blushed, thinking for a moment. “I-I dunno…”

“I’LL GO SLOW, I PROMISE~” he purred, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Red’s throat, making him squeak, his arms slipping back down to hold onto Blue’s biceps. 

“O-Okay. You’ll um, stop if I say so…?”

“OF COURSE.”

Red couldn’t help squeezing his eyes shut nervously as he felt Blue’s fingers tangle with the first button on his shirt, slowly slipping it free. All it did was let the sliver of ecto shine through, it wasn’t even enough to be considered lewd, but Blue leaned in and gave the ecto a kiss. Red made a noise, toes curling lightly at the soft touch.

Another flick of a button, and his shirt moved a little. Now he knew if he got up, it would slide enough to give someone an eyeful in public. He gasped as he felt Blue’s fingers skate across the edge of his shirt and he squeezed Blue’s arm.

“W-Wait…wait, um…”

Blue smiled at him, leaning up to kiss him softly. “TAKE YOUR TIME~ WE HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW~”

That…was true, even if he felt a small pang of guilt for stealing Stretch’s Saturday from him. He shivered nervously, Blue’s hungry eyes staring down at him making his soul beat faster. This was fine, right? He said it was the ‘next step’, having to be comfortable around each other, right? Red nodded slowly, slowly easing his grip on Blue’s arm.

Blue pulled the shirt gently, but due to the other buttons it couldn’t stretch very far, so it pressed against Red’s side, pressing his breast out in a very lewd fashion. Blue’s hand slowly traced over him, and Red panted, squeaking when Blue pinched his nipple. “A-Ah!”

“YOU’RE SO SOFT~! AND PRETTY!” Blue grinned, and then he kissed Red’s breast and Red jumped feeling a small nip.

“B-Blue!” Red couldn’t deny how his legs twitched, how he pressed his thighs together and shifted. Blue hummed, sucking a mark into the skin and Red gasped. “Y-You said-ah-t-touch!”

“I DID, DIDN’T I?” Blue purred, then his other hand pulled open the other side of Red’s shirt, leaving the rest of the buttons alone as he squeezed both breasts in his hands. “THEY’RE VERY BIG, NICE HANDFULS~ BEAUTIFUL AND PERFECT~”

Red whined, quickly hiding his face behind his hands as his skull burned in a blush. “D-Don’t talk about it!”

“AWWW, YOU’RE SHY~” Blue laughed, and slowly he started to squeeze them, thumbing over one nipple and making Red gasp. 

“A-Ah no, B-Blue, don’t!”

Blue hummed, then kissed Red’s shoulder. “YOU’RE RIGHT, THIS WAS ABOUT MAKING YOU COMFORTABLE, WASN’T IT?” Red just whimpered, although he wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or the heat he could feel between his thighs. Red squeaked as Blue suddenly sat up, pulling Red into his lap as usual of their end of making out. Except Blue had turned Red around, his arms circled around Red’s waist tightly, one hand grabbing the remote to change the movie.

Red hesitated, panting at the sudden turn of events, his legs trembling as he squeezed them together. He swallowed, a hand coming up to grab his shirt to put it back on, squeaking as Blue grabbed his hand. Blue’s head leaned down onto Red’s shoulder, smiling at him. “NO NO~ JUST LIKE THIS. WE HAVE TO GET USED TO IT, REMEMBER?”

He wasn’t so sure that sitting around half naked would be ‘comforting’, but before he could answer Blue’s hand slid up, cupping a breast and kneading it almost lazily as Blue turned on a movie he knew Red liked. Red squeaked, jumping in place as he shivered. “I-I, guess so, mm…d-do you have to touch?”

With the movie selected Blue put the remote down, his other hand coming up to squeeze the second breast. “YES! IT’S VITAL TO BONDING! TRUST ME, OKAY? I’VE READ A DATING MANUAL! BESIDES, DOESN’T IT FEEL GOOD?”

Hmm. Blue had a point. He was a little older than Red-not by much though-so it wasn’t surprising if he knew more about relationships than Red did. Red frowned, then nodded slowly, his hands clutching onto Blue’s arms nervously, not stopping him, just holding on. “Mm, y-yes? I think?”

“WONDERFUL!”

And with that they watched a better movie.

Red whimpered and whined and squirmed on Blue’s lap all through it. He tried to pay attention to the movie, but Blue’s constant squeezing and the nips he made on Red’s shoulder distracted him all through it. Red could feel himself get wet from it all, since he was a little sensitive in his breasts, something he found out watching a dirty movie one late night before his world went topsy-turvy. He’s not THAT inexperienced. Just…with other people.

Red whined, his hips rocking lightly as he squeezed his thighs, panting sharply as the hands kept up their assault. He definitely had lost the plot of the movie. One hand had moved away, cupping Red’s chin and forcing him to face Blue. “YOU REALLY LIKE THIS~ ARE YOU ABOUT TO CUM? HM?”

Red gasped as Blue tugged on his nipple and he whined, not able to look away. “A-Ah, no, Blue…t-too much-”

“I JUST WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE~” Blue murmured, leaning in closer, his legs squeezing around Red to prevent him from moving. It didn’t take much for Red to gasp as he came, panting sharply as his hands squeezed Blue’s arm tightly. His face was bright red, eye lights hazy and slumped onto Blue’s chest now. Blue laughed, now just holding Red’s poor abused breast. “THAT WAS ADORABLE~! YOU DID SO WELL, RED. YOUR FACE WAS BEAUTIFUL.” Blue pulled him into a kiss, and Red just mumbled into it, not able to put up a fight when he felt Blue’s tongue slip into his mouth. Blue pulled away after a moment, grinning wide. 

“I LIKE THIS LOOK ON YOU.”

Red whined softly, his hands limply holding onto Blue’s arm. “T-Tired, no more…”

“OF COURSE, DEAR, I KNOW.” Blue gently helped Red off the couch, Red’s legs feeling like jelly so he had to lean on him. Blue helped him change into a tank top so it wouldn’t rub roughly against him, leaving the bathroom to let Red have some privacy to change into a pair of shorts.

Red blushed brightly at the state of his jeans, balling them up quickly to shove into the hamper. That was definitely getting into the wash next. He left the bathroom, hesitating near the door as he saw Blue. Blue smiled. “FEEL OKAY?”

Did he? He felt tired and wrung out and his breasts were definitely aching now but…it…did feel nice. Especially when Blue kissed him. Red flushed, nodding slightly. “Y-Yeah. Tired, don’t think I can um, f-finish the movie,” he squeaked out.

Blue laughed, taking a few steps to him and wrapping Red in a hug. Red relaxed into it, nuzzling up close as Blue spoke. “THAT’S OKAY! I THINK OUR DATE WENT EXCEEDINGLY WELL! LET’S HAVE A NAP THEN GO GET OUR BABY!”

Red nodded hazily, letting Blue pull him to the bed, tucking them close to each other, Red facing him as Blue cuddled him close. Red sighed, relaxing into Blue’s arms.

…did he say ‘our’ baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm yeeesssss. I didn't know I liked breasts so much
> 
> I guess you guys could tell lol you're reading my stories
> 
> okay so like. honestly, Red knows sex (some of it), but he doesn't know the *fun* kinky side of it all.
> 
> Blue's equating sex/kink=normality. 
> 
> Red's idea of normal is going to be skewed, thanks to Blue (it's what he wants).


	10. Poor Poor Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets a little sick, and Red has a little fun with Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a Nanny episode where like, the family kept forgetting who fed the baby last so like, every hour they would pop a bottle in his mouth and it wasn't that he wasn't DRINKING, he wasn't FINISHING IT OFF. And then he'd inevitably get sick and share his food with everyone. So like. Babies have tiny tiny bellies. So tiny.
> 
> Spoilers for the end!
> 
> Blue gets Red to open his top again, Red happily gets to see Blue's muscles, Red feels that it's 'only fair' that Blue get to feel like he did earlier and then they basically grind against each other for a while.

March

Red’s still a little tired when they go to pick Papyrus up, but he perks up instantly when Blue slips the carrier in, letting Red buckle the baby in. Papyrus seemed in good spirits, although he continued to chatter and wave his tiny hands. Red laughed, kissing one little hand. “Was he this riled up when your brother was holding him?”

Blue laughed as he got in, shutting the door. “HE SAID HE BABBLED EVEN IN HIS SLEEP! HE’S QUITE ENERGETIC!”

Red chuckled, letting Papyrus hold onto his fingers as the baby seemed to huff unhappily at being ignored. Red perked up. “Oh! Blue! We need to go to the store!”

Blue looked up through the rearview. “HM? WHY?”

“Papyrus bit through all the bottles, we don’t have any to feed him with.”

Blue nodded, easily turning the car down one road. “NO PROBLEM! LET’S GO!”

Red blushed, looking down at himself. He still had the tank top and shorts on…and the tank top was practically see-through. “B-Blue I need to go change, I’m not dressed…”

Blue just smiled at him from the mirror. “YOU ARE, THOUGH! IT’LL BE OKAY!”

Red sighed, giving in. He supposed Blue didn’t know how it looked, so he’d have to tell him once they parked.

Blue found a very nice spot near the entrance, and Red could spy one of those baskets that had the little baby seat on it. Blue opened the door for him and Red blushed, tugging at his shirt. “See? It’s…thin! People can see!” He hissed out, his other hand still being hugged by Papyrus. Blue frowned, leaning in as he looked down at Red’s shirt, making him blush bright at Blue’s obvious staring.

“AH. I SEE.” Blue brightened up. “HANG ON!” He rushed to the back and Red sighed. He really did like this shirt, it just wasn’t appropriate to wear out. Blue came back with a large blue and white jacket, a…varsity jacket? “I GOT THIS BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL AND SOMETIMES I STILL WEAR IT, BUT I THINK IT’LL HIDE YOUR SHIRT!”

Red blushed, hesitating. “I-I dunno, Blue…” Blue looked so happy and eager that he had solved the ‘problem’ that Red gave in, ducking out of the car and letting Blue wrap him up in the jacket. It was two sizes too large, the ends of the jacket nearly hitting Red’s knees, but Blue was right. It hid the thin tank top. 

They packed Papyrus into the buggy, which he vehemently protested by making sad puppy eyes at them and sniffling until Red gave him his elephant, to which he happily bit onto the little trunk. Blue laughed. “IS HE TEETHING?”

Red shook his head, shivering at the shock of cold air in the store. “No, he’s just very stubborn when chewing on things. He’s silly,” he cooed at Papyrus, who blinked and then made a happy noise back. 

The sleeves on the jacket were a little too long but Red pulled them up as best he could as they walked around the store. Blue wrapped an arm around Red, making him blush as he leaned into it. It was nice, covered up in Blue’s jacket…and warm. Definitely warm. They made it to the infant aisle, Red hated looking through all the bottles. It was so confusing! What made one better than the-oh my stars this one had elephants on it! Red squeaked, holding the two pack that had a little circus drawn on the bottle. “Blue! Look! Isn’t that adorable?”

Blue leaned over, nodding. “I CERTAINLY THINK SO! ARE THEY THE TYPE HE CAN HAVE?”

Red nodded, pointing at the little circle with an age. “Yeah, he’s older than a month, so he can use these. Look, Papyrus! Aren’t they nice?” He wiggled the two in front of Papyrus, who stared with wide eyes, then started kicking excitedly. 

“I THINK HE AGREES!”

Red laughed, taking another pack as well to throw in the buggy. “Okay…I think that’s it…we can go now-” He turned to see Blue holding up an elephant onesie with stars in his eyes. Red laughed. “Okay, add it in then. We should go though, so he can have a bath.”

Blue nodded, tossing it in and wrapping his arm back around Red as they headed for the registers. Papyrus started to fuss a little, making small hitched crying noises and Red shushed him softly, rocking the buggy. Blue hummed. “HERE, I’LL HOLD HIM, YOU CHECK OUT.” 

Red paused, letting Blue reach in for the whining baby. “Are you sure? I mean-”

“IT’S OKAY, RED,” Blue smiled at him, leaning in to peck a kiss on his cheek, making Red blush brightly. “BESIDES, HE’S MOST LIKELY CRANKY FROM ALL THE-” Blue propped the baby up onto his shoulder, Papyrus cooed softly as he tugged at Blue’s iconic bandanna.

And then he made a hideous gagging noise and Blue stiffened up with a twitch. Red gasped, eyes wide. “O-Oh no…”

Someone nearby made a sharp gasping noise and Blue cleared his throat, a hand on Papyrus’ back as he coughed. “I UM, I’LL GO…CLEAN HIM UP!”

“No, lemme help, hang on-” The cashier took their items, assuring Red it was okay and they’d clean up what was on the floor as they rushed to the family bathroom. Red sighed as he pulled down the baby changing station and Blue slowly laid the baby on it. Papyrus wasn’t fussing now, in fact he was happy as he kicked his legs despite the mess of magic on his jaw.

“POOR BABY.”

“Blue, you’ve got it all over you…” Red mumbled, yanking out the paper towels to help clean off Blue’s back. Blue nodded. 

“YES, BUT IT WAS PAPYRUS WHO GOT SICK! POOR THING.”

Red flushed a bit, wetting a towel to wipe at Blue’s bandanna before they rolled it up to put it away. Blue was so level-headed…Red thought for sure he would have yelled or, or gotten mad, but no…he was worried over Papyrus. It was so sweet. Red sighed. “Do you think something happened with your brother?”

Red took out a wet wipe and started cleaning the baby’s face who was VERY not thrilled with that. Blue shrugged. “I’M NOT SURE, I’LL ASK HIM THOUGH! HANG ON.” Red nodded, shushing Papyrus gently as he unbuttoned the onesie. It was…clean but the mess had smeared on his collar and it wouldn’t be good to leave him in it. He concentrated on changing Papyrus into a small shirt he had as an emergency. Papyrus didn’t need a diaper like the flesh monsters would have, but it was still considered ill-mannered to show the baby naked, so he had a cute pair of something called bloomers on him. As he changed Papyrus, Blue called his brother.

Red had zoned out so he didn’t hear some of the conversation, cooing as he lifted Papyrus up who was happy to pat his brother’s face. Red tucked him in his arm, putting the station back to order as Blue hung up the phone. “HE SAID HE DIDN’T NOTICE ANYTHING, EXCEPT WHERE HE CHEWED A HOLE IN THE BOTTLE.” Red nodded, gently rocking Papyrus as Blue picked up their stuff. “BUT HE DID SAY THAT HE COUGHED A LITTLE AND PUSHED IT AWAY, HE JUST THOUGHT HE WAS BEING FUSSY THOUGH.”

Red frowned, sighing. “I think he ate a little too fast then…poor thing. Bad tummy, hm?” He kissed Papyrus’ tiny hand and Papyrus squeaked, stuffing his hand in his mouth with wide eyes. He didn’t seem affected in the slightest. Blue grinned brightly, despite the fact he had to wear just a jacket zipped up and his beloved bandanna folded up into his pocket. 

“I’M GLAD IT WAS NOTHING SERIOUS! WE SHOULD HEAD HOME THOUGH, YEAH?”

Red nodded. That was enough ‘fun’ for one day…

————————————————————————————————

‘I text Dad about it, he says babies don’t know how to stop eating?’

‘SO ODD! I WONDER WHY?’

‘Something about all they know is to swallow, but he said that if he doesn’t do it again there’s nothin’ to worry about’

‘OKAY, I HOPE NOT! HE’S TOO LITTLE TO BE SICK!’

‘Yeah. Sorry, again, tell Red for me. Still up for spring break?’

‘OF COURSE! I’M VERY EXCITED FOR YOU TO MEET HIM!’

‘Heh, same. I got the baby somethin’ too, it’s fucking cute, bro’

‘LANGUAGE!’

———————————————————————————————

Papyrus adored his brand new elephant onesie, babbling loudly as he touched the trunk on the hood, making funny ‘ah ah!’ noises as he kicked his feet. Red smiled. “Blue picked a nice one out, huh?” he mumbled, tucking Papyrus into his crib sweetly. Red had changed into his pajamas for the night, apologizing to Blue again for the mess on his clothes. But Blue just smiled and said it was ‘ALL A PART OF RAISING A BABY!’

…Blue was so nice, and calm and caring. Red blushed, leaning to kiss Papyrus’ cheek as he hummed, gently rubbing his belly to soothe him off to sleep. Okay, yeah, despite all the joking, Blue WAS acting like a great dad. Even if he really didn’t have to, since Papyrus was Red’s responsibility.

There wasn’t a movie tonight, just a random TV channel-something about Komodo dragons which were really cool-and Red was straddling Blue’s lap now. His shirt was unbuttoned again, peeled open to reveal his breasts, his face heated up but Blue just held his hips, grinning up at him. Red’s glasses were tilted and he had to adjust them, his hands on Blue’s shoulders. “I-I mean, you should take yours off too! It’s only fair,” he mumbled.

Blue chuckled, squeezing Red’s hip lightly. “YOU’RE RIGHT! OR IS IT THAT YOU JUST WANT TO SEE MY MUSCLES?”

Red sputtered even as Blue sat up a little, pulling off his own pajama top. He DID have some muscles, nicely defined in the ecto, and Red couldn’t help trailing his fingers down to prod at them. “O-Oh…you’re very, mm, strong, huh?”

“OF COURSE! I LIKE TO GO WEIGHT LIFTING!” Blue grinned, watching Red’s hand easily. “YOU SHOULD JOIN ME SOMETIME!”

Red pouted playfully, smoothing a thumb over one muscle. “Are you trying to say something?”

Blue squeaked, and it was a little funny to see him off-balanced. “N-NO! NEVER! I-I JUST THOUGHT WE COULD DO SOME EXERCISE TOGETHER! FOR FUN???”

Red laughed, playfully patting Blue’s cheek. “I’m joking, Blue. I dunno, I’m not much of a gym person…maybe someday…” He hummed, his arms coming back up to wrap around Blue’s shoulders. He shifted a bit, face bright as he felt something pressing against him. Blue just looked up at him with a pleased grin as Red squeaked.

“HMM? WHAT IS IT?”

Red stammered, hiding his face into Blue’s neck. He could feel Blue laughing a bit, even as he hugged him back. Well. It WAS only fair since…Blue uh…’helped’ him last time. Right?

“I-I don’t…um…know how to…”

Blue tugged him up gently, kissing him softly. “I KNOW, YOU’RE NOT READY TO STRIP ALL THE WAY!” Red was sure his face was on fire. It was true, he could barely keep from wanting to pull his shirt back into order, despite how warm Blue’s gaze felt on him. “I CAN SHOW YOU, IF YOU WANT?”

Red hesitated, slowly nodding a bit. “Y-Yeah it’s only um, fair right?” he muttered. Blue laughed, then dragged him close as Blue was the one to lay on the couch, Red still straddling him. He could feel Blue’s cock even more now, pressed against his core between their clothes and he shivered. 

“JUST ROCK YOUR HIPS A LITTLE~ THAT’S IT~” Blue slowly pushed Red’s hips back and forth, and Red panted, feeling the friction between them. It felt good but also a little scary with how close Blue was to his entrance. He wasn’t sure he was ready for THAT (he was pretty sure they were rushing fast into whatever this was, but every time his hips dragged against Blue, he lost his train of thought.).

Red whimpered softly, pulling his hand up to cover his mouth as he bucked down against Blue. It felt good but not enough at the same time. Blue rocked him easily, watching him with that heated gaze.

“A-Ah, mm…” Red whined, his hips jerking lightly as he panted. “I-I think, mm…I’m close…”

“JUST KEEP GOING, YOU’RE SO BEAUTIFUL, RED~” Blue purred, and Red shivered, feeling a shock of pleasure at the words. He rolled his hips down, rocking against the outline of Blue’s cock and he gasped, feeling something nudge against that bundle of nerves.

He couldn’t help squeezing his thighs together as he came, curling over as he moaned. Blue gripped his hips and bucked up against him, giving Red a small shock of pleasure, and then they were both messy where Red sat against him. Red panted, his hands now on Blue’s chest as he tried to calm down. His thighs shook from the pleasure, and he squeaked as he realized the sticky feeling between them. “I-I should um, go, clean up,” he mumbled. Blue leaned up, dragging Red into a kiss and Red shivered, relaxing into it with a small moan.

Blue let him go, smiling at him as he helped Red up off the couch. “OF COURSE~! A NICE HOT BATH WOULD HELP!”

Red nodded, his thighs felt soaked as he quickly headed off to the bathroom, changing out into another pair of pajamas after his quick shower. He came out to Blue-in a different set of pants-with a glass of water and a smile. Red smiled nervously back, shakily taking the glass as Blue led him to the bed to lay down. He chugged the water, handing it back as he peeled off his glasses. “Th-Thank you.”

“OF COURSE!” Blue whispered, since the baby was sound asleep. He leaned in, giving Red a quick kiss. “YOU JUST LAY DOWN AND SLEEP, YOU DID WELL~”

Red felt himself twinge at that, a shiver down his spine as he nodded, slipping under the blankets. He yawned, nodding off quickly after everything they did.

(Blue whistled as he wrote in a little black book.

Red

1\. Sensitive Breasts.  
2\. Frottage/Grinding  
3\. Praise 

There were several words written in the back of the book, and he crossed two off. This was going _wonderfully_ well!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (IT'S A KINK LIST)
> 
> sort of. It's everything he wants to try with Red, and if they're good, then he keeps a note of it, or if he finds something out about Red. And Blue's a good dom, he does some aftercare for Red <3 
> 
> Stretch will appear. And it will be HOT ^w^


	11. Inheritance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legal issues arise, and the author is suddenly a lawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this legalese is a bit loosey-goosey, but still researched thoroughly. 
> 
> Stretch makes an appearance next chapter \o/
> 
> Edit: I just wanted to make ya'll aware this chapter is exactly 2019 words long. I'm sure it's a sign of something.

March

Red had decided to give Papyrus a bath that morning after his bottle. The baby was still a bit fussy from the other day, possibly disgruntled at the pain in his stomach. Red had filled up the little pink baby bathtub Blue had gotten for him and was washing Papyrus in the living room (the bathroom had a porcelain floor, and Red was terrified of dropping Papyrus, plus it was warmer in the living room anyway) when Red’s flip phone went off.

Red frowned, tilting his head to where the phone laid on the table next to the couch, grunting when Papyrus managed to throw suds at him with a squeal. “Blu-Blue! Could you get that please!”

“ON IT!” Blue had been in the kitchen putting the new bottles in the dishwasher to sterilize them and he rushed out to nab up the phone. Papyrus babbled loudly at him, and Red took this opportunity to clean up his tiny legs with the washcloth. Blue answered with a chirp, “RED’S PHONE, BLUE SPEAKING!”

He was quiet for a moment and Red cursed softly as Papyrus somehow managed to turn into a squirming eel under his hands. “Pap, stay still, c’mon…” he muttered, Papyrus giggling up at him and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“RED I THINK YOU NEED TO TALK TO THEM.”

Blue held out the phone with a serious expression. Red looked from it to Blue. “I’ve got wet hands...could you?”

Blue nodded, and they switched out, Red quickly scrubbing his hands on his sweatpants as he took the phone with a sigh. “This is Red...um, yeah that’s me…” Blue easily got a hand onto Papyrus, cooing at him as Papyrus made cute little noises at him, splashing in the water. Red left the room into a little hallway, his voice muffled for a while.

Blue hummed under his breath as he scrubbed at Papyrus’ tiny fingers. “YOU’RE FEELING BETTER, AREN’T YOU? CUUUTIE.” Papyrus squealed and Blue easily wrapped him up in the towel after lifting him up, bouncing him lightly as he waited for Red.

Red didn’t appear, and Papyrus was getting upset at being in a towel so Blue quickly picked up the little bunny romper that Red had picked out for him and set Papyrus down to wiggle him into it. Papyrus was happier now, easily distracted by trying to grab his foot and Blue kept looking over to the doorway as he made sure the baby was happy. He had rolled Papyrus onto his belly so he could lift up his head (the baby book that Blue proudly purchased to show Red had encouraged ‘tummy time’ which was the ABSOLUTE CUTEST THING to ever see!!) when Red came back into the living room.

His arms were limp and he looked like the world was on his shoulders as he shuffled over to the couch, settling down next to Blue like a limp doll. Blue frowned, slipping his arm around Red and hugging him gently. “WHAT IS IT?”

Red sniffed, but otherwise didn’t move. “Took ‘em forever,” he tried to act upset, but his voice cracked and he had to clear it. “...said they dunno what happened, labeling it an accident,” he mumbled.

He had told Blue what had happened, that his house had burned and he lost his parents. Blue didn’t push for much more than that, especially since Red had looked so despondent. He had to make Red a pancake with a silly smile of whipped cream to get even a small smile out of him that day.

The thing was, the police had to investigate to make sure no foul play was involved. Red had, at first, bugged them over and over just to get peace of mind. But he got nowhere fast, so he just...gave up ever thinking he’d know what happened.

Well. They didn’t know. Something about a short in a box but they weren’t certain so they couldn’t say. Nice of them to call, he supposed.

Blue nodded, rubbing Red’s back gently. “OH. I’M SORRY, RED.”

Red shrugged, but buried himself deeper into Blue’s arms. “They had some kinda life insurance, I dunno, but the officer said I have to go talk to some solicitor and get things sorted out.” He sighed, sniffing again as he swiped his sleeve over his eyes. “I don’t really wanna, but they said it’s an estate thing…”

Blue nodded. “I SEE THOSE ON TV! ...SORRY, THAT’S NOT HELPFUL.” He laughed nervously. “WHEN DID THEY WANT YOU TO GO?”

Red sniffed, coughing to clear his voice again. “As soon as possible. Gave me the location of who was over it and stuff. They’re open today but I…” He stopped, his mouth open a bit before he shook his head, not finishing.

They were both distracted as Papyrus bobbed his little head up, squeaking and tapping his feet against the carpet. He did that funny baby thing where he panted, and waved his little fists like he was swimming. Red gave him a weak smile, sighing as he pushed his glasses up to rub at his eye sockets. 

“We should go, huh.”

“ONLY IF YOU REALLY WANT TO,” Blue responded, looking at Red. Red shrugged. 

“Not really, but I’ll be busy with school and then finals and something else probably...best a time as any.”

Blue shrugged. “I SUPPOSE. ALRIGHTY, LET’S GET BABY IN THE CAR THEN!”

Papyrus heard ‘car’ and started babbling loudly, moving his feet and it made Red laugh, cheering him up just a little.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The solicitor’s office wasn’t busy at all, although Blue wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Red was led into an office, leaving Blue to entertain Papyrus. Papyrus wasn’t happy to be left in the carrier, and he made loud grunting noises as he plucked at the straps. Blue chuckled. “YES, A HARD LIFE FOR YOU ISN’T IT? BEING TUCKED IN AND CARTED AROUND.”

Papyrus blinked at him then started babbling at top speed. Blue snickered. “OH REALLY? IS THAT SO?” he talked back, which just made Papyrus talk louder it seemed.

Red was inside for a very long time. Long enough that Blue fed Papyrus a bottle and took him out of the seat so he wouldn’t be achy or get a sore from squirming around. The door opened, revealing the solicitor-a tall woman with curly blonde hair that looked sympathetic, at least-and Red, who looked drained, his face was wet, but fine all the same.

The woman smiled at Blue, then looked at Red. “If you have any questions just come by, okay? We’ll set everything up and most likely mail you documents if need be.”

Red nodded, and she patted his shoulder before heading back in as he walked over to Blue. Blue smiled, rocking Papyrus on his shoulder. “HEY, HON...HOW’D IT GO?”

Red didn’t respond to the ‘hon’ part, although it did make him feel touched. He sighed, sitting on the bench and leaning on Blue’s shoulder, letting Papyrus grab his hand. “Tiring. It’s...easier in a way, um,” he cleared his throat, “I’m the heir or whatever, so I get everything that they had. Unfortunately since uh, they didn’t know about Papyrus, he doesn’t get anything.” Red shrugged. “I mean, he’s a baby right now so it doesn’t matter but still…”

Blue nodded as Papyrus opened his mouth, intent on chewing on Red’s fingers. “OKAY...SO WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO?”

“They had life insurances or something, it was kinda hard to talk about all of it.” Red sniffed, using his sleeve to wipe at his eyes. “That’s all. Anyway, they’re just setting things up but I don’t know, Blue, this is all so much…”

He sighed and Blue nodded, frowning as he tucked Red close, rocking him and the baby. “HMM. IT DOES SOUND LIKE A LOT OF WORK...OH!” Blue perked up. “MY BROTHER!”

Red blinked, looking up at him curiously. “Stretch? What…?”

“STRETCH TOOK A COURSE IN LEGAL AND A FEW THAT PERTAINED TO BEING A LAWYER, EXCEPT HE GOT DISTRACTED BY COMPUTERS BUT THAT’S NEITHER HERE NOR THERE!” He kissed Red’s head sweetly. “HE CAN HELP YOU FIGURE THINGS OUT WITHOUT IT BEING CONFUSING!!”

Red grimaced, mostly from Papyrus’ eager biting on his hand. “I-I dunno, Blue, we’ve already imposed on him enough with Papyrus…”

“NONSENSE, STRETCH WOULD LOVE TO HELP!” Blue tugged his phone from his pocket, pausing before tucking Papyrus into Red’s arms. “ACTUALLY, LET’S HEAD HOME, I THINK WE ALL NEED A BREAK NOW, AND I’LL CALL HIM LATER.”

Red nodded tiredly, following along with a small yawn.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Thought you hated doing anything ‘against the plan’, bro’

‘YES, BUT THIS IS FOR RED! AND I AM WILLING TO FORGO PLANS UNTIL HE IS ABLE TO FOCUS! ...AND NOT BE SAD!’

‘Heh, eh, fair, that is kinda a mood killer’

‘BROTHER, DON’T BE LEWD. ANYWAY! DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ALL THIS?’

‘Probate law? A little, enough that I can tell him what’s good and what they’re tryin’ ta pull on him.’

‘THAT’S ENOUGH THEN! I THINK I’LL HAVE HIM STAY HOME TOMORROW SINCE HE’S NOT REALLY IN THE RIGHT SPACE FOR SCHOOL. COME OVER AT LUNCH!’

‘Dealio.’

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red was nervous tonight. He was the first one on the couch as Blue had gracefully taken Papyrus off to sleep. He knew Blue would want to...do all that but Red just...wasn’t up for it. He wondered if Blue would be upset by that…

Red jumped when Blue appeared in front of him all of a sudden. “H-Hey…”

“I THOUGHT, INSTEAD OF A MOVIE, WE COULD DO SOMETHING ELSE!”

Oh man...Red’s soul sunk because he really, really wasn’t feeling up to all...the shenanigans. Yeah. “I-I, Blue, I’m just…” he flailed for an answer and Blue shook his head.

“I KNOW! IT’S NOT BEEN A GOOD DAY, BUT I THOUGHT! YOU DESERVED A MASSAGE FOR IT ALL!”

Oh…oh Blue was just so sweet and amazing, he shouldn’t have assumed. Red melted a bit, smiling softly. “Y-Yeah, that sounds nice…” Blue pulled out a tube of what looked like some odd oil and he nodded. 

“OF COURSE IT DOES! I’M VERY SKILLED WITH MY HANDS!” With the saucy wink included, Red couldn’t help laughing about it. “COME! TO THE BEDROOM!” Red nodded, standing up and leaning on Blue when he laced their arms together. Red hid a yawn as Blue led him into the bedroom, Red’s eyes instantly drawing off to the side where the baby was tucked in bed, sleeping soundly. Blue nudged Red to get up on the bed. “NOW, HERE, YOU’LL STILL HAVE TO TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF.”

Red blushed, nodding as his fingers slipped up to the buttons. He quickly laid down once the pajama top slid off him, squeezing his eyes shut as he planted his face in the pillow. He’s not sure why he’s still so embarrassed in front of Blue, but Blue DID say part of a relationship was getting comfortable each other, right?

Blue climbed up on the bed, straddling Red’s waist. Red let out a nervous sigh, tensing up when a slick hand slid up the ecto that formed his back. “O-Oohh…” It smelled like caramel and warmed up each time Blue slid his hand over the skin.

“GOOD, HUH?” Blue murmured, both hands now massaging up Red’s shoulders, and Red nodded into the bed, melting into it, his toes flexing when Blue hit a particularly tense part. Blue leaned up, his hands pressing into Red’s back as Blue kissed him sweetly, then leaned back to continue the massage. Red merely hummed at the kiss, his eye sockets halfway closed. He nearly started purring with how nice he was feeling. 

He did tense a little when Blue’s fingers skated over the side of his breasts, but Blue merely rubbed the massage oil over his sides, never slipping his hands under Red. Red hummed sleepily, drifting off after a little while, mumbling when he felt another kiss that sent him right off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> massages fucking rule, go get one, pay for it, like, just get one.
> 
> also yeah Blue totally had an ulterior motive for it (touching Red, perhaps teasing him a little) but he was honest too, he wanted Red to relax and be happy <3
> 
> Hm. Wonder what plan Blue had. Ah well. I'm sure it'll be no big deal, we got PROBATE LAWS to learn!


	12. Insurance Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red uh, gets...a windfall. And we meet Stretch who is...so very smart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure the FBI think I'm gonna burn a house down for the insurance and have wild kinky sex on top of the ashes.
> 
> Anyway: 
> 
> Spoilers
> 
> Blue basically makes Red cum three times, overstimulation.

March

Red argues that he feels fine, he doesn’t know why Blue wants him to stay home, but Blue wins this argument with soft apologies and sweet smiles, dimming the frustration Red had felt. So fine, he stayed home, a bit morosely as he spent time with Papyrus in front of the couch, coaxing him to pick his head up a few times. He was getting so big…where did the time go?

There came a knock at the door and Red looked up nervously. Blue opened it, and Red could hear him chatting with someone excitedly before the door shut and…there he was.

The mysterious Stretch.

He was very tall, but perhaps merely a head over Blue…which was a head and shoulders above Red. He had a lazy look to his face, wearing an orange hoodie and jeans. He threw up a peace sign and Papyrus squealed, kicking his feet and babbling loudly. 

“Heh, aw, he remembers me.”

Red blushed, nodding as he rubbed the baby’s back, who suddenly got a lot of energy and tried to pull himself around. “Y-Yeah he certainly has a lot to say about you! Nice to um, meet you.”

Stretch gave a lazy salute as Blue pushed him to the armchair, flopping into it as he pulled out a sucker. He chuckled as the baby babbled louder, patting his hands on the carpet. “Nice ta meet ya too. Sorry, I get real busy in the beginning of the year.”

Red nodded. That made sense, he supposed. Stretch clapped his hands as he started to eat a dum dum. “A’right, what papers do ya have? I’ll pour over it.”

It was a lot. Like. A lot. An entire brown envelope bulging that Red had to take home. He hesitated as Stretch opened it up with a lazy whistle. “D-Do you want something to eat…? Um…it’s a lot.” Stretch shook his head, kicking his feet up to lay over the arm of the armchair. 

“Nah, thanks though. Maybe later. Better help that little angry thing out.” He pointed at Papyrus with a grin, who squawked at him and gasped, as if offended. Red laughed, sweeping Papyrus up in his arms and kissing his face. 

“Chiiilll little baaaaby, silly boy,” Red cooed, bouncing him a little as Blue came into the living room with a glass of water for Stretch, which he put on the coffee table.

“HERE, LET’S GO OUTSIDE! IT’LL BE BORING WAITING ON HIM.” Red nodded and they dragged the pack and play outside to the backyard.

It was nice, a little garden Blue had tried to grow veggies in but ended up just putting in some flowers. A tree, a birdhouse, and a porch that had stairs in case the ground was wet they could stay up there. Red settled Papyrus on the warm grass, letting him squeeze the blades of grass between his fingers in interest. Red leaned into Blue when he sat down beside them, wrapping his arm around Red. “TIRED?”

Red shrugged, keeping a hand on Papyrus’ back so he wouldn’t roll away. “A little. Nervous. Your brother knows what it’s all about?”

Blue nodded, kissing Red’s cheek. “OH YES! STRETCH IS A JACK OF ALL TRADES! HE LIKES TO READ ABOUT A LOT OF THINGS. IT’S A LITTLE STRANGE, BUT IT’S JUST HIM.” Red chuckled, nuzzling up sweetly. 

“Alright. Is he staying over today or…?”

“NO, JUST FOR A LITTLE WHILE, HE HAS SOME GET TOGETHER TO GET TO.”

Red nodded, quickly undoing a little stick out of Papyrus’ hand and the baby whined, having already had it halfway to his mouth. “Okay. We should still make him something to eat in return.”

Blue grinned. “THAT’S SWEET OF YOU, DEAR. I KNOW HE’LL APPRECIATE IT.”

Red blushed, nudging Blue playfully with a roll of his eyes. 

——————————————————————————————————

“It’s all pretty straight-forward,” Stretch laid the packet on the coffee table, happily taking a bowl of soup Red had cooked for him. “Basically-damn that’s good,” he mumbled, taking a sip. Blue mumbled a ‘LANGUAGE!’ under his breath, and Stretch snickered as Red rolled his eyes with a smile, rocking the sleepy baby in his arms. 

“Yeah so basically, what it all comes down to is, the police marked it as accidental. So this means, you get this insurance policy, since your dad worked…as…whatever he worked as.” Red nodded along with a frown as Stretch took another sip of soup. “Had a good life insurance, not gonna lie. Mom had it too, not sure if it’s through her work or not. Some peoples’ parents get one for them when they’re a baby and never know.”

Red nodded nervously. “O-Okay.”

“SO WHAT’S THAT MEAN?”

Stretch scrubbed at his mouth after he finished off half the soup. “Well, there wasn’t many debts to pay out-like car payments…um…house…payments,” he mumbled as Red tensed up a little, “debt in general, et cetera. Plus the solicitor takes fees out, I think the courts do based on what I saw…” Red nodded along, even as he looked confused. Stretch pulled a paper out from under the packet, a loose one that seemed to have numbers written in his handwriting. “If that’s about it then, you’ve got ah, a lot. They’re offering to put it in a bank depending on how ya wanna take it.”

Red looked even more confused, settling Papyrus onto his shoulder to let the baby sleep. “What do you mean?”

“So you can ask for like, a lump sum, or some folks ask for…it’s like a salary,” Stretch explained, still holding the paper. “They pay ya a set amount each month, because some people just ah, lose their heads with money.” He chuckled. Blue leaned over and hugged an arm around Red.

“Oh. Um. I don’t know. How…much is it?”

Stretch snorted. “A whole helluva lot is what it is. What did your dad do anyway?” Red flushed, shrugging lightly. 

“Um, you know those science books that come out with new ah…research and all?”

Stretch nodded. “He prints ‘em?”

“He…did all the…research,” Red mumbled, flushing. Stretch whistled as Blue gasped.

“RED, THAT’S SO COOL!”

Red smiled slowly, nodding. “Yeah. He wanted me to go into science like him but…just not my thing. I like music. And astronomy.”

Stretch clicked his tongue. “Well damn. Anyway, after all that stuff taken out, you’ll get a whopping $1.8 million. I uh, suggest doing the salary thing, that’s…a lot to deal with.”

Red nodded numbly, his eyes wide as he kept a hold on Papyrus. Stretch pointed at the baby. “That’s another thing. You said he’s your half brother?”

Red made a noise, nodding quickly. “A-Ah yeah um. So. On winter break I woke up and someone was at the door and Dad just. Had him.” Red shrugged. “He looked really shocked, and sick, and said he’d explain so long as I watched him for a moment while he talked to Mom.”

Blue frowned. “…AND THEN THE FIRE.”

“…yeah.”

Stretch sighed. “Yeah. Well, they’re going to want you to either be his guardian-legally-or they’ll try and hunt his other parent down. Which they may do anyway considering…all the events.” 

Red sighed, nodding. “Yeah…I…kind of hope they do…she’d at least be able to explain,” he muttered before standing up. “…I’m gonna go lay down.” 

Blue nodded, standing up and kissing Red’s cheek, smiling at him. “GO CUDDLE WITH PAPYRUS IN BED, OKAY?” Red nodded, shuffling up to the room, obviously in a state of shock.

They waited a moment to make sure the door had shut before Stretch took a deep breath, slapping his hands on his thighs as he stood up. “Interesting, hm?”

“OF COURSE!” Blue chirped, grinning as he stood up as well. 

Stretch chuckled, picking up the packet of papers. “I’ll get my friend to go over it all and make sure it’s all good, take care of it and such.”

Blue nodded. “I’LL TAKE CARE OF RED, OF COURSE! BE SAFE!”

Stretch gave a thumbs up as he shuffled out of the living room, and Blue happily headed up the stairs to the bedroom.

Red was laying on their bed, Papyrus dozing in the small dip in the bed against Red’s chest. Red sniffed, sighing as he tried to relax. Blue climbed into bed behind Red, sliding his arm around Red’s hips and kissing the back of his neck. Red sighed roughly, his own arm around the baby lightly. “It’s just so much to think about…”

“I KNOW. TOO CONFUSING, HM?”

Red nodded, shutting his eyes as he sniffed again. “Money won’t bring them back…”

“I KNOW, HONEY.” Blue rubbed his side softly, making Red shiver and sigh.

“What do I even do with all that? I don’t have a clue where to even start,” he mumbled. Blue leaned up, kissing Red sweetly and smiling down at him. 

“JUST LEAVE IT ALL TO ME, DEAR. I’LL TAKE CARE OF IT ALL, YOU JUST RELAX.” 

Red blinked up at him, then smiled tiredly. “You always know just what to say…okay…I think we should nap though. Mostly since he’s laying on my arm,” he chuckled. Blue grinned, laying back down and squirming up close, curling around him. 

“SLEEP~”

——————————————————————————————————

“I’LL MAKE YOU FEEL SO GOOD~”

It was their date night again, and Blue had made a very nice meal, buttering Red up practically. They were in the armchair this time, Red in the seat, leaned back with his hips dragged to the edge and spread out for Blue. He still had pajama pants on, but was missing his shirt. Blue was missing his as well but kept his pants. He had a knee between Red’s legs, pressed against his pussy as he squeezed and massaged Red’s breasts. Red panted and whined, his hands coming up sometimes as if attempting to stop Blue before falling back down as he gasped. “B-Blue, please-!”

Blue grinned, leaning in and applying more pressure to Red’s pussy, making him shout and arch up. “THAT’S IT~ COME ON THEN~”

Red whined, gasping as Blue pressed him into a kiss, his hands scrabbling at Blue’s shoulders. Blue moved his leg lightly, dragging against Red’s covered cunt, and it didn’t take much for his legs to clamp around Blue’s leg as he came, whining as he rolled his hips up into the pleasure before collapsing, panting sharply. 

Blue grinned, keeping his hands on Red’s breasts, the hazy look in his eyes making him even more beautiful. “DID YOU KNOW SOME PEOPLE CAN ORGASM MORE THAN ONCE? OR RATHER, THEY CAN DO IT A FEW TIMES IN A ROW.” Red shook his head nervously, squeaking and jerking his hips up when Blue shifted his knee. “LET’S FIND OUT IF YOU CAN~”

“I-I dunno, it’s too much,” Red whined, but his hips moved along with Blue’s leg, arching into his hands when he started to squeeze again.

Blue grinned. “DON’T WORRY, I’LL TAKE CARE OF YOU~” He purred, then buried his face between Red’s breasts, marking them up and making Red shake in a mix of pleasure and overstimulation.

By the time it was all done, Red had came three times, and he had slumped in the chair, panting harshly with his legs open, looking like he was about to pass out. Blue managed to get a glass of water in him, then gently guided him up to the bedroom. Red shakily changed out of the now filthy pants, not caring that Blue hadn’t left the room, and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

It was the best sleep he’d ever had, but he certainly didn’t want to try it again any time soon. And…Blue was right.

It really was a great stress reliever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue's plan is a little bit back on track, but he knows when not to push. He wants Red to LOVE it, after all ;)


	13. Letters, Memories...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red finds out about a safe deposit box. 
> 
> Dad writes a letter.
> 
> Mom chews out a friend(?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jostled around ideas and I thought about them and I just couldn't bring myself to some of them...but...I think you'll like what I have in mind.

March

Red had to reschedule his mid-terms for Physics since he had to go to the solicitor and all. He certainly couldn’t think about Physics right now. His music one was online, and English was just to make a four page story. Red booted up the old shabby laptop that he’d set up in the living room with Blue’s help. He stared at it sleepily as Blue came over, sliding him some coffee and kissing his cheek. “WHY NOT GET A NEW ONE? IT LOOKS LIKE IT’S ABOUT TO FALL APART.”

Red shook his head, taking the cup with a sigh. “No, I don’t have…oh. Right.” He mumbled, sipping slowly. “…I’ve had it near forever. Feels weird getting a new one.”

Blue nodded. “YOU NEED IT, THOUGH, FOR CLASS WORK. AND YOU CERTAINLY…DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOUR PROGRESS!” Blue nearly said ‘start a fire’ but that would certainly be stabbing a wound with a salt-covered knife. Red nodded, leaning back in the chair with a sigh.

“Yeah…how’s Pap?”

“TAKING HIS NAP, THOUGHT WE COULD SIT OUTSIDE FOR HIM TO ROLL AROUND FOR A LITTLE WHILE. IT’S WARM OUT.”

Red smiled, sliding the cup back on the desk as the laptop finally logged in. “I think he’d like that, yeah. Lemme do this and we’ll go.” Blue nodded, kissing him again before leaving him alone, going to clean up a few spots in the house.

The music one was fairly easy, although he had to struggle on a few that he had missed while sick. All in all he came out with a grade that he was satisfied by, and he proceeded to start writing the story. He wasn’t so sure what to write, but he thought he would make a funny little story about the Great Papyrus, who fought enemies and tyranny and saved everyone! Until the end, when he had to go home and take his nap, since he was always cranky without one. It was more meant for a small children’s book, but Red enjoyed it. It was hilarious to think of little baby Papyrus all grown up! That’d be FOREVER.

He went to his Physics mid-terms the next day, coming out feeling like a wrung out towel. His brain hurt, and his fingers cramped from writing different out the essay questions. 

Once he got home, it was found that Stretch had ‘worked his magic’, whatever that was. His lawyer friend submitted an Emergency Guardianship for Red over Papyrus. It would last for a bit, until they could at least make Red a permanent guardian. It was also found that Red’s dad had a safe deposit box. Since he had, of course, passed, they had requested all documents before they would provide Red access to the box. Red didn’t even know anything about it, although his dad was one for keeping things hidden ‘just in case’. (The time they had broken down on the side of the road, and his dad dug through the full-to-bursting glove box only to pull out a jump-starter came to mind.)

Stretch had ensured everything was finished by the time Red and Blue could make it over to the bank. He’d even taken to babysit Papyrus again, who seemed either very eager or wanting to lay into him with his babbling. (He poked a lot at Stretch’s cheek with a coo. It was so CUTE). Red yawned as they pulled into the parking lot, and Blue leaned over, kissing his cheek. “OKAY?”

“Mm, Just tired, I guess.” Red smiled and Blue squeezed his hand before they got out, heading inside.

The only issue was that one of the guards had to stay in the room with them when they opened it, even as he apologized for intruding on what was obviously a private moment. Red just gave him a weak smile and Blue stayed near Red, hugging his arm.

The box was a box, nothing too special about it. When Red opened it-shakily, after staring at it for a moment-well it…

It held a few papers. And pictures. And a very tiny music box. Blue blinked. “OH! THAT’S PRETTY. WHAT IS IT?”

Red laughed softly, sniffling as he picked it up. It was smaller than his hand and he wound the key in the back. The little box began to play as the dots inside were hit by small planks. Red hummed along for a moment. “…that’s where the teddy bears have their picnic,” he mumbled.

“IS THAT THE SONG?”

Red nodded, gently placing the small item next to the box. “Yeah, it was Mom’s favorite song. She sang it a lot, said I couldn’t sleep if no one sang it.” He sniffed again, leaning into Blue when he hugged him. After a moment, he started sifting through the papers and images. They were various ones, either of the little family or Red as an infant. One was an obvious hospital image from when he was born, with his name on a chalkboard, his tiny fist curled up as he slept. Blue chuckled.

“YOU WERE A CUTE BABY!”

Red snorted, playfully nudging Blue as he stacked the pictures back together. “I’m cute now, right?”

“OF COURSE!”

Red just playfully swatted him, before digging into the papers. Some of them were unpublished parts of the books his father had written. He wondered briefly why he stored them here, before recalling an incident with a crayon and many, many pieces of paper. His dad had the write idea. Red frowned. “Do you think his work would like these?”

Blue shrugged. “COULDN’T HURT TO ASK, RIGHT?”

Red nodded. They weren’t anything sentimental to him, certainly.

There were two letters. One in his father’s handwriting, to him…and one in a slightly different scrawl, to someone named Calibri? Blue frowned. “DO YOU KNOW THEM?” Red shook his head.

“No, Dad’s parents died not too long after I was born, and Mom’s family was uh, scattered to the wind, she said.” Red sighed. “…should I open it?”

“I SAY SO, IT’S IN THE BOX.” Red nodded, fiddling with the both of them before peeking up at the human guard.

“What do you think?”

“I’m pretty sure if this was a movie, I’d assume you were long lost royalty,” he joked, making Red crack a grin at least. “But, if I were you, I’d read it. If it was meant to be private, they would’ve had the letter, right?”

Red nodded slowly. “That makes sense…okay…here goes.” He opened his letter first.

———————————————————————————————————

‘Red,

I’m writing this because we both know how hard I am with my words. I don’t mind it if you don’t want to go in my field. You’ve always been a little bit of a loud child, I never saw the quietness of the lab suitable for you. I’m happy so long as you’re happy. But I do want you to go to college. Wanting to be a ‘singer’ or ‘DJ’ is fine, but we’ll always worry about you if you don’t finish your education.

I do miss being able to take you to work and point out formulas for you to solve, but you’re older now, and as time does, it makes things-and certainly science-harder. Don’t you mind it, your father can take care of the science world for a while. Your mother would like you not to wear all that leather like that Marilyn Manson fellow. It doesn’t suit you, she said. 

Next time you come home, we’ll go to that diner that we used to when you were younger. I hope you still like pancakes. Your mother’s attempts leave one wanting for a golden pancake. Don’t tell her I said that. Pancakes are the only thing she cannot make but I refuse to tell her that.

I’ll put this away, for a time when we’re not so busy. Possibly spring break, that’s the time everyone takes off anyway. And my job certainly wouldn’t deny me a day off. 

I’ll see you soon. And probably toss this in that lovely little chest your mother’s been keeping, memory or something.’

———————————————————————————————————

‘Calibri,

I swear to the stars if you let your mother convince of that stupid plan! I get that you’re all upset about Richard’s illness but this just isn’t the way to do it! It’s illegal, first of all, and it just won’t work. He’s too old, and you’d have to wait years before you could do anything.

When we all found out, you were happy! You wanted to go and live a nice life and maybe bring him ‘round and meet our own son but they can’t do jack shit if he’s attached to needles and the like for a dying old codger!

I had to step away for a moment. Look, I’ll give this to you when you come over since your mother reads your mail, which why do you let her do that? Sorry, sorry. I’ll keep this one hand and give it to you…or tear into you, I’m so angry right now. 

I know the humans think magic can solve anything, but it can’t. Your family’s just got to let the man go. I can’t tell you what to do.

But you’ll be killing that baby if you do it. 

Dammit, even if he was a human he couldn’t help your father. I think. I know you feel indebted to them for you know…everything…look, just, when you read this come back over since I’m not sure if we’ll argue or not when you come over. I’ll just rip it up later if I can’t get you to accept it.

…Papyrus is a lovely name, by the way. Bring him over too…if you can.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'If you go down in the woods today be sure of a big SURPRISE  
> if you go down in the woods today, better go in disguise!  
> 'cause ever oh ever a bear there was they'll gather there for certain because-  
> that's where the teddy bears have their piiiicnic!  
> Time for TEDDY BEARS, they're having a LOVELY TIME TODAY.  
> Watch them, catch them, unawares! And see them gaily on their holiday!  
> See them gaily ganderbout, they love to play and shout and never have any cares!  
> And at six o'clock their mommies and daddies will take them home to bed because they're tired little TEEDDYYY BEEEARS!'  
> -Author does not know if these are the lyrics but they are what she recalls them to be.
> 
> Savior Baby: A baby born only to donate organs, blood or bone marrow in an effort to save an older sibling/family member. My Sister's Keeper, Never Let Me Go, and The House of the Scorpion all touch on this subject. I would also recommend to read The Adoration of Jenna Fox.


	14. Calibri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to hide in the modern world, unless you make an effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did two new writing styles, hope ya'll like it!

March

“I would’ve remembered a Calibri.”

Red had his head cradled in Blue’s lap on the couch, his shoes shucked off, a wet cloth over his eyes due to the crushing headache he had going on. Blue kept his hand over it, rubbing a slow circle with his thumb just above the cloth as he nodded. Stretch was in the armchair and Papyrus was busy swinging his elephant around as he tried to move.

“YEAH, THAT’S A PRETTY UNUSUAL NAME.”

Stretch sighed, taking out a sucker to chew on. “Yeah, a pretty rare name. They have to look into it, to see where she’s at, you know?” Red shrugged, tilting his head up into Blue’s hand as he sighed.

“I know. I’m so confused on everything,” he mumbled, his arm dangling down from the couch. “What would they even do with him? He’s…a baby, you can’t even get gravity magic out of him yet.”

Stretch and Blue looked down at the baby, who paused and noticed he now had their attention, and proceeded to make ‘aboo!’ noises by sticking his tongue out. Stretch chuckled, leaning down and hefting Papyrus up onto his lap, sitting him up by holding him under his arms. “He’s a strong baby, arentcha little dude?”

Papyrus blinked, then made sputtering noises as he blew his tongue, kicking his small feet against Stretch’s leg. Blue chuckled. “DON’T WIND HIM UP SO MUCH, IT’S NEARLY HIS NAP TIME.”

“Right-o.” Stretch tilted the baby so he was leaning forward on Stretch’s hand, and he started patting his back lightly. The baby squirmed, tugging his elephant up so he could bite into it again. “Silly guy. Well, there’s not much we can do, except wait. I’ll get my lawyer friend to try and speed up the uh, guardianship thing. The emergency one is still fine but, well…”

If this Calibri came back, and demanded Papyrus back, then well…they wouldn’t be able to stop her, technically. She was his mother, after all. The only bump that would be in their favor would be the fact that she obviously knew of Red and hadn’t came to check on her baby in three months.

Red sighed, slowly sitting up and letting the cloth fall into his hands. His eyes were dim and he looked exhausted. “Lemme go lay down with Papyrus, okay?” Blue nodded, leaning to kiss Red’s cheek, getting a tired smile back. Stretch handed over the cooing baby with ease and Red slowly made his way up to the bedroom. Blue and Stretch watched him go and Blue turned to Stretch with a bright grin.

“YOU’LL FIND SOMETHING OUT, WON’T YOU?”

“Duh,” Stretch said, hefting himself up and slipping his hands into his hoodie pocket. “I can find anything, bro.” Blue gave a thumbs up, to which Stretch high fived his hand and Blue fussed at him as he left.

————————————————————————————————

*click, click…taptaptap*

Did you mean: Calibri font?

*click*

Calibri download, Calibri-

*scrollscrollscroll*

-daughter, Calibri Mansfield, in assisting him in the exotic animal sanctuary-

*…click*

*Image of a smiling man with a blonde beard, small glasses, giant grin. Arm around strict looking woman, a small smile on her face, her hand up in a wave. A woman to their right with long black hair, her eyes looking off in the distance, a step away from the couple.*

Date: Aug 21 20XX

Richard Mansfield is proud to announce the opening of the largest exotic animal sanctuary. “I’d always had a dream of helping animals,” he said in an interview. “It’s in our family to help. My daughter runs a Salvation Army shelter in New York, my wife does Angel Christmas for the children of the community.” He laughed. “It’s in our blood!”

Richard Mansfield-

*scroll*

-including panthers, polar bears, lem-

*scroll*

-and he credits his daughter, Calibri Mansfield, in assisting him in the exotic animal sanctuary. “As a child, she would come home with a tiny baby bird in her hand,” he explained. “And she would say ‘Papa, what can we do?’ She’s always had a very big heart, and her help was greatly appreciated in laying the foundation of what we’ve done here!”

Richard Mansfield is also known for donating to Linnox Middle School, his donations to the Children’s Hospital, and the time he bought a young mother her first car. (links are lit in blue). 

Calibri Mansfield declined an interview. 

Antonia Mansfield, Richard’s doting wife, merely stated, “My husband is a great man, it would be a shame should his efforts go to waste.”

*click click*

Calibri Mansfield

Wikipedia: Daughter of renowned charity operators, Richard Mansfield and his wife, Antonia.[? More info needed]

*click*

Richard Mansfield

Wikipedia: Richard Mansfield-*scroll*

Personal Life 

Donations

Controversy

Animal Sanctuary

*click*

*scroll*

Richard was the youngest-

*scroll*

Richard and Antonia had five children together, names unknown pardoning Calibri Mansfield and Socrates Mansfield. [see Controversy] They also adopted several children over the years and they provided a home to those in need until 20XX when Richard and Antonia moved across country to-

*scroll*

Controversy:

Richard Mansfield disappeared from the public eye from 20XX to 20XX. Everything from kidnapping to death was assumed, until his reappearance in 20XX. Richard assured everyone that he had been very ill but thanks to modern technology, and his private doctors, he was able to recover. He seemed no different from the time he disappeared until he reappeared.

Socrates Mansfield was Richard and Antonia’s second youngest child, before Calibri Mansfield. Socrates was a small reindeer child adopted from toddlerhood when his parents dusted in the decade’s worst flood in California. [?citation needed]. During Richard’s disappearance, Antonia appeared not to update about her husband, but to tearfully inform the world that her young son had died and they would need to stay away from the public eye in order to mourn. She refused to answer any questions, whether about her husband or about her child.

Socrates was 9 years of age, according to records.

Neither parent has ever spoken of him again.

In 20XX, only four years ago, Calibri Mansfield posted a blog post that sent waves through the country. In it, she details how her father had taken ill, from pneumonia, but due to his age he wasn’t recovering well. She continues to say that one of the doctors suggested a magical transfer [link]. They were vehemently against it, at first, until he began to wither. The doctor informed them that because Socrates was young, his magic would heal Richard faster, and possibly even give him a little more years to live [?citation needed].

Her parents decided to do it, and pressured Calibri’s at the time older brother into helping them. Socrates agreed, as they were his parents, however as is now known, any magical transfer from a monster under 23 years of age is highly dangerous to the point of mortality. The doctor managed to save her father, but her brother withered away on the spot, and she witnessed the scarring image of him dusting.

She claimed that the doctor knew it was too dangerous, and lashed into her parents about their seemingly indifferent cruelty.

The blog post was up only for an hour before it was immediately taken down (can be accessed through archive.org). Richard and Antonia came out to a press conference and tearfully informed the gathered reporters that the death of her brother had always affected Calibri, they just didn’t know how bad. They sent her to therapy, and Calibri Mansfield has only been seen once more.

*Image of a woman walking over a crosswalk, her hand holding a smaller person’s hand, black hair pulled back.*

Richard and Antonia happily update how well their daughter is doing once a month in their vlog, always ending with a hopeful note of taking her home one day.

“…well shit.”

———————————————————————————————————

“I’m sorry, Blooky. I’m just not in the mood,” Red sighed, curling his arms around his legs as he sat in the office chair. Napstablook hovered nearby, their magic lighting up the synth keys as they pressed on them every so often.

“Oh…I see……I’m sorry,” Napstablook’s airy voice came. Red peeked out from behind his arms, giving them a weak smile.

“I like what you’ve done so far, it’s really neat. I’m just too stressed out right now.” The ghost seemed to nod, but it was hard to tell since…they were a ghost, of course. They both looked behind them as the door to the music lab opened, and Blue popped his head in.

“RED! OH! WHO’S THIS?” Blue shut the door behind him, smiling. Red shifted back and forth in the chair, making it move.

“This is Napstablook. Blooky, this is my boyfriend,” Red blushed at that, “Blue.”

Blooky floated in place, their version of a nod. “It’s nice…to meet you…do you wanna…hear what we’re working on?”

Blue paused as he stood near Red’s chair, a hand on the back as he grinned at Napstablook. “SURE! WHAT IS IT?”

Napstablook’s magic lit the synth up again, and flicked a switch. Odd discordant music started to play, with a tune that seemed to raise and lower. It…sounded…odd but Red bobbed his head to the beat, and Napstablook made some odd warbling noise along with it. It stopped after a bit. “What…do you think??”

Blue laughed nervously, rubbing his cheek a bit. “IT’S CERTAINLY NEW! IS IT SUPPOSED TO BE A SONG OR…?” Red shook his head as he unfolded out of the chair, stretching.

“No, neither of us can sing, heh. But we like making the music.” Napstablook nodded, their eyes watching the music waves on the computer. “We’re supposed to make something for the final that’s not off beat or has off notes. We’re getting close, but…” Red shrugged. Napstablook looked up.

“What with…Red being stressed……and me…..being me…it’s taking a while.” Was he crying?! Blue felt a little panicked at that as Napstablook dropped their head forward. “I’m sorrryyyyyy.” Red just laughed, patting the other’s back, in a way.

“Aw, Blooky, don’t be. We’ll figure it out. You’re going to your cousin’s for break, yeah? Maybe you’ll pick up something new we can use.” Napstablook just bobbed in place, but the tears disappeared at least.

“Oh…that’s right……we can lay on the floor and feel like garbage when I get back,” they said, tapping at keys on the synth. “I’ll….see you then…” Red nodded, letting Blue lead him away. Blue frowned. 

“WHAT DID THEY MEAN BY THAT?”

“Blooky’s family does this thing where they lay on the ground and kinda meld with the universe,” Red shrugged, leaning into Blue’s arm as it wrapped around him. “It’s pretty nice, except I tend to fall asleep,” he laughed.

Blue hummed, nodding. “IS BLOOKY DATING ANYONE? I MIGHT KNOW SOMEONE THEY’D LIKE!” he lied, but Red laughed, shaking his head.

“Blooky doesn’t date. They’re just not like that. I think their cousin tried setting them up too, but it either ends in Napstablook crying, disappearing, or talking about nothing but music.” Red smiled. “They’re really nice, they just get anxious with people.”

“BUT NOT YOU.”

“Hm?” Red looked up, humming as they walked out the door. “Oh, they don’t get nervous when it involves music. If it was just us talking, they’d disappear in about five minutes.”

Blue hid a grin, nodding. “INTERESTING! THEY SOUND LIKE A VERY NICE FRIEND!”

And definitely not competition as Red started chattering over their music project, Blue nodding away. It would be one thing if Napstablook was in his way, or if they took Red’s attention away, but by the way Red immediately locked onto him and stayed close when he came inside the room, he had absolutely nothing to worry about.

That was good for Napstablook. And Blue. He didn’t know how to get rid of a ghost!

—————————————————————————————————

NAPSTABLOOK22: …….hi

BlueBara: HELLO! I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR BEING A FRIEND FOR RED!

NAPSTABLOOK22: oh….it’s you…..he talks about you….a lot

BlueBara: HOW WONDERFUL TO HEAR! YOU DON’T HAPPEN TO HAVE ANY ULTERIOR MOTIVES FOR HIM, DO YOU?

NAPSTABLOOK22: I don’t….know what that means. Oh no…I’ve made you upset….

BlueBara: NO NO! I WAS…JUST BEING A LITTLE INSECURE, I SUPPOSE! AHAHA! YOU’RE CLOSE FRIENDS AND I WAS WORRIED!

NAPSTABLOOK22: oh………..no…….I don’t…..think you understand

BlueBara: HM? OH?

NAPSTABLOOK22: …..dating…..is stressful………and I’d just let someone down

BlueBara: OH! NO, I, I BET YOU’D BE AN AMAZING DATEMATE! I JUST…WANTED TO SEE HOW YOU FELT ABOUT RED!

NAPSTABLOOK22: you’re such a nice boyfriend…….my cousin did the same for his friend…..except they ended up battling and burning down her house…….

BlueBara: I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO THAT

NAPSTABLOOK22:………last year….Red came to the snail farm…..would you like to come…..as well? In the Fall?

BlueBara: I’VE NEVER BEEN TO A SNAIL FARM! THAT DOES SOUND NEAT!

NAPSTABLOOK22: oh…good…..I’m dragging the conversation out……it was nice talking to you……..I have to go lay down now

BlueBara: UM, OKAY! HAVE A NICE NAP?

NAPSTABLOOK22: ………………………………………………………

NAPSTABLOOK22:………………………………………………

NAPSTABLOOK22:…………….bye

NAPSTABLOOK22 has disconnected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napstablook bby pls
> 
> Yeah Blue would probably have threatened them to stay away, but Blooky and Red said they aren't like that, and well. It's a bit hard to kill a ghost. Why do that when you can make friends with your boyfriend's friend and appear even MORE of a good guy!
> 
> Blooky thinks Blue is nice bc Mettaton asked Undyne the same thing except Undyne yelled at him and then they started to fight over the piano and lit up Undyne's house
> 
> so like. No fire is GOOD yeah? Yeah.


	15. The BJ Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets a little brave in their relationship, and Blue finds out something very, very nice about him.
> 
> (or, the author got way way too into this and possibly gave Red a kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be real,I've been envisioning this blowjob scene for like. Days now. Red's a straight up masochist, he just really doesn't know it since he's just never thought about stuff like that. 
> 
> Blue is *thrilled* with everything about that.
> 
> It's a shock when it gets rough but Red loves it. If you don't want to read, my dashes are there ---- or you can search for the word surprise as it is in the beginning of the first sentence of the next scene.

Beginning of April

Red gave an amused look up at Blue from where he was kneeling on the floor. “You know,” he stated, “you could’ve just asked for a blowjob. I wouldn’t have been offended.”

Blue blushed, crossing his arms with a huff. “I WAS TRYING TO MAKE IT MORE SEDUCTIVE!”

Aww. How sweet. Red had already stripped his shirt off earlier, when they were kissing on the couch. He was still mentally exhausted by everything happening that week, but honestly he was…a little eager to push everything away for a little bit. Relax a little. Although he did prefer a massage, Blue’s hands were amazing (which made Blue puff up in pride and he had to swat him). Still, this was nice too, and then Blue started trying some ‘dirty talk’ but it sounded…just so hilarious coming from him? Trying to say he wanted a blowjob but saying something about Red’s mouth…

Red tried so hard not to laugh but Blue pouted, so Red had to kiss him and then just slid to the ground with a huff. Blue playfully nudged Red’s leg with his foot, grinning again. “WELL? GET ON WITH IT THEN~”

Red rolled his eyes, flushing. Despite his small bout of teasing, he wasn’t that confident in his…abilities? If he had them? But well, they went this far…why not? Red leaned up, plopping his arms over Blue’s lap with a cheeky grin. “You’re impatient,” he laughed, pulling on Blue’s thigh. “It doesn’t have a zipper…goof.”

Blue laughed, leaning down to peck a kiss on Red’s head and make him blush before he squirmed a bit. “RIGHT, SORRY!” He peeled down the waistband, his cock popping through easily. He was already hard, and Red blushed bright. Okay…well. …now what? Porn didn’t exactly show the ‘how to’s and whatnot. Blue smiled, slipping his hand over Red’s. “HERE, TOUCH ME~” He brought Red’s hand and cupped it over his cock. Red felt his face burning. It was warm and heavy in his hand, and Blue let go after a minute, just grinning at him. 

Red huffed, then squeezed lightly, making Blue squeak and jump a bit. Oh. Nice. Red slowly started stroking him, having to adjust his grip every so often. His hand _barely_ fit around Blue, and after a moment he used his other hand, both of them slowly stroking Blue. Blue moaned, his face a dark blue as he panted, rocking into Red’s hands.

That meant he liked it, right? Neat. A point to Red then. He slipped his thumb through the magic that bubbled up at the tip, it made his hands slicker. Red squeezed his legs together, flushing bright. Blue hummed, rubbing a hand over Red’s head. “PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH~”

Red made a face. But that was the endgame, right? The literal definition of a blowjob. But he wasn’t so sure he could…fit him into his mouth. “I-I dunno, you’re um…big,” he muttered and Blue laughed, scooching closer to the edge of the couch.

“WHY THANK YOU~” he purred and Red snorted, squeeze lightly to make Blue squeak. “HEEEY! ANYWAY, YOU JUST GO SLOW! REALLY SLOW. SO YOU DON’T CHOKE!” Red nodded slowly. That made sense. Especially since Blue got…thicker towards the base…no way he could uh, go all the way down.

“Mmm. Okay…but what if I wanna stop? My mouth’s…full.”

“OH! HERE.” Blue untangled Red’s hands, slightly sticky, and pressed them on Blue’s thighs. “IF IT’S TOO MUCH, JUST TAP THREE TIMES SINCE YOU CAN’T SAY THE WORD!”

That was another thing. Blue told him the ‘dating manual’ had a lot of rules, and one of them was a safe word, in case one of them wanted to stop or needed comforting, as Blue said it. Red made it Purple…since his name was Red ‘AND WE’D BE USING IT ALL THE TIME!’ Blue said. Red blinked, then blushed hard at that and shoved him playfully. 

Okay, that sounded easy enough. He tapped Blue’s thigh and Blue grinned at him. “READY?” 

“Mm.” Red leaned in, slowly peeking his tongue out to lick at the head. He wasn’t sure what he was prepared for but, it didn’t taste bad. Maybe tasteless? He decided to figure it out later as he licked up the magic slipping down, looking up at Blue. Blue’s face was bright blue, and he seemed to be holding back from rocking his hips. Aww.

Red slowly opened his mouth, sliding down Blue’s cock slowly. He only had the head in, his jaw stretching a bit as he gulped. Blue moaned. “MMM, VERY GOOD, RED~” Red huffed, slowly pushing further. Nope, he could only go halfway before he started to choke a bit and his jaw ached, so he slowly dragged his head back, sucking sharply and making Blue groan. The wet cock popped free and Red panted.

“S-Sorry…”

“NO NO, YOU’RE DOING GREAT!” Blue praised him and Red shivered, shifting in place. “JUST GO SLOW IF IT HELPS!”

Red nodded, clearing his throat. Yeah. He could do this. His tongue peeked out and he licked his teeth, straightening up again. Slowly he bobbed his head up and down, clenching his hands on Blue’s thighs. He did like the taste, although he still couldn’t place it, and he panted around Blue’s cock as he ran out of breath. Blue seemed to be enjoying himself, both by the magic that smeared a bit on Red’s jaw when he pulled off to stop for a moment to get his breath, and by the way he was nearly vibrating in place. He whined, pouting. “REEEED…NO TEASING.”

Red laughed, slightly hoarse. “Learn patience?” he snickered, before taking Blue back into his mouth, sucking on him like a sucker.

He tried to go deeper, but he just couldn’t go farther than halfway…until…

Blue lost control and he gripped Red’s head, slamming into his mouth. Red made a garbled noise, holding tight onto Blue’s pants as Blue forced him up and down sharply and moaning his name, pressing him against the base as he came with a gasp. Red made a gurgling noise, gasping as he squirmed around, pushing against Blue’s hands. Blue gasped, helping Red off to tilt his face up. “RED I’M SO SORRY, I-…HM?”

Red’s eye lights were hazy, his mouth a mess and his jaw hanging open as he panted…but he certainly didn’t seem mad. Instead, he seemed thrilled with what happened…and he certainly didn’t tap Blue’s leg. Red whined, his eye lights focusing a bit. “M-More…?” 

Blue blinked, then grinned darkly. “OF COURSE, DEAR~”

Blue let Red at least get his breath back before he let him draw Blue’s cock into his mouth. “YOU’LL HAVE TO WORK HARD THEN, TO MAKE _ME_ HARD.” Red whimpered, panting as he bobbed his head slowly. He peeked up at Blue and Blue couldn’t deny the poor thing.

So he just used Red’s mouth for his own pleasure, cumming down his throat and making him swallow again. Red had tears in the edges of his sockets by the end of it, but when Blue let him pull off, it turned out Red had slipped his hand down between his thighs, shaking as he came down from his own orgasm.

This was…certainly a development. It was either an oral thing, or Red liked the roughness. Blue grinned. He’d have to certainly remember that. For now he fixed his pants up, standing up and helping Red up who seemed dazed a little, and gave him some water to chug before leading him to the bedroom to change into clean pajamas. 

Lately, because of everything going on-the insurance thing, Papyrus, mid-terms and studying for finals-Red hadn’t been sleeping well. He’s toss and turn a little, and when he woke up Blue could see how exhausted he was.

But Red slept deeply that night, looking as happy and refreshed as he had after the massage from last time. He pecked a kiss to Blue’s cheek, a faint blush on his face, before he happily bounced Papyrus on the way to the kitchen, singing a silly song to him.

This was certainly something to keep tabs on.

———————————————————————————————————

The surprise for Papyrus that Stretch had promised was a cute little play gym…thing. Papyrus could be laid underneath it and little toys and a mirror hung above him. It was certainly loved, Papyrus’ legs wheeling away as he made little ‘nyeh!’s, his arms stretching to hit the lion. Red chuckled from the kitchen table, papers for his Physics course underneath his textbook in front of him. “Well, Stretch certainly earned some points, didn’t he?”

A cup of coffee entered his view as Blue laughed. “IT’S VERY ADORABLE! HE DIDN’T TELL ME AT ALL WHAT IT WAS,” Blue said as he settled on a stool, watching between Papyrus-who was busy trying to touch a bird now-and Red who smiled at him and sipped a bit of his coffee.

“It was really nice of him. Papyrus is certainly having the time of his life,” Red took another sip, settling the cup above his textbook. “Has um…he…heard anything? Or found anything?”

Blue shook his head, frowning as he reached over to pat Red’s hand sweetly. “NOT YET. HE SAID HE’S ON IT, THOUGH, AND HE’S KEEPING AN EYE OUT FOR THAT GUARDIANSHIP THING!” Red gave a nervous smile, nodding as he sighed.

“Alright, that’s all we can hope for, yeah?”

“YUP!” Blue watched him, his head cradled in his hand as he watched Red start to write. “ANYTHING YOU’D LIKE TO DO FOR SPRING BREAK? IT’S COMING UP SOON.” Red paused, sucking a bit of air between his teeth and bouncing his pencil against the paper. 

“Oh yeah that’s…next-no week after. Um…I don’t know, Blue. The last one I had I went…home,” he mumbled, looking down with a sigh.

Blue nodded. “HMM. WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING FUN, AT LEAST! OH!” Blue perked up. “WE SHOULD GO CAMPING! IT’S REALLY FUN, STRETCH AND I USED TO GO AND HE’D FISH AND IT’S FUN TO WALK AROUND-”

“But what about Papyrus?” Red looked over at the squealing baby. “He’s too little to camp. I think.”

Blue grinned. “MY FATHER IS COMING TO TOWN, HE’D LOVE TO WATCH HIM!”

Red wiggled his nose a bit as he thought, humming. “Mm. I dunno, how long would we stay?”

“MOST LIKELY FOUR DAYS, OR ALL WEEK…”

Red grimaced. “We can’t leave him for a week, he’d be so upset!” Blue hummed, crossing his arms as he thought.

“YES, I SUPPOSE YOU’RE RIGHT…WHAT IF WE VIDEO CALLED MY DAD EVERY DAY?”

“…what if we what now?”

Blue had to explain the whole ‘video call’ thing. It wasn’t surprising since Red only had a flip phone and didn’t use things like Skype or the video call inside a smart phone. Red nodded slowly. “That’s…pretty neat, actually. The phone can do that?”

“MINE CAN!” Blue pulled his out, holding it up. “LAST TIME WE WENT, I HAD SERVICE. WOULDN’T IT BE FUN, RED?”

Red hesitated, twirling the pencil again. It would be. The last time he’d went camping was when he was around 10, with his scout group that his dad sometimes led. He couldn’t remember all of it but he did remember the night sky and how fun it was to hunt down birds and see squirrels and the like. But they had Papyrus, they couldn’t just…leave him! He’d be so upset. “I’ll…think about it, okay?” He shot Blue a nervous grin. “It’s just uh…nerve-wracking thinking about leaving him behind, you know?”

Blue smiled, nodding. “I UNDERSTAND. SOMEDAY, WE SHOULD TAKE HIM ALONG WITH THOUGH! SHOW HIM THE FOREST!” Red laughed, agreeing. 

Papyrus would love that…when he was older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red takes a handful of blueberries, bites one, and "It tastes like your cum!"
> 
> I have a really big need to write that at some point for funsies XD
> 
> I realize I've not been touching into Blue's Yandere side. It will come soon. Oh so soon. Blue's more...soft, he was...pretty bad in his younger years (as Stretch had teased), but he learned how to have 'self control'
> 
> well
> 
> A little
> 
> so yeah, added ah, two more tags, more will come~


	16. Who is That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue has a surprise for Red and Papyrus.
> 
> Then they go to court.
> 
> These events are unrelated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a stomach bug all day but I'll get a few chapters out for the others tomorrow.

Beginning of April

Papyrus always seemed to know it was Friday, and thus the beginning of Red’s days out of class. Thankfully the baby didn’t fuss a lot during the week but on Fridays he’d wind himself up to tears and sobbing…which would quickly evaporate the moment Red-or really anyone-picked him up. Then he was happy to babble at them until he was fed.

This morning, however, Blue had put a little mirror on the edge of the crib from his playgym yesterday. Papyrus had started to wind up with his fussing, even as the two were fast asleep in bed, but his attention was caught by the mirror. He made a noise, and saw the other baby move as well. He started to kick his legs, making funny noises as he tried to reach for the other baby curiously. Who was that! And would they play???

Red woke up to the happy giggles of the very amused baby, and he yawned, stretching a bit as he nudged Blue who was behind him. “Papyrus’ awake,” he mumbled sleepily. Blue snored, and Red chuckled, pulling out of Blue’s arms to grab his glasses, heading over to the crib. He leaned over, chuckling as he saw Papyrus’ attention was caught on the mirror. “Ya like it, huh? You sure are chattering, hm?” Papyrus gasped when he saw Red, his hands waving at him with a babble. Red hummed, leaning in as he picked Papyrus up, letting him lay on his shoulder. “Yeah, that right? Mm-hmm,” he mumbled as he shuffled out of the room to get Papyrus’ bottle.

Papyrus was halfway through his bottle as Red was prepping some toast when Blue appeared, kissing Red’s cheek. “MORNING! HELLO, PAPYRUUUUS!” He cooed, leaning over Red’s shoulder. The baby gasped, kicking his feet eagerly and Red laughed, nudging him back.

“Scoot or take him, I got toast making.” Blue laughed, easily taking the perky baby from Red so he could get his toast. Blue propped Papyrus into the crook of his arm, tickling his foot.

“WANT SOME EGGS TOO?”

Red nodded, happily putting jam on his toast. “Yeah, that sounds good.” He slipped his plate onto the table, taking Papyrus back. Papyrus found the game of hot potato funny, and he huffed around his bottle as Red sat down. “What’ve we got planned today?”

“A SURPRISE!” Blue chirped, already turning on the stove. 

Red bit into his toast, humming. “Surprise?”

“YUUUP!”

Red snorted, shaking his head before he kissed the little curious hand waving in his face. It wasn’t often Blue proclaimed a ‘SURPRISE’, but normally it was either some new food he had cooked (last time it was ‘volcano chocolate cake’ and Red nearly died at the first bite) or a date day where Stretch would watch Papyrus while they do whatever it is Blue planned. Red gently bounced the baby as he mumbled, then pushed at the bottle. Red took it from him, easily handing it to Blue as he passed by and laid Papyrus up on his shoulder so he could look around.

Blue gave him a plate of eggs with a cup of coffee and a kiss before he sat down, and they ate together in sleepy silence.

Red took Papyrus to go and get dressed for the day, talking to the happy baby as he squeaked and babbled. He put Papyrus in a simple onesie with a little circus on it, pulling little socks on him and letting him kick his feet as Red got dressed quickly. They popped back out of the room to Blue posing. “…okay?”

“ARE YOU READY FOR THE SURPRISE!”

“Suuuure,” Red drawled out, amused as Blue held his arm up again, posing before lacing their arms together.

“WONDERFUL! COME!” He happily led Red and Papyrus…to the room right next door. Red looked at the door, then at Blue’s proud face.

“The…guest room?” Papyrus made a loud noise, trying to be included.

Blue laughed. “OPEN THE DOOR, SILLY!”

Oh. Right, okay. Red juggled Papyrus who was busy trying to wave at Blue, and he opened the door into the room he had never seen. At first, it was ‘under construction’, being painted is what Blue had said. Then Red just…didn’t care about another bed now that they were…you know, together.

But now he knew exactly what Blue was doing.

It was simple little nursery. The walls were pale yellow with circus animals painted on. Papyrus’ crib that had been in their room had somehow miraculously appeared in here (he must have moved it while Red was making toast…), there was a very well-cushioned rocker, a mobile atop the crib and a little box of various toys. Plus Papyrus’ little elephant placed nicely in the corner of the crib.

Well, that’s all Red could really see as he had teared up at the wholesome gesture Blue had done. “Bluuue! You shouldn’t have!” He sniffled, wiping at his eyes as Blue hugged his side, smiling and letting Papyrus hold his fingers.

“OF COURSE I SHOULD HAVE! PAPYRUS DESERVES HIS OWN ROOM SINCE HE’S GETTING SO BIG, AND I THOUGHT YOU’D LIKE A NICE PLACE TO CUDDLE HIM IN RATHER THAN ON THE LUMPY COUCH!”

Red sniffed, huffing. “You insult the couch so much,” he laughed wetly, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “It’s beautiful, really. How long have you worked on it?”

Blue blushed, scratching his cheek with a nervous laugh. “NOT…TOO…LONG!”

Red snorted. “You had an idea and tried to do it in a day, didn’t you?”

The blush on Blue’s face told him all he needed to know. For now, Red headed to the rocker and sat down with a groan, seeing the little baby tub tucked against the wall. He hummed, starting to rock after slipping Papyrus into his arms again. Papyrus blinked as they started to move, mouthing at his little fist as he mumbled. “I think he likes it.”

Blue laughed, leaning to kiss Red’s head. “I’M GLAD! ARE YOU PUTTING HIM DOWN FOR A NAP?”

Red nodded as Papyrus started to yawn widely, clacking his mouth together with a huff. “Yeah, he’s about to go out now. How’re we gonna hear him?” Blue lifted up a little speaker looking thing, wiggling it. Ah, right. “Neat, hah. Alright, c’mon, sleepy baby. Nap.” He slipped out of the rocker, and Blue lowered the crib’s side to help Red tuck Papyrus into his bed. Papyrus fell asleep almost instantly. He did love his naps.

Blue showed that when the lights went out, little specks of stars and parts of the animals glowed in the dark, so as not to be so scary for the baby.

And, well, Red really couldn’t stop himself from happily ‘surprising’ Blue as well once they got to their room.

(He was a little bolder now since they had stepped up from whatever level it was. Blue knew the ‘levels’ from the dating book better than he did. But he loved it when they had a moment and Red let Blue use his mouth. He wasn’t sure why it thrilled him so much, but it did, and it certainly made Blue happy so he wasn’t going to question anything.)

—————————————————————————————————————

Unfortunately, all good things get interrupted by life. Or in this case, by a very influential family tracking down their grandson.

Stretch had filled Red in with what he had found. Red was nervous, because that all sounded…really…strange, every single bit about it. But well, maybe they were secretly good people? After all, it was unfair to keep Papyrus away from his relatives as well.

He felt that way until they received a summons in the mail, stating that Antonia and Richard Mansfield were attempting to block the permanent guardianship and trying to get custody over the baby.

Like…they could have talked to him! It wouldn’t have hurt them! Either way, Red had to hand in the excuses to his teachers, which they didn’t mind since it was a week or two before spring break (it wasn’t just the students who were eager for the break). 

Stretch said his lawyer friend would meet them at the courthouse, although Red had never been. He just nodded, sighing as he got himself and Papyrus in some nice clothes. His little elephant onesie and Red wore a sweater and simple jeans. Blue dressed up in a nice polo and slacks, something Red hadn’t seen him wear before. He helped Red into the car after they buckled Papyrus into his seat, the baby intent on chewing his foot. “YOU OKAY…?”

“No…but we gotta go,” Red grumbled. Blue nodded, kissing him quickly before shutting the door.

The lawyer friend Stretch had mentioned was named ‘Gorey’, or that’s how he introduced himself as. He looked faintly like the king of Monsters himself, Asgore, but in a three piece suit and maybe a bit…rounder. He smiled at them, shaking Red’s hand. “So sorry about all this,” he rumbled out, the way he spoke made you feel as if all was well. “Nasty business that, but not to worry. Papyrus isn’t in harms way so they do not have a reason to petition for custody.”

…Red’s head literally spun with all the details, so he nodded, shifting his hold on the carrier. “Should we…um…one of us stay out with Papyrus?”

Gorey stroked his beard for a moment, then shook his head. “No no, I believe it would help if the judge sees him himself. Here, let’s go in.” He urged them inside the now empty courtroom. There was a judge in a tall…thing, peering through papers, and another lawyer to one side. He spoke in hushed tones to a woman whose hair was pulled in a tight looking bun, frowning sharply as she hissed at him. Gorey led them to their table, which was when Papyrus decided it was ample time to fuss and whine about being tied down.

Red flushed, giving a nervous smile when the judge looked up. “S-Sorry, he’s a mover, hates sitting still,” he mumbled, leaning down with Blue to unbuckle him.

The judge chuckled. “If I was him, I wouldn’t like it either.” He returned to the papers as Red balanced Papyrus up on his shoulder, and the baby started cooing loudly, pulling on the trunk of his hood. Red hummed, trying to shush him…he didn’t seem to bother anyone but it was like a library…any noise felt out of place.

The judge sighed, placing the papers down before lacing his hands together. “Mister Proton, if you are done having an argument, I’m eager to get this whole thing over with. It’s nearly lunch time.”

Papyrus took this opportunity to loudly yell ‘BAH!’ and Red flushed as the man laughed. “I see he agrees me. Come on then, the burden of evidence is on you and Mrs. Mansfield.”

The lawyer nodded, tugging on his tie as he cleared his throat. “As the family were never informed that their grandchild had been…given away, and then hidden for three months, they find it highly suspicious no one had reached out to them and had to learn he existed by a letter from the court.” He adjusted a folder on his table. “The child is Mr. And Mrs. Mansfield’s grandchild, of which his older brother has already been placed into their custody.”

Red and Blue exchanged confused looks as the judge nodded. “Yes. But this isn’t about his older brother, it’s about him.”

The lawyer seemed to frown. “Yes, your honor, I merely say that as they feel it inappropriate to split the siblings.”

“Hm.” The judge made a motion at Gorey. “What have you to say in defense?”

Gorey smiled, his own folder in front of him. He seemed more at ease than the other lawyer. “Your honor, there was no hiding away. Red and Papyrus suffered a great loss of Red’s parents and Papyrus’ father.” Red looked down, rocking Papyrus on his shoulder. “As such, I believe he had much more weighing on his mind than anything else.”

The judge tapped his thumbs together for a moment. “I do have to see things from their side, why were they never contacted?”

Gorey looked down at Red with an encouraging smile and Red cleared his throat. “I-I didn’t know who his other parent was,” he explained. “They came and gave him to my dad, who told me he’d explain…and then the house burned up…” he mumbled. “I didn’t know what to do.”

The judge nodded as the lawyer spoke up. “And we’re to believe he’s never brought it up? Never discussed it with you?”

Before Gorey could reply Red blushed and sputtered out, “I didn’t ask about my parents’ sex life!”

Mrs. Mansfield gasped in disbelief and the judge started to cough, taking up his gavel and slamming it down. It made Papyrus jump and start to whimper, burying his face into Red’s shoulder. “Enough of that. While I am hesitant to believe Mr. Fell did not reveal anything about the child, it’s not completely out of the realm of possibility. As Mr. Red said, he didn’t pry into the details of their life. Move on, Mister Proton.”

The man huffed, nodding sharply. “Very well. The grandparents want custody as he is their blood kin, and as I explained, they already have custody over his older brother-”

“But I’m his brother,” Red interrupted, looking over at him. Blue nodded.

“YES, RED HAS NO OTHER SIBLINGS.”

The lawyer scoffed at being interrupted, shaking his head. “Papyrus’ mother had a three year old. As she’s incapacitated at the moment, they have taken over his raising.”

Red still looked confused, but shrugged as he looked at Blue. The judge made a noise, nodding. “Very kind of them. Had Papyrus been the same age, I would have given it more thought. However as he was only a few days old when he was…dropped off, there does not seem to be any previous relationship between him and his grandparents.”

Mrs. Mansfield held up a small handkerchief, sniffling as she touched it over her mouth. “Our daughter was sick at the time, she’s getting help, but we’ve always loved and taken care of our children and many grandchildren. It feels wrong letting a stranger take care of him.”

Red flushed, but the judge spoke up before he could, “Mr. Red is not a stranger, he’s his half brother. By law, that makes him closer to Papyrus than you at this time.” He sighed, rubbing a finger over the bridge of his nose. “Your petition to block the permanent guardianship is denied, Mr. Red is his custodian as of this moment and will remain that way unless you can prove abuse. I also throw out your petition for custody, although I do encourage you all to come to an agreement over some sort of visitation, if not for the baby and his grandparents, then the baby and his brother.”

“But-” Mrs. Mansfield spoke up.

He cracked the gavel down quickly, laying it down as he stood up. “Case dismissed, I’m not ordering mediation at this time. Goodbye all.” And he stepped down off the podium…thing.

Papyrus really did not like that noise and he started to hiccup and cry. Red shushed him softly, slipping him into the crook of his arm as he took the elephant from Blue to wiggle in front of the upset baby. Papyrus cheered up instantly, and started to chew on it with a growl. Blue looked over at Gorey. “IS…THAT IT THEN?”

Gorey nodded, picking up his folder and slipping it under his arm. “It is. I knew they wouldn’t succeed,” he murmured, leading them out the side door instead of the other way where they’d bump into the grandmother. “Grandparents’ rights are very much dependent on existing relationships.” 

Red frowned, gently bouncing Papyrus in his arms. “Do you think we should? Let Papyrus visit his brother, I mean.” Gorey let them sit down on the bench as he loosened his tie a bit.

“You could, yes. Reaching out a proverbial olive branch is both kind, and also shows you’re willing to work with them.”

Red nodded, but Blue frowned. “NOT WITH THEM, RIGHT? I WOULDN’T PUT IT PAST THEM TO…YOU KNOW…TAKE OFF,” he muttered. …maybe he watched too many crime dramas. Gorey nodded.

“A neutral place, much like here or in a meeting room at some office. I’ll speak with their lawyer about it, you both just relax.”

And he was gone. Pretty fast on his feet for such a lumbering giant. Red sighed, leaning on Blue. “That was the most stressful thing ever.”

Blue wrapped his arm around him, rocking them lightly as Papyrus grumbled up at them. “AT LEAST IT’S OVER?”

Red peeked to his left, where Gorey stood talking with the lawyer, who seemed to frown further and further. Mrs. Mansfield was tapping at her phone with such force he was sure she’d crack the screen.

And a small little skeleton child, his legs crossed as he sat on the bench in a set of overalls, looking down at his hands as he fiddled with some string. He looked up, and saw Red staring at him, and he brightened up, his hand raising to wave before the grandmother snatched it in an instant, dragging the child down the hall.

“…I feel like it’s just begun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue's just opened Red's mind to the fact that he's a *bit* kinky and Red's not turning back XD
> 
> anyway! this took some researching. I like how it came out! 
> 
> Wonder what the gran's up to
> 
> Wonder who that kid is
> 
> Eh. I'm sure it'll affect nothing and no one =)


	17. The Other Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being parents/guardians often means interruptions. 
> 
> A new brother is made. Or rather. Met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet ya'll saw the brother's name coming a mile away but I'll be real 
> 
> he wasn't planned at all for the story
> 
> so happy birthday to him \o/

April

“I’m sorry we can’t go anywhere next week,” Red mumbled, nuzzling Blue’s head. He was straddling Blue’s waist on the couch, Papyrus was down for a nap and they were just cuddling with the TV going. Red had happily climbed into Blue’s lap, hugging him sweetly as Blue hugged his waist. They definitely weren’t up to camping now with everything going on. Blue shook his head from where he had pressed his head against Red’s chest.

“NO NO, I’M SORRY. I WANTED TO MAKE YOUR SPRING BREAK ALL NICE,” he sighed. Red chuckled, playfully flicking his cheek.

“It’ll be fine all the same. We can…go to the movies or something, how about that?” Blue sighed, nodding again.

“IF YOU’RE CERTAIN. OH! WE CAN GO OUT TO EAT!” Blue perked up and looked up at Red. Red laughed, smiling down at him.

“What, like a restaurant? Sure, why not. We haven’t really went anywhere, have we?” 

Blue made an ‘mm-mm’ noise, kissing Red’s cheek as they laughed. For a moment they were just hugging then Red peeked open an eye. “…he’s still asleep.”

“MM-HMM,” Blue mumbled, nuzzling into Red’s neck.

“Think we can be fast about it?” Red smirked and Blue laughed, kissing him quickly. 

“PROBABLY NOT BUT WE CAN TRY?”

“Yeah, why not?”

Considering that the next few days would be a lot of rushing around and figuring schedules out, this may be their only ‘alone time’ so to speak. Besides, they had ‘upgraded’ their alone time in a very fun way. Red’s arms tied behind his back tightly, straddling-still clothed-a massager so he could still have some stimulation as Blue used his mouth. It was hot, to Blue and to Red. Red liked the tightness of the ropes, how he could try to pull them apart but it was a complete no go.

(There was a stress ball in his hand, in case he had to have Blue let go, and the ropes themselves had a little end sticking out for his other hand. He could pull it and they would come undone in a second, a neat trick Blue had shown him.)

Red moaned and panted around Blue’s cock, swallowing around him as he thrust harder into his throat, groaning out his name…

And then the baby monitor crackled to life, Papyrus making a small whining noise.

Blue quickly stopped, then pulled Red off of him as they both watched the monitor. “…MAYBE HE’LL GO BACK TO SLEEP…”

“That’s a hungry cry, Blue, you know that,” Red cleared his throat, panting, his face flushed. They waited a little more, to see if he’d doze back off, but then he started doing the little baby sobs, sniffling. Blue sighed, shaking his head as he smiled, quickly pulling his pants back up. 

“POOR DEAR. HERE, AH…I’LL GET HIM SO YOU CAN CLEAN UP,” Blue blushed. Red nodded, slowly getting his air back to him. The massager was no longer as appealing, it was just annoying now that the mood was broken. Blue untied him, and he went up to the nursery-after quickly washing his hands-and Red stretched his arms up, sliding his shirt back on. He headed to the sink, washing his face and hands quickly, before he grabbed a bottle and headed after Blue.

Papyrus was staring up at Blue from his arms, blinking and hiccuping, his little hand tugging at Blue’s shirt. Blue smiled at him, rocking him lightly. “AW, DID YOUR BELLY WAKE YOU UP? HM? POOR BABY, POOR BABY~” he sang and Papyrus blinked his wet eyes again before cooing back at him, gasping excitedly when Red entered the room.

“He okay?” Red passed Blue the bottle and Papyrus hugged onto it, watching them both with wide eyes.

“YES, YOU WERE RIGHT, HE WAS POSITIVELY STARVING!” Blue responded dramatically and Red rolled his eyes, leaning up to kiss Blue’s cheek playfully.

“What a poor baby, as if he hadn’t eaten an hour ago,” Red teased the baby, tickling his cheek and Papyrus huffed softly, starting to kick his legs in excitement. Blue laughed.

“HE NEEDS FUEL FOR ALL THE BABY THINGS HE DOES!”

Red nodded, leaning on Blue as he rocked Papyrus a bit. Papyrus mumbled around the bottle, as if trying to talk to them. Red sighed. “Sorry, uh, guess we can make it up later…?” he mumbled. Blue shook his head, smiling at Red.

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT! PAPYRUS’ NEEDS ARE JUST AS IMPORTANT IF NOT MORE SO SINCE HE’S TOO LITTLE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT BEING HUNGRY.” He kissed Red with a grin, chuckling as Papyrus swatted at them with a babble. “I ONLY WANT YOU BOTH HAPPY!”

…stars Blue was too nice, wasn’t he? He helped take care of Papyrus and didn’t mind being interrupted…even woke up one night so Red could sleep before an important exam to tend to a slightly fussy baby. Red really was in love with the guy.

He flushed at the thought. Well, they were together, so it was you know, only expected to fall in love after a while (unless things didn’t work out, and even then Red knew Blue would still be a pretty great guy about things).

Red sighed, kissing Blue’s cheek sweetly. “Loveyou,” he mumbled quickly before heading out the door. “I’ll make some lunch!” He left Blue blushing bright in the nursery, grinning dopily at the baby who huffed and smacked a hand on his jaw.

“HE LOVES ME~! THIS IS WONDERFUL NEWS, BABY!” he squeaked, tickling Papyrus’ belly and making the baby huff and squirm. He put the bottle on the table nearby, setting him up on his shoulder and rocking him with a lovestruck expression. “THAT MEANS HE’S MINE NOW~” he whispered, his grin growing bigger. Papyrus just squeaked at him and he picked Papyrus up, kissing his tiny hand. “I KNOW! WOULD YOU LIKE TO FINISH YOUR NAP OUT?”

Papyrus shoved his hand into his mouth, staring at Blue with wide eyes. He laughed. “I’LL TAKE THAT AS A NO. COME, LET US ADJOURN TO THE LIVING ROOM AND PLAY ON THE PLAY MAT!”

Papyrus squealed happily as Blue playfully bounced him as they headed out the nursery, smelling pizza that Red was making in the oven.

Oh yeah. Definitely love.

———————————————————————————————

The agreement ended up being at the courthouse, in a small room that lawyers often used to converse with their clients. As Red was Papyrus’ brother, he was allowed inside with him and the other brother, Sans. But Blue couldn’t go in, surprisingly neither could the grandmother. The mediator cheerfully informed them this was a ‘family visit’ and unfortunately for her, grandparents were not the immediate family.

Red was pretty sure the woman was still chewing out her lawyer for that.

Either way. The little room had a small couch, a desk and chair that he pushed to the side, and a weird plant…tree thing.

Red laid out the little crinkly blanket Papyrus liked to lay on his belly, to which he started slapping at the blanket eagerly. Sans sat on the ground near him, legs crossed as he looked at the baby curiously. “He small.”

Red smiled, nodding as he kneeled down next to them. “Yeah, he’s still a baby. Like you were once.”

Sans blinked, shrugging before looking back at Papyrus. He reached out, patting the baby’s back a little too roughly. Red quickly covered his hand. “Hang on, here, like this,” he helped Sans pat the baby gently, and the baby squeaked happily, squirming. Sans giggled, patting the baby’s back like he was a puppy. Red chuckled. “You like him, huh?”

“Uh huh.”

“Mm.” Red watched them both for a bit. Sans was…dressed nice, but in a way that just…it was odd. It was a polo shirt and cargo pants, not too unusual but they seemed stiff on him, as if he didn’t wear them often. His shoes were ragged though, torn laces and scuff marks…they didn’t have long for the two to meet, so he didn’t talk much to interrupt them.

Sans laid down in front of Papyrus with wide eyes, poking at his face and Red had to quickly adjust his ‘poking’ so he wouldn’t jab Papyrus in the eye socket. Other than that the two brothers seemed amused in each other, happily babbling at them although Sans’ babbles consisted of odd or made-up words like ‘tiny baboo…manka…babooo….’. Very silly.

The little alarm on Red’s phone went off and he sighed, standing up slowly. “I’m sorry, Sans. We have to go. But we’ll see you in a few days.”

“I help!” Sans scrambled up, leaning down and grunting as he tried to pick up the baby who was, honestly, half his height. Red nervously helped him hold Papyrus, which looked more like a monkey hanging off of him. Sans giggled hard, then let Red take him. “I helped!”

“You sure did,” Red cheered, and Sans helped pick up the blanket too (although he hung it over his head like a cape. Silly.).

They left the room, and Blue thanked Sans for helping by taking the blanket. The mediator-who was quiet inside the room so as not to interrupt-gently led Sans over to his impatiently waiting grandmother. She snatched up his hand again, and he whined and grabbed at her hand as if it hurt him but she whispered something sharply at him and he stopped, dragging his feet as he was pulled along.

Red sighed, bouncing the now fussy Papyrus on his shoulder. “That was…nice. He was cute,” Red chuckled. Blue nodded, frowning. 

“SHE DIDN’T SEEM SO THRILLED.”

Red shrugged and Gorey nodded. “She isn’t, but if she wants a family connection as she so claims, then this is what has to happen. It was nice to see you all again, I must be off.” He let Papyrus grab his finger, Papyrus babbling at him before he left. Red smiled, leaning on Blue as they headed out, thanking the mediator who nodded and headed to her office.

“It’s just…you know. Sad,” Red shrugged. “She pulls him around a lot…”

Blue nodded, his arm around Red’s shoulders as they left the courthouse. “MM. IT ISN’T GOOD, HIS HANDS ARE TOO SMALL.”

Red sighed, nodding as they buckled Papyrus into the car seat. He whined until Red gave him his elephant, eager to chew on it. “Yeah…”

“DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE CARE OF IT?”

Red jumped a little, looking over at Blue in confusion. Blue’s eyes were wide, his face blank as he stared at Red. “Huh? What? No I mean…like what?”

Blue shrugged and Red shook his head. “No um…I mean. Don’t wanna…rock the boat or anything.”

Blue stared at him for a moment before breaking into a grin. “OKAY! LET’S GO HAVE PANCAKES TO CHEER UP, YEAH?”

Red relaxed, smiling back at him. “Yeah, sounds great.” That was weird, but Blue was just concerned is all. That’s why he asked that.

Still, the look he gave Red when he asked, the way his eyes darkened as he stared at Red…it sent a shiver down his spine.

(A sharp one, one that should have sent him running for the hills. Instead, it made his legs feel like jelly as they drove to the iHoP, feeling a thrum in his soul and a heat on his cheeks.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =)
> 
> Blue: I'LL 'TAKE CARE OF IT'
> 
> Red: *hot*
> 
> hehehe. Also Blue has Red's love totally and irrevocably. He's going to do whatever it takes to keep it in his grasp. This no longer means trying to push others away from Red (like with Napstablook even tho he didn't exactly push them away XD), but rather, whatever Red wants, he'll get.
> 
> And I mean *anything*
> 
> Like a cute puppy dog who retrieves what you ask him to.
> 
> Red has no idea what power he holds rn.
> 
> Also poor boys tho. Can't go camping. Can't go on a week-long sex-spree. Have to be-ew-adults lmao. At least for now, until the dust settles.


	18. Swans and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red, Blue and Papyrus have a nice day out in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clicks tongue*
> 
> I wanna ride a swan boat...

April

With the weather warming up, the swan boat tours had started up in the park. Blue had eagerly gotten them all up a little early, dashing around to make a picnic basket and get Papyrus’ toys and bottles. He really loved the swan boats. Red was surprised they were allowed to bring the baby, but it wasn’t like they were going very fast at all. 

They had invested in a baby wear thing. It was pretty bulky but it let Papyrus be settled against Red without Red having to keep his arms in an odd way for too long. Papyrus was thrilled at this development, reaching up and patting Red’s face with various humming noises, his little feet kicking eagerly sometimes. Red smiled down at him, patting his back before kissing his forehead, making Papyrus squeal.

They had dressed Papyrus in a short sleeve onesie with a giant kiss mark on it that read ‘KISSABLE’. So cute. 

Blue wore a simple shirt and shorts, while Red opted to a knee length jean skirt and tank top with sandals. It had been a while before the weather had been suitable for skirts, much less tank tops.

The day really was nice. The sun was out, people were at the park, a small wind picking up to cool them off. Blue had the right idea. 

Red turned as he heard Blue hurrying to the doc, grinning as he opened up a parasol. “SEE! ROMANTIC.”

Red snickered, nodding. “Romantic. And keeps the sun off us and baby.” Blue bobbed his head, cooing at Papyrus who peeked out curiously and squeaked in response. Red patted his back again, rocking lightly as they waited for one of the boats to come back. “What’d ya pack for us to eat?”

“WATERMELON AND POTATO SALAD AND OH, THESE NICE CROISSANTS I FILLED WITH STRAWBERRIES,” Blue chattered on, Red nodding in amusement. Sadly Papyrus was still not able to eat solids, but it was so adorable to see his face light up seeing all the odd food when they ate in the kitchen. Papyrus’ voice warbled higher as Blue talked, trying to draw his attention as well, making them laugh.

The boat, which really did look like a giant swan, came up to the pier. The man waited for them to get in-Blue helping Red in by holding his hand, settling him and the baby in before sitting down and covering them with the parasol-before he started pedaling away again. Red whistled, leaning over the edge of the boat. “Wow…it’s real clear today, huh?”

Blue nodded, leaning over his side as well. “WOWIE…ALL SORTS OF FISH OUT…MAYBE WE’LL SEE A DUCK!”

“Ah, wouldn’t that be neat!” Red laughed, dipping his hand in the water and letting Papyrus pat his hand in confusion. 

They did see some ducks as they passed under the bridge. Papyrus whimpered at the sudden darkness but when a duck honked loudly, he squealed and made a noise back, his feet kicking eagerly. Red laughed. “You like ‘em, hm? Nice ducks,” he leaned on Blue with a grin.

Blue laughed. “MAYBE WE SHOULD MAKE A POND UP AND PUT SOME DUCKS IN IT FOR PAPYRUS!”

“Pfft. That’d be cute but no, he’s way too little. He’ll pull their feathers out,” he hummed, kissing the curious hand patting at them. Blue nodded.

“YEAH, THAT’S TRUE. SOMEDAY THEN!”

Red smiled up at him. “Someday.”

The boat made a slow turn around the river, and Papyrus made ‘avuuu’ noises, mimicking the boat. They cooed at him and tickled him, enjoying the small break. The boat returned to the dock and Blue hopped out, helping Red out slowly so he wouldn’t tumble over. Papyrus squealed and waved at the driver, who chuckled and waved back. “Bye kid, have fun.”

Red and Blue waved, and off they went to find a prime picnic spot. Blue spread out a soft blanket under one of the larger pecan trees, after making sure there were no sticker burrs lying around. They also laid down Papyrus’ crinkly blanket, freeing him from his tiny baby prison to let him lay on his belly and yell at squirrels. Blue passed Red a lemonade, opening up the container with the watermelon. Red chuckled, cracking open the bottle easily. “This is nice, huh? We should come out more now that it’s not so cold.”

Blue nodded, playfully tapping their bottles of lemonade together. “DEAL~! PLUS SUMMER IS COMING UP. WE COULD GO SWIMMING SOON!”

Red grinned, nodding as he rubbed Papyrus’ back as he squirmed, making yipping noises at the puppy across the park. “Yeah, I think he’d love that. We could go to like. What is it, a splash pad or something?”

“YEAH!”

Good thing Blue brought a towel since their hands got very very sticky-and red-from snacking on the watermelon. Papyrus started tugging on his blanket, trying to turn and Red helped him so he could face them. Papyrus blinked then squealed loudly, giggling as he plopped his head down. “He’s such a silly thing.”

“SO CUTE!” Blue gushed, digging out Papyrus’ elephant so he could chew on it. Red had a book that he was reading about a murder mystery, and Blue was content to let him lay in his lap against Blue’s chest. They relaxed in the warm air, peeking over at Papyrus who was happy with every single thing that was happening at that moment. He’d puff up his cheeks and make a silly noise, or he’d get distracted by a passing bug or butterfly.

It was nice. It was relaxing. 

_click_

The clouds started to roll over the sun as the day wore on, and Papyrus started to sniffle and whine. Red chuckled, putting his book back in the picnic basket. “Time for a certain someone’s nap time.” Papyrus blinked up at him with wet eyes as Red picked him up, kissing his face as Blue laughed. 

“WONDER WHO THAT COULD BE. ACTUALLY, A NAP SOUNDS NICE TODAY! WE COULD CUDDLE HIM IN BED!”

Red chuckled, nodding as he slipped Papyrus back into the baby wear. He whined, batting at Red’s chest before plopping his head down with a sigh. Red cooed at him, rubbing his back. “I know, I know. I’ll take him to the car,” he told Blue, who nodded and gave him the keys as he packed up the blankets and empty containers.

Red whistled as he walked across the park, rocking the fussy baby lightly as he made it to Blue’s little bug. He grunted as he pushed himself into the backseat, slipping Papyrus into the car seat and buckling him in. Papyrus whined more, sniffling. Red smiled, leaning in and kissing his tiny hand. “I know, bad times all around. We’ll be home soon, here.” He found a small cloth rattle and Papyrus chewed on it to make it crinkle. He huffed excitedly, his feet kicking as Red climbed back out.

He shut the door- _click_ -and then got in the front, cranking up the car to get some AC flowing. The radio played a nice little tune and Papyrus cooed and squeaked along to it, making Red laugh.

Blue appeared, popping the trunk up as he lifted the picnic basket in. His head snapped to the side, staring off into the parking lot for a moment with his ever-present grin on his face for a moment.

_click_

His grin twitched, his face darkening for a moment before shutting the trunk with a happy tune as he headed to the driver’s seat. “READY TO GO?”

“Yeah, he’ll get overwhelmed if we don’t put him down soon,” Red rifled through the console between them for a peppermint, grinning at Blue as he popped it in his mouth. Blue laughed.

“OH YES, A NAP IS DEFINITELY VITALLY IMPORTANT TO GROWING BABY BONES!”

“Mm-hmm.”

Papyrus made happy trilling noise and they laughed harder. He was just so cute!

————————————————————————————————————————

The couple made it home, and the man in the bushes stared as the one skeleton put the car seat on the ground for a moment to turn around. He quickly took a picture, then slid his camera down to continue watching. The skeleton carried the car seat into the house, waving at the other one as he shut the door. Huh. He had hoped they’d both go into the house, less chance of getting caught, but he could deal with one.

“HELLO.”

He startled, jumping back as his sleeve caught on a branch, cursing. It was the other one, the one that spotted him back at the park. “…hi.”

The skeleton’s grin grew sharper. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

The man gulped. “I’m ah, bird. Watching. Lots of…cardinals out and about.”

“MM.” The skeleton nodded. The man was no fool, he knew that the other didn’t buy that but there wasn’t much he could do besides scare the man off-

The skeleton’s hand shot out, dragging the man by his camera strap to his level, stepping sharply on his hand with his boot. The man yelped, sputtering when a bright blue bone speared his camera several times. The skeleton stared at him, the smile never twitching. “THERE. COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY I’M IN A GOOD MOOD! OR ELSE, WELL, I’D HAVE TO DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!”

He let the man go, laughing as he scrambled back and cradled his hand with a groan. “What the hell-” two blue bones shot up through his feet, and he sucked in a breath as the skeleton tapped a finger to his chin.

“MY, MY, MY…MY NEIGHBORS ARE OFF ON VACATION, AND HERE’S THIS MISCREANT SCOPING OUT THE PLACE.” The skeleton looked over his shoulder, and the man felt like he was staring a demon in the face. “GOOD THING I CAUGHT HIM. DON’T WORRY, LAW ENFORCEMENT WILL HELP YOU BACK ON TO THE ROAD OF A LAW ABIDING CITIZEN!” His head turned back around as he started to walk away, a finger in the air twirling lightly. “YOU CERTAINLY DON’T WANT _ME_ TO HELP YOU DO IT!”

The man couldn’t even find words to answer as sirens started to roar down the street towards them, and the skeleton disappeared into his house.

——————————————————————————————————————

Red stirred from where he laid on the bed, Papyrus cradled on his arm and snoring softly. He had changed them both into pajamas, and tucked the blankets around them as the house was a little cold compared to outside. He had felt Blue’s hand stroke his cheek, and he sighed, cracking an eye open. “Mm…didja go get gas?” he mumbled sleepily as Blue tucked up behind him, his arm wrapping around Red’s waist.

“MM-HMM.”

“…what’s that sound?” Red mumbled, hearing a siren from the outside as he yawned.

“JUST ONE OF THE NEIGHBOR’S ALARMS WENT OFF.” He felt Blue kiss his neck softly, nuzzling against him and Red shivered, sighing softly. “GO BACK TO SLEEP, THEN WE CAN HAVE ICE CREAM~”

“Sounds good,” Red mumbled, slipping back off to sleep without a care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! So so so so.
> 
> I was thinking! Like Blue is bugging Stretch about like, getting 'his own', right? Was thinking of hooking Stretch up with someone, maybe have the two bros have *ahem* 'sessions' with their cute subs lmao
> 
> I'm differing though. Not sure who or anything.
> 
> Meh. It's midnight I'm heading to bed \o/ but if ya'll have ideas for him, just shout them out here lol. (I did have them eventually pulling a threesome but it's too early...even though...I want iiiitttt)
> 
> Anyway, more plot will come \o/ Spring break is next week for them...and I have an itinerary to plan!


	19. A Tantrum and A Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is MAD, and Spring Break Happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sans. He needs a hug.

April

Before spring break, they had another meeting with Papyrus’ brother. It went about the same, really, Sans was just as intrigued with Papyrus as Papyrus was with him. Except, Sans kept yawning and drifting off, laying down on the floor in front of Papyrus as his head bobbed every few moments. It wouldn’t have been so bad…if it wasn’t around 2pm, not exactly a nap time. Red just patted his back gently, giving him a soft smile. “Had a bad night?” he asked.

Sans whined, hiding his head on the floor as Papyrus squeaked happily. “Not a’posed ta say,” he grumbled. Red frowned, nodding slowly.

“Okay. You can nap a bit, if you want.”

Sans just whined in true toddler form, cheering up when Papyrus patted at his head. 

Red gave him a nervous smile, letting Sans watch the baby for a while. Papyrus happily babbled at him, slapping at his hand when Sans held his hand up, giggling. 

Unfortunately the end of it was a little…well.

Sans whined when the grandmother snatched up his hand again, but instead of scratching at her hand he sunk to the floor and groaned. She huffed, glaring down at him. “Don’t _be_ like this, sweetie,” she grit out, but he just kicked his feet, the laces of one shoe flinging around. 

“I dun WANNA!” he shrieked, and the woman gave a rough sigh, rolling her eyes. Papyrus whined and hiccuped as he was scared of the shouting, and Red had to tuck him close, confused by what was happening. Antonia reached down, nearly slinging Sans over her shoulder as he kept up his fit, whining and pouting as they left.

Red frowned, rocking the crying Papyrus, looking between Blue and Gorey. “That wasn’t…good…was it?” Blue shrugged even as he looked concerned but Gorey merely laughed softly.

“Toddlers often have fits or throw down when they’re overwhelmed or tired. You said he was yawning?” Red nodded, bouncing Papyrus lightly. “It might be he missed a nap. A nap and most likely a snack, and he’ll be right as rain. My own child used to do the same, except he’d lay on the ground and sigh dramatically.” He laughed softly, and Red and Blue laughed nervously. Yeah okay, a normal toddler fit.

That’s what it was.

Still, Red didn’t like how rough she had picked Sans up…nonetheless, they bid Gorey goodbye and left for home, after cuddling Papyrus so he wouldn’t cry in the car seat.

At home, Blue eagerly brought out a three ring binder as Red held Papyrus up so he could balance on his feet a little. “What’s that?”

“THE NEW PLAN!” Blue struck a pose and Papyrus babbled excitedly, one foot stomping as he wavered in Red’s arms. Red chuckled.

“The new plan, huh? For…spring break?”

“YES!”

“Alright,” Red shifted Papyrus, letting him lean forward and blow raspberries, “lay it on me.”

The first day Blue had planned them going to a flea market in town and just making a circuit around, Papyrus in the little carrier on Red’s chest as it made him very happy and kick his little legs.

The second day was a beach day. They would have to buy them all swimming suits, and get some sunscreen of course.

The third day, a ‘PRIVATE SIP AND PAINT’ (Blue wiggled his eye ridges, making Red burst into laughter, then they both laughed when Papyrus tried to imitate him, his face scrunching up.) The fourth day was a meteor shower that night, so Blue had them playing board games all day and pretty much being lazy. Yeah okay, Red could dig with laziness for a day.

The fifth day Blue wanted to teach Red to make a cake. (”I know how to make a cake, dude.”

“BUT IS IT CHOCOLATE?”

“…okay, you got me there.”)

The sixth day was a day of ‘fun’, although Blue pouted when Red pointed out that it sounded just like the third day, with less paint. He agreed to it nonetheless, perking Blue back up. The seventh day he let Red pick.

Red hummed, tilting Papyrus a bit so he could stomp his little feet. “How about a trip to the aquarium? Last time I was there, you could walk under the sharks. I think Papyrus would like it,” He looked down at the baby. Blue quickly nodded, taking up another pose with his finger up at the ceiling. 

“MWEH! OPERATION SPRING BREAK IS IN EFFECT!”

“NYEH!” Papyrus yelled back, stomping faster and panting in excitement. Red snickered, hefting Papyrus up and kissing his face. 

“Cute. For now, this one needs a nap.”

“…NYEH!” Papyrus patted his face and kicked happily as Blue laughed, tickling Papyrus’ back before letting them go.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The flea market was pretty hug. Lots of stalls were around, some in the storage buildings nearby, and even though they got there early people were already milling around. Red checked to make sure the baby wearing thing wasn’t pinching Papyrus’ legs. They had dressed him in a warm set of pajamas with Elmo on the front. Red smiled at him as he squeaked, looking around as he held onto Red’s shirt.

So cute.

Red opted for a beanie he forgot he had, a simple windbreaker and t-shirt, and jeans. Blue went for a blue polo and shorts. What a dork. Cute though.

Blue laced their arms together with a grin. “READY?”

“Sure, what are we looking for anyway?”

“ANYTHING!” Blue chirped, which made Papyrus squeal and make ‘avooo!’ noises at him as they walked. The first building just held a bunch of clothes, nothing that caught their attention. The next one held a lot of toys, but it was all things too big for Papyrus to play with right now. Blue scooped up a cloth ball, wiggling it. “WHAT DO YOU THINK?”

“Hmm,” Red looked at it, patting the excited baby’s back. “He might like it. We can throw it to him at least, he’d like that.”

Blue nodded, grinning, and they bought the little ball. 

There was a veggie stand, which Blue looked over with a critical eye (fresh ingredients were critical in cooking a fantastic meal!!) while Red and Papyrus looked at some old video games lined up on a table. Papyrus kept squeaking and babbling as he poked at Red’s chin curiously. Red playfully kissed the little finger, making him gasp in excitement.

They found a cute little dish that looked like a ghost (”It looks like Napstablook! They’d find it hilarious!”), a broken cuckoo clock that disappointed Blue (he rather liked the little birds), and a little red tricycle that Blue pleaded for, for Papyrus.

Red looked at him in amusement as he dinged the little bell. “He’s pretty little right now, don’t you think?”

“PERHAPS! BUT!” Blue straightened up, hands on his hips. “HE WILL BE BIGGER SOON! AND THEN WE CAN TEACH HIM THE GRAND ADVENTURES OF RIDING A BIKE!”

Red snorted, looking down at the yawning baby. “What do you think, hm?”

“…NYEH! AVOO!” Papyrus waved his arms and Red laughed.

“Fine fine. It IS pretty cute.” 

Blue looked thrilled at that, pecking a kiss to Red’s cheek before heading off to buy it. When he came back, they decided to take their things to the car before continuing. Red tugged out his phone, frowning. “We should stop to eat at least, let Papyrus eat and nap.”

“GOOD DEAL! CORN DOG?”

“Yeah!” 

The little ‘restaurant’ inside the flea market had tables outside in the slightly cool wind, and they opted to sit there. Red pulled Papyrus free as Blue headed off to get them some food, juggling the bottle they had grabbed before adjusting them both. Papyrus eagerly latched on, panting as he eagerly drank. A very hungry baby indeed! Red smiled at him, bouncing Papyrus lightly in his arms as Blue hurried over with the corn dogs, chips, and lemonade. “AWW…HE WAS HUNGRY, HUH?”

“Yeah, he’s gonna sleep nice after this.” Red smiled at Blue, shifting Papyrus a bit so he could grab some of the chips. When Blue finished his food, he traded Red for the baby, so he could eat without worrying about dropping the bottle on his face. Papyrus gurgled up at Blue, huffing softly.

“SILLY BABY!” Blue cooed, Red chuckled, finishing off his lemonade.

“He is, isn’t he? Think he’ll sleep in this thing?” He wiggled the baby carrier. Blue shrugged.

“MAYBE?”

He did. Papyrus was curled up a bit, his head resting on Red’s chest as he stuffed his hand into his mouth, snoring softly. They had to walk a bit slower, so as not to jostle him, but they still had fun just traipsing around the little market. They found a hilarious plastic skull cup, and a fleece blue hoodie…

Red stared at it, reaching out and thumbing at the fabric as Blue fiddled with a little twirly top. “WHAT’S THAT?”

Red blinked. “It’s…a little hoodie. It might fit Sans…?”

Blue smiled. “THEN, LET’S GET IT! YOU CAN GIVE IT TO HIM NEXT TIME.”

Red nodded slowly, smiling as he rubbed Papyrus’ back. “He’d like that, I think. It just feels like something he’d like.”

(The hoodie would be washed and fluffed so much it would feel like a gentle cloud by the time Sans got it, which was exactly what Red was going for.)

They got in the little bug, tucking the sleeping baby into the car seat. Red sighed as he relaxed in the seat and Blue smiled at him. “HAD FUN?”

Red nodded, happily taking Blue’s hand when he offered it. “Tired. Didn’t think that’d wear me out as much as it did. What time is it?”

“ABOUT 3 OR SO. WE CAN HAVE OUR OWN NAP AT HOME!” Blue chirped. Red chuckled, squeezing Blue’s hand sweetly as he yawned.

“Sounds like a plan~”

If this was how Spring Break was going to go…well, Red certainly wasn’t going to argue against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like two-three of those days are p much days Blue wants ta be schmexy with Red lmao
> 
> In which Stretch will watch baby. Happily, of course. Papyrus is a cute ;P
> 
> (you know those movies where the guy takes his nibling out and everyone's like 'awww cute baby', like, I can see Stretch soaking that up while also going 'look at this cute baby' lmao)
> 
> I have a veeeery distinct image of what's going to happen with Sans =)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! My computer likes to freeze lately but hopefully I'll be back to my regularly scheduled typing ><


	20. Beach Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 is Beach Day! The boys have fun!
> 
> And then the *boys* have *fun*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beaches rule but also I realized babies can't really do jack all except get dragged out to the sea so like
> 
> anyway cuteness!!!

April, Day 2

The hunt for swimsuits was not too hard. At least for Blue and Papyrus. Blue had a pair of trunks with bright yellow stars on them. They found an adorable one-suit for Papyrus that had little bitty polka-dots. He seemed happy about it, squealing and huffing as he kicked his feet in Blue’s arms, staring up at him as if to say ‘look at me! I have something new!’.

Red just couldn’t decide on what he wanted to wear. There was one with a zipper down the chest, but he was pretty sure Papyrus would somehow eat the zipper. He found a fairly cute one with a bikini top and a skirted bottom, but he wasn’t sure if it would fit. Of course, Blue’s hazy look as he blushed didn’t help matters, and he had to swat him with a huff.

He finally decided on a floral print, even if it made him look like he had orange boobs (which he grumbled aloud and made Blue choke). All the same, he liked the little skirt, it kept the bathing suit from being too ‘scandalous’. Mostly since well, he didn’t feel like exposing himself with the wrong move. With that, he took Papyrus and cooed at him as they left the store, having already made up a picnic of food to enjoy at the beach.

The beach was pretty busy, albeit not as bad as they had assumed. Everyone had either left for Spring Break or were doing other things, there weren’t a lot of younger people out and about. All the same they put a beach towel down near the ocean shoreline, Blue setting up a large umbrella as Red adjusted the large fluffy blanket so Papyrus could lay on his belly and NOT eat sand.

Hopefully. He was already eyeing it.

Blue set up two lounge chairs, both he and Red settling in them as Papyrus squealed and kicked his feet against the blanket, gasping at the sight of the waves. Red chuckled, one leg bouncing idly as he leaned back in the chair. “He’s liking it, huh?”

“SEEMS SO!” Blue laughed, waving his fingers at the baby who squawked at him, patting his hands on the blanket. Red chuckled.

“We should take him near the water in a minute, yeah?”

“YEAH!”

Red tilted his head up, humming at the cool wind that swirled by them. Dogs barked and children yelled and splashed in the waves. Blue pulled out a book that he was reading on as they relaxed for a bit. It was a little cold to go in just yet, so they wasted a bit of time cooling off under the umbrella. Papyrus squealed eagerly when Red picked him up, wiggling little water wings onto him. Red smiled. “Cuuute. Blue, take a picture!”

A click and Blue laughed. “DONE!” They would have put him in a darling little floatie, but the ocean was too strong to see if he could float in it. For now they wandered out onto the sand carefully, Red leaning down into the wet part of the sand to hold Papyrus up, letting his tiny feet touch the water. Papyrus gasped, squirming in place and stomping his foot.

“AVOO! NYEH!” He laughed, his head tossing back to look up at Red, then at Blue before his head bobbed down to watch the water. Red chuckled, shifting to keep his balance as he helped Papyrus take a small step.

“Cute, huh?”

“YEAH! HE’LL BE A LITTLE FISH SOMEDAY!” Blue gushed and Red snickered, turning Papyrus around and holding his hands. Papyrus blinked up at him, babbling and squishing his toes into the sand. Red hummed as they walked Papyrus back and forth in the little slice of land, before Papyrus began to get fussy and whiny, making grabby hands at him. Red smiled. “Okay, hungry, I’m betting.”

He hefted Papyrus up, squeaking when a tiny foot kicked into his bikini top and nearly pulled it down. Blue tried very very hard not to laugh as he helped untangle the squirming baby and Red’s top, but by the way Red huffed at him with a blush, he didn’t succeed.

“He’s gonna make me flash everyone,” Red grumbled, shifting Papyrus onto his hip and tugging on his top with a huff. Blue smiled, leaning in to kiss Red’s cheek sweetly.

“I WOULD PROTECT YOU!”

Red just swatted him with a snort, and they headed to go and feed Papyrus and let him nap in the shadows.

Papyrus snored softly with his mouth on his little elephant, sleeping soundly on the blanket. Red tilted back in his own chair, peeking an eye open when he could feel Blue staring at him. “What?”

Blue pouted. “TOO BAD THERE’S A LOT OF PEOPLE HERE…”

Red stared at him in confusion before flushing once he realized where Blue’s eyes were and he reached down and threw a small sand clod at Blue. “Don’t be a pervert, dork.”

Blue ducked, laughing with a grin as he winked. “I CAN’T HELP IT AROUND YOU~!”

Red rolled his eyes, slipping his glasses off his face and dangling them in the bikini top as he leaned back. “Dork. Besides, not with Papyrus around,” he grumbled. Blue nodded, leaning back in his own chair.

“OF COURSE NOT! MAYBE WE CAN COME TO THE BEACH ALONE ONE DAY~” Red snickered at the ‘seductive’ look Blue gave him.

“Pfft. Shush. Oh hey go get us some popsicles.”

Blue nodded, hefting himself up out of his chair. When he passed by he leaned to kiss Red sweetly and Red wiggled his fingers at him with a chuckle, relaxing in his chair again. A beach ball rolled by, and a little girl ran by with a shriek as she bounced herself into the ocean with it. Papyrus flinched in his sleep and Red kept an eye on him to see if he’d wake up, but the baby just grumbled and went back to sleep. Red chuckled. “Cutie.”

Blue came back with a blue and red popsicle, handing Red the blue one. Red gave him a flat look while Blue grinned brightly. “You’re lucky my favorite flavor is blueberry.”

“I CERTAINLY AM!”

Red snorted, shaking his head as he relaxed back in his chair, Blue flopping down into his. Papyrus shifted at the noise, but nothing seemed to awaken him yet. Red cursed as the popsicle melted down his hand, and he had to lick up the juice from his wrist up to the treat, then making little licks up it to catch the dripping ice.

By the time he finally got to take a bite, he saw Blue staring at him with his mouth open a little, his own popsicle halfway melted. “…what?”

“NOTHING!” Blue squeaked, scrambling to eat his own as Red laughed.

“Shoulda been payin’ attention,” he teased and Blue huffed, then leaned in close to lick his cheek. 

“HMM, I SHOULD JUST STEAL SOME OF YOURS!”

“Wh-Blue, no!” he squeaked, laughing as he leaned back, Blue taking hold of his wrist and taking a bite of his popsicle. He laughed, sticking his tongue out. “Gimme some of yours then!”

“DEAL!” Blue held out the half a popsicle, and Red leaned in, taking a bite easily. He didn’t much like the taste of strawberry, but it was pretty tasty in the heat. He stuck his now even more red tongue at Blue, who winked at him as they relaxed back into their chairs. It wasn’t much longer that Papyrus stirred awake, eagerly drinking his own cool drink down, humming up at Red with wide eyes. Red smiled, bouncing him lightly on his lap as Papyrus patted the bottle.

This time they decided to travel down the shoreline, picking up a few shells here and there. Papyrus liked to pat at them curiously, but they both agreed that his tendency to shove things in his mouth meant no holding the shells. A bird hopped around ahead of them and Papyrus yelled at it, nearly vaulting out of Red’s arms to wave his arms like he was flying. Red laughed breathlessly as Blue ‘scolded’ Papyrus as they righted him up (it was hard to do it by oneself, considering with one movement they could both go tumbling). Papyrus just stared at him, then grabbed the finger near his cheek and chewed on it with wide eyes.

Blue laughed. “VERY WELL, YOU ARE FORGIVEN!”

Red snickered as Papyrus babbled up at him. “Good to hear. Anything else ya wanna do? We should really get showered off and stuff.” Blue nodded, agreeing that it was getting late (was it already 4? How time flies…) and they headed back to their things. Red took Papyrus to the public showers. While they weren’t too salty from the ocean, the cool water would feel nice to their overheated bones.

Papyrus cooed as Red bounced him on his shoulder, grabbing at the water raining down on them. Red hummed, rocking him lightly, letting the heat simmer down, at least until he felt Papyrus shiver a bit then he cut it off and headed out.

He grabbed up the beach towel, wrapping it around the both of them as Blue ducked in to quickly cool down as well. They packed up their things, tucking the yawning baby into the car seat, and Red flopped into the passenger seat with his own yawn. “This was a great idea, you know?”

Blue nodded as he shut the door, turning the AC up a little before he started to drive. “YES! IT WAS NICE! IT’LL BE EVEN MORE FUN ONCE PAPYRUS CAN SWIM!”

Red snorted, tilting his head back against the seat. “Oh yeah it will. ‘M gonna nap, wake me when we get there.”

“OKAY! JUST RELAX~” Red felt Blue’s hand squeeze his, and he happily laced their hands together, drifting off after a bit.

——————————————————————————

“You-mm-really liked it, huh~?”

Red was still in the swimsuit on their bed, his arms tied tight behind his back, his breasts pressed up from how he laid on his back. Blue had immediately tackled him once they were in their bedroom, kissing Red and chirping out his idea. (More like he flopped on Red like a limpet and pouted up at him as they laid in bed, making Red burst into laughter at how silly he looked.)

Blue straddled his stomach, his cock pressed between Red’s breasts, his hands groping them over the thin bathing suit, gripping and squeezing them together as he thrust. Blue whined, rolling his hips. “YOU LOOK AMAZING LIKE THIS, REDDY~” he chirped, grinning down at Red who squirmed, panting with a blush. It didn’t help Blue knew exactly how sensitive his breasts were, but on top of that, they had the vibrator slipped under his skirt, pressed against the thin strip of cloth and vibrating intensely.

Good thing it was a swimsuit, otherwise he would’ve ruined a good pair of shorts.

Blue leaned down a little, his cock slipping between the valley he made with Red’s breasts, smearing the leaking magic over them with each thrust. “ARE YOU CLOSE, RED~? YOU SOUND LIKE IT. YOU LOOK LIKE IT~” he murmured, pinching Red’s nipple and making him squeak, his hips bucking up with a whine.

Red glared at him but it didn’t mean anything as he blushed fiercely. However, on Blue’s next thrust, he poked his tongue out, teasingly licking at the head of Blue’s cock.

That set him off, and Blue held onto his breasts in an iron grip as he thrust harshly between them with a groan. Red sucked in a breath, stuttering on a moan at the small sharp bite of pain that was quickly washed away with pleasure. It didn’t take much until Blue thrust harshly, and he exploded over Red’s breasts. Some of it made its way onto Red’s face, which he didn’t mind certainly, his tongue flicking out to tease Blue as he licked at his own cheek. 

Blue panted, sliding his cock back through with a grin, the bikini top now spattered with blue magic as well. “YOU’RE SO CUTE~!” He chirped and Red flushed, his toes curling as he tried to grind against the vibrator. Blue slipped his hand under the skirt, gripping the vibrator tightly before nearly crushing it against Red’s cunt with a large grin, watching Red with an almost dark look.

Red shrieked, arching up into it as he came, his hips rolling against the ache with glee as he gasped and panted, soon running out of energy as he slumped back on the bed, panting. Blue slowly pulled it away, wiggling the vibrator in hand, the end of it soaked in red magic. “AWWW~ THINK YOU CAN GO AGAIN~? …RED?”

A snore, and Blue nearly had to laugh. Red looked relaxed and obviously quite asleep, the last of his energy escaping from their little endeavor. He looked adorable too, all covered in Blue’s cum, his legs spread open, his breasts bouncing slightly with each breath.

So cute~

Red woke up tucked into one of the long shirts he sometimes wore as pajamas, and some fuzzy socks tenderly slipped onto his feet. He yawned, shifting to sit up, groaning at the pleasant ache between his thighs as he stretched, clicking his tongue. He smelled _pizza_. Red shuffled out of the bedroom slowly, not all the way awake just yet.

Blue was on the floor in the living room, rolling the little cloth ball to Papyrus who would eagerly swat it away with a shriek. Blue smiled at Red who sleepily smiled back. “HEY! I MADE PIZZA, WITH BACON, AND YOU SHOULD DRINK SOME APPLE JUICE TOO. IT’S HEALTHY!” Red just nodded, shuffling closer and plopping down beside Blue, nuzzling up as Papyrus gasped and kicked his feet, as if trying to get to them.

“Mmm. Where is it?” he mumbled, opening an eye he didn’t know he’d closed as Blue nudged a plate of two slices of pizza-handmade, dear angel above-and a large glass of cold apple juice.

The pizza was downright delicious, and he watched happily as Papyrus batted the ball to him with a ‘BAH!’, to which he’d nudge the ball back his way, which would then get rolled to Blue.

What a perfect end to the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new laptop for Xmas (yes, early) but this means!!! I am now mobile and can type *wherever I please*
> 
> Which I could do on my phone but ya'll know how hard it is to do that? especially when my notes are all on Scrivener!
> 
> Anyway! Third day is some painting and wine and some drunken giggling. All good things~


	21. Painting With A Few Twists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Blue and Red's painting day! Red gets painted alright...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tad hard bc I really really really wanted this to happen lol
> 
> I do want to say: yeah they're drunk and stuff but like, Red definitely has enough on his head to say no (or use magic to get away). He just was down for what was up, he just got swept up in the moment and didn't want Blue to feel like he didn't love him <3

April, Day 3

Stretch had graciously taken Papyrus again for Red and Blue’s painting date. Red really needed to get him a gift for doing it so often…for now, Blue set up two easels in the backyard, a bottle of wine with glasses, a tray of chocolate strawberries and painting smocks. Red laughed, shaking his head as he took a seat at the stool in front of his easel. “You came prepared, huh?”

Blue struck a pose, laughing. “OF COURSE! WHAT FUN IS A PAINTING DAY WITHOUT SWEETS AND DRINKS?”

He had Red there. “So, what are we painting?”

Blue plopped down, sticking his tongue out. “EACH OTHER!!!”

Red snickered, taking up the palette of paint. “That so? Well, we can only try, huh?”

“WELL, YES!!”

Red snorted, dabbing some blue paint on his brush as he leaned around his easel. “What’s wine taste like, anyhow? I’ve had vodka but eh, it’s too…hot?”

Blue started doing some brush strokes on his canvas, bouncing in place. “I GOT CHOCOLATE RASPBERRY WINE! IT’S LIKE LITERALLY MELTED CHOCOLATE!” Red grinned, nodding.

“Let’s open it first then, before getting too into it.”

Blue agreed, quickly popping it open and pouring them both a little bit, handing Red his glass. Red took it after setting the brush down, swishing it in the glass. Huh. Looked weird. He brought it up to his mouth, taking a sip and making a noise. It did taste like melted chocolate! With a hint of raspberry! “Oh! That’s really good…”

“ISN’T IT?” Blue squeaked, sipping his a bit before putting it down, quickly going back to painting. Red nabbed a strawberry to chew on before going back to his painting, winking at Blue when he saw him staring at Red eating it.

The painting was…well…it wasn’t too bad??? They’d stop every few minutes, make a joke about something, drink more wine and maybe feed each other a strawberry (Red liked to nip Blue’s fingers teasingly, although Blue would lick his fingertips if they had a bit of a chocolate smear on them, making them both blush). They got drunk, maybe not badly so, but enough they were giggly and breathless, trading kisses and making a general mess of their paintings. Blue’s ended up being a bit lop-sided with lots of red paint over it, and Red’s ended up nearly looking like a He-Man in a way except for a few smears of blue that he had swooped through.

Eventually they just fell off the stools laughing too hard, the paint on their clothes despite the smocks now. Blue tugged Red close with flushed cheeks, kissing his neck and making Red squeak and laugh harder, holding onto his arms. “B-Bluuuee~ Hahah~” he laughed breathlessly, nuzzling into the kisses and flopping on his back. Blue laughed, nipping his neck playfully.

“YEEESSSS~?” he chirped, tugging at Red’s smock. “WE’LL GET ALL…PAINTY! YEAH?”

Red laughed, that made sense. Okay it took a bit for them to untangle from the smocks-and each other-but they finally managed to strip down. (Red faintly tried to think of the neighbors but honestly, he really didn’t care at this moment.)

Red panted as he plopped back, the only thing on him was his pants now. Blue fell over taking off his own shirt, cackling hard before he scrambled up. Red squirmed, kicking off his own pants and leaving him in a pair of boxer undies, plopping his head back. Blue squeaked. “RED~!”

“Mmmhmmm,” he mumbled, giggling as Blue leaned over him, kissing him. “Blue, Blue, Blueberry~” he sang, giggling then moaning as Blue plopped down on top of him, still wearing his own pants. The pressure against him felt very nice…why didn’t he strip down before now? Eh, it’s all good. Blue grinned, kissing Red sweetly, gripping his breast softly and thumbing a nipple. 

“REDDY~~ I BET YOU TASTE LIKE CHOCOLATE~” he mumbled, plopping his head on Red’s chest. Red laughed harder, nudging Blue with his foot.

“Y-You dork! I do not, pfft.” He did squirm a bit at the thought of Blue trying to ‘eat’ him. That was kinda hot. Hmmm. “I would if you poured th’ chocolate on me,” he laughed breathlessly, plopping his head back with a blush. Blue lit up, leaning up and kissing Red.

“CAN I~?” he asked and Red flushed at the wide eyes, quickly nodding. Hey they were already stripped down, why not?

He was pretty glad Blue didn’t do the whole ‘pull undies to the side’ thing, although that was hot too. But the wine would’ve ruined them. Instead Blue was between his legs, Red’s legs nearly tied together with his own underwear, the chill of the wine seeping in to his skin but Blue’s warm tongue licking it away was soothing. He panted, thighs shaking as the wet tongue traced up his lips, teasing at his clit. He whined, squirming a bit as he panted. “Bluuuee~” 

Blue hummed and Red squeaked, bucking up with a breathless laugh at the slight tickle. Blue’s hands were on his hips, and…maybe he squirmed a little to have Blue tighten his hands, leaving small bruises on his hips. Oh that felt absolutely wonderful. Red groaned as he felt Blue’s tongue press against his entrance, plopping his head back in the grass as he arched up into it, heels digging into Blue’s back.

“-ad’s taking him to some baby museum so-whoa.”

Red squeaked, then burst into laughter seeing Stretch in the doorway of their sliding door. He shivered as he felt Blue nip him, only stopping to give a drunken wave to Stretch. He snorted, shaking his head. “Well, you’re having fun I take it.”

Red laughed, his mouth open as he shivered, giggling as he waved. “Hiiii~! We paint-mmm-ed~” he moaned, squeezing his thighs around Blue’s head. Stretch snorted.

“Not sure I believe that.”

If Red hadn’t been drunk, he may have never said that. Okay. Scratch that. If it was maybe a little later in the relationship, he definitely would have, but maybe not this early. Either way, he held up a hand, making a grabbing motion. “C’me and join!” he laughed, pouting when Blue raised his head up with a grin.

“YEAAAH, RED’S GOT A NICE MOUTH~” 

Red nodded, although that meant banging his head a bit on the grass and he pouted as Stretch wandered over. “How can I say no to that face? Your face is red, bro.”

Blue just smirked, diving back in and making Red gasp, squirming a bit as his hands held onto Blue’s head. He made a questioning noise when he felt something tap his cheek and he tilted his head back. Oh. Stretch’s cock. How nice. He opened his mouth, licking the tip playfully. Stretch groaned, his hand holding it steady. “Damn, you’re right, bro.”

Blue bobbed back up to talk. “JUST SHOVE IT IN, HE LIKES IT!”

Stretch snorted, raising an eye ridge at Red who just opened his mouth wider with a breathless laugh, rolling his hips up into Blue’s mouth.

Stretch was _so very much longer_ than Blue. Not as thick, certainly, but man he could feel that cock down his throat, making his eyes water. He moaned, gasping as Stretch started thrusting into his mouth sharply, his legs tightening around Blue’s head as he made muffled noises.

Red came hard, rolling his hips before nearly collapsing on the grass. He panted, staring up at Stretch upside down with hazy eyes as he pounded into his mouth. Stretch chuckled, rubbing a thumb over Red’s jaw. “Look at you, feelin’ good, huh~?”

Red mumbled something, making Stretch speed up and Red moaned softly. He jumped a little when Blue pressed his legs together, and he could feel his cock sliding between them, pressing against his wet cunt but just sliding over it. He squirmed a bit, bucking up and making Blue groan, thrusting faster. “SO WET, REDDY~ YOU LOOK SO GOOD~”

Red blinked, shivering with a moan, one hand being grabbed by Stretch while the other held onto Blue’s wrists as they used him. Stretch came down his throat, making him out of breath for a moment, gasping when he finally pulled out. Blue didn’t take much longer for him to cum and smear a mess over his thighs and belly. Red laughed drunkenly, plopping his head down. “Made a meesssss….” He mumbled.

Stretch snorted, zipping his pants back up. “Sure did, heh. Look at him, all dirty now, bro, heh.”

“YES, I LIKE THIS MUCH BETTER~” Blue grinned down at Red, his cheeks still blue from the drink. Red laughed again, stretching his arms up and Blue swooped him up onto his lap, kissing his neck and making Red hum, his eye sockets drooping.

Stretch snickered. “I really just came over ta tell ya, and maybe take a look at that trike and fix it up.”

Blue nodded drunkenly, squirming to stand up and hold Red at the same time, making them both wheeze in laughter. “WE GOTT-GOTTA CLEAN UP!”

“And sober up, ya doof.” Stretch just shook his head, heading back in and holding the door open for the two giggling drunken naked skeletons.

Upstairs Blue had plopped them both in the bath, cooling them down and cuddling up together. Red hummed sleepily, yawning as he cuddled up, blushing. “That was…somethin’.”

Blue nodded with a grin, kissing him sweetly. “MM-HMM~ YOU DID GOOD!”

Red blushed, splashing Blue with a huff. “Dork.” He paused, tucking close to Blue. “You think it’ll be weird now?”

“NAAAH. STRETCH IS VERY…EASY-GOING?”

Red shrugged. It just felt like it’d be weird now.

But. It wasn’t. Blue dried them off and made Red drink some water before wrapping him in a bath robe-just a bath robe-and they both headed back down to see Stretch now that they were clean and sober. Red flushed when Stretch looked at him, but Blue was right, he was ‘go with the flow’. He winked and made a teasing remark that made Red stick his tongue out, and then he stole a piece of Blue’s chocolate before starting to ‘operate’ on the trike.

…Red always wondered what those people in the threesome videos did after. Sitting around drinking coffee while debating on getting a new bell for his little brother’s tricycle was not one of those.

Stretch wasn’t staying long actually, he had a plan to fix their dad’s car window-it wouldn’t roll down which was not good with the approaching Summer-and Red flushed as he went to leave. “S-So what do we um…do?”

Stretch winked. “Whatever ya want.” Red blushed, looking at Blue as Blue wrapped his arm around Red with a smile.

“IT’S ME AND YOU~ BUT WE CAN SHARE WITH STRETCH TOO~! WASN’T IT FUN?”

Well. Yeah. He just didn’t want it to…you know…feel like cheating. Or end up actually cheating??? But sharing sounded a little better. He looked up at Stretch who gave a thumbs up. Red nodded. “Yeah I just. Didn’t know,” he flushed.

Stretch chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, yeah? Just for fun, besides, bro would kill me if I stole ya away.” He stuck his tongue out when Blue glared at him and Red laughed, pecking a kiss to Blue’s cheek.

“No worries there. …oh! You said your dad had Papyrus?”

“Yeah some kinda baby museum…?”

——————————————————————————

“And THIS!” Ding pointed at a mirror that showed them the hallway on the other side. “Is a one-way mirror, invented in 1903 and still in use today! Isn’t that exciting?!”

“ABA BU!” Papyrus squealed from the carrier, leaning to slap his hands on the mirror. Ding laughed heartily, quickly racing them to the phone invention room.

“Ah, rotary phones! Not something you’ll experience, sadly, but oh how I recall those days…”

“BAA! NYEH!”

The next room had a water table, and Ding happily let the baby splash his hands in it. Oh how he enjoyed little babies! He missed his own sons being so tiny, but now Blue had a dear one who had a little baby for Ding to spoil! He was a _grandpa!!!_

How exciting! Now to only encourage Stretch to hurry up so he could have more grandbabies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding you can't kidnap the baby omfg
> 
> Stretch: i can stuff your mouth better~  
> Red, eating: but you're not garlic bread  
> Stretch:...you got me there, dammit
> 
> they'll get along swimmingly. 
> 
> This WAS Blue's plan all along bc like, he loves to share with his brother >3 thing was, what HE planned (and I PLANNED) got totally knocked off track by literal plot. But hey he's not upset with this new turn of events ;)
> 
> Why is he okay with sharing? oh he's not =) Stretch is his brother. They share EVERYTHING. But no one else. Ever. =)   
> (until Stretch gets a sub wofeih )
> 
> Anyway the little joke Stretch made DID activate Yan mode for a split second before Red fixed it XD   
> (and if they DID go dating or Blue suspected Stretch of 'trying to win Red over', then he'd definitely go for him, brother or not. But Stretch knows all this, bc maybe he's a secret Yan too ;) so he's happy to be part but not the center of it lol)  
> (same goes for whoever Stretch gets tho, he's chill with sharing but the moment his sub or whoever gets feels for the other, then it's time to murder)
> 
> yeah that makes sense
> 
> totally not an excuse for a future kink idea and threesome bc I like threesomes
> 
> *YEAH*


	22. Meteor Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red meets Ding, and a meteor shower occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some schmoopy stuffs

April, Day 3/4

Meeting Blue’s dad was…an experience. A happy one, honestly. In a way, he reminded Red of his own dad. Despite his dad’s stoic self, he could be a bit energetic when excited over something. He recalled his dad’s exuberance over a science fair project he helped Red out with. Even though the project itself failed (in a brilliant explosion), his dad just laughed and told him that there was always another around the corner. Something new and exciting to learn about, every day.

So yeah, Ding’s happiness and chattering about how amazing Papyrus was just…well it made Red feel a little sad, missing his own dad. But he swept it away for now, nodding along as Ding-a tall man in a sweater vest of all things-gushed over Papyrus’ curiosity. Said baby was currently on Red’s shoulder, chewing on the lace of his hoodie with a happy growl. Red smiled up at Ding as he nodded along. “Well, he certainly seems like he’s had some fun.”

Ding laughed, nodding eagerly. “Oh yes, I think he yelled at several people! He’s quite the talker. Stretch!” Said skeleton jerked to a pause as he had been trying to sneak out the door. “When are you going to have grandbabies???”

Blue laughed from the couch as Stretch laughed nervously, flushing. “Aw Dad, really?”

Papyrus squealed loudly along as Ding nodded, patting the baby’s head. “Yes! Babies are wonderful! Especially grand babies-good heavens, I’m late! Good to meet you, Red, I’ll see you boys later!” With a happy pat to Red’s shoulder, and a coo to the baby, he rushed out the door. Stretch rolled his eyes, giving a lazy salute as he waltzed out the door as well. Red shook his head in amusement as Blue shut the door behind them.

“He’s certainly something,” Red hummed as he bounced Papyrus up onto his shoulder, kissing his cheek as Blue nodded, grabbing up the little elephant and giving it to a babbling Papyrus.

“YEAH, HE REALLY LIKES BABIES,” Blue explained. “HE USED TO BE THE NEIGHBORHOOD BABYSITTER!”

Red snickered. “I can see that.” He sighed, kissing Papyrus’ head and making the baby hum up at him, sucking on the elephant’s soother. “Alright, time for bed, yeah?”

“YES!”

Papryus didn’t take a bath at night as it tended to energize him more than it calm him down. Instead, Red found that some lavender lotion on the baby’s arms helped him doze off after a busy day. With the baby tucked into his darling little sleep suit, the couple headed to bed, hoping to sleep in just a little since their plans weren’t until later that next night.

Which, of course, with a baby as stringent on his schedule as Papyrus was, they had no hope of that. Once Papyrus realized no one was up to enjoy the other baby in the mirror as he was, he started to fuss and hiccup, then shifted into tiny cries until Blue shuffled into view, spiriting Papyrus off to their bed with a warm bottle.

Okay, this was fine, not what he was used to but fine. Papyrus held onto Blue’s arm with his little legs, making happy huffy noises as he stared up at the hand. Blue seemed asleep but he couldn’t be by the way he was holding the bottle. Red on the other hand was asleep, although he faced the both of them, his hand pressed over Papyrus’ belly. Yeah this was great! He could cuddle up and have a meal and kick his feet and show them his awesome sleep suit!

He cooed at them both around the bottle, and Blue mumbled something back as Red snored. This was amazing!! …until, you know, he wanted up and wanted to be cuddled and stomp his feet.

At least he gave them an hour? Yeah…

Blue spent some of the morning setting up a telescope in the backyard. Red set Papyrus up on his little blanket, gently rolling the little cloth ball around and making him squeal and kick his little legs. The tiny hand couldn’t grab it just yet, but oh how the baby sure tried! Red smiled at him, gently bouncing the ball in his hand and making Papyrus gasp. “Yeah? You like it, huh. Here here.”

He rolled the ball to him, and Papyrus immediately smashed his face down, biting onto it with a happy growl. Red snickered. “Scary baby~!” He made a happy muffled noise, his little hands making fists as he huffed. Red hummed. “Blue! You got it?”

“YES! I THINK SO.” The telescope tilted a bit once Blue let go, but it didn’t fall apart like he had feared it would. He gave a thumbs up, hopping over to the two of them as Red chuckled.

“Sweet. Look at the scaaaary baby~” Red teased. Papyrus growled louder, sweeping his hand back and forth as if trying to swat Blue. Blue laughed, leaning to rub Papyrus’ back sweetly.

“SO SCARY! MWEH! HE’S A FIERCE PUPPY!” Papyrus bapped at him with the ball, babbling as they laughed at his cuteness.

Of course, there wasn’t much they could do to wear out the baby so he’d sleep the day away. Instead, Red held him up on top of the grass so he could stomp his little feet in the warm dirt, squawking as he tried to pitch forward to grab a bird he saw. It was great fun to the baby, especially as they walked beside him slowly in the warm backyard.

The day passed pretty quickly. They had set up a small brightly colored movie for Papyrus after lunch, distracting him for a while as they played a simple card game. When the night came, they pulled out the pack and play to the backyard, tucking Papyrus into it. He babbled in confusion as he sucked on his hand, staring up at the sky as Blue and Red had a bowl of strawberry ice cream with cherry soda in their patio chairs. Red teased him about it, flustering when Blue kissed him with a wink.

It wasn’t much longer after the sun had set that the stars sparkled and started to fly across the sky. Papyrus could only see the swift movements, and he squealed at it loudly, kicking his feet as if trying to launch himself up to grab at it. Red leaned on Blue with a grin, nuzzling up sweetly. “This is real nice, heh.”

“YEAH! I WAS KIND OF HOPING ONE WOULD LAND HERE, AND WE COULD HAVE A PIECE OF METEORITE!”

Red snickered, playfully nudging Blue. “Really?”

Blue nodded, almost pouting. “YEAH. THEY LOOK NEAT ON TV! AND IT WOULD’VE BEEN A NEAT THING TO SHOW PAPYRUS!”

“Dork,” Red teased, shifting closer as they watched the meteors sparkle across the sky. It wasn’t noisy, thankfully, unlike fireworks would be. Papyrus dozed off after a while, his thumb in his mouth as he snored on. The meteors slowed down after a while, leaving them in the stillness of the night, crickets chirping around them as the wind rustled the trees lightly.

Red picked Papyrus up gently, tucking him close as they packed up their things, Blue dragging the pack and play onto the porch for now. They weren’t too tired, unlike the very wound up baby, so after tucking him in to his crib, they went back downstairs…

To play Bears Versus Babies while drinking the rest of the chocolate wine, ending up in a giggling pile on the couch of a creepy bear with crab claws and human legs, kissing the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never seen a meteor shower. Much jelly. They definitely got drunk and camped out on the couch tho XD
> 
> Sorry for not updating as much these past two days >< I wondered why I was in a funk and I realize NOW but I can't go get my shot until next week. I think. Bleh. What a way to start a New Year. Which. Happy new Year's, Ya'll! 
> 
> On that note I watched a sappy Hallmark movie so guess what ya'll gonna get.


	23. Cake and Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys bake a cake, have a get together...go and see Sans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to go another way but like...wholesome cake food fight???

April, Day 5

Today, Blue wanted to show Red how to make a chocolate cake. Which seemed a bit silly, in Red’s opinion, but food was a very big thing for Blue. And Red couldn’t deny he loved chocolate. So they played with the baby a bit, then set him in the pack and play to occupy himself as they cooked in the kitchen (the baby monitor nearby at all times).

They both had aprons on and Blue had a silly chef’s hat that stuck up high. His apron had clouds on a blue background while Red had the usual ‘kiss the cook’ on his. Red chuckled, tying his apron on easily. “Alright, what first?”

“INGREDIENTS!”

Eggs, flour, sugar…water…baking chocolate. Frosting. All the goodies. Blue happily showed Red how to start making the batter, even though Red playfully informed him that yes he knew how to make a cake (kind of, out of a box at least). The eggs went in and the flour and all the good stuff, their background music was Papyrus singing to himself or little baby growls at his toys. Eventually they slipped the cake into the oven, and after listening for a moment, it was obvious Papyrus had slipped off to sleep, his little snores echoing. Red chuckled.

“That didn’t take much.”

Blue laughed. “HE’S GOT UNLIMITED ENERGY! UNTIL NAP TIME.” They giggled together for a bit, and then started putting up the cold stuff for now. Red hopped up on a stool, swinging one leg idly as he picked up the cup of frosting. 

“RED. NO.”

Red raised an eye ridge at Blue’s serious expression…before he scooped up a bit and popped it into his mouth. Blue squealed as he made a dash for him. “UNSANITARY!”

Red laughed, squirming up onto the island in the middle of the kitchen as Blue tried to climb after him, leaning and swiping a mark of chocolate onto Blue’s cheek with a breathless laugh. “Tada!”

“RED!”

“Oh shush I’ll clean it up,” Red grinned at Blue’s insulted face, leaning down and kissing over the chocolate, licking at the streak slowly as he wrapped an arm around Blue’s shoulders…

Until Blue snatched the container out of Red’s hands and Red whined. “Bluuue!”

His face was as blue as ever as he squeaked out, “I-IT’S UNSANITARY TO PUT YOUR FINGERS IN IT, REDDY!”

Red pouted. “Awww Bluuuue. I want some though~”

Blue tutted, leaning up to kiss Red sweetly. “I’LL GET YOU A SPOON, YOU DORK!”

Red grinned like the cat who caught the canary as Blue brought over a steel spoon and the chocolate. Red made grabby hands for a moment until Blue dipped the spoon in, offering Red a bite of chocolate. He eagerly took it, holding Blue’s arm with a hand as he moaned. “Delicious~” 

Blue squeaked, ducking in to kiss him, teasing him with a quick lick before backing off with a smug look. “VERY!”

Red flustered up, huffing. “Dork.” They grinned at each other, trading kisses for a moment, Blue in between Red’s legs as he curled them around his waist. They both jumped when the timer went off, untangling hesitantly after a few more kisses and Blue quickly pulled the cake out with a flourish. Red clapped. “Nice.”

“YES! MWEH! NOW, WE HAVE TO DECORATE IT!”

Red gave a thumbs up, hopping down as they got out the decoration bags and the like. The frosting went on easily, if it wasn’t for Red sneaking bites of it, they would have had extra. Red just grinned unashamedly when Blue shot him a look. 

They had sprinkles and little candy words to go on it. When they went to put whipped topping on in little swirls, Red leaned over and put a bit on Blue’s hand. He squawked, then poured some on Red’s head, which is why the two of them ended up drenched in whipped cream, chocolate, and tears of laughter as they flung bits of cream and candy hearts at each other.

The cake ended up looking like a kid’s attempt at adding EVERYTHING to a cake, but it looked good nonetheless. Red gave a thumbs up. “Sweet. …when should we eat it?”

Blue hummed, a thumb on his chin, the gloves speckled with chocolate as he thought. “PERHAPS WE SHOULD INVITE MY BROTHER AND FATHER OVER…OH AND SAVE SANS A SLICE?”

Red gasped. “Oh that’s a great idea! He’d love it! We should invite Napstablook too, although we’d have to kill the cake.” He grimaced. Blue smiled.

“OF COURSE!”

They made it just a get together at the park nearby, bringing along fruit punch and of course Papyrus’ things since he was still too little to eat cake of all things. Ding was eager to meet the baby again, happily helping lay out a blanket for him to lay on and squeal at everyone from his vantage point. Napstablook had brought a plate of ghost cupcakes, tearing up happily at being invited as they floated nearby.

“…I’m sorry…I get…so happy, you know? My cousin…he left yesterday…so it was a little lonely………………..”

Red nodded easily and Blue smiled. “WELL YOU’RE RED’S FRIEND SO YOU’RE IMPORTANT! YOU CAN ALWAYS VISIT!” Red gave him a smile, leaning on him as Napstablook bobbed in place. Stretch somehow snagged a cupcake, happily chilling out on the picnic table as they sat around. Ding settled next to Papyrus, who gasped and started to try and pull himself closer with little ‘NYEH!’s.

Ding happily encouraged his attempts at crawling, cooing at him, little grasshoppers bopping by and making Papyrus squeal and kick. 

The cake was delicious, they had already cut a piece back for Sans and put it away. Papyrus babbled away when Ding picked him up, helping him stand and kick his feet eagerly. Napstablook gave a wavy smile. “He’s getting…so big…soon he’ll be….in school. Oh noooo……” Napstablook teared up as Red laughed slightly nervously.

“Aw Blooky, it’s okay, he won’t go for a while yet.”

“….school is…..too tough for a baby,” they mumbled. “Lots of…..getting lost…..and finding friends.”

Red nodded along. Poor Napstablook. They got anxious over everything.

———————————————————

When Red gave Sans the slice that day, Sans tore into it like it was the best thing in the world. He nearly avoided using the fork for his fingers, but Red gently encouraged him to use the fork so he wouldn’t make a mess. It was so bad he licked the plate! Kids like cake but not to THAT extent…right? Red gave him a wary smile. “Good, huh?”

Sans nodded, swiping at his mouth with his short sleeve. “I like. Pap?” He pointed at the curious baby and Red shook his head.

“He’s too little to have some, means more for you.” He winked but Sans frowned, sniffling.

“B-But, it good…he hungwy!”

Red shook his head, reaching into the baby bag and pulling out a bottle. “Papyrus ‘eats’ this, see? He drinks it down and it fills up his belly.” Papyrus, knowing they were talking about him, babbled loudly and kicked as Sans nodded with a frown.

“Ooootay. Mm. Hug!” He squeaked, opening his arms. Red laughed, giving Sans a hug and patting his back. He wrapped Sans up in the soft blue hoodie they had gotten not too long ago. It was a perfect fit, if not a little large, but he didn’t seem to care. He showed off to the baby, babbling back at him and giggling excitedly.

When it was time to go, however, the grandmother scowled and ordered Sans to take it off. He whined and stepped back away from her reaching hands. “Darling, it’s hot out, take it off.” She forced a fake grin. Sans s hook his head and Red nervously laughed, a hand on Sans’ shoulder.

“Hey now, it’s not that bad, besides-”

“Are you trying to give him heatstroke?” she hissed out, but the way she eyed the jacket said she didn’t really care one way or another about how he felt. She just didn’t want Red to give Sans the jacket, for whatever reason. Red frowned, then looked down at Sans with a soft smile.

“Hey buddy, how about I keep it safe at home with me and little bro, yeah?”

Sans perked up, quickly tugging it off. “Yeah! No get wuined!”

…ruined? Red nodded slowly as the woman rolled her eyes, quickly snatching up Sans’ hand and dragging him off despite him waving back at the others. Red sighed, folding it up into his arms as Blue wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“HE LIKED IT.”

“She won’t let him have it.” Red grumbled. 

Gorey sighed. “No, but that is her decision. At least it was a good visit.” Red smiled, nodding and they made their way out to the bug. Blue smiled at Red, helping put Papyrus up into his car seat as he kissed Red’s cheek.

“I CAN HELP FIX IT, IF YOU WANT~”

Red just gave him a confused smile. “Nah, it’s alright, Blue. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Blue nodded, kissing him again. “IF YOU’RE SURE~”

With that, he shut the door, and Red felt like…he would need to accept Blue’s offer, one of these days. He didn’t want to, it sounded…well it sounded odd and he didn’t know what Blue meant, precisely. But it felt like the more he spent time with Sans, the more he felt out of his depth.

Help would definitely be needed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm cake.
> 
> Who else is hungry?
> 
> Also we're doing a sprint in my discord so be prepared for CHAPTERS \o/ of all of them, hopefully.
> 
> um, let's see....ah tomorrow is...fun day ;)


	24. The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their First Time(TM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I have no idea about like subdrop but look
> 
> Red's really having the time of his life so

April, Day 6

Today was the much looked forward to date day. Stretch took Papyrus again, except he called them not five minutes later to ‘regretfully’ inform them that Grandpa Ding stole away the baby to play at the museum again.

Red just demanded many, many photos after as he and Blue laughed. It was so cute how Ding loved Papyrus, and weirdly adorable how Papyrus loved him back (while still babbling and chewing Stretch out for some…reason). 

Blue got out the last bit of cake from the fridge, and they sat at the couch, drinking the last bit of wine they had while sharing the slice of cake, trading kisses in between. It didn’t take much for them to be in bed in an…interesting position, for sure.

Blue between Red’s spread legs, Red’s ankles cuffed to a bar behind Blue’s back, that sometimes he nudged against the other playfully. For now his hands were free, albeit he had cuffs on each wrist (Blue didn’t want to cuff him down until they were comfortable~). Blue’s fingers were deep inside him, making his toes curl with each thrust as Blue nibbled and sucked on a nipple. One of Red’s hands were curled into the bedding, the other gripping Blue’s head tightly as he moaned.

Blue grinned, kissing over Red’s breast as he squeezed a third finger into him. “AWW, YOU’RE ALL NICE AND TIGHT FOR ME~! HOW’S IT FEEL?” Red groaned, shivering as Blue leaned up to kiss him, panting softly.

“Good~ hurry up already, ya dork~” He squirmed, bucking his hips up into Blue’s fingers and Blue swatted his thigh playfully before tugging his sticky fingers free.

“YES YES, SO IMPATIENT~” Red snickered, shifting as Blue sat up, stroking his cock with the wet slick from his fingers. His other hand held onto Red’s, bringing it up to kiss his knuckles. “WE’LL GO SLOW, OKAY?” Red nodded, flushing at the sweet gesture. He wound his arms around Blue’s shoulders to tug him in for a kiss, bucking up when he felt the thick head press against his entrance.

Red shuddered as he felt Blue slowly push into him, his hands squeezing Blue’s shoulders tightly. “A-Ah~” Blue kissed up his neck softly, pausing.

“OKAY?”

“Mm, slow…” he mumbled, shivering as he felt Blue nip his neck. It was very slow goings, Red pushing on Blue’s shoulders lightly to have him pause for a moment, panting as he stretched around the thick cock. Of course, he still had the safe word, but he didn’t want it to _stop_ , plus Blue already promised to slow down if Red pushed against him (especially since they weren’t ‘playing’, yet).

Finally Blue hilted deep inside Red, and Red groaned, panting sharply as Blue peppered his face in kisses, small tears of pleasure beading up as he squirmed a bit. Blue giggled. “YOU’RE SO SOFT INSIDE~!”

“D-Don’t say weird things, d-dork,” Red huffed. Blue kissed him sweetly, shifting slip his hand between them and gently thumb at his clit, making him melt into the bed.

Blue chuckled. “READY?” Red hummed, nodding after a moment. Blue gripped Red’s wrists and brought them up behind his shoulders, doing a little magic in order to cuff them to the spreader bar. The inability to escape, forcing him to hug Blue tightly to him, made Red shiver, groaning as he felt Blue’s hips slowly pull back before thrusting into him.

Red’s head plopped back on the pillow, rolling his hips up with a groan. Blue grinned, biting onto his neck fiercely as his hand gripped a breast, thrust evenly for a moment before picking up speed. Red squealed, his feet jerking at the sudden increase, his face on fire both at the feel and the squelching noise between them. “Bluuuuee, please~”

Blue hummed, sucking a mark onto his neck, then nipping down to his collarbone as he tugged Red’s nipple sharply. “HMM? WHAT?” Red groaned, arching up into his hand, his hands scrabbling for purchase on Blue’s back.

“Fasteeeer~!”

Blue laughed, pressing in deep and grinding against Red to tease him. “HMMM, NAH, I WANNA TAKE MY TIME WITH YOU~” Red whined, squirming as Blue slowly slid almost out of the way before slamming back into him. He squealed, arching up with a cry as Blue started pounding into him, then stilled, grinding against him again.

He was such a fucking tease! Building Red up closer and closer, then slowing down, peppering his face in kisses and cooing at him teasingly. Red shut his eyes tightly as he bucked up, so close…

“NO NO, OPEN YOUR EYES~”

Red grumbled as he did so, his eyes hazy with pleasure as Blue grinned and leaned in, kissing him and licking into his mouth. “YOU WANT ME TO FILL YOU UP, DON’T YOU? NICE AND FULL AND FILTHY~”

Red whined, stuttering on a moan as Blue picked up speed again. “Yessss, please~! Hurry up!” He pouted and Blue laughed, squeezing his breast tightly as he nipped Red’s jaw.

“IMPATIENT~ FINE FINE~ I’LL FUCK YOU INTO THE BED THEN.”

He did as he said, thrusting so hard into Red he saw stars, the bed creaking around them dangerously as Red cried out as he came, choking on it as he arched up. His heels dug into Blue’s hips, squeezing around him and Blue cursed, digging in deeper as Red milked him dry, filling his cunt up with dark blue magic.

Red panted, his thighs quivering as the aftershocks leveled him down slowly, one hand still clutching at Blue’s shoulder. Blue giggled, slowly rolling his hips and making Red jump. “THINK YOU CAN GO AGAIN~?”

Red whimpered, but nodded quickly, eager to feel the harsh thrusting inside him once more. He was sure they made a horrible mess between them but he really didn’t care at this moment. Blue’s slow thrusting built him back up nicely, the mumbled compliments and kisses to his hazy face gave him a quick and sneaky orgasm, sucking in a breath as he bucked his hips, his toes curling and legs shaking in the spreader bar as he clamped down on Blue’s cock.

Blue pressed in as he came, then slowly pulled free, leaving a thick mess over Red’s cunt as he covered him in kisses. Red blinked, smiling almost sleepily and kissing back with a soft mumble. Blue laughed, cupping his chin softly and smiling at him. “REALLY GOOD, HM? YOU NEED A BATH~”

Red giggled drunkenly, nuzzling into Blue’s hand. Blue’s magic uncuffed his hands, leaving him to plop them on the bed, spread out under Blue with a goofy grin. Blue pouted. “YOU LOOK SO CUTE LIKE THIS~! MAYBE LATER,” he mumbled, kissing down Red’s neck and making him sigh in soft pleasure, stretching out and letting out a soft laugh at the kisses over his breasts.

He didn’t know when Blue uncuffed his legs, but he was happy to be picked up in those nice strong arms~ He nuzzled up close, purring as Blue took them to the bath, after making Red drink some cool ice water. He happily straddled Blue’s lap, kissing him sweetly as Blue rubbed up one side lightly. “YOU ALL THERE? HMM?”

Red tilted his head, blinking a few times before letting out a yawn. “Huhhh…?”

Blue laughed, squeezing Red’s hip lightly. “YOU’RE SO CUTE~! DIDN’T GO TOO DEEP, DID YOU?” Red shook his head, squirming to lay his head on Blue’s shoulder.

The whole ‘subspace’ thing was a new concept to him, especially considering he’d never looked it up…and porn wasn’t exactly forthcoming. But he did let Blue explain it to him not too long ago, when they were going over things like the safe word and the like. (Blue tried to go over kinks with a gleeful smile but Red’s face could’ve melted the sun with how hot it was, so they let it be…for now.)

Blue didn’t think it safe if he got ‘too far’ down, but Red didn’t mind either way. Blue promised to take care of him either way, and he did, giving him a nice bath…and water…and many many kisses.

So many kisses~

Blue cupped his chin, tugging him to look up and Red huffed at being moved from his spot. “C’MON REDDY, TALK TO ME~”

“ ‘m fiiiine, Blue,” he mumbled, playfully nipping the thumb pressed close to his mouth. Blue grinned brightly at him.

“GOOD! NO ACHES?”

“Eh.” Red shrugged, squirming his hips a bit. “Little, but I’m fine.”

“OKAAAAY. I CAN GIVE YOU A MASSAGE!”

Red shrugged, nuzzling up close. “Okay, sounds good.” Blue seemed pleased at this, cuddling Red close and gently stroking at Red’s back, pressing a kiss over his shoulder. Red melted into his arms, purring as they started to soap up, snickering at the ticklish feeling of the sponge on his sides.

Blue propped Red up on the side of the tub after the bath, kissing him quickly to go and strip off their bed. Red smiled after him, although he felt a little pang as Blue left, missing him already. It didn’t take long for him to come back, and Red slowly got up and stretched. His back popped nicely and he took Blue’s hand, letting him lead him to the now clean bed.

It was like last time, nice soothing oil on his back, slow methodical circles into his ecto…once he was all nice and relaxed, Blue even put some cozy socks on him, kissing his thigh once he was done. Man. Blue was just the _greatest_.

Except when he had Red sit up, then he grumbled a bit, relaxing when Blue tucked him into a nice comfy shirt. “Bluuuue, c’mon, let’s sleep a little~”

“YES YES, HANG ON.” Blue laughed, darting off to get dressed in his own set of pajamas, then crawling up into bed and in his boyfriend’s grabby hands. Blue tucked the blanket around them, having already set his phone to wake them in twenty minutes.

Oh yeah. This was the best day ever.

—————————————————

Kneeling on the living room rug as Blue fucks him from behind and forcing his head down onto Stretch’s cock was not how he envisioned this day ending…but he wouldn’t argue about it, certainly. His arms were tied behind him tightly, and while Blue’s hand was forcing his head to bob down and choke on the thick cock, along with Stretch’s hand that would slip down and squeeze just behind his neck, forcing a moan, Blue’s other hand had slipped into one of his hands, fingers laced together in a comforting way.

Red gurgled around the thick cock when they forced him down again, his eye lights straining up at Stretch’s smirking face as Blue thrust faster into him. The shirt he had on from earlier was just hiked up to let Blue have easy access, sending a pulse of heat through Red whenever he thought about it. He groaned softly as Stretch thrust into his mouth. “Mm, damn, his mouth is good. How long ya think he can stay on?”

Blue laughed, leaning to kiss at Red’s shoulders as they eased up, letting his head slide up a bit to get his breath back. “NOT SURE~ REDDY, WANNA TRY AND SEE HOW LONG YOU LAST?”

Red squeezed his hand sweetly. Hell yeah, that sounded hot, he twitched around Blue’s cock even as he thought about it, sucking on the head of Stretch’s cock still in his mouth. Blue hummed, rolling his hips slowly and pressing deep into him. “LET’S DO IT~!” Stretch snorted, chuckling as he shifted to sit up a little, both hands gripping Red’s head. Blue let go, his hand on Red’s hip now.

Red blinked up at Stretch, tears popping up from the shocks of pleasure, then he squealed as Stretch forced him down hard. He could barely breath, gasping and squirming, bucking his hips as his throat stretched to let let the cock slip inside him. He gulped and gurgled, Stretch groaning as he thrust up lightly, then kept a steely grip on him as he jerked out of instinct.

Red clamped down on Blue tightly as he squirmed, letting out a sharp breath as Blue started ramming into him. He could feel the wetness slipping down his thighs, shivering as he jerked against Stretch’s hand but wasn’t able to move. He could feel Blue mumbling praises into his nec, marking him up even as he started to breathe heavily. Stretch slowly pulled out just a little before slamming back in and Red choked as he came, shuddering around Blue as his eye lights flickered in pleasure. Blue moaned, thrusting in deep as he filled Red up and Stretch cursed, dragging Red’s head up then back down as he filled his mouth, then pulling out roughly and making a mess over his face.

Red panted, his head plopped onto Stretch’s thigh, tongue peeking out to lick the stray cum slipping down his cheek. Stretch snorted as he rubbed a circle into Red’s skull lightly. “Whoops, haha, he’s a little out of it, bro.”

“I’LL FIX HIM UP~!” Blue cooed, slowly dragging Red to sit up after sliding out of him. Red let him, his head flopping back with a dazed smile, feeling wrung out and oh so wonderful.

—————————

Ding brought back Papyrus around 4 or so, and Red gleefully took the happy yet exhausted baby, cuddling him. Ding laughed, putting the diaper bag next to the doorway. “We had a very fun day! He’s trying his hardest to walk but I think gravity is working against him for now.”

Red grinned, he had changed from the other shirt into another one with some superhero on it and a pair of pajama pants. “He’ll get there soon, won’t you? Hm?” Papyrus mumbled at him with a hand in his mouth, plunking his head onto Red’s shoulder and letting out a breathy sigh. “Awww. Did he take a nap?”

“Yes, we both did actually! I forgot how nice a nap feels during the day,” Ding waved at Blue when he came into the room, happily accepting one of the cupcakes Napstablook had left them. “Delicious! Thank you, son. Ah, his last meal was perhaps two hours ago so he might be feeling hungry soon.”

Red nodded, gently rocking the sleepy baby. “No worries, he’s not much of a crier but he does let us know when he’s hungry. Thanks for watching him.”

“YEAH DAD, HE LOVES TO GO WITH YOU!” 

Ding laughed, waving a hand. “Oh it’s fun taking care of him! I’m just sad to leave soon, ah, perhaps it is time for me to retire…”

When Ding left Red snorted, and grinned at Blue. “Only your dad would retire because he has a baby he can gawk at.”

Blue blushed. “W-WHAT’S THAT MEAN?”

“I’m saying you’d do the exact same thing, and I know it.”

Blue sputtered but had no argument, which made Red laugh harder, kissing his cheek and heading to the kitchen to grab a bottle. 

(He let Papyrus doze a bit, but gently woke him up to feed him about an hour later, both of them cuddled up to Blue on the couch, a cartoon about some trolls on TV. Papyrus grumbled at them both, kicking his tiny feet, but fell back asleep the moment he was done. Blue kissed the tiny hand before kissing Red’s cheek, tucking a blanket around them as they relaxed. Best day ever.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey how about that lmao
> 
> Tomorrow iiiis the aquarium! Wonder what's gonna happen there.
> 
> Also it may surprise you that all this is just research, and porn watching. I don't have sex lmao. But damn if some fanarts aren't hot, yo
> 
> Red's got a choking kink which Idk where it came from since I hate people choking but it happened
> 
> Blue's kink is Red. That's. It. Lmao.


	25. Aquariums and Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go to the Aquarium! What fun can we have here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue finally kicks into his Yandere self, so, warning for that! Hahahahaha. Blue just loves Red okay UwU

April, Day 7

Today was the day to visit the aquarium and honestly, Red was just as eager to see it as he hoped Papyrus was. Which, he assumed was not much since the baby didn’t even know what an ‘aquarium’ was. Still! Excited!

They had found the cuuuutest little onesie for him to wear, a beach scene with little fish swimming around and covering his ankles, with a small hood that had googly eyes on it. Papyrus was just thrilled with their cooing over him, a happy content baby even as he was buckled into the car seat. Red wore a simple blue hoodie and shorts, Blue matched him with a red one (and a playful kiss as they giggled over their silliness).

The aquarium was bustling with people with their little kids, and Red buckled Papyrus into the stroller. “There we are~ are you ready?”

“ABU!” Papyrus squeaked at him, his little hands waving at him and Blue excitedly as Blue laughed, wrapping an arm around Red.

“I THINK HE IS! LET’S GO!”

The aquarium was shaped like a giant bowl. The desk at the front to purchase tickets had a line, of course, then when you entered, you could go either left or right and go through a few halls, while the main exhibit was in the middle: a large whale that had been rescued in their tiny bay living his best life being fed delicious krill and not worrying about predators.

For now, Blue shooed Red to go and sit down and relax until he got the tickets, which Red gave a small fuss about before giving in. He certainly didn’t want to tire out before they even got to the _touch tank_. He’d make Blue take ALL the pictures then!

Red cooed at Papyrus as he sat eye level to him, reaching in and letting Papyrus hold his hand. Papyrus cooed back, his little feet patting against the bedding as Red rocked the stroller back and forth. “You’re gonna touch a starfish, I bet you’ll loooove it. They’re fun, a bit bumpy though.” He frowned when Papyrus pulled his fingers up, nomming on them. “…maybe we better keep a hand on ya, heh.”

People milled about, and Red shifted, moving the stroller away from the crowd with a huff. Maybe this was a bad idea…a woman passed by with a teenager next to her, and she paused, squinting at Red who was still rocking the stroller. “Hmph.” She turned her head to the teenager, jerking her head to Red. “And this is what happens when you don’t finish college,” she hissed out. The teenager flushed red, mumbling in response but Red snorted.

“I’m IN college, thank you,” he grumbled back and the woman, black hair in a tight braid, jerked up straight, as if not aware he was listening.

“Well! A single parent, in college. How very…brave of you,” she bit out with a fake grin, the girl pulling on her sleeve to leave as Red rolled his eye lights. 

“Gee, thanks so much,” sarcastic, yes, but she deserved it. Blue appeared, holding the tickets as he glanced from Red to the lady, still smiling.

“HMM? WHAT’S THE MATTER?”

“Nothing, let’s just go-”

“I suppose your parents never taught you better,” she simpered out, sniffing as she turned back the way she was walking, shaking the girl’s hand off and hissing at her as they headed into the crowd.

Blue’s eyes didn’t leave them, until he saw Red push the stroller a little roughly, and he headed after him, wrapping his arm around Red. “YOU OKAY?”

Red shrugged, swiping at his eyes with his sleeve. “ ‘M fine, just. Can we not talk about it?”

“OF COURSE.” Blue kissed his cheek, then down to the corner of his mouth, then kissed his hand and Red let out a wet laugh, swatting him with a now tired smile.

“Okay. Octopus first?”

“YES!”

The first exhibit was the giant octopus. It slapped a tentacle onto the glass, and Red sat Papyrus up in his arms to see. Papyrus stuck his tongue out, patting the glass for a moment before Red pulled him away. “No no, look, wave to him, mmkay?” Papyrus whined, until Blue took his little hand and gently waved it, making him squeal and laugh.

Blue grinned. “SO CUTE~!” Red nudged him.

“Take a picture, you’re in charge of it today.”

Blue kissed his cheek, pulling his phone out. “YES, DEAR~” Red flushed even as Blue snapped the photo, Papyrus propped up in Red’s arm, his hand held up in a wave at the large sea creature.

The next exhibit was just a bunch of fish in some coral but Papyrus babbled at them as they passed, reaching a hand up and waving excitedly as if trying to catch them. Blue snapped a pic of him and Red, where Red snuck a kiss to his cheek with a grin, playfully nudging him as they wound through the hallway. A small set of exhibits contained eels and ‘water snakes’ of some kind. Red bounced in place. “We gotta get to the touch tank!”

Blue nodded. “OH, YES! PAPYRUS WOULD LOVE TO SEE ALL THE LITTLE FISHIES!”

Red snickered. “Yeah! Just gotta make sure he ain’t gonna eat ‘em.” They laughed as Papyrus babbled up at them, happy to hear their voices.

Except once they made it to the touch tank, Blue paused. “WANT ME TO GET YOU AN ICEE REAL FAST BEFORE WE DO IT?” he chirped. Red blinked, then shrugged. 

“Um, sure yeah okay.” Blue helped him park the stroller, promising to be back fast as he sat on the bench. Blue was so nice, thinking of him…he WAS feeling a little hungry…

Blue returned with said icee, then groaned once Red took it and smacked his own face. “I PAID FOR MINE, AND FORGOT IT. I’M SORRY, I’LL BE RIGHT BACK!!”

Red gave a thumbs up, nodding as he nibbled on the icee. He leaned over the stroller, smiling at a curious Papyrus. “He’s so silly, isn’t he? Yeah, I bet he’d forget his own head if it fell off, hehehe…”

——————————————————————

The ‘Employees Only’ door would have been an obstacle, had he not watched several of them type in the code to the door. Other than that, all of this was a breeze. The stout monster whistled softly as he opened the door, dragging in something by a piece of rope, not caring when it banged into the door, nor when it made a muffled noise.

The monster easily headed around the large tanks as he began to speak, “AQUARIUMS CAN’T FEED THE POOR THINGS WITH EVERYONE AROUND, SO THEY DO IT HERE, YOU KNOW?” His voice sounded light and happy, even as he pushed a large rolling ladder towards the tank. “I’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE IT, NEVER GOT THE OPPORTUNITY.”

The thing he had made a noise and he started dragging it up the ladder, barely having to yank as it bumped along the ladder, serrated edges on the steps digging in to skin and making scratches.

He sighed, sitting the woman up on the ledge, tied tightly with duct tape around her arms, chest, ankles, and bound around her mouth tightly. The ‘rope’ was actually her braid, her scalp bleeding a little as he let go, sitting next to her. His hand clamped onto her shoulder, making her yelp. “YOU COULDN’T HAVE KNOWN, BUT HIS PARENTS ARE A BIT OF A SORE SUBJECT. IT WASN’T KIND OF YOU TO BRING IT UP.”

His fingers dug into her shoulder and she squirmed, as if trying to get away. “THE REST OF IT WAS JUST PURE MALICIOUS INTENT, WASN’T IT? YOU FOUL LITTLE THING, CURSING MY DARLING LIKE THAT. HE DOES SO MUCH AND YOU WANT TO INSULT HIM?” He sighed, shaking his head as he stood up, pulling something from his pocket. “NO NO, I WON’T STAND FOR IT, I WON’T.”

She screamed as he yanked her braid, forcing her head back before slicing her throat. “THAT WON’T KILL YOU. IT’S TO ENTICE THE SHARKIES~! BYE!” With a swift boot to the back, she fell into the pool with a muffled scream. 

Blue sat back down after wiping the knife clean, crossing his legs as he leaned over with wide-eyed wonder. The sharks…well, they were quite pleased with this meat, much more so than what they were usually fed. His breathing sped up as the two of them attacked, ripping her to shreds in an instant. He whined, squirming a bit. Oh if only Red were here…to celebrate with…but no, they had their baby to look after.

He got up, slapping his face a bit to shake him out of it, replacing the happy grin on his face as he skipped out of the room, whistling again. The only evidence there was something amiss were the clothes strewn on the ground of the tank, which would be trashed after a manger would find them and chew out the employees for playing a ‘malicious prank’.

————————————————

Red perked up when Blue returned with the icee, looking out of breath. “Dude, what happened? I already finished mine.”

“SORRY,” he panted. “THE LINE WAS JUST SO LONG! IT WAS NEARLY NOT WORTH IT.”

Red chuckled, rolling his eyes as he got up, taking Papyrus from the stroller. “Alright, c’mon, it’s time to see how he likes the starfish!” Blue nodded, easily biting the icee to keep in his mouth as he dragged out his phone.

The touch tank was nice and long, with shallow water containing the fish that children were able to touch. Papyrus was leaned over and he patted the starfish curiously, scraping his fingers over it and panting as if he was too excited. Blue took pictures and a video, until they had to quickly rescue said starfish from Papyrus’ eager grasp.

He wasn’t happy with that, but they easily distracted him by showing him another starfish, this one far from his little grabby hands. Red chuckled as Papyrus splashed the water. “He likes it!”

Blue smiled, having tossed his stick away now. “I’M GLAD! LET’S GO SEE THE WHALE!”

“Deal!”

The whale was of course, very crowded. They were able to get close enough to watch him swim by, and Papyrus gasped and clapped. “ABAB?”

Red hummed, kissing his little head. “Whaaaale.”

Papyrus blinked. “Aaaaaaa!” he squealed and one of the trainers nearby laughed.

“He’s close enough! Here.” They were gifted a little whale doll, to which Papyrus inducted into the family by eagerly chewing on it, growling happily. Red and Blue thanked her, and then they were heading outside, starving as the icee couldn’t really fill you up. 

Blue hummed, helping Red into the car, kissing his hand. “WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO EAT?”

Red blushed, smiling. “Hmmm. Seafood?” They both snickered, nearly choking on their laughter as Papyrus squalled at them from the backseat. “How about that buffet bar? Would be easiest.”

“OKAY THEN!”

Papyrus still couldn’t sit up right, so they took turns going to the bar to get food (or they would have if Blue hadn’t gotten BOTH their plates, making Red stick his tongue at him). Roast beef and mashed potatoes with some fries on the side…and carrots, as Blue was big on vegetables. He happily fed Red, making Red blush as Blue gushed over him, stealing a kiss between bites. “Bluuuue.”

“WHAAAAT~?” Blue offered up another bite as Red adjusted Papyrus who was busy downing a bottle in his arms, and he huffed, but took it, pressing into the kiss that was easily offered. 

“Mm, sneaky guy~ I do have hands ya know.”

“I KNOW!” Blue chirped, taking a bite of his own food. “BUT, I LIKE SPOILING YOU! IS THAT OKAY?”

Red flushed, snorting as he playfully poked Blue with his foot. “I guess. Go get us dessert.” Blue took off like a bullet and he laughed, kissing Papyrus’ little curious hand, hefting him up on his shoulder to burp him.

The dessert was chocolate covered strawberries, making their kisses taste the same…it would be much more romantic had they not had a little baby babbling at them and waving his whale around.

(Actually, it was still romantic, as every time it happened Blue would lock onto Papyrus and say something sweet. “I SEE YOUR WHALE! YOU’RE SO FULL OF ENERGY! AWW, I LOVE YOU TOO, PAPYRUS!” Stars above, making Red melt in his seat, why dontcha.)

On their way home, the radio played on, stating a woman by the name of Karen McRaine had gone missing earlier in the day and if anyone knew anything, to give the police a call. Red didn’t hear it, he was half asleep against the window, and Papyrus was deep asleep in his carseat. But Blue did, and his eyes flicked from the white pips to slightly dark blue ones as his grin twitched.

Ah. That was her name, was it? He’d have to add it to the list, then, of all those who had dared to wrong his beloved…

His hand slipped over, curling into Red’s relaxed hand, gently giving him a squeeze. Red sighed softly, squeezing back.

Oh yes. Blue would do absolutely anything to keep Red happy.

Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus got a WHALE. UNFAIR. I want a WHALE


	26. 'Let Me Take Care Of You'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue go back to school. Booooring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I was so eager for this chapter <3

Going back to school after everything that happened was...unsettling in an odd way? Instead of walking to school now, Blue happily drove Red there, sharing kisses with him and nearly making him late a few times. Now Red didn’t have to sit and worry over whether he was a horrible person because he left his baby brother with a ‘stranger’, now he was happy and content in knowing that Blue could handle this.

It was weird being back in class after all the lazy, fun times they had at home. Physics had his head spinning for a moment, before things righted themselves and he managed to catch on. He wasn’t the only one, as no one offered up answers as quickly as they had before, and a few seemed to slink down in their seats to avoid being called on.

His hour break had Blue rocking up with Papyrus and a boxed rice lunch with bits of chicken in it. Red hummed happily, taking a bite as he let Papyrus hold his hand from Blue’s lap. “How’s things?”

“GOOD!” Blue chirped, gently bouncing the happy baby. “ONE OF MY PROFESSORS EMAILED EVERYONE A POWERPOINT TO GO OVER, SO I MIGHT PRINT THAT TO MAKE NOTES ON.”

“Cool,” Red nodded. “I got English but it shouldn’t be much, then we can go do...something.”

Blue laughed. “SOMETHING?”

Red groaned, nearly face planting in his rice. “School is so booooring today!”

“AAAHHHH!!!” Papyrus shrieked with him, clapping his hands and making them both laugh. A woman passing by with her tray of food jumped, then laughed.

“What a set of lungs on him!”

“HE’S QUITE THE TALKER!” Blue wiggled the tiny hand, Papyrus squealing again and kicking his feet on Blue’s thigh. The woman laughed, waving back and shaking her head before heading off. Red chuckled, checking the time before finishing off his food.

“That was good, okay, see you guys later, okay?” He gave them both a kiss, rushing away to class.

Blue sighed happily, kissing Papyrus’ head. “COME COME, IT’S TIME FOR YOUR NAP!” Papyrus blinked up at him, giggling happily as Blue hefted him up, picking up their mess.

English was actually pretty fun! They were tasked with writing a fairy tale and to make it both original yet in-tune with other fairy tales. There should be a moral to it, someone’s happy ending, etc. Easy peasy.

Red hummed as he headed out, backpack on one shoulder as he climbed into the car, chuckling as he heard Papyrus ‘singing’ along to the radio. “Hey, babe.”

“HELLO, LOVE~” Blue leaned in for a kiss and Red happily obliged, curling their hands together as he chucked his backpack to the floorboard. “HAD A GOOD DAY?”

“Eh, yeah, we gotta write a fairy tale but that’ll be easy. How about you?”

“YES!” Blue chirped, and started gushing about things Papyrus had done during the day, along with moping about an upcoming test online. Red chuckled, squeezing his hand as he listened along.

Yeah, this was the life…

\-----------------

Sans climbed into Red’s lap eagerly, cuddling up and hugging Papyrus’ foot now that they were all squished together. Red chuckled, adjusting them a bit so he wasn’t squished under them. “Alright, you ready?”

“Uh huh!!!”

“Cool.” Red cleared his throat as Papyrus mimicked him softly, making little noises. Red had finished the story pretty fast, it was just a simple knight saves princess from dragon, except he had it where the dragon was just lonely, so the couple decided to visit and keep the dragon company.

Sans thought it was nice, especially with all the pictures Blue had drawn to accompany said story. He pointed at one with a squeak. “A dwagon!” he whispered, giggling. Red nodded.

“Sure is, kiddo. He just wanted some friends, huh?”

“Uh huh.” Sans’ thumb pressed into his mouth with wide eyes as he watched the story, the tell-tale sign of a kid lost in thought. Papyrus was happy to pat the images as well, until he eventually nodded off...along with Sans.

Red sighed softly. “Aw man.” Well. They had ten minutes. A nap won’t hurt.

Still. He had hoped Sans would tell him if it was good or not (then again, kids always think dragon stories are cool, right? Right.)

So he just shifted to lean back and let them nap a bit, until the watcher (who had agreed to stay in a little office nearby instead of intrude on their time) had whispered that it was time for them to go. Reluctantly, he nudged Sans awake, tucking the story back in the binder he had it stashed in. “C’mon, kiddo, time to go.”

“Noooo,” Sans whined, holding onto him grumpily as Red stood up, the little boy swiping sleep from his eyes. Red smiled, gently rubbing his head.

“I know...but we’ll be back again, okay? I promise.”

Sans didn’t seem pleased with that, at all. He clung onto Red, hiding his face in his pant leg as Red had to juggle to gather up the diaper bag and blanket. The watcher, a kind woman, professional, hesitated to help but offered to hold the door open for them at least.

Sometimes she annoyed Red with how standoffish she was but he figured that was just part of her job.

Sans dragged his feet as they made it to the door, and Red was really concerned...but then again, Sans had latched onto him and Papyrus hard and fast. Maybe he was just...really lonely?

Oh, that made his soul hurt a little. Sans was just a sweet child, that was so unfair!

Out in the hall, Sans’ grandmother was pecking on her phone about something. “Let’s go, sweetheart.”

“Nuh uh,” Sans whined, hugging Red’s leg harder. Red laughed nervously.

“Sans, it’s okay, I promise…”

“NO!” Sans shrieked, hiding his face in Red’s pant leg. He looked at Blue nervously, who shrugged back. The grandmother grit her teeth, slipping the phone in her pocket.

“I don’t have time for this.”

She stalked over and Red felt the need to back up, barely stopping himself from taking a step back as she snatched up Sans’ arm. Sans shrieked again, kicking fiercely as he held onto Red. “NO NO NO, I WAN’ OTHER MAMA, NO, MEANIE!”

Red sucked in a breath, hesitating as he looked from Sans to Blue who looked alarmed, then back. “S-Sans, uh-”

“He’s just,” she grunted, ripping Sans away in an instant, “cranky. Don’t think you’re anything to him.” she hissed, yanking the little wailing boy up by his arm-again-and dragging him down the hall as he screamed for ‘other mama’.

Red teared up, hugging Blue to hide his face from Gorey who seemed very surprised, but wished them a good day as he decided to put this in a report to...someone, Red didn’t care right then.

Blue led them outside, rubbing Red’s back gently. “HEY.” Red sniffed, tilting his head up, swiping a tear from his cheek.

“S-Sorry, it’s just...he’s just a kid,” his voice cracked as he sniffed and Blue nodded, hugging Red sweetly.

“I KNOW. SHE’S TOO ROUGH ON HIM.”

“Yeah.”

“RED~” Blue purred, cupping his chin with a smile. “I CAN TAKE CARE OF IT. LET ME HELP?”

There was a way he said it that made Red pause. There was something under those words, something dark and looming...but it felt warm as well, promising sweet things for him, like an alluring siren song. He let out a shuddering sigh, nodding. “O-Okay…”

Blue smiled, his eye lights a dark blue as he kissed Red. “I WILL~ DON’T WORRY ABOUT A THING.”

Red shivered at the thumb sweeping away a tear on the edge of his eye socket. Those words made him feel…

 _Something_ , that’s for sure.

For now, he nodded, letting Blue tuck him into the car after buckling the sleeping Papyrus in (how did he sleep through all that? The world may never know.)

And then...they were off.

Red wanted to ask Blue what he was going to do, but you know what? He shut his mouth, and squeezed Blue’s hand. Fuck it, whatever Blue was going to do would help Sans, and he didn’t care how it was done now.

A squeeze back had him relaxing in the seat. 

Blue had this, and he wouldn’t let Red down, he was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue: LET ME TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING~~~  
> Red: hot.
> 
> Hmmm wonder what Blue's going to do =) remember, ruining someone's life isn't just by brutally murdering them UwU


	27. Sans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things tumble down for the Mansfields

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did want Blue to secretly murder them but I think this will probably hurt them more UwU

“AAAAAND WELCOME TO TMZ! The place where you get the deep down ugly of all celebrity news! Tell us what we have in store today, Harvey!”

Harvey laughed, holding a pile of notecards. “Well, let’s see. Yesterday we had Paris Hilton heading off to the vet-hope her dog’s okay,” laugh track plays. “Oh and the big story on everyone’s minds and newspapers: Richard and Antonia Mansfield’s arrest.” He tapped the cards together as a TV came up, playing a few reels from CNN. “If everyone remembers, they were big-huge news-way long ago because of their daughter, Calibri. Which, has anyone found where she’s at? Anyone?”

He turned to the people in the background, several of them shaking their heads. He waved a hand, shaking his head as he turned back. “We’ll get back to that. Anyway, so big big stuff, right? Someone goes to the police with an envelope full of Richard’s back ups. Which, has this man ever heard of, I don’t know, the cloud?”

Laugh track.

“Anyway, so it comes out that everything-everything-that Calibri had released back in 20XX was true! Several kids who people thought were out of the country are dead! Or at the very least, missing. And-”

*click*

“-I’m standing in front of the courtroom where Richard and Antonia Mansfield are receiving their judgment,” Connie Tray reported. She had a scarf around her neck and a simple jacket on. “It’s not looking good, folks. Charged with murder, attempted murder, tampering with a corpse, and bribery, the evidence prosecution has is weighing heavily on them. And-”

*click*

A man and woman sat at a desk, the woman tapping a notecard. “-their grandchild was sadly found to be suffering from magical deprivation.” 

The man whistled, shaking his head. “Now for the viewers who don’t know what that means, could you explain it to us?”

“Sure, Tom,” she nodded. “Magical deprivation is merely where a monster is missing some magic. For instance, if they used it in a day to day fashion, or in training. Some adults may even have it and not know it, and pregnant monsters suffer from it the worse unless provided by their partners.”

Tom nodded, a serious look on his face. “But this is a little boy, not an adult.”

“Right. Magical deprivation in children is much more serious. There are levels of course, and depending on the severity, one may need medical intervention.” She paused. “But from what I’ve heard, none was needed, and his half brother’s family has taken him and is ensuring he’s healing.”

Tom chuckled. “Well, let’s hope he gets everything he needs. Coming up next-”

*click*

“Anyway, making a long story short, now they’re heading to prison, the police are fairly certain Calibri is deceased, and the little boy-what’s his name? Sand?”

“Sans,” the man next to Harvey said as a picture of the little boy holding another skeleton’s hand shot up on the TV. The other skeleton looked surprised at whoever was taking the photo, while holding another baby in his arm.

Harvey nodded. “Yeah, Sans, so now he’s off to his half brother’s other brother’s home-say that ten times fast-and they have legal custody of him now.”

The man shook his head with a sigh. “Damn, that’s a lot of stress. Your brother’s brother’s grandparents get tossed in jail. Crazy.”

Harvey laughed. “Definitely. Well, let’s hope the little family can make it through, ‘cause right now they’re the stars of the evening.” He tapped his cards on the desk. “Until someone else decides to reveal a hidden family secret? Anyone?”

A woman raised her hand from the computer nearby. “My father kept puppies from his grandma as a kid under his bed.”

Harvey tapped his chin, looking thoughtful. “Hmm, add in a betrayal and someone crying and we’ll take it!”

Everyone laughed, and the TV turned off.

————————————

Red peeked open an eye tiredly, a little hand tapping his shoulder. He sighed, squinting in the darkness. “Mm, Sans?”

Sans sniffled, now wearing pajamas that weren’t too stiff on him nor too small, hugging a Squishmallow cat he’d gotten attached to. “Mama, I had bads dweam…”

Red tutted, shifting to lift up the blanket. Thank goodness he wore pajamas to bed, otherwise this would be a little awkward. “Oh honey, c’mere.” Sans scrambled into the bed, squishing his toy between them and burying his face in Red’s neck. Red shifted, wrapping his arms around Sans and rubbing his back softly. 

Another hand came up, gently rubbing Sans’ shoulder as Blue nuzzled Red’s neck. “BAD WAY TO START A DAY,” he mumbled.

Red sighed. “Don’t I know it.” 

They cuddled Sans close, and he fell asleep pretty fast, tucked up into Red’s chest as he snored away.

————————————

Making an appointment with a doctor was hard, and not just for the obvious reasons.

They now had people snapping their photos, which Red didn’t mind exactly but it got annoying quickly. They now had to find somewhere not as crowded so as not to be overwhelmed with people asking them questions.

And the biggest thing of all: Sans had a terrifying fear of doctors.

Which. Reasonable.

Napstablook of all people pointed them the right way. They knew a doctor whose office was decorated in a way to help kids get eased up, and the doctor was nice as well. Napstablook went to them ‘because they…know how to……..help with my anxiety….’

Red could have kissed them, really. Both for helping and for going to someone for help. He was so proud of Blooky!

The doctor’s name was Friedl, and they were in the ‘office’ waiting. ‘Office’ because…it wasn’t like any doctor’s office Red had been to. No bed thing to sit on, but small chairs to rest in. A small table with various coloring books, a soft floor made of puzzle pieces, many Highlighter books and toys in a basket…truly a kid’s dream.

Red put the car seat holding Papyrus down while Sans was busy putting blocks in a row, giggling. “This is. Different. Right?”

Blue shrugged, taking out one of the bottles in case and sitting up. “A LITTLE. I KIND OF LIKE IT!”

Red nodded. It was nice, and Sans didn’t seem to be upset…

Someone knocked at the door and Sans sprinted to climb into Red’s lap, hiding himself as Red sighed. Blue called out, “COME IN!”

Doctor Friedl was a ragdoll Monster. He looked a bit like a walking scarecrow but no hay poking out…except for his hair, oddly enough. “Well hello there.” His voice sounded thick, like he had a cold, as he took a moving stool and sat on it. “I’m Doctor Friedl. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Red chuckled. “Nice to meet you. I’m Red and this is Blue, and Sans.” He kissed Sans’ head as he peeked out curiously. Friedl waved lightly.

“And who’s the baby?”

“Papy,” Sans mumbled, hiding again as Red and Blue chuckled.

“Papyrus, he’s ah, our brother, too.”

Friedl nodded. “How wonderful. We’re checking on his magic today?”

Red nodded. “Because of, um, everything, they want to make sure it’s developing right.”

“Oh, I see, yes.” Friedl put the clipboard down, picking out an odd object as Red tried to maneuver a whining Sans to face the doctor. “No no, it’s quite alright.” The stool moved over to them, and he smiled at the little family. “It’s best to be cuddled up when we’re scared, right, Sans?”

Sans didn’t answer but Friedl nodded. “It won’t hurt, just hold still.”

Red sighed softly, holding Sans as Friedl waved the odd looking thing over him. Sans tensed up, looking ready to yell at him to go away like he did a lot of strangers, but Friedl pulled the thing away, looking on the small screen. “Wonderful, his magic is building steadily, whatever you’re doing, keep doing it.”

Red and Blue nodded as Friedl put the thing away, pulling out a small colorful notepad. “Sans? Would you write me a story sometime? Please?” Sans peeked out, eye light widening at the colorful notepad. It had stars on it! He reached out, snatching it and hiding it between him and Red. Red laughed nervously.

“Sure, but um, why?”

“It will show me how he’s healing from…everything, yes.” Friedl nodded, smiling at the sleeping baby in the car seat. “That should be all then. Is there something you’d like me to look at?”

Red looked at Blue with a shrug and Blue shook his head. “NO, HE DOESN’T…QUITE LIKE DOCTORS, AS YOU CAN IMAGINE.”

“Of course.” Friedl pulled a little ball from the toy chest, handing it to Blue. “Here, for Sans. I’ll see you later, Sans. Okay? Perhaps you can convince them to give you ice cream,” he whispered playfully and Sans held in a giggle, hiding his grin against Red’s shoulder. Red smiled, rubbing his back as Friedl left the room to let them pack up.

“Well, that was…easy.”

“THANKFULLY,” Blue sighed. Red nodded as Blue pecked a kiss to his cheek. “I’LL GET THE CAR!”

“ ‘kay, be careful.”

Blue took the carrier with him, which Red was glad as Sans didn’t seem to want to release him. Red hummed as they walked out the side door carefully, rocking Sans and rubbing his back. “Ya hungry?”

“Uh huuuuh, Mama.”

“How about…spaghetti? Hm?”

Sans shrugged, twiddling his fingers into Red’s shirt curiously. Alright, spaghetti it was then. 

Red sighed, the thoughts of homework from his physics course bubbling in his head. But then he had to feed the kids with Blue and then Blue had a party to go and cater to and then he had to give the boys a bath and get them a nap and…

Boy, life sure got suddenly more stressful.

But, well, he wouldn’t trade it out for anything, he thought as he watched Sans look up at him and smile, giggling and mumbling ‘Mama’ as he nuzzled up close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the month of April, but I'm gonna bend the space/time continuum bc I really really want Sans to go easter egg hunting
> 
> So I'll say it's the middle of April now and Red is....debating his options. Does he keep going to school? Does he drop out? He'll talk it out with Blue, but for now he's kind of panicking. Just a little.
> 
> Keep an eye out, this is today's story so I'll be updating more soon \o/


	28. Livin' Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have Sans now, but reality starts to creep in. A two bedroom home is much too small for their growing family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morticia is a Dominatrix, I know what I said

The bath gurgled to life as Sans pulled up his shirt, giggling and bouncing around. He scrambled into it, only stopping at the last minute to toss his shorts across the bathroom as Red undressed Papyrus who was busy watching Sans with wide eyes. “Sans, don’t toss clothes, please. You want some toys?”

“Yeh!”

Red hummed, hefting Papyrus on his hip and grabbing the bucket of toys, most of them were just for babies but Sans seemed interested when a duck bobbed close to him. He squeaked, grabbing it with a giggle as Red poured a bit of bubble soap in for him. Blue appeared, tossing the towels on the rack along with their clothes. “OKAY, READY?”

“Yup.” Red passed Papyrus to Blue, who squeaked and babbled at him as Red quickly undressed, slipping into the bath as well. He thought he’d feel odd but Sans was happy to bob around in the water, batting at little boats and giggling. Red smiled, reaching up and taking the baby to slip him into the water, gently scrubbing his little head. Blue took up the other end, playfully splashing Sans when he passed by. Red sighed. “So, how’re we gonna do all this?”

“HM?”

Red waved a hand, taking up a cup and spilling some water down Papyrus’ back, scrubbing at his bones. “Well, we got the two of them, and college, and your job, and soon Sans has kindergarten.” He sighed. “I mean, it’s so much, and we’ll need another room for them, they can’t sleep in the same room forever.”

Blue hummed, playfully squeezing a whale at Sans who squirmed onto his lap, hugging the whale and letting Blue rub a washcloth over his head gently. “WE WILL NEED TO EXPAND, TRUE…I DON’T KNOW…WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?”

Red made a face, shrugging and batting a few bubbles away from Papyrus’ attempt to nom on them. “I don’t know. It’d be easier if I stayed home since you’ve already got what you’re going to do, the police academy and all.” Blue nodded as he listened. “But I don’t want to drop out either…all that time and stuff.”

“YOU COULD TAKE THE COURSES AT HOME, LIKE I DO?”

Red tilted his head as he thought, nodding slowly. “It’ll have to be next semester, I can’t switch over that fast. You think we’ll be okay until then?”

Blue nodded, stretching his leg out to nudge Red’s. “OF COURSE! WE STILL HAVE MY BROTHER AND DAD TO HELP OUT, WE’LL BE OKAY!”

“An’ me!” Sans flung his arms up, whining when Blue caught one to scrub over.

“YES, AND YOU!”

Red chuckled, scooping up some bubbles and planting them on Sans’ cheek. “And you.”

They got out, drying off both little children, Sans taking off now that he was dry-and naked-cackling happily as he climbed onto their bed and bouncing. Blue appeared with a towel wrapped around his waist, tutting. “SANS, JUMPING ON THE BED GIVES YOU A BUMP ON THE NOGGIN. TIME TO GET DRESSED FOR BED!”

“Uuuuuugggh,” Sans whined, slumping but letting Blue pick him up, nuzzling up when he was kissed on the head. 

They had to go emergency shopping when everything went down. Stretch went with to help them out and they got various nice clothes for Sans, but he adored the jacket that Red had gotten for him the first time. (Plus the light up shoes Stretch had gotten him. He adored those.)

Tonight’s sleep clothes were some button up pajamas that had stars and rocket ships, and he said he felt like an ‘otternaut’, making Blue wheeze at the cuteness. For now, Sans’ bed was a simple toddler bed they got in a panic, which he seemed not to mind (considering he climbed into their bed nearly every night). 

Red was right, however. Papyrus was a baby who still interrupted a night’s sleep, and Sans was a toddler who needed his sleep at night, plus everyone needed their own private space. For now, they’d make this work until they could take a day and think things through. 

Blue tucked Sans into the bed, covering him in the cozy blue covers and kissing his head. “SWEET DREAMS, SANS. IF YOU NEED US, CALL US, OKAY?” Sans nodded, tucking his hands under his chin with wide eyes as Red, wearing a long shirt and some shorts, came in and kissed his cheek before tucking Papyrus in to his own crib.

It wouldn’t be long, an hour or two, until Sans would inevitably climb into their bed and choose one of them to snuggle up to.

————————

Ding introduced them to a nice contractor. Since he owned the home, he could adjust his home as he pleased. The contractor was a large bull monster who had all the plans already, and he was walking around the house with them helping figure out where to put an additional room. The bull, Minot, paused as Sans rushed by, giggling excitedly as Red swooped him up. “Sorry, a certain someone was having a nap.” Sans giggled, hiding his face and peeking at the monster.

Minot chuckled. “Not a mind, I’ve got two little calves myself. Now, if we push back the porch here…” Blue and Red leaned in to watch as he sculpted out the plan on the paper.

Red nodded, bouncing Sans lightly as he looked at Blue. “That okay?”

“WELL, WE ARE A GROWING FAMILY! IT’S PERFECT!” Red flushed at Blue’s grin, Minot chuckled and nodded.

“I’ll get prices and things to ya, hopefully it won’t take long. Call me by Friday, yeah?” They agreed and off he went, while Red took Sans to go have a snack. Red hummed as Sans ‘helped’ make a PB & J sandwich, making loud chewing noises as he ate.

“Where are we staying while they do it? I mean, don’t most folks head out for a while? Or is that just on TV?”

Blue shrugged, slipping a cup of milk to Sans and rubbing his head playfully. “I’M NOT SURE? IF WE DO HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE, I DON’T THINK MY BROTHER WOULD MIND PUTTING UP WITH US.”

Red made a face. “Man, we impede on him a lot, we should get him something nice to make up for it.”

Blue snorted. “HE DOESN’T MIND, HE LOVES PAPYRUS. IF ANYTHING, WE CAN…MAKE IT A VACATION! FIND A NICE HOTEL, PRETEND WE’RE OUT OF TOWN OR SOMETHING.”

Sans gasped. “S’im!”

“AND SWIM!”

Red snorted, tickling Sans’ cheek. “Eat, silly goose.” He sighed. “Yeah okay, sounds pretty fun. Or we could actually go out of town for a bit, do it during the summer?”

Blue gasped. “AN EVEN BETTER IDEA! ALTHOUGH, SANS, THAT WOULD MEAN STAYING WITH THE BABY IN HIS ROOM FOR A WHILE. IS THAT OKAY?”

Sans shrugged, picking at his sandwich. “C’n I come and sweep wif you and Mama?”

Red chuckled. “Sometimes, okay? If you get scared.”

“Otay!”

They chuckled as he dug into his sandwich, acting as if he won a big battle. Such a cutie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Easter cuteness and Sans being adorable and aaahhhh!!!!
> 
> Things acted weird when I went to submit it so if it does it twice lemme know >>


	29. Easter Hunt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an Easter Hunt afoot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl it's not exactly religious but like. I just. Freaking love egg hunts.

The only reason Red found out about anything was an email from their school. Both he and Blue had gotten one the day before the official holiday, and it listed how, on the Monday coming, the school would host small events and scatter eggs around the grounds for students to collect.

It went on about winning some prize if you found a special ticket but Red ignored that, opting to wiggle the phone near Blue’s head in the kitchen. “Easter! Blue! We nearly forgot!”

“AH!” Papyrus squealed from Red’s arm happily, waving his arms as Sans was busy swirling his dinosaur oatmeal. Blue looked amused as he nodded at Red.

“YES, WE WERE A LITTLE DISTRACTED, HUH?” He flipped the cinnamon toast in the pan over, prodding at it. “WE SHOULD GO SHOPPING FOR SOME GOOD CLOTHES!”

“And Easter baskets!” Red laughed, putting his phone away. “I loved hunting eggs as a kid!” He hefted Papyrus onto his shoulder, letting the baby wave at Sans who was eagerly waving back. “Do they do egg hunts in town?”

“I THINK SO, IF NOT WE CAN TAKE THEM ON CAMPUS. GO AND EAT, SILLY!” Blue leaned in for a kiss which Red happily gave, gushing over the baby as he sat with Sans, reaching out to clean his face. Sans pouted until he got some orange juice. Then he was better.

They decided to go to the closest Walmart, plus they could get groceries that way. Papyrus was thrilled to have a ‘seat mate’ albeit Sans didn’t much care for the booster seat (though, it was blue, so he was happy for that). Sans giggled along with him, patting the tiny hands as Red flicked through something on his phone. “There’s something at the park tomorrow, wanna go?”

“SURE!” Blue chirped. “THAT’LL BE FUN, IT CAN BE A DAY OUT!” Red chuckled, nodding.

Sans happily got to ride inside the buggy while Papyrus was snug inside a little baby carrier on top. Red rifled through the mass of onesies while Blue flicked through a few outfits for Sans. He pulled out a fluffy ‘pajama’ looking one with a duck hat. “OH! SANS, WHAT ABOUT THIS?”

Sans gasped, squirming to sit up on his knees, peeking over the edge. “Duck! Quack quack!”

“QUACK!” Blue responded, slipping it into the buggy and laughing when Sans hugged it, cooing over how soft it was. 

“Quaaaack!”

“AH!” Papyrus squealed, kicking his feet as Red lined a little fuzzy onesie against him. 

“Hmmm. No…” he switched out for one that had black and yellow stripes and he snickered. “Hey, buzz buzz, bee.”

Blue laughed, leaning to kiss Papyrus’ head. “YES A BEE AND A DUCK! I THINK IT’LL BE PERFECT!”

Red nodded, letting Papyrus hold onto the onesie and pat at it curiously. “Alright, grocery time.”

Sans squeaked, holding up his hands. “I help!!!”

His help consisted of holding a big bag of chips and hiding inside ‘to surprise everyone’. It was adorable, and he certainly gave several folks a surprise when he shouted ‘BOO!’ on their way out.

Easter itself was a slightly stressful day, just because Papyrus didn’t want a bath that morning since it was off schedule, and Sans didn’t like it that Papyrus cried so he got upset…

Red sighed as he finally got the fidgety baby into his outfit, said baby squalling at him before rolling over and shaking his feet at Red. Red snorted. “You’d be taking off if you could, huh?” he chuckled as Blue came down the stairs with Sans, who was pouting now but in his cute little duck outfit. Blue had the idea to separate them for a bit since they were kind of feeding off each other and let Sans cuddle him while he settled down.

Sans squealed, immediately breaking away to go and plop down next to Papyrus. “Bee! Bwotha is a bee!!!! Mama!” 

“I see,” Red nodded, clapping his hands on his knees as he stood up, leaning into the kiss Blue gave him. “Gonna watch ‘em while I get dressed?”

“MM-HMM!” Blue had gotten dressed with Sans, wearing a simple shirt with a bunny on it and jeans. Red winked, ducking away and leaving Blue to melt at the cute sight of their babies babbling with each other.

Red took up a simple light pink dress with black tights underneath (hey, he’d learned from when Papyrus planted his foot in his bikini top, kids had a way of accidentally flashing you to the crowd) plus some simple sandals. Blue gushed over him when he appeared. “YOU LOOK LOVELY, DEAR~”

“Thanks, babe. We ready?”

Blue held up the baskets and a picnic basket so as to have a small lunch while out and about. Sans scrambled up, toddling over with his hands up so Red would pick him up, which of course he did. “Mama pwetty!” he chirped, nuzzling his head against Red’s cheek. Red laughed, patting his back as Blue hefted Papyrus up, cuddling him close.

“You’re a sweet talker. Alright, let’s go.”

The park in question was the same one they had gone with Papyrus to last time, except now there were many more people there, several stands, a roped off space and a giant easter bunny in costume roaming the park. Red chuckled as Sans squirmed down from his arms, but Blue quickly grabbed his hand. “NO NO, REMEMBER? WE’LL ALL GET LOST IF WE START RUSHING!”

Sans whined, slumping a bit, and Red had deja vu to when his grandmother would drag him away from them, but instead of scratching at Blue’s hand or throwing down, he put his hand over Blue’s and held on. “Mmkay, Daddy, dun wan’ you and Mama to be lost!”

Blue beamed at him and Red flushed at the warm and fuzzies of how easily Blue had it handled. “OF COURSE! WE’D BE SO SAD WITHOUT YOU AND PAPYRUS!”

Sans nodded, his eyes straying to the other kids and play things out in the park, but he didn’t pull away. Instead he bounced on his feet eagerly, squeaking when they finally got all their stuff out of the car and headed into the park.

A little ‘pick a duck’ game had Sans quacking up-and winning a small inflatable ball that he kept kissing for some reason. There was a bounce house that he pleaded Red to let Papyrus lay in but Red stood firm. “He’s much too little, dear. You have fun for him, okay? Maybe next year.”

Sans whined, hugging his leg and pouting. “Pweeeease?”

Red sighed, looking at Blue who looked uncomfortable and shrugged. “I DON’T SEE HOW WE COULD?”

“I could sit inside, I guess.”

“NOT IN YOUR DRESS!” Blue sputtered and Red snickered, while Sans cheered up, seeing he was getting his way. He chucked his light up shoes to crawl into the bounce house that already had several kids bouncing around and he banged into another boy instantly, both of them rolling around with a loud scream and laugh.

Red snorted, passing Papyrus over who was happily waving his tiny hands. “Fine, you go on ahead, I’ll go see when the hunt’s on.”

“ROGER THAT!” Blue blew him a kiss and Red wiggled his fingers, heading away with a few of their things.

Blue sat at the entrance, smiling at some of the kids who wandered over to see the baby. Papyrus banged his feet on the bouncy rubber, squalling happily. “ABADABA!”

“INDEED! THERE’S SANS! CAN YOU WAVE? HM?”

Papyrus gurgled and waved his fist eagerly while Sans rolled by, squealing. “Daddy! Bee bwotha!” he squirmed into Blue’s lap, nearly knocking him over before he caught himself on the netting.

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUMPING?” he teased and Sans made a funny trilling noise, pressing his face against Papyrus’ and making the baby squeak.

“I did!” 

Oh, well alrighty then. Blue chuckled, adjusting his hold on the both of them. Sans squirmed away to continue bouncing until Red came back, then he slid out and vaulted into Red’s arms. “Mama!!!”

Red laughed, twirling them a bit before setting Sans down. “Had fun in there, I take it?”

“Yeah!” Sans held his hand, putting his fingers in his mouth as he stared at Blue who looked amused. “Daddy, no more, let’s go!”

Blue laughed. “OH, NO MORE BOUNCING, I SEE HOW IT IS. BETTER PUT YOUR SHOES ON.” Sans squeaked, tugging Red’s hand and Red laughed, leading him to his shoes and letting him slip them on as Blue slid out of the bounce house, waving at a few kids. Papyrus babbled constantly, gasping as he saw Red and clapped happily.

Red smiled. “Not too long now, so let’s go get those pictures!” Sans looked confused but happy as Blue nodded, trading Red the bags for Papyrus, who he slid back into the baby carrier on his chest. Papyrus blinked up at him, giggling as he kicked. 

Sans hopped in place, giggling as they started to walk around again. He won a slap bracelet from a fishing game (to which he was warned not to hit Papyrus with it, of which he promised and gently patted Papyrus’ leg with it), a small football from a guessing game, and a stamp from another duck game. The lady there cooed over him. “A duckie are ye there today, dearie?”

“Quack quack!” Sans responded, holding his goodies to his chest. Papyrus squalled back and she laughed, wiggling a fly swatter in hand.

“Oooff, very good there, dearie, would’ve thought ye a duck for real!”

Sans beamed, whispering to Red-loudly-about how convincing he was as a duck. Red tried so hard to hold in his laugh. It was just _so cute_.

Finally they found him...the Easter Bunny. Sans gasped and hid behind Red with wide eyes as said mascot headed to them, waving merrily. Red smiled, a hand on Sans’ head. “Aw, honey, it’s the bunny! Don’t ya wanna say hi?”

Sans shrugged, staring and the bunny waved, then the ears moved and he giggled, taking a step away slowly. The bunny did a funny little dance and Sans giggled harder. “Quack! I’mma duck! Quack quack.”

The bunny nodded and Red whistled. “Sans, look! Take a picture!” Blue had his phone up and Sans grinned, hugging the bunny’s arm then racing to Red once it was done. Red chuckled, shifting to pull Papyrus free and hand the confused baby to the Easter Bunny.

Papyrus blinked, then looked from Red and the group to the bunny. Blue quickly got a photo but Papyrus started to take a deep breath and cry softly, squirming and trying to fall from the bunny’s arms. The bunny shifted, quickly handing the sobbing baby back and rubbed the back of his own head as an apology since he couldn’t speak through the mask. Red shook his head, rocking Papyrus. “It’s okay, thanks though!”

Sans whined as the bunny headed off to the squeal of another child, reaching up to grab at Papyrus. “I help!”

“Let’s go sit, okay?”

They found a small hill near the roped off area of the egg hunt and Red sat down, shushing Papyrus softly as he cried on Red’s shoulder. Sans squirmed into Red’s lap, patting the baby’s back. “Dere dere, it otay.”

Blue hummed, digging into their food basket to pull out a bottle for Papyrus. “HE WAS JUST SCARED, IT’LL BE OKAY IN A BIT. HERE, SANS, GIVE THIS TO MAMA.”

Sans happily did so, and Red let him hold the bottle to feed Papyrus. Said baby sniffled and whined, but happily held Sans’ hand in his, gurgling up at him as Sans made silly noises at him. Blue passed a bottle of Sprite to Red, who shifted and took it happily, resting Papyrus on his lap. “Thanks. Saaaansy, you gonna get all the eggs?”

Sans perked up, gasping. “All of ‘em, Mama! And shaaaare! With bwotha!”

Red cooed. “Awww, that’s sweet of you, dear! He can’t have the candy but he’d like the egg to throw.” Sans giggled, patting Papyrus sweetly as Blue unwrapped a sandwich for them.

“I’LL GO WITH HIM, WE’LL GATHER THEM ALL UP! RIGHT, SANS?”

“Yeh, Daddy!”

When the time came, people started lining up. Red waved them on to go and be prepared, since Papyrus couldn’t exactly run around just yet. For now, he sat up in Red’s lap, cooing and hugging his foot to his face with a growl, blinking when Red put a headband with little danglies on it. He grinned, quickly snapping a photo before Papyrus managed to take the headband off and gnaw on it instead. Red tutted, gently untangling it from the possessive baby, bouncing him lightly in his arms as the kids took off. Some parents headed around with them, and Red could see Blue with Sans.

He quickly took a few photos, his view returning to the slightly fussy baby.

Meanwhile, Sans was busy throwing the eggs into the basket, cackling as he ran around a tree a few times. Blue looked on in amusement, holding said basket that was nearly toppling with eggs. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SILLY BOY?”

“Daddy, I win!” Sans giggled, dizzily spinning in place before plopping down. A little girl toddled by, pointing at Sans’ basket with wide eyes as her mother trotted beside her.

“No, Sarah honey, that’s not yours.”

Blue smiled at them. “OH THE KIDS HAD FUN, DIDN’T THEY?”

She laughed as the little girl pouted, her basket had a few eggs as well. “Absolutely, although we got a bad spot this year. One of the older girls had a bigger basket, so.” She shrugged. “Ah well, right?”

“RIGHT!”

Sans toddled over curiously, seeing the ‘sad’ face on the girl and he grabbed two out of his basket-a yellow one and a green with dinos on it-and then shoved them in her hands. “Gift!”

Sarah squeaked happily, giggling as she held them and the adults ‘aww’ed over them. “SANS, THAT’S VERY SWEET OF YOU!”

Sans giggled, then hugged onto Blue’s leg sheepishly, noticing Sarah’s mom. She smiled. “Thank you dear, that’s very kind of you.” They waved goodbye, and Blue took Sans back to Red and Papyrus. Sans happily toddled up the hill, holding tight to an egg with bees on it. 

“Mamamamama!”

Red laughed, shifting the half asleep baby in his lap. “You sure got a lot, huh!”

“YUP!” Blue put the basket down as Sans crawled into Red’s lap, showing Papyrus the egg. “HE GAVE SOME TO A LITTLE GIRL, IT WAS CUTE!”

“Awww, Sans.” Red kissed his head as Sans opened the egg, tongue peeking out, then giving Papyrus the empty egg. Papyrus proceeded to stuff one part in his mouth with a giggle.

The gift inside seemed to be a little figurine doing a high kick. Sans ‘oooh’ed over it, immediately attack the basket to see what other goodies he got. Red and Blue laughed, tucking Papyrus onto the blanket for his nap as they helped Sans, while also nudging him to eat some of the food they had brought.

He got several pieces of candy (that they squirreled away for later, but let him nibble on a candy necklace), three more figurines doing different things, a whistle, a temporary tattoo, and goop. Red made a face as Sans smeared the goop on his fingers, snickering. “Whose bright idea was that one?” he muttered.

Blue shrugged. “NOT SURE, AT LEAST IT WASHES OUT?”

Red nodded. Still, made a good mess. 

All in all, they had a thrilling day, with many photos to show Ding and let him gush over the boys when they got home. Sans had grown warm to him immediately, however, they had to sternly stray away from the word ‘Grandfather’. Sans’ therapist-yes he had one, he desperately needed it after…everything-said that it wouldn’t be healthy to force him to use it, anyway, so Ding gleefully accepted ‘Poppy’ in the place of it.

A happy day had by all…

—————

On Monday, Red sleepily wandered to his Physics class, pausing as his foot nudged something. He bent down, picking up…a large silver egg. “Oh, right,” he chuckled, popping open the egg.

Inside was a little stuffed teddy bear, and under it, a folded up dollar bill. ‘Have a Bear-Y good day! Courtesy of your student body!’

Red shook his head at the pun…but stuffed the little bear into his pocket all the same.

(A rainbow egg he found later on had a stuffed turtle curled up inside, and Blue and Sans found one that held a ‘special prize’. It just ended up being pizza coupons, but Sans was happy to hug the turtle Red found.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for the next one =)


	30. Goodbye, Calibri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Calibri. What a sad day this is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, some things! Trigger warning: and mind the new tags!
> 
> Suicide. 
> 
> Yeah. I'm pretty sure that's gonna shock someone lol. But um, if I'm honest, the main thing is she really saw no other way out. Was it selfish leaving Sans behind? *shrugs*
> 
> Personally, I think she should've waited until he was safe, but...well, maybe there's a few things she's not telling that made her go this route. After all, she WAS fresh after having a baby and all.
> 
> So uh. There's a funeral involved...was it good to take Sans? Idk man. I hated going to my gran's when I was a kid but I mean if it's your mom, like. That's a ballpark difference.
> 
> So  
> Sad chapter!  
> Sad sad times.  
> Soooorrrryyyy

The day they all dreaded came.

The moment people found out that Calibri Mansfield was ‘missing’, or rather, wasn’t found, a massive search went down for a while. While she may not have been especially popular like her parents, she was well loved in her hometown as someone always giving. People who went to school with her knew her at soft spoken, perhaps shy, but always willing to stand up for others.

They knew of one of her sons, who now lived with his new family, and they were happy to hear that he was doing very, very well.

The police had investigated as many wards and units as possible, to no avail.

The thought remained: What happened to Calibri Mansfield?

There was only one real answer, but none wanted to accept it…

John Carrol often went scouting in the woods around his home. He lived nearest the Mansfield’s, used to babysit Calibri as a teen himself. He felt like an older brother, if he was honest, or an uncle. 

One day, as he was scouting about, his bloodhound, Roy, sped off with a baying that could wake the dead. “Roy! Roy you gall-blasted son of a-!” He cursed, slinging up his shotgun as he took off after his dog. That damn dog, if it was another raccoon or rabbit…although, one time it was a buck, but he had to spend the next few weeks tending to a dog with broken ribs due to a high kick from said buck.

(Said buck also decorated his wall with its head. Not exactly the best trade he’d had.)

Roy slid to a stop near a clearing, his tail up in the air, growls echoing in the still air as John Carrol stomped through the bush. “What the hell is it, you darned-oh. Oh, no…” his shotgun slid from his shoulder as he stared ahead at the sight.

Calibri Mansfield had been found.

In the clearing sat an old concrete bench of a sort. She laid there, like sleeping beauty, her once beautiful hair now broken around her, a shriveled hand clutching a book and a letter. Her dress lay shredded from possible animals, or her trek out here. Nothing about her that made her a human seemed to remain.

John Carrol slid his cap off his head, cupping it to his chest with a warbling sigh. “Oh darlin’,” he muttered, then sniffled, then shook his head and shoved his hat on his head before nudging his growling dog. “Come off it, Roy,” he mumbled. “Let’s get so she can get some peace.”

—————

‘Dear Sans and Papyrus,

I love you. I want you to know this. I want you to know this from the bottom of my very heart. I love you so much, that I would do anything for you. And I did.

I gave you both away.

I want you to know that I didn’t want to. When I met Sans’ father, he was a joy to be around. I loved him. I grew pregnant. He dusted later on, and I…I lost myself. I could barely hold myself together. My mother, the conniving witch, convinced me that moving home was what was best.

I should’ve known better. I honestly should have.

Sans, you have every right to hate me. I know it seems like I abandoned you.

The moment I found out I was pregnant again, I knew what I had to do.

Papyrus, your father is a great man, and I hope he’s raising you right. He has another son, and I hope you two get along. He always seemed like a sweet boy. My parents caught me on my way to…well if I’m honest, I was stupid that night. I should’ve begged him to take in Sans as well, but I said I was fine. I said I would make it. I said a lot of things.

I was locked up in the home, and they took Sans away from me. I wanted my son back so bad. It wasn’t until a month later I got the idea to do what I did.

I told her I’d go along with her plan. I told her I could see her side of things. She didn’t trust me, wouldn’t let me see Sans, but she unlocked my door at least.

I called CPS. I called the police. I was the one who who caused it to happen. She had to play nice. Had to dress him in better clothes and feed him better. Had to walk on ice.

Tomorrow, I heard from the officer that they would make surprise visits. This enraged my mother. She refused to make me food. She locked up the fridge and locked me in at night again, convinced it was I who called. I did, but, not sure how she knew.

I’m so sorry, Sans. I abandoned you. I did. There is no ‘seems like’. But I knew if I stayed a moment longer, her rage against me would be taken out on you. At least I could hope you would have a softer life had I not gone and stirred the pot again.

I snuck out here, with mother’s sleeping pills, and took them all. I’m feeling very sick now, but also sleepy. I love you boys so much, but fate has it that none of us will ever meet again. 

I love you.’

Some called her selfish. Others mourned the loss of a tortured soul.

John Carrol had only this to say:

“Sometimes, well sometimes, I get in a right rut of things. Sometimes, things ain’t so bright an’ shiny, and it may seem better ta…well.” He waved a hand. “ ‘S all I’m saying is, dunno if she made the wrong or right choice, but she made a choice and ta her it was right. Now’s all we need ta do is let her at peace.”

——————

A quick rapping at the door had Red opening it early in the morning, dressed in a nightgown with Papyrus in his arms. An officer stood at the door and he cleared his throat. “Uh, Mister Red…?”

Red squinted up at him, frowning. “…every time the police show up, it’s something bad,” he muttered. “What is it now…?”

“Uh, can we talk inside?”

Red sighed, opening the door and nodding tiredly. “Yeah, c’mon in. You want some coffee.”

“Sure,” the officer said, ducking in. His badge read ‘Friedman’ on it and he took a seat on the couch a little nervously, one knee bouncing lightly. Red appeared with two cups of coffee and a more awake looking Blue, looking worried. Friedman took the coffee, nodding. “Thank you. How’s the baby?”

“Went back to sleep,” Red yawned, slumping into an armchair with a sigh. “Sooo…”

Blue sat next to Red, holding his hand as Friedman sighed. “Right…”

So he started the story. How a man found Calibri. How she had left behind a diary for the boys to have and to read. A letter describing some interesting things that happened in between the time she dropped off Papyrus and Red gaining guardianship over Sans.

Red sighed, running a hand over his face. “I mean, we always kind of knew…”

Friedman nodded. “Assuming and actually knowing is always…a different feeling.”

Blue nodded, squeezing Red’s hand. “IS THERE GOING TO BE A FUNERAL?”

Friedman hesitated. “Well, as her only family is incarcerated, usually the protocol would be ah, to cremate her,” he cleared his throat. “But she has two sons and-”

“There should be a funeral,” Red sighed softly. “I’d have chosen a funeral for my own parents.” Blue squeezed tighter, kissing his cheek as Friedman nodded.

“Right…I’ll talk with my superiors about it, we’ll get in touch. That’s really all we have. Oh, this,” He handed over the moleskin notebook, Red looking at it curiously as the officer stood up. He tipped his hat. “Thank you.”

“THANK YOU,” Blue repeated, standing up to walk him to the door. He looked back at Red who was now flipping through the book and gave a strained smile to the officer. “I THINK…RED WANTED TO SEE HER, SINCE SHE WAS TECHNICALLY A STEP MOM IN A WAY.” He shrugged. “SO, IT’S LIKE LOSING HIS MOM AGAIN…I THINK…”

Friedman nodded, clearing his throat. “Yeah. I can see that. You two have a good day.”

With that he left for his patrol car, sitting inside for a moment behind the powder blue VW bug. His hands tapped on the wheel for a second, before he tapped on his phone on the stand. A few rings and, “Hello? Tommy?”

He cleared his throat once, twice, clicked his tongue, “Hey, Mom,” his words came out thick. “I uh, just wanted to know how your day was!”

————————

Red nervously sat in the pew of the church. He had on a black blouse and skirt, Sans in a little black tuxedo with Blue on the other side, arm on the back of the pew. A smorgasbord of paparazzis had shown up, but were immediately berated by the priest for their ‘ungodly manners, this woman had children for the love of our God’. Honestly, he sounded much like Red’s own mother when she scolded someone, sharp tongue and a way to make you feel immense guilt.

Ding had sadly taken watch over Papyrus, hesitantly offering to watch Sans as well but they declined. Sans’ therapist assured them this would be good closure for him, even if they didn’t know it or if he never showed it. He would resent not going to his own mother’s funeral in the future, and Red understood that.

The only people inside were Gorey, on a bench on the other side (Sans hid from him, but didn’t seem afraid of him at least), a few from Calibri’s old hometown including an old man in overalls with a thick accent blowing his nose into a handkerchief, the priest, and them. What a…sad state of affairs.

Red softly squeezed Sans’ arm. “Sans? Honey? You wanna go up and see her?”

Sans shrugged, swinging his legs. “I dunno,” he whispered loudly.

Blue kissed his head softly. “WHAT IF I CARRY YOU UP THERE? WOULD THAT BE OKAY?”

Sans paused, nodding slowly and letting Blue pick him up. Blue knew Red did not want to go up there-humans didn’t dust like they did and some could find it unnerving-but he would have, for Sans. They traded a quick kiss before Blue scurried out of the row of pews. “NOW, SANS,” he started carefully as he walked. “YOUR MOTHER’S GOING TO LOOK…A LITTLE DIFFERENT, OKAY? REMEMBER OUR TALK?”

Sans hugged him with wide eyes, blinking. “Not hewe. Mommy gone.”

Blue sighed, nodding. “MOMMY GONE. BUT IT DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN’T SAY GOODBYE, OKAY?”

“…otay.”

The casket was open and…Blue had to admire the funeral home’s ingenuity. She looked as she did in photos, sharp nose, flushed cheeks, perfectly coiled hair. Her eyes shut tight, and Blue felt like the time he’d tiptoed into his father’s room for assurance, only to find him sleeping and thus scare the daylights out of him when he woke up to Blue, mere inches from his face.

It was…unnerving.

Sans felt no qualms as he leaned in and Blue scrambled to hold him as he made a kissy noise, leaning back up. “Bye bye, Mommy.”

Blue let him bury his face in his neck, turning to go back to Red.

In the casket, Sans had laid in the little toy turtle he’d gotten at Easter.

—————————

In Sans’ therapy session, he eagerly drew a picture. The therapist, Miss Shy, smiled at him as she watched. “Can I see? When you’re done?”

“Mm-hmm!”

It took a moment but he passed it to her, grinning brightly.

Last time he drew a picture, it was him and Papyrus, with a mysterious tall figure between them, and they looked afraid. He giggled when she asked about it, and wouldn’t answer. This time…

In the photo, a blocky woman sat in a field of flowers, black hair scribbled around her, and she had a smile on her face. Sans’ rendition of himself and Papyrus were way off to the side, looking as if they were waving, while two figures stood near them, smiling as well.

Miss Shy smiled sadly. “It’s beautiful, Sans.”

“I wanna pway wif bwocks!”

“Okay, let’s build a castle today…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MaybeIcriedyoucanprovenothing
> 
> Brought to you by the daydream gang, where sometimes the author wakes up from her sleep and goes 'holy shit I gotta do this'
> 
> the author's views are not shown within this story, if you or anyone around you is feeling suicidal please seek help
> 
> United States
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255 (TALK) Veterans press 1 to reach specialised support.
> 
> (The older number, 1-800-SUICIDE, is no longer published by the lifeline agency and will probably stop working in the near future.)
> 
> Online Chat: http://chat.suicidepreventionlifeline.org/GetHelp/LifelineChat.aspx
> 
> Crisis Text Line: Text "HOME" to 741741.
> 
> Youth-Specific services (voice/text/chat/email) from the Boys' Town National Hotline: http://www.yourlifeyourvoice.org/Pages/ways-to-get-help.aspx
> 
> Spanish: 1-800-SUICIDA
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/SuicideWatch/wiki/hotlines
> 
> Thank you, love you all <3 <3 <3 <3


	31. BDSM Clubbing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue got to a BDSM Club =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks tonight include: spanking, flogging, 'Master' talk, Dom/Sub tones, bad BDSM etiquette by a lame background character, and BB's FINALLY HERE
> 
> I was THIS CLOSE to having Red call Blue 'Daddy' but I'm not sure if he'd do it as a joking tone when they're with their kids or have a kink but ya know
> 
> this was fun

The moment they could, they took a 'just them' break.

They packed up Papyrus' diaper bag, packed a few snacks and toys for Sans, and allowed Ding to come and pick them up for a day of play.

At first Sans was hesitant, but when he saw Papyrus happy to go, he was racing out the door with just 'Bye Mama, Daddy!'

Red pouted a little at that. Now he missed their babies...

Either way, with everything that had gone on, they needed a break, and Blue had just the thing in mind: a club! Although, Red envisioned more dancing and less...sex.

Didn't matter, he was happy to just get lost in it for a while, he always felt better after Blue cuddled him and cleaned him up.

Right now he was in a fluffy robe with nothing under it, blushing as he sat on a chair, waiting on Blue to get a key to a room. The place was nice, lots of leather. The seats were plush and cozy, and he bent a leg under him, humming as he relaxed. He had to wear a black wristband on his left wrist, saying he was taken and not looking for another person. There were so many colors and different definitions, his head spun thinking about it.

Stretch, who surprisingly joined them but not for play this time, opted for an orange. 'Free, looking, but nothing serious'. Interesting.

Red hummed, tilting his head back with a yawn, startling when someone sat down next to him. They were another skeleton, one leg crossed elegantly over the other, wearing a black silk robe that...didn't much hide anything on him. He looked bored, his eye lights dark purple-red with scars down one eye as he cradled his head in his hand. "FIRST TIME?"

Red laughed nervously, plucking at his robe nervously. The other had an orange wristband but with a green stripe. 'Ask first'. "Is it that obvious?"

The other laughed, nodding with a smirk. "A LITTLE. I'M BB." he held a hand out, and Red took it, their fingers lacing as BB winked playfully. 

"I'm Red, heh."

"MM. HAVE SOMEONE WITH YOU?" he wiggled their hands where the wristbands were.

Red perked up. "Yeah! Blue, he's getting a key for one of the rooms."

BB sighed, slipping his hand away as he pouted. "OH THAT SOUNDS NICE, NO ONE HERE'S BEEN INTERESTING ENOUGH TO FIND A ROOM."

Red giggled. "Well, his brother's out dancin', might can try your luck with him?"

BB hummed, cupping his own chin. "WHAT'S HE LIKE?"

"Punny." BB made a face. "Long cock."

"THAT MAKES UP FOR IT."

They burst into laughter, wheezing together as they sputtered over the joke...only for a man to appear, wearing a mesh top and leather pants. He whistled, winking at them both, flipping his blonde hair as he walked by. "Well hey now, what're you two doin' here all alone?"

BB scoffed, catching Red's hand in his again to Red's confusion. "LEAVE OFF, ARNOLD, NO ONE'S UP FOR YOUR GAMES."

Arnold laughed at him, shaking his head. "Everyone loves MY games, you just can't listen to rules." He winked at Red. "What about you? You a good listener?"

Red flushed as BB growled at him. "I SAID STEP OFF-"

"OH MY, WHAT'S GOING ON?"

They turned, Red perking up at seeing Blue smiling with a confused look as he looked from Red to BB to Arnold. Arnold snorted, shaking his head as he tossed a wave behind him. "Whatever, ain't got time for mind games."

BB glared at him as he walked by, and Red tugged on his hand lightly. "Who was that?"

BB scoffed, slipping off his chair after letting go of Red's hand, crossing his arms. "HE THINKS HE'S HOT SHIT IS WHAT HE IS. HE'S A TOP WHO EXPECTS HIS EVERY WORD TO BE LISTENED TO, AND IF YOU DON'T HE EITHER YELLS OR HITS YOU."

Red frowned as Blue tutted. "WHAT AN AWFUL MAN. BE CAREFUL!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE." BB sighed. "ANYWAY, HAVE FUN, I'M GOING TO GO STALK YOUR BROTHER." He flounced away as Blue looked at Red incredulously as he started giggling harder, wheezing as he got up, cuddling up to Blue.

"I told him Stretch was looking for someone, if he wanted."

"AWW, HE'D LIKE THAT FOR SURE! COME COME~"

\-------

Red's arms were chained together, hung over a hook that Blue slowly wheeled up higher and higher. Red's back felt warm from where Blue's hand touched him, running up his spine lightly as Red was forced to lean over in an arch. "OKAY?"

"Feels good actually~" he could feel a pop in his back and it felt wonderful, actually. Like this, his hips were pressed out, his breasts bounced a little, and he dangled there, like a fish for Blue. Blue smiled, dropping a kiss to him as he whistled, gathering up a few things.

He wiggled a blindfold in front of Red. "THIS FIRST?"

"Sure." He shut his eyes and let Blue tie it around his eyes, humming as he felt curious fingers dip down his neck, tugging on the robe and untying it, leaving him bare to Blue's eyes. He shivered, squeaking when a hand tugged a nipple, panting softly.

Blue pecked a kiss to his cheek. "NOW, STAY VERY STILL, I HAVE TO RETRIEVE SOMETHING~"

Red whined, nodding quickly. He felt Blue move away, the door shut and then...

He waited.

He waited a little longer, shifting on his feet nervously. Blue wouldn't just leave him, that's silly. They'd been together for a while now, he knew him well enough not to do that.

But being blindfolded and half-nude and chained to the ceiling, well...weird thoughts crept in.

He let out a breath when he heard the door open, and Blue's happy steps as he shut and locked the door. "I'M BACK~!"

"Oh goodie, I missed you." A slick hand-probably lube, but ew-cupped his cheek, a thumb tracing over it and he melted into it.

"NOW...READY TO TRY?"

"Yesss~"

Spanking was something they both wanted to try. Red had heard it was a great stress reliever, and...he liked pain, he couldn't say he didn't. It was something they were both exploring, slowly, and decided to try it today.

He felt the slick hand slide down his neck, sighing softly as the hand cupped his breast, squeezing and making him shiver. 

Then the hands left him, sliding his robe up his back to bare his behind, his cunt already wet with anticipation. He whined, feeling the slick fingers prod and stroke through his folds, squirming. "Bluuuee~"

A swat to his ecto and he squealed, taking a step away for a second. "NUH UUUUH~ WRONG NAME~" Blue teased.

Red gulped, blushing brightly as he whined. "Masteeer~"

"AWW, HOW CUTE~! I LIKE IT, SAY IT AGAIN." 

A quick swat and he whined, head dipping between his arms as he gasped. "Master! Ah~!"

Blue set up a rhythm, his hands peppering dark red bruises on Red's ecto, making him squeal and 'dance' in place with a moan. "YOU MAKE SUCH DELICIOUS NOISES, LET'S SEE..."

The hands left him, making him drop his head again, panting sharply. Tears had wet the blindfold and his thighs shook, but he was just so _wet_.

Something leather and hard ran up the back of his leg slowly, dipping between his thighs to tease at his clit and he whined. "W-What-?"

"IT'S THE CROP!" Blue reminded him cheerily. "WON'T BE A LOT, OKAY? THEN WE'LL MOVE ON~"

"O-Okay." Red braced himself, the crop had looked scary but...man, did he want it.

A swing and a sharp sting made him shriek and sway in the chains, shaking harder as he moaned, arching his back. Blue paused, slipping a hand up his belly and cupping a breast, head on his shoulder and kissing his neck. "HMM? GOOD?"

"M-More, more, please, Master, more~" Red begged, squirming and then jumping with another shriek at the sharp sting of the crop on the other cheek.

He didn't strike Red that much, perhaps five on each round ecto cheek, but it had Red sobbing in pleasure, his thighs shaking fiercely. Blue hummed, squeezing one cheek and Red sucking in a breath. "MY, HOW YOU GLOW SO NICELY~ POOR THING, WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN, WILL YOU? THINK YOU CAN TAKE MY COCK?"

"P-Pleeease~" Red whined, although he was half delirious and was only aware of Blue asking a question. He wanted more, whatever Blue wanted to give him, he wanted.

He groaned as he felt Blue's thick cock slipping into him with ease, piercing him open and whining at the sting when their hips met. Blue started thrusting hard and fast, biting into Red's neck as he squealed, toes curling and squeezing around Blue tightly. 

Blue grinned, watching his cute sub squirm, his head shaking back and forth in the mix of pain and pleasure. Blue raked his fingers down Red's breast, watching him gasp and arch up with a moan. "MY BEAUTIFUL LOVE, YOU FEEL SO GOOD AROUND ME~ ALL HOT AND PERFECT~"

Red whined, his hips bucking back eagerly as he felt Blue thrusting harder. "A-Ah~ More~"

"MM, YOU WANT ME TO FILL YOU UP? FILL YOU FULL OF ME~?"

"Yesss..." Red whined out, gasping as Blue thrust in deeply, and he came as a slick hand came down to squeeze his clit fiercely. Red shook in his chains as he came, slumping in place weakly and letting Blue use him and fill him full of cum.

Blue sighed, pulling out slowly, holding a hand under Red's belly to keep him from falling over. "AWW~ HAD FUN?" A hand cupped Red's chin, guiding his head up to probably look at Blue, and he hummed, a dopey happy look on his face. Blue chuckled, pressing a kiss over his forehead. "REST, I SHALL TEND TO YOU."

Red didn't have it in him to argue that one.

\-----

He stirred to awareness later on, tucked into a cleaner robe now. Everything stung, but his head was in Blue's lap, and he felt boneless-heh-and the hand stroking his skull gave him little sparks of pleasure. He purred, nuzzling into Blue's thigh and Blue chuckled. He seemed to have gotten dressed as well, now sporting some jeans and a polo top. "BACK TO ME?"

"Mm, yeah." He pouted, his finger scratching at the jeans lightly. "My butt hurts, fix it."

Blue burst into laughter, leaning down to kiss his head. "I'VE GOT SOME LOTION?"

"Yesssss."

Oh wait that meant Blue had to move. Boo. But he traded out for a soft pillow, his robe lifted up to show the bright red and welted ecto. Blue squeezed out some cold lotion, making Red shiver, perking up at an offered bottle of water which he sipped as Blue started massaging his thighs slowly. "YOU LOOK SO PRETTY LIKE THIS~! NEXT TIME I'LL TAKE A PICTURE."

Red flushed, poking him with his toes. "Shush, you better not!" He huffed, burying his face in his arms as Blue laughed. "Hmm, you hear from Stretch?"

"I CHECKED IN ON HIM," Blue's fingers skated over one welt and Red winced, but with a bit of stroking, he could feel the healing magic seep in. "HE'S HAVING SOME GREAT FUN WITH YOUR NEW FRIEND!"

"Aww, sweet. I'm the best wingman," Red boasted, grinning as Blue adjusted his robe back, bouncing up and helping Red to stand, kissing him again.

"OF COURSE YOU ARE~!"

Red snickered, snorting as he poked at Blue's jaw. "Hey, you got some lube on your cheek?"

"HUH?" Blue swiped a finger over his cheek curiously, staring at the red dot before he laughed. "WHOOPSIE! I SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL."

Red rolled his eyes. "Duh." He gave him a sly look before gripping his wrist, licking over his thumb slowly. Blue flushed brightly but Red winced internally.

Ew, didn't taste so good.

Red tutted. "Buy some flavored next time~"

"O-OF COURSE!"

\-----

With the kids at home, and Red feeling fresher than a daisy, Blue opted to go and get some take out for them as a treat.

Which, he did, after dropping off his...surprise.

He headed into the forest, whistling brightly as he stopped near the middle of an overgrown field. People always buried in what was easiest on them, but he knew that you went for what was ignored.

He popped open the trunk, whistling as he dragged out his shovel from the back, grinning as he faced the delirious, tied up man in his trunk.

"HEY ARNOLD. WE NEED TO TALK."

Blue sighed, taking a seat on the edge, the man barely struggling. The bloody mark on his head and the crooked nose meant he had a pretty bad head injury, so he wasn't in any condition to move. The tape over his mouth meant he couldn't speak, either. "SO, I THINK IT'S QUITE RUDE THAT YOU WERE SO MEAN TO MY LOVE!" He wagged a finger, tutting. "AND DON'T THINK I DIDN'T SEE WHAT HAPPENED WITH BB!"

He'd gone to 'talk' to Arnold-he hadn't been meaning to do this, at first-but then he spied Red's new friend backing away from the man who held his arm in an iron grip. BB was right, he couldn't take no for an answer, and saw it as a challenge. What really ticked Blue off was that he heard a 'pop' when BB pulled away, and a wince. He'd hurt his hand, and the man laughed and told him 'that's what you get'.

What a horrible dom! No, BB would do well with his brother, even if he expected something sexy tonight and had to deal with nursing BB's hand.

(But then, when he'd texted his brother later, he'd somehow managed to get BB out to a restaurant for a meal, so, score for him!)

Blue wasn't sure how he got Arnold in his car in broad daylight, but then, when someone dislikes another, they sometimes don't see what happens to them should something horrible fall upon them.

And he took it that Arnold was not well liked.

Blue smiled at him, shaking his head. "AND WELL, I DON'T WANT YOU PUTTING IDEAS LIKE THAT IN RED'S HEAD." He leaned in, grinning wider, his white eye lights flickering blue. "NO NO, IT'S MY JOB TO DECIDE WHAT TO LET HIM THINK. AND YOU KNOW WHAT, ARNOLD?" He cupped the man's chin, squeezing hard and making him cough. "HE LOVES IT. HE DOESN'T DENY ME. HE KNOWS I CARE AND WILL TAKE CARE OF HIM AND WILL KEEP HIM SAFE. YOU? YOU'RE JUST SCUM." He smiled. "DON'T WORRY, I KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOU."

With that, he started digging.

It always thrilled him to hear the screams, it had been so long since he'd buried someone alive! The other thing that most people get wrong is just burying them a foot or two deep. No no. You got 7 feet down. Hides their screams better.

He sighed, tossing the shovel back in his trunk.

Seeing Red lick the blood from his thumb...that was...well...if they hadn't needed to get their sons he would have gone for a second round.

But he'd wait, until tonight, of course. Then he'd take him again, show him what a real dom was like and tenderly worship his body with all the reverence it deserved.

Blue burst into a happy smile, bouncing in his seat as he headed home, meeting the delivery driver there and taking the food inside, complaining of long lines and traffic.

(Looking at Red across the table, digging into a Big Mac, the sauce smearing on his jaw and holding the bottle up for Papyrus, while he held Sans on his lap as he played with the toy motorcycle he got in the meal...this truly was the best he could have foresaw.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue straight up killed a mofo bc he was rude to Red and Red's friend and that's some good jam there
> 
> (also maybe Stretch helped him punch him out =) )
> 
> Next chapter is what BB and Stretch did during this time :D
> 
> Also yeah Blue's hands were bloody but Red assumed it was just lube bc...it's a BDSM place, he just assumed lol


	32. BB and Stretch FINALLY MEET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to BB and Stretch during, and after, the club meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story gets an update every Sunday from now on bc I said so lmao  
> but also bc there is an arc I am *really excited for* but we are *so far away from*
> 
> =)

The club wasn't the best that BB had been to. He'd been to a lot, you see, each of them offering something nice here and there but nothing gaining his attention for longer than a night or two.

He met a new friend at least, Red. Had a good sense of humor, he should've grabbed his phone number...oh well, he mentioned a brother of his boyfriend, and BB needed a good bit of fun.

But then he bumped into Arnold. _Again._ If he didn't know any better, he would say the man was stalking him. Which, wouldn't be out of the question for the prick, he'd heard about his incessant flirting and rudeness when turned down.

He scowled, taking a step back, having to speak up above the music that blared around them. “EXCUSE _YOU_.” Arnold laughed, taking a step closer, and then BB realized that there was an alcove behind him.

Well shit.

The club was dark with neon lights and fantastically brightly colored drinks but no one would see them should he be led away against his own volition. 

“Aw c'mon now, I'll forgive you for last time.” He reached out, snatching up BB's hand before he knew it. “You just gotta try harder, don't be such a-”

“FUCK YOU I DON'T HAVE TO DO JACK SHIT-”

Arnold didn't take to that, squeezing BB's small hand tightly. BB winced, dammit that hurt! Unlike humans who had muscles and skin to cushion blows, skeletons had to be careful with the smaller bones of the wrist and such. But no, he felt like something had broken...or bent out of place. “You're a mouthy little shit, I could fix that-”

“HIYA!”

Another skeleton popped into view...oh! Red's boyfriend! BB relaxed a bit, but kept his eyes on Arnold who snorted, backing up a little to face Blue. “What the fuck do you want, shrimp?”

“NOW NOW, NO NEED FOR INSULTS! PERHAPS WE COULD TALK THIS OVER CIVILLY?”

Arnold opened his mouth to answer, but someone cut in before he could.

“Yeah, dude, you're harshing the mellow.” 

An arm wrapped around BB's shoulders and he jumped, glaring up at the taller skeleton. How dare he come and get in his personal bubble-! Then the taller skeleton grabbed Arnold's wrist, squeezing hard enough the man yanked back and let go of BB.

Oh. Forgiven then.

BB cradled his aching hand to his chest as Blue nodded. “I THINK IT VERY WISE TO FOLLOW ME, YOU'RE NOT BEING VERY KIND.”

Arnold scowled, shaking his hand of the pins and needles feeling of the nerve pinch as he backed up. “Whatever, this club's fucking lame anyway. I'm out.”

He spun around, stalking off, and the two skeleton brothers traded a look that BB couldn't decipher before the smaller quickly headed back out to the hall.

Probably to do whatever he and Red were here for, of course. BB scoffed, rolling his shoulder to push the hand off his shoulder. “THANK YOU FOR THAT, I SUPPOSE, BUT AS I'M FINE NOW YOU SHOULD-”

“Here, lemme check.”

BB flushed when the larger hand took his, now able to see the taller in a better light. Was that a damn hoodie? In a BDSM club of all places?! It was so outlandish he had to hold in a snicker as the long fingers traced around the tender bones of his hand. “Ah, here it is...” BB winced, sighing in relief when a small bone was nudged back into position and he flexed his hand, nodding.

“THANK YOU, AGAIN. WELL, THIS KILLED THE MOOD...” He almost pouted as the taller chuckled, straightening up and putting his hands in his hoodie pocket.

“Eh, a bit. Name's Stretch. How about we bounce out and have some ice cream?” He winked and BB rolled his eyes. He didn't go home with just anybody, albeit the other had proved his worth coming to his 'rescue'. And fixing his hand.

BB crossed his arms, nose in the air. “IT WON'T BE SOME LAME GAS STATION VERSION, I WOULD HOPE.”

Stretch winked. “I got the perfect place in mind.”

~~

Sitting in an ice cream parlor at 2 p.m. on a Saturday, sipping on a milkshake made by a spider monster on roller skates, in a booth across from the laziest skeleton pardoning his brother he'd ever met trying to tie the cherry stem in a knot using his fingers was not how he envisioned his day going.

It was nice though, so.

BB hummed, tapping his fingers on the old style glass-top table. “SO YOU DO THINGS WITH COMPUTERS.”

“Yup,” he popped the 'p', holding up the stem with a proud grin. BB rolled his eyes, not able to hide the amused grin on his face.

“INTERESTING.” He squinted at the other, tilting his head as if trying to figure him out. “HMPH. DON'T THINK THIS MEANS I OWE YOU ANYTHING.”

“Nah, but ya probably want it to, huh?”

Huh? BB blinked, frowning as he stared at the other who was now prodding his shake with the straw. “WHAT?”

“You're not into that whole mess Arnold was about,” he twirled the straw in the air before nudging it back into the ice cream. “Naaaah. Ya need some tender care, huh? All bossy but wanna be pampered, hm?” Stretch gave an amused grin as BB sputtered, huffing as he slammed a hand down, standing up.

“Y-YOU DON'T KNOW ME! ACTING ALL SMUG,” he snarled. No way, he liked it rough and harsh, it's why he prowled the clubs of course, even if no one stood up to his standards.

Stretch hummed, cradling his head in his hand, an odd glint in his sockets that BB couldn't figure out. “Mmm, sure sure. Well, if ya wanna, ya can always call me.” He winked, as if he knew BB would. “See what it's like ta be treated right~ like ya oughta be, worshiped an' showered in gifts-”

“AS IF I WOULD!”

He still took the paper with Stretch's number on it.

He had to get hold of his new friend, after all. Definitely not because he was interested, no way, no how.

~~

Stretch won the bet. Took only a day for his cute little berry to come begging for some.

Well. 'Begging'. 

He opened the door with a cheeky grin to face the slightly huffy berry, tapping his foot. He had on a simple purple shirt and jeans with high-heeled boots on. BB squinted at his arms. “...DO YOU HAVE A KID?”

“Not mine.” Stretch bounced Papyrus up higher to see BB. “My bro's...boyfriend's..uuuuh bro.” At BB's confused look, he shrugged. “It's a long story. C'mon in.”

BB stepped in, and Stretch felt like a spider watching as a fly entered its web once the door shut.

Nice.

He whistled as he led BB to the kitchen, Sans in a 'big boy' chair. He squeaked, seeing BB. “Hiii! Who you.”

BB blinked, clearing his throat. “HI, UM, I'M BB.” He looked over at Stretch who was busy getting something from the fridge. “I HAVEN'T REALLY...INTERACTED WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S KIDS.”

“ 's alright,” Stretch nudged the fridge shut, nodding at a chair. “Take a seat, I got some lunch.”

Hm. First lunch date with someone's kids...actually, first lunch date in...some time. BB settled in the chair, perking up at the sight of a slice of lasagna. Oh! He loved that. Stretch sat on the other side as Sans immediately tried to talk to the baby, giggling as Stretch nudged him back to eating. “Eh, not too weird, I hope.”

BB sniffed, taking a small bite as he shrugged. “I SUPPOSE IT'S FINE, YOU PROMISED TO WATCH THEM, I TAKE IT?”

“Yeaaah but my dad's gonna take 'em out in a bit, then it'll be us.” He winked, sputtering when Papyrus immediately tried to 'share' his bottle and cracked Stretch in the teeth with it. BB burst into laughter as Sans squealed and started laughing too.

Stretch pouted, rubbing his mouth softly. “Oof, rough, kiddo.”

Papyrus giggled up at him, wide eyed as he kicked his little feet in his onesie.

It didn't take long until Stretch was waving at the kids from the door as his dad-Ding, a very...energetic person who was very happy to meet BB-took the kids on, chattering a mile a minute to the both of them.

BB sighed, finishing off his lasagna as he stood up. “I...DIDN'T QUITE MEAN TO RUN THEM OFF.”

“ 's fine. Sooo...”

BB snorted, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. “THIS IS ON YOU, STRETCH. YOU PROMISED 'PAMPERING'.” He sniffed, tilting his head up. “WELL?”

Stretch grinned. “You're right. Pamperin' it is~”

They ended up on the couch, BB laying on top of the other, hands curled into his hoodie as they had Ponyo playing. Cute, he'd seen it three times. He could feel Stretch's long fingers skating up and down his covered spine. It was...entrancing...relaxing. The smell of honey mixed with the scent of smoke-he hadn't seen him smoking, maybe fried electronics...?-filled his senses, making his eye sockets flutter shut.

This. This was. New. Different. Kinda nice. Normally it was after all the harshness and whatever they did, sometimes it was him in heels stepping on their hands, calling them names, sometimes it was the other way around. Sometimes all that roughness and negativity got to him...maybe it was why he was so snappish lately...

He dozed in and out, hearing Stretch mumbling a question to him, answering back sleepily before dipping back off to sleep...

~~

BB cleared his throat at the door, skull bright purple. “I. APOLOGIZE. FOR DROOLING ON YOU. VERY OUT OF CHARACTER FOR ME.”

Stretch snickered, shrugging. “I gotta say, I'd rather that than baby vomit. He can shoot very far, I'll have you know.”

BB felt his mouth quirk in a grin, chuckling as he shook his head. “I SUPPOSE THIS WAS NICE,” he sniffed, better not let him know how much he enjoyed it, or he'd inflate his stupid ego, probably. “WE SHALL...HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN. SOMETIME. MAYBE.”

Stretch grinned, leaning over and planting a hand on his head, fingers dipping right into the spot on BB's skull that eased the tension in his shoulders, tilting his head lightly. “Heh, absolutely. Maybe a double date with my bro then?”

“HMMM...SUUUUURE~” BB purred out at the small massage, hiding his pout as the hand disappeared. “I-I MEAN, SURE, YES. CALL ME. BYE.” He turned around, stalking away with a blush.

Stretch grinned. Aww, his little doll was so cute all flustered. He'd have to do it more often.

~~

CherryP: oh yeah we go on dates a few times. Why?

QueenOfU: HM, HE INVITED ME TO A 'DOUBLE DATE'. 

CherryP: ooohhh neat! Wanna go with us then? We're taking the kids to the little kiddy park next week but we were gonna go to the amusement park that night. Ferris wheeeeeeel~

QueenOfU: YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU HAD KIDS! THEY WERE CUTE! I MEAN!

CherryP: Haha

QueenOfU: SHUT UP! ANYWAY, YES! I WANT TO GO. I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO WIN A GIANT STUFFED ANIMAL AT THOSE.

CherryP: shit yeah, epic. We're down for it then.

QueenOfU: VERY GOOD THEN. SO TELL ME ABOUT THEM, THE YOUNGER SMACKED STRETCH IN THE FACE AND I ADMIRE HIS FEROCITY.

CherryP: he did wat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BB might not be exactly mom material (yet), but he's got the sense of an amused cousin who thrillingly teaches you dangerous tricks in order to see how your parents freak out.
> 
> (also scalp massages fucking ROCK)


	33. Sleep and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans can't sleep until someone kisses his head and gives him water and cuddles him and then a story...
> 
> The only issue the couple has with this plan is that Sans isn't, exactly, sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When my sister was younger, she wanted to 'sleep' with me, so she got on the bed where I was sleeping and just started playing with her toys on top of my head.
> 
> Granted this was during the day when I was napping lmao, but I just thought it'd be a funny scene for Sans

“Mama.”

Red's eye sockets furrowed, his sleepy brain catching on to someone calling for him. His arm dangled over the bed and he felt a tiny hand tap his. “Mama...”

Red sighed, cracking open an eye socket sleepily. He could feel Blue's around his shoulders, his face nuzzled into Red's neck. In the dark of the room, he could faintly see Sans standing nearby, wearing footie pajamas with teddies on his feet. “...Sans?” he mumbled.

Sans giggled, hugging onto his arm. “Mama, I wanna drink.”

“Oh,” Red whispered, shifting to nudge Blue's arms away, which he did with a soft groan. “Sure, sure, sweetie. Hang on.” He sat up, swinging his legs over the edge, taking his phone to check the time and light their path. Geeze, it was only 1 a.m. Way too early for either of them to be awake. Good thing he had shucked on a pair of pajamas this time. He sighed, holding his hand out for Sans'. “C'mon then, some good water, yeah?” he whispered and Sans giggled, latching onto his hand as Red got up.

Red guided them out to the hallway, leaving the door cracked in case Papyrus awakened and Blue could hear him. He hummed softly, letting Sans lead the way as he tugged him along, hopping on his feet until they made it to the kitchen. Red turned on the lights, flinching under the brightness, and he yawned, shuffling to the sink.

He took a sippy cup and filled it with cold water, hefting Sans up onto his hip and giving him the cup. “That good?” he mumbled as Sans grabbed it, chugging the water down as Red turned back to the hallway, shuffling into it after turning the lights out.

In the nursery, Papyrus dozed on, and Red set Sans into his bed easily, smiling at him as he finished off the water and putting the cup on the side table. “You okay now?”

Sans giggled, squirming under the blankets with a nod. “Yeh, Mama!” He 'whispered', but his whispering and their whispering were different volumes. Red cracked a grin, leaning in and pecking a kiss to his head.

“Okay, go on back to sleep, okay?” He got a nod, and after tucking him in, shuffled out of the room and cracked the door slightly, heading back to their room.

He shut the door, his half-asleep mind reminding him they had a set of baby monitors for this very reason, and he rolled his eyes at himself. Oh what three hours of sleep did to someone...he climbed back into the bed, snorting as Blue tugged him close, nuzzling into his neck again. “HMMM?”

“Sans was thirsty,” he mumbled, plopping his head on the pillow, snorting as he felt one of Blue's hand squirm under his pajama top, swatting his side. “ 's too early for stuff,” he huffed.

Blue mumbled sleepily against his neck, but seemed to have drifted off to sleep. Eh, ah well, even if the fingers squeezing against his breast felt slightly nice, he was too tired to enjoy it. So for now, he shut his eyes, waiting for slee-

“Mama.”

Red jerked back to awareness, his soul thrumming anxiously from being yanked being so close to sleep. “W-What?”

Sans was back, this time holding one of his stuffed toys-a triceratops, courtesy of Grandpa Ding-staring at him with wide eyes. “...you didn't tells me a stowy.”

“...what?” Red wheezed out, flushing as he sat up and forcing Blue's arm away now, pulling his pajama top down under the blanket. “Wait wait, what?”

“Stoooowy!” Sans squeaked out, bouncing on his heels. “Bedtime stowy!”

...oh. They had already read him a story earlier, but it seemed he expected another after getting his water. Red hesitated, then nodded easily, crawling out of bed. “Sure, honey, bedtime story.”

Back to the nursery they went, Red settling into the rocking chair with Sans, holding up 'The Tale of Despereaux', they hadn't gotten very far just yet in the book, but Sans was fascinated by it. It didn't take much-maybe half a page-for Sans to start dozing on Red again.

Red put the book down beside the chair slowly, slipping Sans into his bed slowly and tucking him in, creeping from the nursery with a yawn. Well. Now he was awake. Exhausted, but awake.

He stepped back into their room, yawning as Blue sat up in bed, blinking sleepily. “THEY OKAY?” he mumbled, opening his arms as Red crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around Blue and nuzzling up. 

“Mm-hmm,” Red sighed. “Sans keeps waking up. You think he's okay?”

Blue shrugged, sleepily nuzzling Red's head as he wrapped him up close, rubbing his back. “I THINK IT'S A THING WITH KIDS, ISN'T IT? SOMETIMES? WAKING UP YOUR PARENTS,” he mumbled and Red shrugged.

“Probably. I think I used to do it, but I wasn't feeling good as a kid.” He paused, eye sockets furrowing. “You don't think he's sick, do you?”

“DUNNO...I-” A creak of their door, and they paused, waiting for little clothed feet papping against their carpet to come closer. Little white eye lights peeked over their bed, holding a small teddy now. He looked between them, at Red practically sitting on Blue's lap, them watching him. Then he giggled.

“Hiiii...”

Blue tilted his head up, giving Sans a smile. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP AGAIN, HM?”

“Mmmm.” Sans shrugged and Red hummed, leaning back from Blue as he nodded.

“Well, I think it'd be nice if someone else came and cuddled up with us, don't you?”

Blue muffled a laugh as Sans watched them intently, nodding. “OH YES, I HAVE TO AGREE. IT'S JUST SO LONELY HERE, WITH BOTH OF US.”

Sans perked up, shifting in place before he started dragging himself onto the bed using the blanket. “I help!”

They chuckled, separating so as to let Sans cuddle between them, kissing his head before tucking under the blanket again. Red sighed, letting Sans nuzzle up and wiggle his teddy, singing softly. “Sans...go to sleep now, mmkay?”

“Mmmmkay, Mama!”

Blue just grinned, shaking his head before kissing Sans' head, wrapping his arm around the both of them as they drifted off to sleep, Sans making his teddy dance up and down their arms while whispering his song.

~~

“It's not that we think it's a bad thing,” Red explained to the doctor, who nodded along. Sans played in the toy chest, not heeding their conversation. “It's just...”

“HE SPENT ALL NIGHT PLAYING WITH HIS TEDDY,” Blue paused. “WELL, AT LEAST TWO. THREE HOURS OF IT. I KEPT WAKING UP AND HE'D STILL BE AWAKE.”

“That is a problem,” Doctor Friedly said, rubbing his chin as his floppy head tilted back a bit. “However, most toddlers go through wanting to sleep in Mom and Dad's bed, for various reasons.” He tilted his head. “When's his nap?”

“Around five, usually he naps with Papyrus,” Red shifted said dozing baby in his arms. “He naps around noon and five each day though, but we didn't think two naps would be good for Sans.”

“No, you're right, that'd be excessive, however, I think an earlier nap time would be worth it,” he nodded. “However we have to take into consideration everything that's go on with him as well. Not a lot of toddlers had to deal with that.”

They nodded. That was true, Sans had gone through quite a bit in his three years of life, and not sleeping well seemed to be the least of their worries in the grand scheme of things, but still...

“IT'S NOT A PROBLEM, LIKE WE SAID,” Blue explained. “I MEAN, I KNOW SOME PEOPLE SAY NOT TO LET KIDS INTO BED, BUT IT'D BREAK HIS HEART IF WE SAID NO.” Red nodded along quickly. They hadn't even tried yet, and just the mental image of the toddler's face falling in sorrow made him want to tear up. “WE JUST WANT HIM TO SLEEP, YOU KNOW?”

“Right, right, I understand,” Friedl nodded quickly, looking over at Sans who was busy making a play horse gallop across the table. “All the studies and the like like to try and push for independence, but in light of everything...” he made a motion with his hand. “I think that's better to be put on the table for a later date. Try changing the nap time earlier, oh, my sister used to use lavender lotion on her children to get them to drift off, that might be of use.”

Red perked up. “We did that, a few times, with Papyrus! But beyond waking up for a quick snack at night, he normally sleeps away through it.”

“How many times does he eat a day?”

“ABOUT...FIVE...SIX?” Blue looked at Red, who nodded nervously. “WAIT NO, HE'S STARTING ON SOLIDS SO WE TRY AND GET HIM SOME CEREAL IN THE AFTERNOONS.”

“Ah, I see, yeah, that'll fill him up for the night,” Friedl nodded. “With Sans, I'd say if neither of those help, perhaps add in some more physically demanding play. Tag, hide and seek, perhaps child-friendly exercise, to tire him out during the day.”

“YOU THINK IT'S HIS ENERGY?” Blue frowned as Friedl bobbed his head back and forth.

“Toddlers often have extensive levels of energy, and sometimes that means they're either bouncing off the walls...”

“Or not sleeping through the night,” Red sighed. “Right, okay.”

“WELL, I GO ON A RUN SOMETIMES, PERHAPS I SHOULD TAKE HIM ALONG.”

Friedl grinned. “That's the way to do it, yeah. Or one of those games you move along to, whatever gets him moving and sleeping through the night.” He cleared his throat, flipping through a folder. “Now, Sans!” Sans perked up from the table, having put a little doll on the back of the horse. “Come here, can you tell me a story?”

“Yeh!!”

~~

Red stirred, feeling something moving beside him. He cracked an eye socket open, rolling his eye pip around until he saw Blue shifting out of bed. “Hm?”

“PAPYRUS,” Blue whispered, and Red could hear the tiny whimpers of said baby, ready to gear up to a cry should no one come and feed him. Red nodded, smiling at him as he headed out.

Red shifted, wrapping Sans up closer, the little boy holding onto his stuffed Llama with one hand, the other with his knuckles in his mouth, drooling in his sleep. He'd gone on a 'hike' around the garden with Blue, stopping every few steps to grab a rock or a worm or point out a butterfly. They walked until Sans felt tired, and then they had lunch, where Sans pretended to be a King and cuddled up to Papyrus who was the 'baby Prince'.

It seemed the 'hike'-and the nice smelling lotion rubbed on his back like they did for Papyrus-easily drained him down until he was nearly falling asleep by the time bedtime came around.

They weren't going to trick him and keep him out of their room by making him tired enough he wouldn't come and wake them up. Instead, they immediately cuddled him up in their bed, to his happiness, and then he fell asleep in two minutes.

One day, he'd sleep in his own bed, happy and relaxed and stretched out with his feet kicked up against the wall.

But that was later, a later in which he might be too big to be picked up, or rocked, or felt embarrassed when they would kiss his cheeks. For now, he was small, and wanted his parents, and wanted cuddles and to be loved on as much as possible.

They certainly weren't going to deny him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the links I looked up to help me with this, can you guess how many were 'it's dangerous for the child'?
> 
> Three.
> 
> The rest were 'we don't want them to cling to us' and 'we want them to be independent'
> 
> This ranged from 5 month olds to 4 year olds.
> 
> I'm sorry someone you made a parental attachment to wants to 'cling' to you????
> 
> I mean one of them said 'ignore the child until they go back to bed' like i can tell you right now that's kinda fucked up. What a great way to show your child you care for them by thoroughly ignoring their calls for you in what, to them, is a dire need UwU
> 
> Sorry I'm kinda salty about this nonsense.


	34. Ewies and Intruders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans makes Play-Doh pizza, runs into someone he doesn't want to, and holds Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red is a MAMA BEAR aayyyy

Red and Blue had been cramming for their various finals for days, in-between juggling Sans' therapy sessions he had once every two days, Papyrus' normal baby things, Blue's side job (to which he enjoyed greatly, enough that it made it worth it), and just school in general. Thankfully, Red's Music course wasn't so harsh on the assignments, but he couldn't say the same for Physics or English, or for Blue's courses. 

Today was an odd day. That weekend was the fun day they had planned for them and Sans and Papyrus, plus the double date. However, today it seemed that he had some weird...luck?

His music professor had taken ill, and Napstablook had promised to send him part of the jam session later on so he could make his piece. Then on his way to physics, the professor emailed them saying they felt that they were all equipped for their finals, so they would allow a day off today. Which, rad.

And consequently, how opportunistic! When Red had made it home, Blue had been fretting as his boss had called to see if he could come in for a large wedding. Of course, he wanted to go (and maybe show off his skills, Red found that adorable), but he didn't want to up and leave the kids or just call up his dad.

So Red kissed his cheek and ushered him out, happily taking on the hard quest of getting Papyrus down for his nap. 

Not actually too hard, but the baby sure made some grizzly noises every time he laid him down in the pack and play. Silly baby.

With Papyrus napping away and cuddled up with a blanket, he plopped down at the play table with Sans in the corner of the living room and they played with Play-Doh for a bit.

“I Daddy now,” Sans said proudly as he folded the Play-Doh into a flat shape, pushing on it with his hands. Red chuckled as he rolled some in a ball in his hand.

“That so?”

“Yah, I cooks.” Sans grunted as he took a little cutter thing and pushed the shape of a pizza into the dough, looking proud of himself. Red nodded.

“I see, you did good!”

“Eat.” Sans held up one of the tiny pizzas, bright eyed and eager to see Red eat the fake pizza. Red laughed nervously, taking it in hand and falsely tapped it against his teeth.

“Om nom nom, so good! Thank you, Chef Sans!”

He got a very blank look for his efforts. “Mama, you no eated it.”

Red gave him a nervous grin. “I diiiid. It was good!”

“You still holding it.”

Red grimaced, slowly lowering the red circular pizza. “Mmm, Mama's a little full from lunch, but thank you!”

It seemed to appease Sans as Red handed over the small disk of Play-Doh...and then immediately shoved it in his mouth, chewing loudly. Red watched on in a mix of horror and slight amusement as Sans' face scrunched up at the taste, then slowly stuck his tongue out, letting the gunkified Play-Doh fall to the table. “Ewies.”

Red sighed. “Ewies, indeed.” Well, that's one thing to sanitize later, definitely. For now Sans pushed away the Play-Doh (Red quickly shoved the good parts back into their tubs) so he could start scribbling on the parchment paper that Blue had taped to the table so he wouldn't have to clean it off later on.

Once all the now soggy pieces of Play-Doh were tossed away, Papyrus had decided to wake up (and was totally not through the help of Sans whispering at him from near the pack and play) and grumble until he was picked up, babbling happily. Red hummed, hefting Papyrus up onto his shoulder. “Sans, you wanna go outside?”

“Yeh, Mama!”

“Good deal,” he said, and packed up a few things to take out into the backyard. He decided to take Papyrus' bottle out with so he could have his meal, and a quick change of clothes for Sans should he find a stray mud puddle that caught his interest. Plus, goldfish and apple juice. Goldfish were like, a staple of all toddlers' snack time ever.

...and Red liked them too.

So out they went, Sans speeding down the porch eagerly to go chasing around in the backyard. Red hefted himself and the baby on the edge of the porch, lazily swinging his legs as Papyrus grabbed onto the bottle, staring up at him happily as he burbled. Red chuckled, leaning down to kiss the tiny hand. “Wassup, hm? Yeah? Doin' good?” he mumbled and Papyrus burbled louder, his tiny feet kicking against Red's arm.

He looked up to make sure Sans was okay. It seemed he was busy chasing a small worm, pausing every so often, his little shoes flashing as he did so. He leaned down, picking up the worm and squealing, dropping it quickly with a cackle before racing after a butterfly.

This was nice, even if he missed Blue, but he knew that the other wanted to learn how to pipe a cake or...something. He wasn't sure, but he knew Blue had been very eager for the wedding. So cute. He hefted Papyrus up once he was done, letting the baby lay on his shoulder and giggle happily, little hand patting at his face. He hummed, putting the bottle to the side, leaning against the railing for a moment with a sigh.

Until Sans let out a shriek, sprinting back to the porch with a wail, making Red jerk to sit up. For a moment, he thought Sans had gotten hurt, then another part of him said 'don't act worried, it's probably a little splinter, it'll be okay'.

And then Sans screamed, “Mama, stranger stranger!!”

Okay, that got him up, Papyrus slipped into the crook of his arm as he took a few steps to meet Sans who was wailing now. “What? What are you talking about? C'mere.” Sans vaulted into his side, crying against his shirt as Red looked around their backyard with a frown. Did he see something? Maybe the tree moved weirdly? Maybe his imagination? Sans pointed while sniffling at the tree, hiding behind him as he whined.

And then to Red's horror, an actual person stepped around the tree with a camera around his neck, hands up. “H-Hey, look, I'm sorry-”

“Who the fucking hell are you!” Red snapped at him, not even noticing that the back door had opened, but somehow still having the mind to push Papyrus into the now home Blue's arms, marching across the yard to the man who was backing up with wide eyes, his beard trembling.

“I-I-I'm just, I take photos, I was-”

“Fuck you! Scaring the hell outta my kid! What the fuck were you thinking, beyond a quick buck!” He could feel his magic gather up into a sharp bone in his hand, he wasn't an attack monster in the slightest, preferring to dodge, but he certainly could if he had to.

And oh how he wanted to right now.

“I-I'm sorry! I'm just paparazzi, I didn't mean anything!” The man kept backing up to the fence in fear and Red growled, pointing his attack at him.

“Just get the fuck out before I make you!”

The man scrambled over the fence, which Red saw had broken points at the top, making it easier for him to slide over rather than the pointed edges of the other parts of the fence. They'd have to get that fixed.

He sighed, letting the attack dissipate as he headed back, frowning once he saw Blue. Sans was now hanging on his pant leg, no longer crying, his fingers in his mouth as he stared. “Hey. Didn't know you got home.”

“O-OH,” Blue stuttered, blushing. “I AH, YES, THE WEDDING,” he made an 'aah' noise, and Red snorted, taking the baby back before kissing his cheek.

“C'mon and tell me inside. Sans, you want some goldfish?”

“Yah!”

~~

Blue admitted it was 'very very very hot' seeing Red ready to attack the photographer. And that the wedding had been sadly postponed. The bride's father took ill but they planned for next week, at the latest.

Red just kissed his cheek, shaking his head in amusement. Blue was so silly.

Sans seemed to have settled down now, eager to show his 'pizzas' to Blue, but admitted they tasted bad.

Blue looked at Red curiously as he held the Play-Doh pizza. “...HOW DOES HE KNOW?”

“He ate like three of them, and spat them out.”

Blue made a face. “I SEE.”

Sans giggled, covering his mouth. “Ewies!”

Red nodded seriously. “Ewies, babe.”

“MM.” And with that, they decided to make actual pizza, to cheer up the little toddler.

~~

Papyrus liked his naps outside. Sometimes. He hated naps in general but, you know. Today's nap was under the sun, with a few grumbles to Mama about how awful naps were, and an understanding nod from him even though he put Papyrus down to sleep. Boo. Boo!

He woke up and stretched, flexing his little hands against the mesh netting, clicking his jaw lightly. He had on his favorite onesie that had a silly bunny on it, pale blue, Mama said. He kicked his legs, grunting. Hey! He was awake, here! Someone come pick him up!

Oh! Brother was here! Sans peeked over with a large grin, dangling over the side of the play pen. “Bwotha? Pap? Hm? Awake?”

Yeah! He was! He was awake! Pick him up! Papyrus wheeled his arms wildly, squabbling at him and squirming, nearly rolling over which would be fine in any other circumstance but not now!

Sans looked over his shoulder, then back, giggling. “I gots you, yeh. Yeh!” He squeaked, then slowly tilted the play pen to the side.

Papyrus blinked as it tilted, not entirely, enough that he rolled onto the mesh netting, and small hands reached in to grab him. He squalled at the awkward grabbing, squirming until Sans held him under his armpits, dangling against him. He whined until Sans hefted him up, little hands holding under his legs.

He was about Sans' size actually. Or his torso, at least. Sans huffed. “I gots you, yeh! Shhh.”

Papyrus squirmed, then curled his arms around Sans' shoulders, cooing as he patted at his back. Awww. Brother was so nice! Now, where was Daddy? He really needed something to eat...it was fine right now but he was a ticking time bomb until the hunger became too much!

There was a noise and, “S-Sans, haha, Sans, turn around.”

Sans danced around unsteadily, giggling as he looked, and Papyrus knew that was Mama's voice! Then there was a click. “OKAY, YOU GOT HIM? CAREFUL NOW...”

Sans puffed up his cheeks and Papyrus babbled eagerly as he was carted over to the two sitting on their lawn chairs, having watched the entire thing in amusement and a bit of uneasiness. At first they had thought that Sans was going to upend the play pen, but after some careful instructions, he managed to get the baby out on his own.

(Not like they would let him do this again for...a while. But he carted Papyrus around like a little kitten!! It was so cute!)

Papyrus cooed as Sans pushed forward, leaning into Blue's arms. “I dids it!”

“YOU DID!” He said, gently taking the baby away and propping him up in his arms, patting at his face. “NOW IT'S TIME TO EAT, OKAY?”

“Yeh! Mama!” Sans scrambled up into Red's lap, who laughed, letting him lean over and pluck grapes from the little plate they had made up for him. 

Papyrus made a face at Blue, whining until he was presented with his mode of nourishment: the awesome bottle that had little lions on it! His eye lights crossed as he stared at them, tiny hand papping at them, looking up at Blue as if to say 'hey! Look! What's that!'

Blue smiled, kissing his tiny hand. “MM-HMM, I SEE, YES.” 

Silly Daddy. That's what he always said. Maybe next time, Brother could give him the delicious bottle and he could show off the cool images!

Maybe next time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans could totally carry Papyrus around if his parents weren't terrified he'd drop the baby on his head lol


	35. Amusement Parks and Amusing Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue take the babies to the amusement park.
> 
> Then they go and have their own amusement~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me *all day* to get finished bc I wasn't happy with a few things and then I kept getting interrupted
> 
> but damn I love how it ended.

The Kiddieland amusement park was actually pretty stylish, in Red’s opinion. They had dressed Sans up in some play clothes, a simple striped shirt and pair of shorts and his light up sneakers, and Papyrus in a thin onesie due to the warm weather. It had little Mickey Mouse symbols all over the red cloth. So cute!

Red and Blue opted for easy tank tops and shorts to wear, and off they headed to the amusement park.

Parking wasn’t as big and fancy as most amusement parks had theirs, but it was pleasantly sized enough to handle the crowd going and coming. Instead of carrying Papyrus all morning, they opted to use the stroller Blue’s dad had gotten for them, now that they had Sans who was very much mobile. It let them lay Papyrus down where Red could spy on him, and Sans could sit in the stroller seat, staring out into the crowd if he so wished.

Not now though, he was bouncing around on his heels, eager to run around as he held onto Blue’s hand while Red made sure Papyrus was tucked in. “Daddydaddydaddy let’s gooooo!!!” he squealed. Blue laughed, wiggling their hands together.

”IN JUST A MOMENT, MAMA’S ALMOST DONE.”

Sans pouted, leaning on him and sighing dramatically as Red snorted, tilting the hood of the bassinet part over the babbling baby to keep the sun out of his face. “Alright, we’re ready to go.” Sans squealed, tugging on Blue’s hand eagerly as they walked through the parking lot.

Papyrus was happy to hold onto his foot, growling, ruining Red’s patient tucking of the blanket around him. Ah well, at least he was having fun.

First, they had to get tickets, and wristbands. Blue looked at his orange on in amusement while Sans gasped as the lady folded his over his wrist. “Pweeeetty…”

The lady, her blonde hair in a ponytail under her orange cap, laughed. “It is! It’s so they know that you can go on rides, and to keep you safe!”

Red wiggled his own, snorting. “Really?”

”Yessir!” She hopped up from crouching, customer service smile on her face. “If an adult leaves, we don’t stop them however you will only be allowed back in during the day you purchased your wristband. However, each wristband has a symbol and a number that matches to their child’s, and all staff check each wristband to ensure safety,” she chirped.

Blue looked at his, tilting his wrist. A star, with the number 15 scrawled next to it. Sans was waving his and he could see the star and the number on it as well. “OH! INTERESTING. AND SMART!”

She nodded, letting Red take one to tie onto the stroller. “Of course, they are a choking hazard to babies, so we don’t really suggest taking them here, but if you put one like you did,” she pointed at the dangling wristband, “then you’ll be stopped to compare it to your own.”

Red nodded slowly. “Nice, got it all smooth-like there.”

”Mamaaaaa,” Sans whined and they laughed, wishing her a good day as she took another family up to put on their wristbands.

Blue grinned, squeezing Sans’ hand lightly. “DON’T TAKE IT OFF, OKAY? IF YOU HAVE TO, I’LL HOLD IT.”

”Otaaaay Daddy,” he mumbled, the collar of his shirt in his mouth now, easily distracted when Blue tugged it free, looking at a large cartoonish Lion sculpture.

The first ride that caught Sans’ attention was a little train ride for the kids. It went around in a wide oval, led by a large jolly man in a conductor’s outfit at the front of the black, shiny train. Each compartment had enough room to barely fit an adult, or two small children. Sans squeaked as they were let through, Red parking the stroller to the side as Sans claimed the second from the front car. He looked over at Red and Blue. “I wanna hold bwotha!”

Red laughed nervously, pushing the stroller back and forth out of habit. “Sans, he’s a little too little for the ride…”

”Pweeease,” he pouted, hands on the edge of the car, peeking over with big eyes.

They both sighed as they gave in, Blue trotting over with the baby who was thrilled at whatever was happening, squealing happily as he saw Sans. “NOW, REMEMBER, DON’T LET HIM GO,” Blue warned Sans, gently adjusting the baby on Sans’ lap as he nodded.

”Otay, Daddy!”

”MM-HMM, BE VERY CAREFUL, OKAY?”

Sans giggled, nuzzling Papyrus’ cheek and cooing. “I do’s it, Daddy! I wuv him.”

Red hissed at Blue to take a photo, grinning at the cute scene, although they were both very nervous letting Sans off with him. A few of the kids behind Sans squealed and peeked over to see the baby, babbling at him happily before scrambling into their seats as the train took off.

In their minds, it was a long journey, slow and steady. So long, Sans thought they’d have to live away from Mama and Daddy! Oh, but he didn’t want to…and then he got distracted by a duck in the middle of the loop of the train, which made a ‘choo choo!’ noise that they all immediately began to imitate.

Papyrus squirmed, grunting, and Sans shifted, whining. “Noooo, Bwotha, shhhh sit sit.” Papyrus whined and patted at Sans’ face, but Sans wasn’t sure what he wanted except that he was being squirmy. Eventually he let the baby slip down on the floor of the little car, sitting up as he held under Papyrus’ arms, the baby blinking in confusion as he wobbled in place while Sans tried to keep him steady.

Finally-it felt like hours!!!-they rounded the corner back to waiting parents snapping photos and cooing over their children. Sans whined as Red headed over, easily maneuvering a squealing Papyrus out of the car. “He wiggled too’s much!” Sans pouted, crossing his arms. Brother was so mean, he wouldn’t sit with him!

Blue reached in, and Sans let him pick him up, wrapping his arms around Blue’s neck tightly. “SANS, HE’S A BABY, HE DOESN’T QUITE UNDERSTAND,” Blue explained as they walked away from the ride. Red nodded.

”Yeah, Sans, he didn’t do it to be mean, he didn’t get what was going on.”

Sans pouted until Blue leaned him into the bassinet to see Papyrus, who squeaked and papped his cheek, cheering Sans up immensely.

The second ride they went on was a marvelous merry-go-round. This time they all got to get on, finding a horse pulling a sled. Sans squeaked and pushed Blue to be the rider and climbing into the sled with Red and Papyrus. But, before they started, he scrambled back out to climb up with Blue instead, to which Blue of course let him on in front. 

Blue chuckled, wrapping his arm around Sans’ belly. “ALRIGHT, HOLD ON TIGHT, OKAY?”

Sans giggled, holding onto the little point of the horse’s saddle. “Yeh, Daddy! Let’s go go go!!!”

The merry-go-round lurched and up and down Blue and Sans went, to Sans’ immense glee. He squealed back at Red and Papyrus, as they weren’t going up and down, but just going around in the long circle. Red waved at them, grinning. “I see you!” he shouted over the music, and Sans babbled something back.

Papyrus was distracted with the bright lights above them, making little coos at Red and waving his hands up to try and touch them. Red smiled, kissing one little hand. “Mm, having fun?” he mumbled, and Papyrus burst into happy giggles, kicking his feet wildly. Red snorted. “I’m surprised you stayed as long as you did with Sans, ya silly.”

When they got off, Sans happily spun in circles, giving off ‘whooooa’s as he tottered around. Blue snickered as Sans bumped into his legs while they were tucking Papyrus into the stroller. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SILLY?”

”I’ma dizzy boy, Daaaaady,” Sans rolled his head around and around, giggling as Blue picked him up.

”AH, WELL, I SUPPOSE I SHALL HAVE TO CARRY THE DIZZY BOY! UNLESS THE DIZZY BOY WANTS TO RIDE IN THE STROLLER?”

Sans looked conflicted at that, sucking on his thumb as Red adjust the hood over the baby. “How about you ride in after the last ride, so you can nap?”

”Otaaay!”

They stopped to eat, first. Papyrus was bundled up in Red’s arms, patting at the bottle as Sans peeked from kneeling on the wooden seat of the picnic table, giggling. Blue came back with two large funnel cakes. He grinned at Red’s look at him as he placed the plates down. “WHAT?”

”That is a ton of sugar for him.”

”HE’LL WORK IT OFF BEFORE WE GO HOME!”

Red rolled his eyes, not able to stop a smile as Sans dug into one, taking a piece with his fingers, then offering one to Red, giggling around his piece in his mouth.

(They had to stop him quickly from tossing one bite into the stroller when Papyrus was laid back down, and instead convinced him to feed a nearby bird rather than his brother for now.)

They took him to ride a little ride that lifted up off the ground in tiny airplanes, something that seemed to scare him a little after, so they went around to the booths to play. Blue won Red a stuffed heart (that he presented with a wink, and Red blushed, snorting at his gushiness), and Sans ‘won’ a little stuffed penguin after throwing a ping pong ball in a fishbowl. 

(It bounced off, but the man elbowed it in the air and it arced back, plopping inside. “Wow!” he exclaimed, pulling down the penguin. “Got some good aim there, champ!”)

It didn’t take much for the toddler to start winding down, dragging his feet, and then climbing into his part of the stroller. Blue slipped him a sippy cup of ice water, and he cuddled his new penguin as he sleepily sipped some, Papyrus singing and squirming under the hood of the stroller. Red whistled idly as they stood in line, arm hooked with Blue’s. “This was fun, huh?”

Blue grinned, leaning in for a kiss. “OH YES! DEFINITELY WORN OUT FOR DAD TONIGHT, MWEH HEH.”

Red snorted, tilting the hood a bit so the worker could check Sans’ wristband, giving them a thumbs up for them to leave. “I don’t think he’d mind either way, but at least Sans’ll go down to sleep easy on him. Now…to home!”

”TO HOME!”

Papyrus squealed, waving his arms up at them and babbling excitedly, making them laugh. Well, at least they had a little time before they dropped the kids off…

The Ferris Wheel was the main event that Red had wanted to go to. It was the most romantic date in books AND movies!!

Plus he hadn’t went on one since he was 12, and then he’d gotten scared. So! This makes up for it!

Tonight they dressed in fancier clothes than earlier, Red pulled on a nice green button-up shirt with black slacks, while Blue opted for a dark red shirt and jeans. The kids were overjoyed to see their Poppy. He had brought a little book that read along for Sans, who happily invaded Ding’s lap to ‘read’ to Papyrus. 

(Absolutely. Adorable.)

Now they were here, meeting up with Stretch and BB. Stretch had his usual clothes on, which it would’ve been weird to Red otherwise, while BB had on a silk purple dress with a glittering belt around his waist, arm curled with Stretch’s as he looked around, trying to look for a good game to play.

“Sup,” Stretch gave a lazy salute as Red snorted, shaking his head.

”Yo. Let’s go!”

“I NEED A GIANT STUFFED ANIMAL,” BB mumbled, eyeing up one stand they passed with a scowl. No giant animal…Stretch chuckled, leaning to kiss BB’s head.

”I’ll getcha one, they always got a stall or two around.”

”HMPH. THEY BETTER.”

Red snickered as they passed by a food stall and a skee-ball game, bright lights and music playing around them. “They do! I usually see ‘em. What kind though? Some only do like, Pokemon or something.”

”HM, STRETCH, CHOOSE A GOOD ONE.”

Stretch gave a thumbs up. “Roger that one, babe.”

They stopped at one of those ‘throw a ball at a stack of cups’ game. Of course, Blue could NOT let his brother show him up-and leave Red with no stuffed animal!!-so he attempted to throw one first.

He got a small funny flower that could bend with a funny face on it. Red chuckled, twirling it in his hand. “It’s cute, I like it.” He pecked a kiss to Blue’s cheek, making him grin and blush.

Stretch, surprisingly, had excellent aim. He didn’t seem like it, the way he picked up the ball and rolled it around in his fingers. But then he whipped his arm out and it launched, striking the cups in the middle and causing them to clatter to the floor.

He won a giant panther curled up, and BB proudly carted it over his arm, blowing a kiss to Stretch who appeared to be on cloud nine.

Red playfully bumped his flower against BB’s panther, snickering as he shot him a look. “Aw shit, we should put ‘em up, they won’t let us take ‘em on the wheel, I bet.”

”POSSIBLY. STRETCH, TO THE CAR.” He pressed the panther up at Stretch, who easily took it-and the flower-and shuffled away with a cheery whistle. Red raised an eye ridge, shaking his head with a chuckle as they stopped at a picnic table to wait for Stretch, Blue heading to the food stand to grab them a snack. 

BB crossed his legs, bouncing one idly as Red chuckled. “I’d say I didn’t see Stretch as the kind to take orders, but honestly the guy is a go-with-the-flow type so.” He shrugged.

BB scoffed, tapping his fingers on the table lightly. “YOU JUST HAVE TO KNOW HOW TO GET HIM TO LISTEN.”

“With sex?”

BB blushed, throwing a small piece of the wood from the table at Red, who ducked and laughed. “NO! …MAYBE! I JUST EXUDE DOMINANT VIBES IS ALL,” he waved his hand and Red rolled his eyes.

”Uh-huh, sure.” He perked up once Blue arrived, handing them a platter of fries. “Oooh!”

”WHAT’S UP?” Blue chirped, and both of them just shrugged, snickering as they dug into the fries. Blue just smiled, sitting next to Red and cuddling up.

Soon enough Stretch appeared, and BB ‘graciously’ slid a handful of fries to him, hissing at him when Stretch kissed his knuckles. (He didn’t yank his hand away, Red saw, so it was pretty much all an act.)

Finally they made it to the wheel, and Red dragged Blue in immediately once it was their turn. Stretch plopped on the other side, while BB sat elegantly, smoothing out his dress over his legs, one leg crossed over the other. Red eagerly looked out the window with a grin as they slowly rose into the air. “Maaaaan. It’s so pretty out!”

It was. The lights from the amusement park, and the stars in the sky as the sun finally slipped beyond the horizon, the moon peeking out behind a cloud…so pretty, so beautiful, so-

”bLUE!” Red squeaked, twisting around and rubbing his rear with a flush, Blue grinning with his hand in the air.

”WHAT?”

”You pinched me, you jerk!” He swatted Blue’s arm, and Blue laughed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into his lap, kissing his face.

”I’M SOOOORRRY~”

”Shut up, no you’re not,” he huffed, but kicked his legs out so he was halfway in Blue’s lap, blushing at the kisses on his face.

BB raised an eye ridge, then looked at Stretch. “THINK THEY FORGOT ABOUT US?”

Stretch shrugged, hands up with a grin. “Just means we can make out too.”

”AND MAKE THIS THING ROCK? UNACCEPTABLE.”

Stretch leaned in with a lazy grin and BB hissed at him, but didn’t move away. Red snickered as he relaxed into Blue’s arms. “Oooohhh, can’t say no, can ya?”

”SH-SHUT UP!” BB huffed, swatting Stretch’s shoulder sharply but letting him peck a kiss. “I’M BEING NICE.”

”Mm-hmm.”

The wheel paused as they were about three quarters in the air, the car moving a bit in the air before stilling. Red took this opportunity to clamber into Blue’s lap fully with a sly grin, looping his arms around Blue’s neck. Blue grinned, hands on Red’s hips. “WATCHA DOOOIN’~?”

“What’s it look like?” Red snickered, leaning in for a kiss.

Blue hummed, his hand squeezing Red’s hip and slipping to his thigh after a moment. On the other side of the car Stretch happily ended up kissing BB on the mouth, all while BB grumbled (but still allowed him, even slipping an arm up to hold at Stretch’s shoulder). He squirmed as Stretch’s hand cupped his knee, slipping up under his dress as he huffed. “Heh, you’re cute when you’re grumbly~”

”MM, SHUT UP,” BB squirmed, lightly kicking Stretch’s foot, one hand on his arm even as they kissed, stealing his breath away and making him flush.

Every so often the wheel would move, then stop, giving them ample time to do as they liked.

Red couldn’t help grinding against Blue’s lap, panting with a flush at the feeling. Blue snuck a hand up his shirt to tease, nipping down his neck, marking him up and making him groan, one hand clutching at Blue’s shirt.

Meanwhile Stretch happily licked into BB’s mouth, making the other huff and squirm. His knuckles rubbed against his undies, now soaking wet as he ground them against his cunt. BB bucked up against his hand, thighs squeezing around his hand tightly, panting into his mouth.

Red whined as Blue pinched his nipple, his other hand squeezing his hip tightly as he forced Red to rock against him, making him shudder in pleasure.

Sadly, all great rides come to an end, and theirs started to wind down. Stretch slid his hand free, winking at BB as he licked his now purple-stained fingers, making the other flush brightly and quickly adjust his dress, looking the other way with his arms crossed, trying to slow his breathing.

Red and Blue had separated, although Red’s face was bright red and Blue held his hand tightly, grinning smugly at the other two. “HAD FUN?”

”MORE FUN THAN YOU,” BB shot back, sticking his tongue out as Red burst into cackles, nearly falling over on Blue, who blushed brightly, huffing.

”MWEH! NOT TO WORRY! WE’LL HAVE FANTASTIC SEX WHEN WE GET HOME!” Blue chirped, leaving Stretch to burst out into laughter as Red blushed and stuttered.

”Blue!” 

Blue just smiled at Red as the car lowered down, and they were let free, BB acting as if he wasn’t fingered inside the ferris wheel while Red still swatted Blue’s shoulder for saying what he said.

Red sighed, rolling his eyes as he laced his arm with Blue’s. “Well, this was fun, at least, right?”

BB nodded, immediately taking Stretch’s offered arm with grace. “YES YES, NOT VERY LONG BUT WAS A NICE NIGHT OUT. SHOULD DO IT AGAIN SOMETIME.”

Red perked up, bouncing a bit as they walked. “Heeeey, we should go to the movies! There’s a good horror movie coming out…” he started to chatter on to BB, who looked amused as he nodded. Blue and Stretch shared a look over their heads, grinning darkly at all the ‘fun’ they could have next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red: dammit.  
> Blue: WHAT?  
> Red: I wanted to have sex on the wheel. I didn't know it spun around so fast :/
> 
> Blue will totally rent them one so they can have wild sex inside lmao.
> 
> And while BB doesn't much care how fast they go in their relationship-mostly since he's had a lot of one-nights and 'just for an hour' types-he's starting to kinda figure out that they're dating and not just 'fun buddies'
> 
> Also he really fucking likes Red, they're BFFs and he will *die* for him.  
> Or make Stretch do it. That seems more plausible.


	36. BB and Red's Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB and Red build their friendship by talking about the future, boys, THEIR boys, and everything in-between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have proof that young me was absolutely off her rocker as we had to write letters to future us but acting as if we were from the future
> 
> So I wrote 'I'm 23 and married to a doctor and we have two kids, Lily who's 9 and Mark who's 5 and I love them all and our house is big, I hope you are happy!'
> 
> ...did I mention young me was bad at math? Because she certainly was.
> 
> (I forgive her. She had big aspirations.)

BB had ‘stolen’ Red away for the day. 

(He told/warned Red ahead of time, who ensured Blue would be fine with both kiddos while they went out to do…whatever it was BB aimed to do.)

BB, it turned out, was a pretty famous clothing designer, albeit of small fame. Enough that the fashion world knew of him, but not enough for a headshot on Vogue. Not that Red knew much about all that, really, but BB was excited to find someone in his sizing range. He couldn’t pin clothes on himself, as he said. Plus, he’d never made children’s clothes, and Red found the calculating glint in his eye socket…

Hilarious. He’d love to see BB get Papyrus-friend of all, drooler of shoulders-to sit still long enough to be dressed and fitted, or Sans for that matter. Although, he could be bribed into standing still with various things, there was only so far a toddler’s patience extended.

All the same, Red wasn’t quite expecting what BB had up his sleeve today.

“I mean, it’s not like I haven’t thought about it,” Red said, shucked into a fluffy pink robe, sitting in a plush chair inside a brightly lit store. BB had on his silk robe instead, looking as elegant as ever as a cloud monster grated a nail file across his claws. How did he not flinch at it? The one doing Red’s claws-a nice human woman with funky bright green hair in a spike-was doing pretty well by grating over them, then smoothing a wet cloth over the flaky bone. It ached, a bit, but it was only because his clawed fingers had dulled over the past few months.

Some skeletons, like Blue, didn’t have claws like they did. While Red wasn’t a physical fighter, it seemed to be just something to inherit, a remnant from ancestors or the like, along with their sharp teeth. But one had to be careful and upkeep their claws just as they do with the rest of their bones.

Red just…got…really busy!! With. Everything….

So, while it hurt, it also felt really nice for them not to be as rounded and dull as they used to be. He tilted his head back with a sigh as the woman dipped the tips of his claws in a bowl of warm water to ease the tenderness. BB piped up from where he was gazing at a large TV above them, some kind of lotion on his face he said that gave him a ‘nice glow’. “WITH BLUE OR IN GENERAL?”

”Eh, both?” Red shrugged, wiggling his fingers and watching the ripples in the water for a moment. “I mean. Like. Who doesn’t think of gettin’ married as a kid and stuff?”

”YES, BUT YOU’RE NO LONGER A CHILD.” BB tilted his head, reaching out for a towel that was given over quickly by a separate worker, and he started dabbing away at the lotion to wipe it free. “NOT THAT GETTING MARRIED YOUNG IS AN AWFUL THING, OR GETTING MARRIED QUICK. I WAS JUST CURIOUS.”

Red sighed, shifting his feet in the weird footbath. It had…like…weird crystals in it?? …it felt good, if he was honest. Should do this more often. “I mean, it’s just fast, for me. We’re still dating-”

”LIVING TOGETHER-”

”Semantics,” Red bounced his head back and forth. “What, are you one of those old biddies who thinks living together means ya need a shotgun marriage?” He snickered as BB sighed and rolled his eyes.

”NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST. HOWEVER, YOU HAVE TWO…KIDS?”

”Brothers.”

”ALL THE SAME, TWO YOUNG CHILDREN IN THE HOME. THEN AGAIN, YOU CAN DO AS YOU PLEASE.”

Red raised an eye ridge, looking over at him before he smirked. “You just wanna plan a wedding.”

The cucumber slung at him said it all and he laughed, nibbling on it when he managed to catch it from the air. “….But. I dunno. I still feel it’s…too soon? I guess?” He sighed, shrugging as he leaned back in the chair. “Plus I mean, we’re constantly at the house, what could it really change?”

BB just shrugged with his arms out, flexing his fingers after a moment. “IT’S A SYMBOL, YOU KNOW? ROMANTIC AND ALL. BESIDES, IF HE PROPOSED, WOULD YOU REALLY SAY NO?”

”…nah,” Red shook his head, lifting his hands from the bowl as the woman instructed him to, drying his hands on the towel. “…I think. I mean. It’s what you do, after dating, right?”

”DEPENDS. YOU COULD ALWAYS TOSS HIM OUT IN THE COLD IF HE ANNOYS YOU TOO MUCH.” BB got up after they cleaned up, hooking his arm with Red’s who laughed as they went to the next room.

This one was a sauna room, a towel draped over their heads for some reason (they were going to get sweaty anyway??? it wasn’t protecting anything???) as they sat on benches inside. He sighed long and hard, mostly out of the stifling heat than anything else. “It’s not like we could go and do it, anyway. We’ve got finals coming up, Blue’s police academy, the kids in general…”

BB crossed his arms over his chest, tutting. “WELL, PERHAPS IN TIME, THEN. IT’S NOT LIKE YOU ARE IN ANY RUSH, HM?” Red shook his head, clunking his skull back against the wooden wall. “AH, YOU SAY BLUE IS STUDYING TO BECOME AN OFFICER, BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?”

”Oh, uh, I’ve been studying music lately.” Red lifted up his hands, wiggling them in the air for a moment before plopping them in his lap. “Was going for science, like my dad? But…music’s just easier to understand, I guess.”

”AH,” BB nodded. “COULD DO MANY THINGS WITH THAT. RADIO, THEATER OF A SORT.”

Red shrugged. “Was feeling more like a DJ, Napstablook-ah, my other friend-they’re into DJing and I thought it might be fun.” He shook his head. “Been too busy for that too…”

”THEN IT’S TIME TO MAKE TIME FOR YOURSELF!” BB clapped his hands, looking way too amused. “GO OUT AND DJ TO YOUR SOUL’S CONTENT! MAKE BLUE WATCH THE KIDS FOR A NIGHT.” 

Red snorted, rolling his eyes even though he did agree with that. He might have to, one of these days, if he ever wanted to get out for the night. Besides, it was only fair, right? Blue got to chase his dreams, so he didn’t see why he couldn’t try a little as well.

(Not that, exclusively, DJing was a dream or passion like it was for Napstablook…he’d always wanted to be an astronaut…)

Once out of the sauna, and Red finding out the towels were meant to cover them (almost flashing a poor attendant), they were face down on a pair of massage tables, Red letting his arms dangle uselessly while BB had his folded under his head. Red chuckled. “Ya know, Blue’s got some magic fingers.”

”MM, I BET,” BB snickered, making Red laugh. “SO, AFTER THE SUMMER, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?”

Red hummed as the two new attendants entered, not saying a word as they took up some massage oil for their backs, Red grateful for the towel around his waist now. He was pretty sure Blue would pout a lot if he found out someone saw him naked, haha. “Well uh…ah shit, we didn’t even think of Sans’ birthday.”

BB tilted his head to look at Red, grunting at a particularly hard nudge on his spine. “WHEN IS IT?”

Red sighed, plunking his head against the pillow. “It was on Halloween, but I bet they didn’t do anything for him…maybe we should? You think?”

”HE’D LIKE THAT, BUT IF HE HASN’T HAD ONE BEFORE, THEN IT WOULDN’T BE OUT OF THE QUESTION TO WAIT UNTIL OCTOBER, EITHER.”

Red sighed. “No, no. We should. Being three’s a once in a lifetime opportunity, yeah?” He chuckled. “But uh, that was something, then Papyrus’ birthday in December…gonna use Thanksgiving holiday to eat with Blue’s dad and bro-and you, if you wanna come.”

BB scoffed, arching his back to steady his head in one hand. “NO, YOU’LL COME OVER, I CAN HAVE IT CATERED AND WE CAN ENTERTAIN OURSELVES WITH WATCHING THE CHILDREN.”

Red snickered, grinning. “Yeah, they’d like that. Depending on how Blue’s Academy goes, he’ll either have to continue classes, which then means that I’ll keep my classes on campus, or he’ll be accepted on, which then I’ll take online courses.”

”THEY DO ONLINE NOW?” BB blinked as Red nodded, snorting.

”Yeah, ya old timer.” He squeaked at the small washcloth snapped his way, snickering. “I’ll actually have to talk to a counselor to see what else I gotta take….oh uh, we’re expanding the house in the Summer…but eh, beyond that, not much? I guess?”

BB hummed, stretching once their massages were through, waving away the attendants as he sat up, towel over his lap. “I HAVE A FASHION SHOW AT THE END OF AUGUST, YOU ALL CAN ATTEND IF YOU’D LIKE. THERE’S GLITTER INVOLVED.” Red snorted, shifting to sit up with a low groan. Damn, they really did get out all the kinks in his back…

He reached up an arm to rub at his shoulder lightly, shrugging. “Dunno how the kids’ll act, but sure.”

”HIRE A BABYSITTER.” BB paused. “BUT THERE, SO THAT I CAN SEE THEM AFTER.”

Red snorted, rolling his eyes as he slipped off the table, letting BB hook their arms together. “Where is it?”

”FRANCE.”

Red sputtered as they headed off to a side room, wherein BB forced him-nude-onto a stool to stand. “THERE, NOW, STAY PUT, I NEED TO DRESS YOU.”

Red shivered at the feel of the oil cooling on his back. Ew. He crossed his arms nervously, looking way from the three mirrors side by side. “Uuuh. What, my Avengers shirt too grungy?” He chuckled as BB came back with several bolts of cloth and a blank look.

”IF I COULD FORCE STRETCH OUT OF THAT HOODIE, I WOULD. SO YOU’RE JUST NEXT ON THE LADDER. NOW, STAY PUT.”

Red rolled his eyes, but let BB do as he pleased. Besides, it’s not like they were rushing for anything. He held his arm out as BB took measurements, nodding and mumbling to himself. “Hey, what about you two? Ya’ll dating yet?”

BB shrugged, making a mark on a dark green silky cloth before nudging Red’s other arm up. “I SUPPOSE,” he sighed, as if it was a great ordeal, “HE’S JUST SO NEEDY, YOU SEE. QUITE ANNOYING. BUT SOMEONE HAS TO PUT UP WITH HIM.”

”Uh-huuuuh,” Red drawled out, definitely not the view of Stretch he’d seen. He shifted as BB wrapped the tape around his breasts, then around his rib cage, then around his head??? “Dude.”

”IF IT CAN’T FIT OVER YOUR HEAD, OR YOUR BOOBS, THEN IT’S A BAD FIT.” BB hummed, marking something on a small sheet of paper. “WHICH THEN MAKES IT HARDER SINCE WE’RE SKELETONS. HOWEVER! I LOVE A CHALLENGE. SO MAKING SOMETHING THAT CAN FIT OVER ECTO _AND_ BONES IS GOING TO BE INTERESTING.”

Red shrugged, plopping his arms back down now that BB didn’t need them up. “Uh, sure yeah, totally. You’re not gonna make me play dress up, are you?”

”NOT AROUND BLUE, YOU’D BOTH RUIN MY DESIGNS BY TAKING TOO LONG IN THE DRESSING ROOM.” He unfolded some purple cloth as Red started cracking up, unable to defend themselves from BB’s very accurate prediction. “HMM. NOW, LET’S SEE WHAT WE CAN MAKE…”

~~

Blue hummed happily as he cooked some grilled cheese in a pan. Not the most nutritional meal, nor his favorite, but Sans loved the sandwiches dearly and well, he could spoil him just a little! 

Just, you know, a very tiny, little bit. So small.

Blue perked up as he heard the door open, turning the flame off and leaving the pan on the stove as he peeled his gloves off, no one wanted to be hugged with oil-stained fingers. The sandwich had to cool anyway. He happily bounced out of the kitchen. “RED! HOW WAS I-”

Oh.

Stars.

Red was smiling and bouncing Sans on his hip, it appeared the toddler had woken up when Red stepped through the door, however the baby continued to sleep on in his pack and play. Red looked over, giving Blue a bright grin, some warm and bright aura around him, as if perhaps not fully relaxed but having had some stress finally pulled free of him.

And oh stars, his shirt.

It was a deep purple with flowy sleeves, and a ruffle that made a V down towards the middle of his chest, and ruffled a bit like one of those funny collars that old England people wore in cartoons, but Red pulled it off better.

”Sooo, how’s it look?”

Blue stammered as Sans piped up, “Mama pwetty!!! Pwetty!!!!” He squealed, hugging and nuzzling Red’s cheek, making him laugh and kiss his head. 

”Awww, did you miss me, baby? I missed youuuuu and baby brotheeeer~” he cooed, easily bypassing the now blushing bright Blue to head to the kitchen. “Blue! C’mon, I’m starving.”

”R-RIGHT, RIGHT! SORRY! RIGHT!”

He rushed after them, Sans giggling at how silly Daddy was acting, then being thoroughly distracted with a grilled cheese and a glass of milk.

Blue, of course, took that night to tell Red how absolutely breathtaking he looked in his new shirt, holding his hands as Red sat on the bed, kissing him sweetly and murmuring praises as Red’s skull lit up with a dark blush.

Which, of course, was interrupted by a very, very hungry-and cuddle-starved-Papyrus, making Red burst into giggles, leaning his head on Blue’s shoulder as Blue kissed him one last time to go and tend to the baby.

Red sighed, leaning back on his hands as he tilted his head for a moment, the flowy sleeves giving him an ethereal feel.

Yeah…he really wouldn’t say no. But, Blue didn’t have to know that right now. Their lives were just a tad too chaotic to add that on top of everything else. He made a mental note to himself.

One year. If things evened out, if they stayed together, if nothing truly horrible happened, in one year…

He’s bring it up. He still wasn’t sure if he was all for it or not, not yet, anyway. But he’d seen his parents wedding photos and well, he’d always envisioned a fun little party that ended with a kiss.

(And, magically, a four story home with a bunch of kids that appeared from nowhere. But he was also 12 when he tried to imagine this…and wanted a bowling alley in his home as well.)

He remembered his favorite photo of them, from when his mother had a big book of photos that she liked to flip through every so often. There was a black and white photo of them, his dad in an ill-fitting tux, his mom in her prom dress (“I’d always hated white,” she’d say, tracing a sharp finger over the edges of her pictured self. “You can’t tell here, but my dress was gold.”), a small plate of fries between them, ribbons tied onto their hands tightly as both hands were caught reaching for the plate. His father had an expression of surprise, as if unknowing the photographer was there, but his mother…she looked out of the corner of her eye socket, a warm grin on her face, as if not seeing anyone but him.

And…Red wouldn’t lie, that was…that was sweet. Romantic. Something he and his friends would debate over who would get married and who would be famous and why in the hell Primm would even want sixteen kids at once. 

He wanted that. Plus, well…BB really wanted to plan a wedding, and who was he to burst his friend’s bubble?

Yeah.

One year. Just one year.

And then…come what may.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BB asking pointedly detailed questions is just his way of caring!!!!
> 
> Also this is the shirt
> 
> bc...it's so pretty??? And definitely something that BB would make for his new bff so that they can go to France and tear up the streets!!
> 
> (Kind of)
> 
> (More than likely they just sip tea and go book store hunting)
> 
> (still a great time tho!!!)


	37. Papa-Papa-Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red....just....needs a moment to himself.
> 
> And his parents.
> 
> Okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get sued over the title this means Lady Gaga reads Undertale fanfiction which would not blow me away if I'm honest
> 
> But her reading *my* fanfiction would shock me lmao

‘In the case of Bach’s most popular performance, we can see-’

“Mamamamama!”

Red flinched at the sudden change from his powerpoint to Sans’ voice, and he peeled off the headset slowly. He’d taken up studying in the living room today, since Blue had an emergency at work which left the kids and him here alone. He paused the Youtube video the professor had sent along with the powerpoint. He thought he had an extra ten minutes before sleepy skull woke up, but it seemed not based on how the little toddler was immediately climbing into his lap after squirming off the blanket he’d set out for a ‘picnic’ in the the middle of the room.

Red sighed, wrapping his arms around Sans and kissing his head. “What’s up, sugar skull?”

Sans squeaked, giggling as he patted at Red’s face with a wide grin. He had on a shirt with a shark on it and a set of cargo shorts. Red stole a quick glance at the pack and play, the baby was snoozing away, his hand jammed perfectly into his tiny mouth as he drooled. Sans nuzzled up, giggling. “I ‘tudy too???”

Red chuckled, adjusting his hold on Sans to pull the headset around his neck instead of dangling from his head. “You can if you want, hm? We can learn together.” Sans giggled happily as Red turned him a bit so they could look at the laptop, and Red turned it down so it wouldn’t disturb Papyrus.

Of course, as he saw coming, Sans immediately got bored with the fairly dry lecture. He pouted, plunking at the keyboard which Red had to stop him quickly. “Sans, don’t.”

”Mama, boooored,” he whined, plunking his head down on Red’s shoulder with a dramatic sigh. Red chuckled, bringing the tiny hand up and giving it a playfully kiss.

”Fine, I think I need ta take a break anyway.” His legs started aching, and he was pretty sure he had a pain in the rear from sitting on said rear for…half an hour? Seems about right. He hefted them both up, locking the computer since a certain little boy might get sticky fingers, and bounced Sans on his arm lightly. “Watcha feel like doin’?”

Sans hummed as he nuzzled Red’s cheek with a happy trill, wiggling his feet covered in socks with little sheep on them. “I ‘unno. Pway!”

Red chuckled. “Fine, let’s play for a bit, then I gotta watch the boring old man, okay?”

”Yeh!”

Except he never had a moment to do so. 

They pulled out a boardgame, Candyland, and of course Sans soundly whooped him. Then Sans pulled Uno, except he smacked the little Uno device so much that Papyrus woke up to the loud buzzing noises and cried at his disturbed nap. So then he had two little hungry kiddos, which he didn’t mind feeding (duh, of course not), but he could feel the time he’d have for studying for next week’s final slipping away further and further.

Logically, he knew he had all week to do so, but everyone knows what happens when you say that. You wake up on a Saturday with about three hours left and frantically throwing away old emails to find the _only one_ that held your study materials.

Which, you know, he felt like he had this pretty down pat, except this video their professor sent would ‘definitely be worthwhile watching’, which was code for ‘this is on the final, so don’t screw up’.

He took the kids outside so Sans could run off some nervous energy, and so that he could calm his nerves as well. Finals always upped the stress levels, even without kids around. He sighed, settling into the patio chair as Sans started running around the tree in circles. He shifted Papyrus onto his shoulder, letting the baby drool and giggle. “Yeah. You don’t have to worry about finals, huh?” he mumbled, kissing the tiny hand waving in front of his face.

Okay, that was a little mean. But man, it was stressful being home almost all day and having to study! Not that he begrudged Blue, no, it was just…a bad day, he decided. He leaned back in the chair, leg bouncing idly…wait…could he perhaps…take the laptop out here? Sans seemed to be entertaining himself (and his new imaginary friend, a bear monster named Boris), looking over and making sure Red was still there.

Yeah! That was an excellent idea!

”Sans!” Sans perked up from where he was using a stick to ‘fight’ with Boris. “I’m gonna grab the computer, stay in the backyard okay?”

”Mmtay, Mama!”

Score one for Red and his ingenuity…and the bumpy seat so he could sit Papyrus up to squeal at Sans from afar.

When Blue got home, it was to the amusing sight of Red’s laptop on a small table in the backyard, both kiddos cuddled on his lap as the end of a musical concert seemed to conclude. Both kids were fast asleep, and Red certainly seemed close to dozing off himself. Blue leaned down, pausing the video from playing the next one and stealing a kiss from Red. “LONG DAY?”

”Mm, somethin’ like that,” Red mumbled, yawning as he shifted a bit, adjusting Papyrus’ position in his arm. “Here, take buckaroo, we need ta go in before mosquitoes come out.”

Blue nodded, slipping his hands under the baby and letting Papyrus rest against his shoulder, shushing him softly as they started to head in. It wasn’t very late in the afternoon, but everyone deserved a nap now and again.

They tucked the kids into their room, and Red laid out on the bed, one foot swaying as Blue bustled around the room, grabbing up the laundry basket to go put it in the washing machine. Red sighed, plopping his hand on his face lazily. “Hey. What are we doing tomorrow?”

Blue blinked as he stopped, a pair of socks in hand that he was matching up to ensure there were none by themselves. “HMMM….NOTHING AS FAR AS I’M AWARE. WHY?”

”…let’s go to the cemetery.”

~~

When Blue was very young, a friend of his father’s had passed away. He was very very sick, and everyone knew it was coming, but it was still a shock when it happened. The only reason he took the two of them with him to the funeral was that he’d had no choice as his usual babysitter had taken ill that week. That, and Stretch and Blue knew the man as well, and Ding had slowly explained to them that the man would no longer be around.

The funeral itself Blue couldn’t recall, except for a small treat of pretzel sticks and caramel, and someone sniffling in a chair, covering their face. 

But he did remember the cemetery.

It scared him. He would imagine creatures climbing up from graves, or spooky things happening to everyone. Of course, he’d learned over the years that none of that would happen, but back then he believed it fully.

It was so quiet back then. It was so quiet today.

It had changed, over the years. It now had hours on the gate, 8 to 8, when Blue was certain it hadn’t had them before. There were more headstones from what he recalled, and with an ache in his chest, he saw more tiny little crosses with an abundance of toys and flowers.

He knew, however, that Red was…needing this. 

After all, all Blue would have to do is pick up the phone and gripe and complain and maybe even cry to his dad if he was having a bad or stressful day, or even to share good news with him. Red couldn’t do that with his parents. Not one single bit.

As they were monsters, their funerals were different, but there was a headstone with two names on it for the late Doctors Gaster, something donated from their work for their tireless efforts in the name of science over the years. It was nice. It was big. It held the image of a beaker between the two books with their names, and under it, ‘Science’s Gains Could Not Have Been Achieved Without These Two Bright Minds. May They Rest In Peace.’

Blue had parked the car, and they had the two kids in the stroller again. Papyrus was busy napping, but Sans was peeking out curiously as Blue wrapped his arm around Red. It was a bit cold out so they had opted for sweaters and dressed the kiddos in long sleeves and blankets. “DO YOU WANT US TO STICK AROUND?”

Red shrugged, not looking at him, but Blue took that as a no. So he smiled, kissing Red’s cheek. “WE’LL GO SAY HI TO CALIBRI THEN…OKAY?”

”…okay. Come back soon.”

Blue nodded, leaving Red to his thoughts. Red could hear Sans squeakily asking Blue where they were going, and if he could walk on his own, but Red didn’t hear the answer as he settled down on a concrete bench the foundation had donated on to the cemetery. He sighed, cupping his hands in his lap.

“Uh. Hi. Mom. Dad.”

…he felt so fucking stupid. Like the time they’d had to write letters to their parents with that fake ‘Happy Mother’s Day!’ and copy down some poem. Or that one time he’d ended up talking to a complete stranger when he got lost in the store and finding out it wasn’t his mom when they turned around. Oops.

He rubbed at his face, leaning on his legs with a sigh. “I don’t know what to say. If you were here I’d probably have called ya and asked how the hell I’m supposed to concentrate with kids around and you’d probably say ‘well bring them by, you don’t bring them by enough’,” he mimicked his mother’s voice. “I mean, even though you didn’t know before, but I could totally see you saying that, Mom.”

He snorted, resting his head on his hand idly. “But you know I’d swing by just as much as we do with Ding. So, unfair, Mom.” He paused, digging the toe of his shoe into the wet ground. Did it rain last night? That would’ve made sense on why it was so chilly. He scratched at his cheek, looking over at the headstone for a long while. “So the kids, right? They’re cute.” He cleared his throat, swiping away a stray tear as he laughed.

”Sans could beat you at Uno, Dad. He’d have loved to. And uh, I think you would’ve liked Blue. I mean, you didn’t like my first crush but to be fair, I didn’t really like her that much either.” He shrugged. “Everyone just ‘likes’ the most popular person in school. She was a grade-A bitch to her friends though. I think you probably knew that, or maybe you just thought I was too young to date.”

He sighed, tilting his head back in thought for a moment. “I don’t know why I came. I wanted to, was all. Maybe I just wanted some quiet, and I…wanted to talk to you guys.” He shrugged. “Miss ya. Don’t think you’d like flowers, but like, if Sans makes ya something, don’t fuss. He gets so sad when you won’t take it,” he chuckled, standing up slowly. “…I’ll be back. Sometime. Maybe with more good news. Maybe with some bad news. Who knows?” 

He chuckled, giving off a bashful grin as he shrugged. “Maybe, by next year, I’ll uh, even consider gettin’ married, yeah? Not this year,” he corrected himself. “Everything goin’ on, can’t keep my own damn head straight. But, I’ll think about it, for next year. He’s a good guy, you know? And uh, well. I mean. I’d like it. I’d have to talk it out with him, of course…but…yeah.”

He hesitated, then reached out and patted the top of the headstone, swallowing roughly. “Love ya.”

When he found Blue and the kids, Sans was busy kneeling down to the side of the headstone, digging a little hole and singing as he dumped in an acorn, giggling excitedly as he crooned a made up song. Calibri’s headstone was simpler, but with a lily at the bottom engraved on it. ‘To The Ones We Lost’ was written below it. He sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets as he gave Blue a tired smile. “Hey. How’s it going?”

Blue had Papyrus out of the stroller, rocking him slowly as the baby babbled. “AH, SANS THINKS MOMMY MIGHT LIKE A LITTLE TREE NEXT TO HER,” he winked playfully as Sans popped up, trotting over with dirty hands and grabbing onto Red’s arm with a squeal.

”Mama!!! Mommy need a twee!”

”She does, huh?” He scooped Sans up, kissing his cheek sweetly. “Well, I bet she’ll love it, sugar skull. Wanna bring the car around?”

”SURE, I’LL TAKE PAP.”

Red stood at the headstone with Sans as Blue trotted away with the stroller, swaying a bit in place. “You good, kiddo?”

”Mmhmm!” Sans giggled, cuddling up and patting Red’s face. “Sad, Mama?”

Red chuckled, kissing the little hand despite the mud and dirt, holding it gently. “A bit. But I’ll be okay, okay?”

”Otay!” Sans chirped, excitedly waving at Blue as he drove up on the path nearby. Red paused to let Sans wave goodbye, and they piled inside the bug, a soft silence from the graveyard following them as they left.

~~

‘oh shit bro’

‘WHAT? WHAT IS IT?’

‘dude, have you been to the store?’

‘NO, RED’S HAVING TO STUDY SO I TOOK THE KIDS OUTSIDE AND WE’RE PLAYING TEA PARTY…WHY….??????’

A picture of a magazine followed. ‘Dude, Red’s gonna blow a fucking fuse.’

It was some trashy paparazzi magazine that Blue only looked at when they had some new conspiracy on the front page. Red told him he only liked puzzle magazines, so he didn’t read them either.

On the front page was Red on the bench near his parents’ headstone, with a smaller image of him holding Sans with a soft, peaceful expression. In bright, bold red words, it read:

GUARDIAN OF MANSFIELD’S GRANDCHILDREN BREAKING UNDER PRESSURE?  
_THE GUARDIAN OF THE NOTORIOUS MANSFIELD’S GRANDCHILDREN ADMITS HE IS FEELING WORN DOWN AND FRUSTRATED WITH TAKING CARE OF THEM BOTH!_

AND IS THIS MYSTERY BEAU HE TALKS OF GOOD TO HAVE AROUND THE KIDS DUE TO THEIR FRAGILE NATURE? MORE INSIDE!

‘HOLY FUCKING SHIT.’

’yeah. I know. What do you wanna do?’

…..

‘bro?’

‘GOREY IS STILL A LAWYER, RIGHT?’

‘hah, going the legal route? Boring. But yeah, he is.’

‘GOOD. DON’T WORRY, WHEN I FOUND OUT WHO TOOK THE PHOTOS…’

‘ah, there’s my awesome bloodthirsty bro. Kay, I’ll find out on my end if Gorey can’t. just, I don’t think it’d uuuhhhh be good to let Red find out…?’

‘NO, IT WOULDN’T. THANK YOU, BROTHER. I’LL TAKE CARE OF IT.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes my gran just goes 'let's go to the cemetery!' bc my grandpa is buried there and she likes to tend to the flowers. She doesn't talk or anything, she just says 'oh it looks nice today' and it's like her own little outing.
> 
> Which, maybe that's way diff compared to a college kid. but I mean. He needs someone to talk things out with, and while he adores Ding, it's just not the same as his own parents, yo.
> 
> (also yes the paparazzi blew things out of proportion. saying you're tired does not mean you're breaking under pressure. *you're tired. you need a break. it's only fair*)


	38. Bribes Go Farther (Than Murder)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue takes care of this whole ugly 'magazine' business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue: I WISH TO MURDER  
> Stretch: I'm with you but like this is a bit bigger than the random guy on the street, bro  
> Blue: HMMMMMM
> 
> also I watched Markiplier play Welcome to the Game (2, I think?) and in the tutorial video the girl hears a BANG in the distance and she goes 'Hello???'  
> and I agree with Mark, you don't hear a bump in the night and go "HELLO??????"   
> you go  
> AAAHHHH  
> or you shut your trap and hide, one of two
> 
> so seeing someone in your home not meant to be there should not elicit a 'yo' response  
> but people are weird like that sometimes.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Red had a hand on his hip, Papyrus on the other, while Sans dangled from his jacket with wide eyes. Blue was at the door, arms spread with a nervous grin on his face.

”I WAS JUST THINKING! THAT, YOU NEED SOME TIME TO STUDY AND ALL! WE COULD GO GET THE GROCERIES TOGETHER, THE KIDDOS AND I!”

Red narrowed his sockets, gently bouncing Papyrus as he started to fuss at not moving. “Uh-huh…why?”

Blue started to sweat nervously. “…REEED DON’T SPOIL THE SURPRISE,” he whined as Sans giggled at their antics. Red rolled his eye lights, snorting.

”Surprise, huh? It gonna be a cake?” Blue gave him another nervous grin, but Red took this to be affirmative. “Fine, fine. You’ll tell on Daddy if he gets you secret ice cream, right?” he looked down at Sans who gasped, fingers in his mouth. 

”Ice c’eam, Daddy? Ice c’eam?”

Blue laughed, winking as he held out his hand for Sans to take. “SHHH, IS A SECRET~” Sans giggled, mimicking the ‘shhh’ at them both as Red snorted.

“Bring me back a frappe, at least. I’ll help put Paps in the car.”

With the baby buckled into the car seat in a striped set of footie pajamas, and Sans buckled into his seat with a green shirt and shorts, singing loudly as he bounced a toy gorilla in his hands, Red kissed Blue’s cheek, patting the other. “Be safe, don’t forget ‘em in the car.”

Blue’s eye sockets furrowed curiously as he got in the car, window rolled down. “WHY WOULD I…?”

”Sorry, been watching too much true crime,” Red leaned in through the window, wiggling his fingers at the kids. “Byyyye, have fun~”

”Bye Mama!!!” Sans squealed, and Blue traded another kiss with him as they drove off.

Red sighed, arms crossed as he rocked on his heels for a moment. “Well…what the hell do I do now…” A lightbulb popped over his head. “Time for a long ass bath.” He cheerily headed in, throwing the odd behavior out of his mind for the moment.

~~

Blue whistled peacefully as he strolled through the store, grabbing up a few things they were running out of. Sans liked the fact he got to pretend to drive in the cart, and made loud beeping noises at everyone, while Papyrus cooed at Blue, his tiny feet kicking away in the air. Blue paused near a magazine rack, easily plucking one up and tossing it into the cart without a second thought. “WHAT KIND OF ICE CREAM WOULD YOU LIKE, SANSY?”

”Daddy, I wanna st’awberry!” Sans giggled, twisting the wheel furiously as Blue pretended to turn it the same way.

”THAT SOUNDS DELICIOUS~!”

”Pap?” he squeaked, pointing at the baby, who perked up seeing them talk to him and babbled loudly. Blue shook his head as they got in line. 

”SORRY DEAR, HE’S STILL MUCH TOO LITTLE FOR ICE CREAM. SOON THOUGH, OKAY?”

”Otaaaay,” he sighed dramatically, then proceeded to ‘beep’ again and cackle, his little feet wiggling excitedly. Blue smiled, pecking a kiss to his head, his eye lights turning dark as he looked down at the magazine thoughtlessly tossed into the cart. 

He loved his family, and no one would dare to speak ill of it…

~~

Red nibbled on a large chocolate chip cookie, the bubbles in the bath up to his chin, lights off so he could chill in the dark with the bathwater turned green from a bath bomb. “Yeah he wanted to go on with ‘em so, why not? It’s good bonding time, right?”

”HM,” BB hummed over the phone. It was put on speaker and pushed up onto the sink’s edge so as not to fall into the tub with Red. “GROCERY SHOPPING AS BONDING? I SUPPOSE. MY FATHER USED TO TAKE US WHITE-WATER RAFTING. I NEVER DID LIKE IT, HOWEVER.”

”Dude, I wanna do that.” Red chomped another bite, sighing as he kicked up one foot through the bubbles, wiggling his toes. “So, what, you think we should think up things to take ‘em to on our own?”

He could hear the sewing machine in the background start to whir to life, and BB mumbling to himself for a moment. “YES, BUT NOT ONE OF THOSE ‘BOY’S NIGHT OUT’ OR SOMETHING STUPID, JUST LIKE…’BLUE AND SANS’ DAY OUT’, OR ‘MOM’S DAY’. IT’S GOOD TO BOND ONE ON ONE, I THINK.”

“Cool. Where’d you know all that from?”

”I GET WEIRDLY SPECIFIC ARTICLES FROM GOOGLE SOMETIMES IF I’M NOT CAREFUL ON MY SEARCH TERMS.” He cursed, and Red could hear a pair of scissors snipping. “LAST WEEK AMAZON ASSUMED I NEEDED A TEN-PACK OF PEANUT BUTTER JARS. I HATE PEANUT BUTTER!”

Red snickered, licking the tips of his claws as he sunk deeper into the tub. “Amazon sure thought otherwise. But yeah I getcha, I don’t think my browsing will ever get away from three-year-old clothes or baby toys for a while.” He hummed, tilting his head back happily. “So, you and Stretch going out again soon?”

”YES, THE DRIVE-THROUGH THEATER IS SHOWING ‘THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA’ NEXT WEEK. I’VE ALWAYS ASPIRED TO BE LIKE MERYL STREEP.” He sighed dreamily, then started cursing up a storm and Red could hear the ripping of fabric again. “DAMMIT. I’LL CALL YOU LATER, HAVE A NICE HOUR.”

”Don’t let the spandex win, BB!”

”SPANDEX IS AN AFFRONT TO MY SENSES!” And with that, the conversation was done, and Red’s Spotify came back on with a pleasant video game soundtrack.

Hmm…maybe BB was right. Next time, he’d take the kiddos out, let Blue have a bit to himself, maybe even bake to his heart’s content without someone begging for a taste or distract him.

Yeah! Good plan, Red, he thought to himself, further relaxing in the bath. Good plan…

~~

Tasha Averett always knew this day would come.

She was young, only 24, had once been bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, wanted to bring the world interesting facts and amazing stories that would brighten their lives and say ‘this girl knows what she’s doing!’.

Once.

Now here she was, working for a trashy gossip magazine that didn’t care whether or not the photo of Mariah Carey carrying her dog was innocent or not, they were going to lambaste her for ‘babying her pet’.

Not in a way they could be sued for, of course, but definitely in a negative way.

She knew this would catch up to one of them, and ever since her article became the headline of their magazine (she didn’t want to have that article, she wanted to write about how beautifully melancholic the scene had appeared, how this peek into a side of their lives was something rare and precious, but no, she was forced to say some pretty awful things about them), she knew someone would be after her.

First, the letter in her post office box stating she was being sued for libel. She cursed as she read through it, her black curls bouncing into her face, making her push them behind her bandanna again. Normally when they were sued for it, they couldn’t prove it injured the other party’s reputation, considering they were already popular celebrities and it would have to be a very vicious chunk of the population to turn their backs to even be considered for it.

However, the skeleton family was not like that. They were just a little family, and by what she could read, both of the adults were still in college. It revealed that while it may not have caused them financial stress, the story aimed to put them in a bad light, and the university had sent a restraining order against their company ahead of time as they did not want the paparazzi scouring the courtyards and harassing the students.

Fair. They’d certainly done that before.

And then she opened the door to her flat, the fact that she didn’t have to unlock it only a dim bulb in her mind as it fritzed out, seeing half of the skeleton pair settled on her couch without care. “WELL, HELLO!”

“...hiiiii,” she drawled out, eyes flicking from him to the door behind her and back. She had always envisioned someone coming to threaten her someday. She just had hoped to put it off for much longer. “…hoooow can I help you?” Maybe if she played dumb…

He laughed, his blue eye lights were pretty in any other instance, as he hopped up, hands behind his back. “I’M SURE YOU KNOW WHAT I’M HERE ABOUT.”

”Yeah,” she sighed, shoulders slumping as she nudged the door shut behind her. “I get it…it’s about the article isn’t it?”

”YES! WELL, ALSO! I REQUEST THAT ONE PHOTO OF RED HOLDING SANS,” he gushed, bouncing on his heels. “IT IS JUST ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE AND I WANT IT!”

”Oh, yeah, sure.” She shrugged, digging into a hanging duffel bag and grabbing out the proofs she had printed ahead of time. It was to ensure nothing was blurry, and sometimes she…kept them, for a little while. Accidental photos where the subject of the photo had no idea it was happening…it always shed a little light on things, how they smiled when no one was watching, or how they looked when staring off into space.

Sometimes she felt closer to them, despite the harsh words she typed.

She hesitantly tossed the group to him, and he caught them, squealing in happiness. “NOW, BACK TO BUSINESS! I-”

”You’ll have to talk to my boss.” She crossed her arms, Blue blinking.

”HMMM, REALLY?”

”Yeah I fucking hate this job,” she sighed, running her hand through her curls angrily. “It’s always ‘tell the world this person eats babies for breakfast’ and ‘oh no they’re holding their dog wrong, what a jackass!!’. But I gotta do whatever he says.”

The blue eye lights flickered slightly. Huh. How…odd. “HM, WHATEVER HE SAYS THEN?”

She nodded, clicking her tongue. “Mm, yeah. I hate it but…gotta make money somehow.” For now, until she could find a better journalist job for sure.

The skeleton whistled, thumbing through the photographs and slipping them into his back pocket, smiling at her. “YOU WOULDN’T PERHAPS HAVE A BUSINESS CARD WITH HIS INFORMATION, WOULD YOU?”

”…you gonna tell me how you got in my flat?”

”YOU NEED BETTER LOCKS. I KNOW SOMEONE.”

Fair. She’d always suspected something when her landlord had changed them about a year ago, how way too easy it was sometimes to just push on it and let it swing open. She nodded, reaching into her pocket and opening the door, flicking the card behind her. “Oh no,” she said flatly. “I dropped one of my boss’ cards. How ever will I live with myself.”

The skeleton grinned, slipping by her easily. “I DO BELIEVE YOU’LL FIND A WAY.”

She shut the door firmly behind him, rolling her eyes.

Then she pulled a kitchen chair under the doorknob. Just in case.

(He didn’t take anything, so kudos to him. Breaking and entering was still a crime, but look, she was really fucking tired, and honestly, if he went and spooked her boss, she’d have a hell of a laugh later.)

~~

‘Tasha,

This is an extremely important matter we need to fix. Use your magic and get an updated article out about that damn skeleton, and make it flowery and hopeful and any other fucking positive word you can think of. Our lives are on the line and we do not want to fuck this up.

We’re recalling every single copy we can and shredding them, but you worry about your side, got it?

Michael S.’

‘Michael,

Told you so.

Tasha’

When Tasha came home a few days after the new article came out, tired and exhausted after being screamed at over the phone by people who couldn’t do anything about what they had written or printed, tired from having to be told ‘just do what I tell you’ by her boss despite how she did not want to talk about the new up and coming child star and how they ‘looked pudgy’, she had a new letter in her box.

Two of them.

Hesitantly, she opened the more official-looking one.

The lawsuit was dropped, and the revision accepted as an apology to the family and the university, however, they were still banned from the college’s grounds, and the lawyer for the skeleton family would aim to make their lives miserable should they come within ten feet of their home.

Fair to her, she wasn’t the one doing it.

The second letter she opened inside her flat, curious and a little scared.

‘THANKS TO YOUR NEW ARTICLE, I WAS HAPPY TO SHOW RED THE BEAUTIFUL PHOTOS OF HIM AND OUR SON. HE DID NOT APPRECIATE SOMEONE SPYING ON HIM AT A PRIVATE MOMENT, BUT HE WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU FOR NOT LISTENING IN.

AFTER ALL, NO ONE HEARD A THING HE SAID, DID THEY? =) TAKE THIS AS A KIND GESTURE FROM US.

AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY.’

She recalled back on the first article, they did print out some of what he had spoken to the graves. But in her revision, she managed to completely scrub away any indication that they had recorded the conversation at all.

She wondered if that meant that this Red had never seen the article, to begin with? Ludicrous, they were pretty much everywhere (although she did have to admit, they were also looked over and only bought up by the gossip-mongers or conspiracy theorists).

At the bottom of the letter was a prepaid card taped to it. Was he bribing her? She’d take it, certainly. He wasn’t the first to do so, after all. First time with a card, though, how odd.

She peeled it away, folding up the letter to hang up as her first threatening note of the year, and called the number to see what kind of bribe he was offering.

After the phone call, she stared out the window for a moment, thinking.

Immediately, she started writing out her resignation for her position at the magazine, and in the same breath, sent out applications for several big-name newspapers and a few television channels as well. Just to see. Some of them required a master’s degree, which she had yet to achieve since, well, getting a job and a place to live first got in the way.

But, not to worry. She certainly could afford it now.

Her childhood dream of bringing happiness to the world through adorable photos and beautifully uplifting stories was very much in her grasp. Perhaps it was too sentimental, perhaps it was too naive, but she would take anything-anything-over writing articles that bring people down and pointed accusing fingers.

She was escaping this horrible little sphere of negativity with aplomb, and she wouldn’t touch it again with a ten-foot pole if she could help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it so weird that Red never saw the magazine? Not really, I mean, I barely notice magazines at the rack anymore, and news tends to spin past me in a frenzy if I don't pay attention. The college probably didn't alert him either, thinking he already knew, and were being proactive in their restraining order  
> (Which, honestly, I think reporters shouldn't be stalking a school whether it's for adults or kids, but whateeeveeer)
> 
> How much did Blue bribe her with? bruh idek I just know it's enough to set her on an easy trip for a good while.   
> Will Red know about that? proooobably, it's not like he's gonna find out they're instantly poor or something crazy like that. Red doesn't really care about money to begin with either (except when he's gonna spoil the kidaroos, lol)   
> Plus if I was him I would pay whatever I could to keep personal space-ignoring reporters so far away from me it'd take a telescope to find them. Like, here is 50k, please take this and find you a home in the middle of the desert and 1 million miles away from me UwU
> 
> (but then I'm not that rich enough that photographers try and invade my backyard, either XD )
> 
> This does fiddle with my timeline a tad, but I'll get it back on track. Up next: Finals, movie date, and finally building on Sans' little room ^w^  
> ...and...some mystery things~


	39. Sans' Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans hears an 'intruder'.
> 
> Sans breaks something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been thinking about all this actually. 
> 
> Also I got to hold my cousin's tiny baby and she was soooo cuuuuuute!!!!

“Mama.”

Red snorted awake, too used to hearing the toddler steal away into their room to question anything. He had on a long shirt as pajamas with the days of the week as emojis (it was comfy, sue him) and Blue had opted for a tank top and boxers, splayed out beside him and snoring away. He blinked in the darkness, yawning as he shifted over. “Mm, c’mon Sans,” he mumbled.

Sans, oddly, didn’t climb in immediately as he often did. Instead, he patted at Red’s hand in a panic almost, and Red could hear him shuffling on the pads of his footed pajamas. “Mamamama.”

”What, what,” he mumbled, thinking Sans was just playing. Sans tugged on his hand, leaning up close to the bed, and Red could see his little white eye pips in the darkness.

”I heards a noise, uh-huh,” Sans nodded, a little stuffed octopus in hand. One of the tentacles was close to his mouth and looked like he had chewed on it. Ew. Wait, no, focus, Sans said he heard a noise. Red grunted, slowly sitting up with a slow blink, reaching out to help a squirming Sans into his lap.

”Noise, huh? We should go-”

”Noooo!” Sans whined, hugging tight onto him and Red let out a huff, flopping back onto the bed. Seemed like the kiddo didn’t want to move…or really was scared. He sighed, wrapping his arm around Sans easily.

”Okaaaay….what’d it sound like?”

Sans blinked, then made a ‘cha chaaa’ noise, and Red blinked back, frowning. He was about to say something when something downstairs made…a noise…it sounded like cracking glass. Which either meant something bad or something _really_ bad. He frowned, shifting to hold onto Sans and leaning to push on Blue’s shoulder. “Blue. Blue!”

”HUZZ-WHA?” Blue mumbled, his head rolling and clicking his teeth with a yawn. “WHAAAAT?”

“Sans heard a noise,” Red explained, pulling his legs up onto the bed and pulling the blanket up over him and Sans with a sigh. “I heard something, could ya go check it out? Make sure it’s not…” ‘Someone’ was left unsaid, Sans didn’t need that worry on top of everything else. Blue blinked sleepily, nodding with a yawn, clinking a kiss to Sans’ head with a hum.

”MMKAAAY, I SHALL BE BACK!”

Sans giggled, scooting down in the bed with his head peeking out under the blanket. “Go go, Daddy!”

Blue chuckled, sliding out of the bed with another yawn. “MWEH, I SEE HOW IT IS BEING KICKED OUT OF MY OWN BED! TUT TUT.”

”Go on, you doof,” Red snorted, laying back with Sans and rubbing his back. “We’re gonna go back to sleep.”

Sans blinked, watching Blue with wide eyes as he shuffled out the door, shutting it behind him.

He stood out in the hall, listening for a moment, his eye pips turning dark blue for a moment. Was there someone here? Or was it merely the imagination of a frightened toddler? Hmm…he tilted his head, then started shuffling towards the nursery. He took up the sleeping baby from the crib, spiriting him away to the bed with the others, ‘JUST IN CASE’, he murmured, tucking them all in together.

How cute~! If only he took a photo…ah well.

For now, he slowly climbed down the stairs, pausing at the end of them, head tilted.

A clatter from the kitchen and he was racing off, slamming a hand on the light switch. “I’VE GOT YO-MWEH?”

A tree branch, not very large, stuck through a now-broken window. He stared at it, and it was then that the wind whistling around the home registered. It picked up, and the branch swayed, tapping at a piece of glass hanging on, and it fell to the ground, clinking against the wet tile.

A storm. It blew it in and broke their window.

He sighed, smiling as he shook his head. It wasn’t anyone, and he could live with that. Sadly the tree would have to wait until morning, so he took a towel, tossed it over the places with the glass, and shuffled back up the stairs.

Red stirred when he climbed into bed, Papyrus sniffling in his sleep as Sans snored. “Hm? What was it?”

”STORM,” Blue mumbled, leaning in for a kiss before tucking the blanket around them all once more. “WE’LL HAVE TO FIX THE WINDOW IN THE MORNING, BUT THAT’S ALL.”

”Good,” Red muttered, yawning. “Thanks, babe.”

”MM-HMM.”

And with that, they fell back asleep, the wind howling around the home, escaping devastation with a broken window and a few roof tiles blown away.

~~

Red sighed as he peeled off his glasses, folding them up next to the computer and rubbing the ridge between his eyes. He was pretty sure he had done well on his final, but the professor for his physics course had set up some ‘extra credit’ and he’d be damned stupid not to take advantage of it.

Unfortunately, it gave him a massive headache to do so, what with sleep being interrupted, having to clean up glass from the kitchen, and distracting the kids so Blue could fix the window. Right now he was almost done, but he didn’t have to have the kids kept away, so Red checked up on his schooling.

Papyrus had been asleep in the pack and play in the living room, but now that Red had stopped, it seemed he could sense it and started to fuss, his little face scrunching up as his legs wheeled in the air. Red chuckled, leaning back in the chair with a sigh. “What’s up, buttercup?”

”NYEEEEH!” Papyrus whined, his little hands jerking up into the air, and Red nodded, standing up with a stretch. That’s fine, he needed to stand up anyway. He wasn’t sure yet if Papyrus was hungry, or was just bored, so he trotted over to it and leaned in, patting the baby’s belly.

”Hey hey, fusspot. What’s up?”

Papyrus stuck his tongue out, wiggling it as he kicked faster. Red snorted, tickling his cheek before sighing. “So, hungry, I guess?” Papyrus blinked, then made silly noises as he rocked and squirmed around, making Red crack a grin. “Uh-huuuh, that so? Well-”

”Uh-ohs, Mama.”

Huh?

He turned around, letting Papyrus slap at his fingers. At the computer, Sans had-silently-climbed into the chair, and in his hands laid two perfectly snapped halves of Red’s glasses. Red sucked in a breath, breaking away from the baby. “Sans! Oh no no…” He hurried over, frowning as he quickly took the pieces from him. “Sans why did you…”

Sans blinked, rolling his hands together almost nervously, staring up at Red with wide eyes. “I sorries, Mama? I sorry?”

Red sighed, slumping a bit as he held the glasses and tilted the edges together as if trying to fit them back. “…I know you are, baby,” he mumbled. “Blue!” He called out, sighing as he picked Sans up, who buried his face into Red’s neck. Really, Red felt that it was his fault for leaving them out like that, but at the same time, he was still irritated-and hurt-that Sans had broken them like that.

Blue popped his head into the room, holding a piece of the wood from the windowsill that had broken off. “WHAT HAPPENED?”

”Sans broke my glasses,” Red sighed as Sans whined, his little foot swinging lightly.

”I sorry, Daddy? I sorry,” he pouted, peeking out from Red’s neck. Blue frowned, heading over to them as Papyrus started to squeal seeing him appear, squirming even faster as if trying to roll over.

”I’M SORRY, RED…SANS, THAT WASN’T KIND, WHY DID YOU BREAK THEM?” Blue gently scolded, and Sans hid his face again, not answering. Red shook his head, sighing.

”It’s a little my fault too, Blue. Shouldn’t have put them down.”

”NO, SANS SHOULD BE OLD ENOUGH NOT TO TOUCH WHAT’S NOT HIS,” Blue had a hand on his hip, the other dangling with the piece of wood. “YOU SHOULDN’T DO THAT, SANS. OKAY?”

”Mmtay, Daddy.”

Red just shook his head, holding the pieces in his hand. “I should go get new ones, anyway,” he sighed. “Let’s go later, for now, Paps is hungry.” 

Blue frowned as he darted over, hefting the baby up who excitedly chewed on Blue’s bandanna. “I NEVER ASKED, CAN YOU SEE WELL WITHOUT THEM?”

Red snorted, shrugging. “In a way? Things get fuzzy around the edges, and I can’t technically drive without them, but if I wear ‘em too long I get a headache.” He huffed, shaking his head. “Let’s have lunch, okay?”

”OKAY…”

~~

“It’s just weird, ya know? He doesn’t like, break things, like this.” Red made a ‘what can you do’ gesture with his hand, looking over his shoulder. 

They were at the eyeglass place, as he had technically just gotten his glasses a few months ago, they didn’t feel a new test was in order, although he still had to come back in a few months. Papyrus was dozing in the car seat near his chair, while Blue and Sans had headed off ‘to get Mama cool glasses!’. He didn’t mind it, really, but he was still…oddly hurt that it had happened.

The woman helping him with the glasses, a human with frizzy red hair and enormous red ones herself, flipped through something on her computer, clicking away with ruby red nails. Her nametag called her ‘Isabelle’. “Is he jelly of the new baby, maybe?”

”Nah, don’t think so,” Red mumbled, looking down at Papyrus. He had a little pacifier in his mouth that looked like a clown nose, and his tiny hands were curled up over the blanket. “He said it like a question, though. ‘I’m sorry?’ kinda?”

”Aaaah,” she let out, nodding and cracking a mint she had been chewing on for the past few minutes. “I got a toddler meself, I can tell ya. He’s pushing boundaries.”

Red’s eye ridges furrowed. “Huh? His psychologist said-”

”Nah nah nah,” she waved a small pamphlet about their store, tapping a corner against the glass case that doubled as the table. “Listen, I’m not a psychologist, otherwise I wouldn’t be working here.” Red chuckled at that, nodding. “But as a toddler wrangler myself, I can tell ya: he’s pushing on ya.”

”What d’ya mean?”  
“See, toddlers are just now findin’ out you’re more than just this weird person who carries them around,” she wiggled a finger in the air in a circle. “If he was older, I would’ve told ya ta smack some sense into that boy or dump him, but he’s a toddler. He doesn’t know any better. But it’s up to ya’ll to show him that.”

”Huh,” Red nodded slowly. “I think I get it…”

”He broke the glasses to see if you’d do something. You showed it made ya upset, your boyfriend, hubby, whatever, told him that big boys don’t do that, so on. So long as ya don’t show anything that says this was something okay or to sweep under the rug, then he’ll understand it ain’t a boundary to cross.”

”You sure you ain’t a psychologist?”

Isabelle snickered, returning to her computer and typing quickly. “You learn on the job, trust me. If I were you, I’d set up a punishment.”

Red frowned. “He’s a little too little for all that, ya think?”

”Nah okay so like, look, the breaking of the glasses?” She waved her hand. “A push. So, ya push back. He broke it, so now, you should make him do an apology. Not just an ‘I’m sorry’, you should have him say what he’s sorry ‘bout, then maybe make him do a chore or something.”

Red snorted. “Dunno about that one.”

”Yeah that one’s a tough one. I do know if he starts pitchin’ a fit, just have him sit in the corner or his room. My girl does that sometimes, and I have her take two on the couch.” She shrugged, reading over something quickly. “Then I ask her if she’s feeling better, and she says what’s wrong. Big ol’ feelings in a tiny little body. Hard enough that not even they know what’s up.”

Red nodded, sighing. “Understatement of the century for sure.” He perked up as Sans sped over, holding up a cute pair with little triangles on the corners like a cat. “Hey, big boy, find some?”

”Mamama!” Sans climbed into his lap, pushing the glasses onto his face with a cackle. “Kitty!” he laughed, hugging up happily.

Red snorted, adjusting them as Blue sauntered over, taking a seat on a stool as Red hummed. “How am I lookin’?”

”BEAUTIFUL, OF COURSE!”

” ‘Course,” Isabelle repeated, chuckling. “Alright, lemme see ‘em.” Red handed them over, and she twisted them this way and that, nodding before handing them back. “Alrighty, lemme put this in, you want UV protection or…”

~~

Finals sucked, plain and simple.

But the fact that classes were over freed up a lot of time for both of them. Blue took on more catering jobs, even if they didn’t technically need the money, he still wanted to provide for Red and their kidaroos. And, well, he just really liked cooking.

Once Red was done with his last final-his music one, to which he felt he passed with ease thanks to him and Napstablook being a great pair of project buddies-he took up both kiddos and took the single longest nap he’d had in a while.

And then they called Blue’s dad since…he was the only one they knew that could give them a clue on how to handle the situation.

“Oh my, that is serious…” Ding spoke over the phone as Red sighed, feeding Papyrus as Blue had taken Sans to go and eat a sandwich in the kitchen so he could speak without little prying ears.

“I know. And I know he should like, be punished but, I’m not sure how and everything I see is just too extreme,” he groaned, flopping his head back as Papyrus babbled around the bottle, patting at it as he heard his Poppy’s voice.

”Of course it is, he didn’t mean it in anger,” Ding hummed softly. “Ah, I know!”

”You do?”

”When Blue was very little, he used to have a few temper tantrums or would break things,” Ding explained. “It depended on what happened on what I would do. However, I did a points system, of a type.”

Red snorted. “Points system?”

”Yes! For instance, he once scribbled all over a library book. I told him that to make up for that, he would have to do a few different things. Let’s see…” Ding hummed as he thought, and Red shifted Pap up to let him hiccup up a bubble, giggling. “I asked him to draw a few pages for me to ‘replace’ it. I set up a few chores and had them as points, and told him that when he reached the goal, he could choose not to do a few of them.”

Red snickered. “He kept doing them though, didn’t he?”

”It did backfire tremendously, this is true, but he did learn that ‘hurting’ a book meant that others couldn’t use it, and he learned a lesson. Perhaps something like that in a way?”

”Maybe,” Red conceded. “We’ll have to see. But um, thanks, that’s actually really helpful.”

”Of course!” Ding chirped cheerily. “Now, when are you bringing them by, hm?”

”Pfft, we’ll see what the schedule is, cool?”

”Yes!” Ding laughed. “I’ll talk to you later then.”

”Kay, bye.”

”BAH!” Papyrus interrupted, making them laugh. Such a cutie…

~~

On a bright pink poster board, Blue had written ‘SANS’ STICKER CHART’ and pinned it up. Sans swung his legs from the couch, giggling as Blue pointed a marker at it. “ALRIGHT THEN! SANS, BREAKING MAMA’S GLASSES IS NOT A KIND THING TO DO. TO MAKE UP FOR IT, WE’LL HAVE TO HELP OUT AS IF MAMA DOESN’T HAVE NEW ONES, OKAY?”

Sans looked confused, looking from him to Red who sat near him, and back. “Whys?”

”BECAUSE IF WE DIDN’T GET NEW ONES, MAMA WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO SEE WELL. SO! EVERY TIME YOU HELP ONE OF US OUT WITH A CHORE OR WITH BABY BROTHER, YOU GET A STICKER.” He held up a roll of golden star stickers. “WHEN YOU HIT TEN, YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO ANY MORE CHORES, UNLESS YOU WANT TO.”

Sans seemed to pout, his hands folded in his lap. “Awww….no p’ayin’?”

”It wouldn’t be as often,” Red admitted, patting Sans’ back. “But unfortunately, that’s what happens when you break things, Sans. You can’t play when you do something naughty.”

”Mmtaaay,” Sans sighed dramatically, pouting. “What I do?”

Blue chuckled. “HOW ABOUT YOU COME WITH ME AND WE’LL WASH A FEW DISHES? NO SPLASHING, BUT WE CAN FILL IT WITH BUBBLES!”

Sans gasped, scrambling off the couch to take up Blue’s hand. “Bubble bubble bubble!! Yeh!”

Red sighed, smiling as they headed off. Okay, they seemed to have not messed this up…

…yet. Hopefully.

He could only hope, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I was a kid, I knew someone who broke the window of a neighbor's house. They fixed it, however, the kid's parents told him that that was not the way to learn a lesson, and that he would go and help as if the window hadn't been fixed. 
> 
> He was older so he actually went over and helped make up a window (it was for a different window that he didn't break but had been shattered for a while). At school he said he had a little fun fixing up the window with the neighbor, and that he wouldn't throw stones at houses anymore since 'people will get cold' (we were still young, after all)
> 
> when I wass young, my cousin and I would go to my aunt's house. She would make cookies but one time she said we'd have to wait bc she had to do dishes. So uh, in true kid fashion, to help her make cookies, we washed the dishes XD
> 
> So uh, in this manner, Sans is learning that breaking things hurts people's feelings, and that it can cause hardship on them even if he didn't mean to do it.
> 
> Unfortunately this will also backfire on Blue as this means a tiny Sans will beg for a Dyson Vacuum and be a bit of a clean freak for a while XD 
> 
> Also that feel of 'oh stars did we screw this up wtf are we doing' is like a universal constant amongst (new?) parents I'm told. Which. Fair. Tiny humans are hard to figure out some days U_U


	40. Day At The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue journey to the mall
> 
> for the exact reasons you're thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding just wants an excuse to watch the kids and we all know it.

Red had a hand on his hip, eye ridge raised. “You were the one to give us the idea for it in the first place!”

For what it was worth, Ding looked abashed as he nervously grinned, holding Papyrus after having been handed over to him, Sans already darting in behind his poppy. “Yessss, buuuut…grandparents never have to do punishments?”

Red scoffed, rolling his eyes as he shook his head, handing the diaper bag over as Papyrus squealed at them both. “Fair enough, I suppose. But if he does break something, he needs to get in trouble for it. We gotta be firm, or something.”

”Yes yes, I suppose.” Ding gave a nervous grin, quickly darting back in. “Havefunboys, bye!”

Red snorted, turning and walking back to the bug where Blue waited, sliding into the car with a chuckle. “Your dad is somethin’ else, babe.”

”YOU DO KNOW THE MOST HE EVER DID WAS SCOLD EITHER OF US FOR LIKE, HALF A SECOND?” Blue started up the car, driving away from the curb as Red snickered.

”I figured, all that talk. I know my mom grounded me once or twice. Not as a kid though.” he hummed, leaning against the window, his new glasses slightly tilted against the glass as he watched the sunny day around them. “I think they did some kinda logic thing when I was that young. But like, what even works with toddlers?”

”I THINK IT DEPENDS ON THE TODDLER?”

”I think no one knows what they’re doing and we’re all just hoping we don’t screw it up,” he let Blue hold his hand, humming as he squeezed their hands together. “I mean if there was a one-size-fits-all style people would’ve like, found it already an’ used it, right?”

“YES!” Blue chirped, then paused. “I THINK! MAYBE???” He shrugged. “STILL, NOT ALL TODDLERS WENT THROUGH WHAT HE DID SO MAYBE THAT’S PART OF HEALING? DIDN’T THE PSYCHOLOGIST SAY THAT?”

”Yeah, something like that, acting out or something,” he shrugged, his head leaning on his hand with a sigh. “I dunno, I just don’t see it, I guess. Or maybe he won’t. Stars, why is this stuff so hard,” he groaned, tossing his head back with a huff.

Blue laughed. “I SUPPOSE IF IT WAS EASY, WE’D BE OVERPOPULATED…OR THEY’D HAVE A MANUAL FOR THIS TYPE OF STUFF.”

”Life sucks.” He pouted. “…didya put the pieces up?”

”MM-HMM.”

Red didn’t want to get rid of it, considering it was something he had before his parents had died and he…felt attached, as it were. That was most likely why he was hurt about it the most. Sans didn’t understand it, but it was just one more thing Red seemed to have lost in connection to his parents, his past. But that was the thing. Sans didn’t understand. And by the time he ever could, Red himself probably would forget the whole incident at that point.

All the same, all this punishment and chores and trying to make sure they didn’t make him upset or ruin something was nerve-wracking. So they decided to take a small break, at least.

To the mall!

Shopping therapy helped all. Or, that’s what BB claimed. Red wasn’t so sure but he needed a few new clothes, what with the summer coming and all (and the slow, creeping knowledge that all the clothes he had were either the ones he had gotten with Blue or had kept at the dorm and the rest were ash).

So to the mall!!

Red had grabbed up a few things to try on, spiriting away to the changing room while Blue took up guard outside, happily bouncing in place as he waited. Red had shut the door but hadn’t locked it, it wasn’t like anyone was going to come in. “I mean, you think we should give him chores and things?”

”I’M NOT SURE!” Blue chirped, hearing Red grunt as he tried to pull something on. “DAD HAD A CHORE WHEEL AS WE GREW UP, AND I KNOW A FEW HIGH SCHOOL FRIENDS WHO HAD SET CHORES, BUT HE’S ONLY THREE…”

”Yeah, I know,” Red sighed, pulling off the shirt and tossing it to the side. He had on a white, nearly see-through tank top on to not make the shirts dirty should he not choose to purchase them. He pulled another on, checking it in the mirror for a moment. “My parents didn’t have me do much beyond clean up my room…” he mumbled.

Blue nodded, his gaze caught by a passing person, but other than that they were well enough alone. “PERHAPS AFTER, WHEN HE’S A LITTLE OLDER, WE START SMALL? LIKE PICKING UP HIS TOYS AND THE LIKE…”

”Sounds like a plan to me-ouch, shit,” he grumbled, and Blue sat up straighter.

”RED? YOU OKAY?”

”No, dammit, I’m stuck.”

”I’M ON THE WAY!” Blue happily hurried through the door despite Red’s hissing at him to stay ou, clearly embarrassed. He did make sure to lock the door behind him, of course.

It seemed Red had managed to get the shirt on, perhaps a button-up, but had instinctively pulled it up over his head. Unfortunately, it was too small going that way, and he managed to get his arms tangled up and tied above his head, wiggling back and forth. He had pulled off his shorts it had seemed, prepared to try on a pair of jeans, but hadn’t gotten that far and was currently showing off that delectable ecto to Blue as he squirmed around, his arms flexing as if trying to throw the shirt off. “Come on, already-!”

“OH, MY~” Blue’s eye sockets widened, his tongue licking his teeth with a smirk.

”Blue!” Red whined, his head barely able to peek over his shoulder with how his arms were wrenched up. “Help me out here, this stupid thing…”

”HMMM,” Blue put their bags down near the little bench, approaching Red and startling him by wrapping his arms around him, kissing his neck. “I’M NOT SURE, YOU’RE VERY PRETTY LIKE THIS~”

Red blinked, then flushed as he elbowed against Blue, who was starting to get handsy. “Not in the mall!” he hissed, sucking in a breath as one hand slid down his belly, and he squirmed, knowing once Blue touched him _there_ , he’d give in. 

Blue giggled, nipping at his sensitive neck, sucking a mark into his bone as he slowly led Red back a bit towards the bench. “IT’S NOT LIKE ANYONE BUT US WILL KNOW~” Red whined as Blue sat down, pulling Red onto his lap, forcing his legs open around Blue’s legs. He shivered, ducking his head as he squirmed, Blue pulling the tank top up and over his breasts.

”N-Nooo, they’ll hear us,” he groaned, and Blue laughed, kissing his cheek as he slipped his hand lower, already rubbing a finger through his wet folds.

”THEN BE QUIET, DEAR~”

Red whined, shivering as he shook his head, but his hips rolled against the finger, which then turned into two prodding against his entrance, and he bit into the shirt tying his arms together. He let out a muffled moan when Blue slipped his fingers inside, happily stretching him out as he kissed up his neck, his other hand squeezing a breast. “OOOH DON’T YOU LOOK SO DELICIOUS IN THE MIRROR~?”

Red whined, cracking open an eye he didn’t know he had closed. In the mirror he could see his flushed face, his half-naked body being ravished by Blue, his hips rolling along with the pleasure. The tank top was wrinkled up above his chest, and he was pretty sure they were going to have to buy the shirt tied around his hands (it did fit, after all, he just…wasn’t thinking when he pulled it up). Blue shifted, and Red panted as he felt the fingers slipping free, pulling Blue’s cock out to rest against his entrance.

It didn’t take much for Red to rock down on him, shivering as he felt the thick cock spearing him open. Blue’s hand rested on his hip, squeezing lightly as he pushed down on him. “THAT’S IT, KEEP RIDING ME~” he mumbled as Red started to move, panting sharply.

Thankfully they weren’t too loud, but each gasp and moan sounded like gunfire in his mind. He tried to muffle himself, but it was hard when he locked as he came, squeezing tight around Blue’s cock, fingers stroking against his clit. Blue cursed and he started thrusting up hard and fast until he came as well, filling Red up to the brim. Red grumbled as he finally released the shirt from his teeth, his face flushed as he panted. “Blue, now I’m all f-filthy,” he panted out and Blue laughed, shifting to stand them up slowly.

”I CAN FIX THAT~”

When they exited, Blue looked very pleased with himself and not a thing out of line. Red, however, was blushing bright, his legs shaking a bit as he held onto Blue, looking like he was having a hard time walking. His fingers tightened on Blue’s sleeve, gulping as Blue happily chatted away about nothing, and they packed up what clothes they were going to buy, heading to the register.

In the car, Blue tilted his seat back, whistling as he started up the car. Red shivered, whining as he slid his legs open. “Bluuue~”

”YESSS?” he grinned, reaching over and slipping his hand between Red’s thighs, pressing on the base of the dildo inside Red under his shorts. Red squealed, arching up and scrabbling at his arm with a garbled moan. It was easy to grip it and start thrusting it inside him, each little movement made Red come undone.

So cute~

Teasing Red was greatly worth it. Once they got home, Blue slid his hand into Red’s shorts, happily bringing Red to another orgasm by twisting and thrusting the dildo into him hard and fast. Red panted as he slumped on the chair, shivering when Blue pulled it free of him, now definitely filthy and ruined. Blue chuckled. “I THINK A BATH IS IN ORDER, HM?”

”Mmm,” Red mumbled, huffing when Blue helped him up and out of the car. His legs shook as he walked (not to mention he was pretty sure his shorts were soaked now as well), but oh the bath Blue made up for him was definitely worth it, after having to chug down a glass of water. He was REALLY thirsty-and hungry-after all that.

For now, he sunk into the bubbles, still twitching from small aftershocks, his toes curling in the water as Blue put away the clothes they had bought.

(QueenOfU: DROPPING THE KIDS OFF TO GET SOME? NAUGHTY NAUGHTY.

CherryP: shut up, besides, bet you didn’t do it in a dressing room ;P

QueenOfU: NOT YET. NO WINE IN THE TUB?

CherryP: nah, we still gotta pick up the kids, not enough time to get drunk haha. Anyway, we still on for this weekend?

QueenOfU: HELL YEAH. ALTHOUGH I’M JUDGING YOU BASED ON THE LOCATION

CherryP: Hey

QueenOfU: IT IS A STAPLE OF MOST PEOPLE'S CHILDHOODS. PLUS STRETCH AND I HAVE AN EXCUSE TO GO SHOPPING NOW.

CherryP: don’t get caught lmao

QueenOfU: :P )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans spent all that time riding that trike they had bought for Papyrus around in Ding's backyard and having a BALL  
> and was fed goldfish and all the koolaid he could stand UwU  
> (Papyrus, sadly, could not have koolaid, but Ding let Sans help feed the baby lol)
> 
> Anyway don't have sex in the changing rooms! despite its propensity for being portrayed in porn and books, it's super disrespectful to the other customers and employees!  
> And you can bet your sweet bippy you'll be the star of the future gossip wheel for the next week. I should know, I worked as a receptionist at a salon and our manager caught some teens (I think they ended up being 19, so we legally had to call law enforcement as well as their parents) in the changing room.
> 
> I think either way you had to call the police now that I think about it but I know our manager specifically said 'yeah we had to call the cops too' so I took it that usually it's just the parents but since they're legally adults...? Idk man lol
> 
> but otherwise yes very hot, you never know if someone's nearby and ya gotta be quiet UwU   
> Just rent out like...a random place and play some 'people at the mall' sounds, scratch that itch bby
> 
> hmmmm wonder what BB and Red are talking about there >w> heeheheh


	41. Peter Piper Pickled Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party in the house tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated on how long I wanted this to be but like we need some sugary sweet antics to make up for
> 
> *vague handwaving*

Papyrus, on his belly, little mouth open and drooling on the carpet, mumbled as he stared up at Sans who was peeking at him from the same position. He giggled, reaching out and poking Papyrus’ cheek, making the baby squawk and kick his tiny feet, head bobbing up. “AAAHHNN!!”

“Bwotha!” Sans squeaked back, giggling as the baby’s head bobbed against the carpet, huffing and puffing.

“Okay, Sans-what are you doing?” Red appeared around the couch, the last button of his shirt slipping into its hole as Sans scrambled up, giggling.

“I watched-ed him!” He held his arms up and Red chuckled, hefting Sans up onto his hip to kiss his head. 

“That so? So he wouldn’t go and steal a piece of cake?”

Sans giggled harder, nodding against Red’s shoulder as Red plopped him onto the couch, standing him up. “Good job then! Alright, let’s change shirts at least, kay?”

“Mm!” Sans squirmed out of his wrinkled play shirt, and Red tossed it onto the arm of the couch, for now, handing Sans the froggy shirt he had chosen earlier. Sans cooed, nuzzling the frog on the shirt. “Fwooooog~”

“Mm-hmm, get dressed, silly boy. Blue!” Red called out as Sans squirmed into the shirt while Papyrus squalled as well, happy to yell along. “How’s it going?”

“GOOD!” Blue chirped back, slipping through the door with a cake case in hand. “IT’S DONE, WE STILL HAVE TIME.”

“Cool.” Red helped Sans hop off the couch by holding his hands, the little boy cackling excitedly as Red hummed. “Everyone said they’re comin’?”

“YES! I BELIEVE NAPSTABLOOK SAID THEY WOULD BE LATE, HOWEVER, THEY ARE WISHING THEIR COUSIN GOODBYE AT THE AIRPORT.”

“Huh,” Red bent down to pick up the squirming baby, bouncing him lightly in his arms as said baby poked at his face. “Their cousin’s visiting a lot more. You think something’s wrong?”

Blue shrugged, smiling down at Sans who had grabbed onto a belt loop, giggling. “NOT SURE, COULD JUST BE VISITING SINCE SUMMER’S COMING?”

“Maybe,” Red conceded. “Alright, let’s get loaded up.”

“Caw!” Sans yipped, bouncing eagerly and Blue had to remind him not to yank on Blue’s pants, leaving Red to snicker as they headed out to the bug.

Red tucked a fussy Papyrus-cutely dressed in a footie pajama with tiny honeybees all over it-into his car seat. “You think we might need something bigger?” He frowned as Blue buckled Sans in, humming.

“MAYBE SOMETIME, MWEH, GET A SOCCER MOM VAN!”

“Blue, you dork,” Red snorted, rolling his eye pips as they got in the front, Sans singing a silly song as they started off to their destination.

(The surprise was inside the trunk, hidden from tiny prying eyes.)

~~

“Welcome to Peter Piper Pickled Pizza!” chirped the way too peppy greeter. She had on a visor and the uniform, a red polo shirt and khakis, and a flash of metal in her mouth showed braces. “It’s a great pizza day! How can I help ya?”

Red tried not to laugh, that was so...cheesy...ugh, now he was doing it. Blue pulled out his phone, opening up the email. “WE RESERVED A BIRTHDAY SPOT!”

“Oh, right on, my guy. Here, hang on,” she ducked down into the podium as Red looked around idly.

It smelled of pizza and grease, making him hungry more and more. The carpet was a dizzying array of purples and geometric shapes, and some electronic mascot was on the stage across the floor. A giant mouse with a set of glasses strumming a guitar. There were numerous tables, several filled with families just here to have fun, or like them, having a party.

Several games were set up away from the tables, like whack a mole or DDR that he could see. He could hear some other big games in the back, but it was too far to see from here. To their right was where it seemed they made the pizzas and a salad bar? Interesting…

Sans perked up as he had to hold his hand out, and the lady clipped a small bracelet to his hand. “There ya go, sport! This says you are a birthday boy!”

He gasped, hugging the bracelet to his chest. “Ooooh!”

“It also doubles as a check system,” she told the two adults, cooing at the baby who was peeking out from the carrier. “All kids get a bracelet, if they’re here to play adults get one too, but for parties it’s different. We have your names written down, so if say, Uncle so-and-so-”

“Unca St’etch!” Sans chirped and they laughed.

“Yes, if Uncle Stretch has to take him outside for whatever reason, we’d check little guy’s bracelet and call you two over the intercom to come and verify,” she explained. “I know it’s a bit of an annoyance, but it’s to keep everyone safe and having fun!”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Red nodded, and she led them from the entrance around some tables.

The long table was set up with cute ‘Happy Birthday’ banners and various plates and forks and a tablecloth. Red set the carrier down, cooing at Papyrus as Blue had Sans help him set the cake very gently onto the table. The greeter smiled. “Awww, how old’s he turning?”

“Oh uh, he’s already three, but he didn’t have a party last year. Thought it’d be fun to have one now,” he shrugged and she laughed.

“I can see that! Some parents tend to wait for the school year to be over to have a big bash. Alright, if you need anything, just let us know!” And with a wave, she was back at the entrance, happily letting in people once more.

Red could hear-and see-lots of little kids rushing around on the ‘game’ side of the restaurant, and Sans kept peeking over with big eye sockets, kneeling on a seat and wiggling around. Red chuckled. “Sans, did ya wanna go play?”

“Yeh!” Sans squeaked, but didn’t move. Red grinned.

“Okaaaay….did you want one of us to go with-”

“Daddy!” Sans squealed, hopping out of his seat to hug onto Blue, nearly bowling him over and Red burst into laughter at Blue’s confused look.

“HUH? DADDY WHAT?”

“He wants ta play, Blue, go take him on.” Red hefted Papyrus out of the car seat, tucking him onto his shoulder as said baby babbled. “I’ll wait around for the others.”

“OH! OKEY-DOKE,” Blue laughed, letting Sans slide from his arms and holding his hand, the excited boy tugging on him and looking over at the bright flashing games. “WE’LL BE BACK!” Blue stole a kiss, making Sans whine at them, and Red shooed him on with a laugh.

He sat Papyrus up on the table, holding him by his sides as the baby stared at him with wide eye sockets. “Just you and me, baby baby. What’s up?”

Papyrus waved his arms excitedly, panting. “ADA!”

“I seeee…”

Meanwhile, Blue let Sans lead him to a whack-a...whale? Game? Sure. Sans picked up a mallet, staring at it. “What do?”

“HERE, WATCH.” Blue put in a coin, and it started up. Sans squealed, happily patting the whales that popped up with the mallet.

Literally patting them. Blue thought he’d go wild with smashing it, but he just barely tapped them. It was cuuuuute.

They didn’t win any tickets (the game didn’t recognize a tap as a whack), but Sans was pleased and they moved on. Blue texted his brother to see where they were, which ended up they were on their way. “SANS?”

“Hmmm?” Sans was busy wiggling a joystick on a racing game, staring at it.

“POPPY AND UNCLE STRETCH ARE COMING SOON. ONE MORE GAME, OKAY?”

“Otay!” Sans pointed at the skeeball one, giggling. “I do that??”

“SURE!” Blue helped him through the crowd of kids roaming around, starting the skeeball course up. He hefted the heavy ball out, letting Sans take it hesitantly. “HOLD IT TIGHT, NOW...IT’S HEAVY. OKAY, ROLL IT!”

Sans puffed up his cheeks and...place the ball on the edge, then pushed it up the small ramp. It rolled back to him and he giggled, enthralled in the back and forth of it as Blue sighed, smiling. Ah well, at least he was having fun. Then Sans plunked the ball into his hand. “You turn, Daddy!”

“OKAY, READY?” Sans giggled, nodding as Blue rolled the ball up and into one of the goals, another ball plinking down into the holder. Sans squealed, taking one up and pushing it again, huffing and puffing.

“I no can do that…?” Sans pouted and Blue patted his head.

“HERE, I’LL HELP YOU, OKAY? THEY’RE VERY HEAVY.”

Sans nodded, giggling as Blue held the ball with him, and they rolled it together, doing the same for the few balls the game gave them. Fifty tickets, not bad. Sans stared at them as Blue rolled them up to put away. “What dat?”

“OH! WELL, YOU WIN TICKETS AT GAMES-” He forgot Sans had never been here, it was easy to assume he’d know, “AND CAN EXCHANGE THEM FOR PRIZES OVER THERE.” He pointed at a small prize counter and Sans gasped, bouncing in place.

“Yeh! I wins all!”

“AFTER WE GO SAY HI TO EVERYONE, OKAY?”

“Yeh!” Sans squealed, letting Blue heft him up onto his hip and cuddling up, giggling with a large grin.

The crowd at their table had grown. Papyrus was sitting on the table with Ding holding his tiny sides, cooing at him. Stretch and BB were near Red, a small set of gifts to the side near the cake, and Napstablook floated nearby with a glass of punch...floating with them. Huh. Interesting. Sans squirmed and Blue put him down so he could race over and climb up into the booth next to Stretch. “Unca St’etch!”

“Hey hey, little nephew,” Stretch chuckled, extending his arm out so Sans wouldn’t topple backward. “How’s it going?”

“I gots tickets an’ um, um,” he patted at Stretch’s face as Red chuckled, his head being held up by his hand as BB sat opposite him.

“He’s happy ta see him, huh?”

“MM,” BB quirked a grin, tugging over a slice of pizza on a birthday paper plate. “SANS SEEMS TO LOVE EVERYONE, HM? HOW OLD IS HE GOING TO BE THIS YEAR?”

“Four,” Red answered, leaning back to check on Papyrus and Ding, both of them happily making silly noises at each other. He shook his head, leaning back into their conversation. “Just having a make-up three year birthday. Somethin’ fun, ya dig?”

“YES,” BB, in all his fancy glory, sliced the pizza with a knife and proceeded to nibble a piece on his fork. “TOO BAD HE COULDN’T INVITE SOME OTHER KIDS HOWEVER.”

“Yeah, but we’re gonna like, set him in some things this summer. Dunno what’s open yet.”

“Soccer,” Stretch said as Sans had started to climb over him, and was hanging upside down over his shoulder, giggling up a storm. “Uh, basketball, swimming...dang, a lot, I guess.”

“A lot!” Sans repeated, waving his hands excitedly as Stretch tried to pull the falling shirt back up over the boy’s ribs, Sans cackling and squirming, thinking Stretch was trying to tickle him.

Red nodded. “Yeah, we’ll see what we got goin’ on. So what’re y’all up to?”

BB launched into some story about finding some of his materials had been rained on and how upset he was about it while Stretch was convinced into being led away by the small toddler to play games with him. Not that he was going to deny the little boy. Plus, he could brush up on his skeeball moves.

Papyrus squalled at Napstablook when they floated close, nudging a small gift onto the table. “I got him….something nice...I hope he likes it….”

Red smiled at them. “I know he will, Blooky. We’ll open up in a moment or so, let him get some energy out.” 

“Oh...yes….I don’t mean to hurry…...I’m quite excited,” Napstablook bobbed their head lightly, appearing to smile. “He’s going to be….so very big soon….yes?”

“Yeah,” Red chuckled, leaning back in the booth with a sigh. “Next thing any of us’ll know, he’ll be in school! Crazy.”

“OR COLLEGE,” BB took another bite of pizza-wait no, that looked like his second piece?, “TIME PASSES FAST, THEY SAY.”

Red hummed an agreement, snorting as the baby was passed their way, tiny tongue peeking out as he waggled his arms about. “Well hey there, little guy, what’s up?” 

Ding slid into the booth now, looking pleased as punch in his normal black suit that seemed out of place in the children’s pizzeria. “I think he’s either tired or hungry, he started to fuss.”

“Huh, hang on,” they played pass the baby again, although BB got to snatch said baby up this time. Papyrus whined and waved his arms in front of him at BB’s face as Red dug into the diaper bag, pulling out a bottle. “You wanna-”

“NOPE,” BB passed on the baby to Ding, shaking his head. “SORRY, I HAVE A FEELING HE’D SPIT UP AT ME AND I’D RATHER NOT.”

Red chuckled, tossing the bottle to Ding who was busy cooing at the fussy face. “Yeah, he hasn’t in a while but, well, who knows today.”

“He’s a sweeeeetie,” Ding cooed as Papyrus latched onto the bottle, making huffy noises and kicking his feet. “Yes, you aaareee.”

“SWEETIE OR NOT, HE’LL STILL DIRTY MY OUTFIT.” BB motioned at himself, wearing a silk purple shirt with a pair of jeans. Red shrugged.

“Fair’s fair. Heeeey, Sans, what’s up?”

Stretch had arrived with Sans upon his shoulders, the little boy pouting as he held onto Stretch’s head. “I think this little guy needs a nap too.”

“Noooo,” Sans whined and huffed when Stretch traded him off to Red, burying himself into Red’s neck and hanging on him like a koala. Blue tutted.

“WANT ME TO…?”

Red shook his head, nudging Blue out of the booth. “Nah, we’ll go and relax somewhere quiet for a bit, kay?”

“KAY,” Blue kissed his cheek as Red trotted them away from the hubbub of kids screaming and games squealing behind them towards a corner booth where it was...maybe not quiet, but quieter.

Red sighed as he plunked into a seat, rubbing Sans’ back lightly. “There we go, little guy, how’s that?”

“Mmm, Mama,” Sans mumbled, nuzzling into his neck and hugging up tightly. Yeah, he was exhausted. Dang, they should’ve taken him here earlier, spent all that energy out, haha. He hummed, rubbing his back as they relaxed in the quiet, Sans’ tiny hand squirming up to his mouth and sucking on his thumb.

Red sighed softly. “Yeah, been a long day, hasn’t it?” he murmured. It had only been...holy shit, it had been an hour already? Where DID the time go? No wonder the kiddo was tired. They’d have to make sure he ate something once he woke up though, plus they gotta do the cake and the gifts and then maybe let him play around a little bit longer…

He must have dozed off or something because a little pack of kids came over, one of them about ten or so, holding a pixie stix, holding the hand of a little girl with blonde hair and a pink dress on. He had a striped blue and white shirt on with black hair and green eyes, looking a bit bored. “Is he sick?” he pointed at Sans and Red shook his head.

“Nah, he’s sleepy, little kids get tired really easily, ya know?”

The boy blinked, shrugging, and another little girl-a sheep monster in a darling overall dress-tugged on the boy’s shirt sleeve, ‘whispering’ at him. “Axe hims about th’ cake!”

“Oh. You got cake.”

Red raised an eye ridge as the other little girl hid behind the boy, while the last boy of the pack, shorter by only a few inches and looking very similar to the first boy, bounced on his heels. “We doooo….are you wanting to come to his birthday then?”

“Sure,” the older boy shrugged, nibbling on the pixie stix. “We gotta tell our parents though.”

“Sure sure,” Red nodded. “Go on and tell ‘em, we’re over there, okay?” he pointed, and the older boy shooed on the kids who were busy giggling. Heh, oh to be young again…

When Sans woke up, he was eager to jump into the fray again, and Red carted him back to the table, swinging the little boy into the booth playfully. It seemed somehow BB had been convinced to hold the baby, and Papyrus was fast asleep on his shoulder. Red snickered. “Guess we’ve been here a while already.”

Blue nodded. “MM, MIGHT SHOULD WRAP IT UP SOON.”

“Yeah,” Red chuckled as Sans happily sat in Ding’s lap, clapping their hands together as Blue started to move the cake over to the table.

“Um...excuse me…” 

They turned, a human woman alongside a nervous lamb monster, the woman’s light brown hair in a braid. She had on a simple brown dress with little flowers dotted over it, while the lamb monster matched her tiny daughter in clothing. “Ah, Jackson said...he talked to you?”

Around her leg, the older boy peered out, holding the pixie stix and Red laughed. “Oh yeah, he came and asked if they could have cake. Why not? We have a lot.”

Blue nodded, uncovering it and waving a hand at the booth. “YES, FAR TOO MUCH FOR ALL OF US TO FINISH, CLIMB IN!”

The kids cheered and climbed in beside Ding and Sans, who seemed excited to meet other kids. “I Sans!”

“I’m Jackson,” the older boy said, and plopped his hand on his brother’s head. “That’s my twin, Danny, and she’s Lizzy, and she’s Lopi.”

The kids started chattering as the mom laughed, crossing her arms as they started putting in candles on the cake. “Sorry, my kid just saw cake and I didn’t think he took me seriously when I told him to ask.”

“Eh, kids are such literal dudes,” Red chuckled. “Uh, I’m Red, that’s Blue,” he nudged the other as the woman nodded.

“Sarah. Kimi.” She nodded at her friend, who waved happily, a small red ribbon on her wrist. “Kimi’s mute, but she can sign. Didn’t mean to intrude in on your party.”

“IT’S NO INTRUSION!” Blue piped up, laughing when Sans happily accepted a bite of Jackson’s pixie stix, making a face. “WE’VE BEEN MEANING TO PUT HIM IN A FEW THINGS SO HE CAN MAKE FRIENDS.”

Kimi held up her hands, signing away as Sarah nodded. “Kimi’s right, you should try the Jamboree, it’s basically baby gym but with more fun. They’re sanctioned off in age groups, I bet he’d find it fun. Boys!” She snapped as she saw Danny’s wandering hand getting closer to the untouched cake. He squeaked, yanking back with wide eyes.

“I din do nuffin’.” He gave her a grin with a missing tooth and she tutted.

“Sorry, guess they’re impatient.” Kimi seemed to laugh, nodding as well. Red snorted. 

“We should get this going before they revolt against us. Hey, Ding, hold Sans up so he won’t fall?”

“Oh yes, come come,” Ding let Sans stand up eagerly, hands on the table with bright eye pips.

The cake was a simple square, but on it was Sans’ face in icing and a giant 3 in blue icing next to it. He giggled. “Dat me!”

“That’s you,” Red chuckled, lighting the small candle in the middle. “Okay, let’s sing happy birthday!”

It was a good thing Blue had the foresight to bring an additional, plain cake, as the moment the kids were done singing their own garbled versions of the song, little hands smashed into the middle and Sans was busy eating his own eye made of icing. Lopi seemed to be enthralled in peeling away icing and BB snorted, passing the baby to Red as he started to wake up.

“HERE, I DON’T THINK HE’S HUNGRY. MY, SHOULD THEY GET CLEAN BEFORE PRESENTS?” he teased with a grin, grumbling when Stretch happily curled his arm around BB’s shoulders.

Sarah was already busy trying to clean Lizzy’s face, the little girl had spilled cake all down her pink dress. “Yes, I think that’s in order. Hang on, I’ve got wipes.” She pulled them seemingly from nowhere, sliding the pack to Ding who carefully cleaned up Sans’ tiny jointed hand.

Danny happily high fived Sans, lacing their fingers together. “You gots funny fingahs!”

Sans giggled. “You do too!” 

They giggled together as the kids were cleaned up, and cake portioned out to the adults. Napstablook’s cake floated near them, happily sticking to the background as they nibbled on it.

The first gift was a bag from Stretch containing another hoodie. Sans immediately put it on and Stretch snickered. “I take it he likes it then.”

“Yeh!” Sans squeaked, hugging it around him excitedly.

Napstablook had gotten him a little bucket of dinosaurs along with a tiny play mat that he could put them on. “It was...the best gift….the cashier said,” they bobbed in place as the other kids cooed over the many dinos. Red had to stop Sans from opening the bucket since they were really tiny.

“Not yet, okay? After,” he promised, and Sans gasped, giggling.

“Aftah!”

BB’s gift was...a tiny robot?

“IT TEACHES CODING,” he explained as the small group of kids-and Ding-looked at it strangely. “PLUS SHAPES. IT’S EDUCATIONAL!”

“I bet he’ll love it, once he figures out how to turn it on, heh.”

“OF COURSE,” BB puffed up, and Stretch happily kissed his cheek, making the other kids make ‘bleh’ faces at the adults.

“Mine is at the house!” Ding said, patting Sans’ back kindly. “It…”

“IT’S BIG, ISN’T IT?”

Ding flushed as the two moms hid their laughter. “I-Maybe! Maybe it was too heavy for your old father to carry,” he sniffed, turning up his nose. Sans patted his cheek, giggling.

“Poppy silly!”

Red and Blue had gotten him a few coloring books, and something nice at home (a fake vacuum, as now Sans had taken up wanting to use the big one, but it was very loud and hurt his ears).

And with that, Sans spilled out the dinos on the table, and portioned them out to his new friends. After all, the way to a person’s heart is a Stegosaurus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus, the baby who can sleep through anything
> 
> also tfw you make up a bunch of random characters but immediately fall in love with them  
> what is this life
> 
> anywho ride or die friends bond over a dino, that's just life ya'll
> 
> Ding got Sans a riding toy but couldn't take it up there lol


	42. Bears Call It Hibernating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wins a prize so the boys take it home for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't been in a CEC in years so I had to dig around what would be appropriate for a 3 year old lmao

The total number of tickets that Sans and his new gang of friends had won equaled to:

Two spinning tops

An army man with a parachute

A noisemaker

A kite

And, the biggest plush teddy bear that Red had ever seen.

Red scratched the back of his head as the kids climbed over it after the employee brought it to the table. “Uh. Where are we gonna stick this thing…”

“I s’eep on hims,” Sans plunked his head on the bear’s chest, covered in a red shirt, and the other kids giggled as they raced around. Red snickered.

“Cute. But for real.”

Blue shrugged, trying to hide a laugh. “PERHAPS THE LIVING ROOM FOR NOW…?”

“Yeah good luck with that one,” Sarah said, grimacing as Jackson immediately threw the spinning top to make it spin. “I’ll have a hard enough time trying to explain those aren’t Beyblades.”

Kimi covered her mouth, hiding a sly grin, and they proceeded to clean up after making sure the kids had ‘one more game’ before packing up. They all exchanged numbers, and several tired kids were carted away to their respective families.

Red was between Sans and Pap in the back-the bear had to fit SOMEWHERE, you see-and he buckled the squirmy baby in as Ding popped his head in the window. “Goodbye, Sans, Papyrus! I’ll see you all later.”

“Poppy! I gots a bea’!” Sans giggled, holding the straps of his car seat, feet kicking energetically. Ding happily wiggled their hands together with a laugh.

“I saw! You all okay then?” he asked Red who nodded, sighing once he got Papyrus locked down.

“Yeah, should be fine,” he smiled at the baby who gurgled around his fist, kicking. “You still fine with watching them later when we talk to the contractors?”

“Absolutely, Sans can play in the little car I got him!” He playfully blew a kiss at Sans who giggled. “Okay, be safe!” Red waved as he headed off, Blue finishing up putting everything in the trunk and hopping into the driver’s seat. He did a double-take at the bear, laughing.

“RIGHT! I FORGOT ABOUT HIM.”

“Him name...mm, Biggie!” Sans giggled. Red snickered.

“Yeah, be nice to Biggie, Daddy.”

Blue stuck his tongue at Red in the rearview as they started up going home. Sans had one of the little dinos in hand, making playful ‘rawr’ing noises and happily poking at Red with it. Red would poke the little toy back, making Sans excited and playful.

Back home, they set up Papyrus in the living room with a little pillow to keep him tilted up as they brought in the gifts and leftover cake. Sans took up the duty of ‘watching’ Paps, but what he did was wiggle a tiny flying dinosaur and coo at the baby, giggling.

The large teddy, for now, took up a home next to the couch, immediately getting a little toddler crawling on him when they brought him in. Red swooped Papyrus up, bouncing the now hungry baby. “Heh, sure is big. Alright, Sans,” Sans perked up, looking over from where he was spraddled out and laying on top of the bear’s belly, “Bath time, then you can keep playing.”

Sans whined but rolled off the bear, dragging his feet to go and hold and Red’s hand to go take a bath. Blue traded a kiss to Red as they passed by, taking the hungry baby away for food while Red trekked him and Sans upstairs.

Sans squeaked, quickly tugging at his shirt as he danced in place in the bathroom. “Hurry, Mama! P’ay!”

Red chuckled, laying out a towel on the sink and reaching out to help Sans with his shirt. “I know, you’re eager to play, but you got pizza sauce and cake all over ya, silly boy.” Sans just grinned at him, giggling when Red poked his cheek. “A’right, in ya get.”

The bath had a little bit of bubbles, but Red knew that Sans was eager to hurry back, so he helped the little boy clean his back between the joints, and let him use a shark mitt to clean the rest of himself. Red checked the tiny bones of Sans’ hands carefully as he giggled. “Mama, why you look at dem?”

“Because,” Red kissed the tiny wiggly fingers, making Sans squeal, “little mean things can get stuck in ‘em, and it’s hard to see them. Everyone needs another pair of eyes lookin’. Someday you’ll be on your own but by then you can see what’s bad and what’s not.” He pointed out a tiny little ridge on one of the small bones. “See? What’s that look like?”

Sans squinted, peering in close to his hand, clunking his nose against it. “...ick!”

He was half right. It was a line around the bone, but it was a dull grey and could fool one into thinking it was a line of dirt. “Not quite. See, this thing is a ‘marking’. Some bones have ‘em, some don’t. But, ya gotta see what’s not dirt and what is dirt. And you’re still little,” He tickled Sans’ neck, making him giggle as he helped the toddler out of the bath and into a towel, wrapping him up. “And if you rub way too hard at it, it’ll hurt!”

“Ooohhh,” Sans cooed, then grabbed Red’s hand up, squinting. “You gots too?”

Red chuckled, shifting his left hand out of his sleeve a bit. “Over here, sugar. Look.” Around the bone connecting to Red’s smaller wrist bones, there was a very thin but noticeable circle that widened a little as it got closer inwards. Sans blinked curiously as Red took up his hand, letting him feel the difference in the bone and the marking. “See, if you hadn’t known, you would’ve thought it was ick. And if you scrub hard, it can hurt ya a lot.” He pecked a kiss to Sans’ head, and hefted the yawning toddler up onto his hip wrapped in a towel. 

“How you gets that?” Sans squeaked, hands curling into Red’s shirt as Red took them out of the bathroom, letting him down in the nursery/bedroom.

“I think my mom said I burned my arm as a little boy, but I can’t remember,” he chuckled. “Plus, as you get older, you’ll figure out how to clean between them and what’s good to use on bones. But for now, we make sure ya get squeaky clean.”

“Squeak!” Sans chirped and Red laughed, helping him into a zip suit for the night. It had a giraffe hood, and Sans scampered ahead of him down the stairs to vault onto the teddy bear with a squeal.

Red left him to it as he popped into the kitchen, his sleeves a bit wet as Blue had a dozing Papyrus on his shoulder, humming as he shut the fridge and grinned at Red. “HE ALL GOOD?”

“Mm, he might fall asleep in a minute.” Red yawned, slinking over and leaning on Blue. “I vote naps for all.”

“THEN NAPS WE SHALL HAVE!” Blue pecked his head playfully, and Red nudged him as they both headed to the living room, quickly snapping a photo of a fast asleep Sans atop the teddy bear, little thumb in his mouth, content and happy...and squeaky clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a fun one UwU
> 
> A day with Poppy!!!! that's always fun >w<
> 
> Also I like to think like...monsters have different things they do in regards to like cleaning or traditions and the like. It's not like 'oh well, you know, if your skin does this it means this' bc like, they're literally all different. Feathers, bones, slime, fire, etc.
> 
> So my thought is, just like human kids, monster kids have to be shown how to take care of themselves as they grow. With skeletons, nasty little rocks can get stuck up in your joints. Kids have a *high* pain tolerance, let's be real (or most at least), so they'd not recognize a stick or a rock in the joints of their hands. Or, in this case, Red was checking to ensure no frosting was in there lol. Of course, Sans is still young, so it's their duty to ensure he's clean and healthy, but they'll teach him how to check his own bones, make sure everything moves the way it should, etc.
> 
> (The day Sans shoos them out, Red's gonna be *so sad* bc their baby. growing up . Q_Q)
> 
> I love skeletons. I wanna make more world building with them. Maybe I should draw stuff...


	43. Poppy Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at Poppy's house is the best!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was a kid, I had gotten a scooter and my mom warned me not to go near the road 'or you'll get hit by a truck'.  
> To her, the normal progression of thoughts is hit-hurt-death (surviving a car hit as a kid is probably...not a lot of luck there)  
> But to me all I could envision is a truck bumping me and me bouncing off the hood and into space  
> I wouldn't *die*, I would be mildly inconvenienced  
> but that was annoying so I wouldn't go near the road
> 
> Suffice it to say, it took a while to make my own connection XD   
> But then, as someone once told me, kids are immortal daredevils in their own eyes, so hey maybe I was more daring than I care to admit lol
> 
> also can I have Ding as a grandparent like, is that a possibility-

Playtime at Poppy’s was always fun, fun, fun!

Today Sans had chosen a nice blue-striped shirt and beige pants with his sneakers, and helped Mama put baby brother in a cute footie pajama that had little bees all over him! Bee brother was so cute.

Mama and Daddy had to go talk to that bull guy again, but that was booooring so to Poppy’s they went!

Sans was too eager to wait so he rushed off from the car to ring Poppy’s doorbell, which was sooo high up above him!! He bounced on his toes, poking at it with a grunt. “Noooo, come heeere!” he called up to it, squeaking when Daddy picked him up.

“SANS, DON’T RUN OFF, BABY,” he pecked Sans’ cheek, and Sans giggled, hiding his face into Daddy’s shoulder as Mama came up with baby brother in the car seat. “JUST HANG ON A SEC, HE’LL COME OUT.”

Sans whined, tugging on Daddy’s sleeve. “Nooo, Daddy, nooow, t’ p’ay!”

Daddy just chuckled, bouncing him lightly as the door opened to Poppy, wearing a funny sweater and jeans. “Hello, everyone! How’s things?”

“Poppy!” Sans squealed, trying to vault out of Daddy’s arms but Daddy was too smart for that. He managed to catch Sans, slipping him down so he could toss himself at Poppy with a giggle. Poppy easily hefted him up with a grin, patting his back.

“My, you get bigger every day!” Then he and Mommy and Daddy talked about boring adult things, which Sans got distracted by the ‘surprise’ Poppy kept saying he had. He pouted as he waited, but Daddy said ‘A PATIENT SKELETON SHOWS HIS COLORS!’ whatever that meant.

But Sans was also bored, so that meant not being patient, right? Hmm...he sighed dramatically, thumping his head on Poppy’s shoulder, making the adults laugh at his silliness. Eventually, the baby was passed over, and after kisses to Mama and Daddy, they were gone and he was happily being trotted out to the backyard.

Poppy set him down, settling the car seat down as he started unbuckling baby brother. “Now, Sans, there are some rules for the Jeep, okay?”

“Otay,” Sans nodded, bouncing on his heels as Poppy stood up, Papyrus cuddled up into his arm.

“Today we’ll keep to the backyard, but if you go to the front, do not go to the road, okay?” Poppy wagged a finger. “It’s very dangerous, and you could get hit by a car!”

“Oh, yeah, that be bad, Poppy,” Sans clapped his hands to his cheeks, shaking his head. He would get hurt and everyone would cry a lot!!!

Poppy chuckled, smiling at him. “Mm-hmm. Now, be mindful of the flowers, the fence, and if it starts to slow down, tell me and I can recharge it. Okay?”

“Yeh!” Sans squeaked, and Poppy held out his hand so Sans could follow him to the little Jeep settled at the end of the backyard. Poppy’s yard wasn’t like Daddy’s, it had no tree, but it had a fountain in the middle and a fence all around, and lots of fun little roses in bushes!!!

Except they had tiny little fangs, and weren’t nice at all to tiny hands.

The Jeep was so _biiiig_. Not as big as Daddy’s car, but like...really close! He hopped in place as Poppy helped him into the driver’s seat. It was a pretty blue with a dino on the hood, and a fake radio that played a silly noise when he touched it. He giggled, tapping at the wheel. “Bwotha!”

“No, Sans,” Poppy ensured everything was good to go and backed up a bit, baby brother cooing away. “He’s too little, he’ll fall out. But, I’ll walk after you, would that be alright?”

Aww...Sans pouted, but nodded. Baby brother was very tiny, he couldn’t do a lot yet. But someday he would! And then Sans could take him everywhere! He giggled, squirming in his seat. “What I do?”

“Put your foot on the pedal, see?” Poppy pointed out, juggling the baby to his other arm as Sans nodded, poking his foot onto the pedal. It jerked forward and he squealed, laughing as he made it jerk forward again and again instead of doing a smooth ride. Poppy didn’t mind, he merely walked after the jerking Jeep and the cackling toddler, going over a small mound in the yard as baby brother babbled excitedly.

Of course, soon it started to slow down, but it didn’t upset Sans. Instead, he scrambled out of the plastic seats and held onto Poppy’s leg with a giggle. “I hungry!”

“I see!” Poppy laughed, holding Sans’ hand again as they headed back to the house. “Hmm. Mac and cheese?”

“G’ill cheese too?” Sans hooked his fingers into his mouth without a thought, plopping them back down at a small nudge from Poppy’s hand.

“Don’t do that, dear, wash your hands first.” Poppy plunked baby brother into a small bumpy seat, nodding as he helped Sans up into the ‘big boy’ chair that was TOTALLY not a high chair! Nuh-uh! He squeaked, squirming his hands as Poppy cleaned them with a wipe. “There, no more bugs and dirt and ick!”

“Ick!” Sans chirped, but now content to fiddle with a puzzle cube that Uncle Stretch had gotten him. It had pictures that unfolded as he opened it, and even though he couldn’t read totally, he could find a few words that Uncle Stretch and BB and Poppy had pointed out to him.

‘Lion’

‘Snake’

‘Monkey’

“Ger-affe,” he mumbled, still clicking the cube back and forth with a giggle. He loved the cube, even if sometimes he didn’t understand what it was for.

He must have been really into his cube, because Poppy came over with his mac’n’cheese and a half a grilled cheese with some apple juice! He gasped, folding the cube and putting it in the circle on the tray. “Stay!” he squeaked, giggling as Poppy pulled the bumpy chair close by, settling the plate onto the tray and putting his own next to it. Sans was very good about leaving other people’s food alone (although, he sure gave some puppy eyes when he wanted a taste).

Baby brother grizzled at them both, angry he couldn’t have some probably. Sans took up the little spoon that changed colors when it touched hot stuff and started stabbing it into his mac’n’cheese, chomping away. Poppy picked Papyrus up, cuddling him onto his shoulder. “So, Sans,” Sans perked up, cheeks full of food as he clicked his teeth. “When you get your room, what are you going to put in it?”

Sans gulped, sipping some apple juice gleefully. “My teddy ‘n’ bwotha can come an’...um, toys!” He squeaked. Poppy chuckled.

“I see, yes, that’s very important. How about a bed?”

Sans shrugged, chewing on another noodle. “Mama say, I can has cool bed if’n I wants.”

“So, what kind then? Rocketship or…?”

Sans shrugged again, this time abandoning the spoon to pluck at a noodle with his-clean-fingers, despite Poppy’s sigh. “I ‘unno. Daddy say, he gonna help!”

“Marvelous,” Poppy grinned. “Perhaps I shall sleepover and see how good your bed is.”

Sans chortled, biting into his sandwich. “Silly Poppy, you too big fo’ my bed!”

“Oh am I? Darn.” He tutted, adjusting his hold on the curious baby trying to lift his head as he dug into his own food. “Well, I suppose we shall merely have to have sleepovers here, where my bed is big enough for us all.”

Sans giggled harder at that, his feet thumping against the ledge of the big boy chair. Poppy’s bed was fluffy and biiiig, almost as big as Mama and Daddy’s! Sometimes they napped on the couch, but Sans loved tucking into the bed with baby brother as Poppy did something else in the room, either on his phone chatting to Mama, or on the computer watching funny cat videos on mute (Sans woke up and saw him, Sans loves kitties!!!), or whatever adults did when the kids napped.

Probably went out to fight crime.

That seemed like a Poppy thing to do.

Other times, he napped with them, but he snored a lot which made Sans giggle too much to nap.

Sans chewed on his sandwich, sipping his juice with a happy hum. “Nap nap times?” he squeaked as Poppy took his plate, slipping baby brother into the bumpy chair again and heading to the sink.

“Sure, how about we lay in the recliner and put on a movie?”

“Yeh!!!”

It didn’t take much for Sans to slip out of the big boy chair when Poppy released him, hurrying to the living room. It was a bit like Mama and Daddy’s house, but the TV was smaller, and the recliner was soft and biiiiig!!!

He bounced around impatiently as Poppy came in after, chuckling as he held the baby up to his shoulder. “Hang on, almost there.” He swiped the remote from the coffee table, settling into the armchair and patting the arm beside him. Sans climbed up happily, cuddling up into Poppy’s side with a croon. Baby brother stared at him, blinking as if surprised, then cooed at him from his place on Poppy’s shoulder.

Poppy turned on the TV to a Bubble Guppies show, and Sans was immediately drawn in, two fingers in his mouth again as he watched in rapt attention.

Baby brother, of course, fell asleep easily to the soothing rhythm of Poppy’s breathing, but it took a bit longer for Sans. He always took a bit to fall asleep. It’s why Daddy would sing to him at nap time, and why Mama read at bedtime.

He sighed sleepily, nuzzling his face into Poppy’s shoulder and yawning.

Today was a very busy day, after all...a nap would be a nice quick thing, then he could go back to playing...definitely…

~~

_Sometimes, when Mama and Daddy dropped him and baby brother off, he got a little scared. Not of Poppy, or Uncle Stretch and Uncle Stretch’s BB, but…_

_Sometimes, he’d watch out the window to make sure the tiny little car was okay when it went down the road. He’d make a wish that they would be okay and come back, so he wouldn’t be alone like he was when Mommy went away._

_He loved Poppy, and he wasn’t mean like Grandmother or Grandfather, but…_

_So every time they came back to pick them up, he’d rush to the door and fling himself at them with a squeal, happy to chatter about his day and ask what they did and if they missed him._

_They always missed him, they said, and Daddy would hold him so he could hug up close while they talked to Poppy._

_Of course, he never told Mama and Daddy that he was worried. That was silly! They just went away for a little while. Whatever an hour was passed very slowly, but it wasn’t long at all!_

_Still, whenever they left, or if Poppy was supposed to come over, he’d anxiously wait and stare out the window if they were even the tiniest bit late. After all, they could go away too, and not be here with Sans._

_He didn’t like that thought._

_He told Miss Shy about it, in his own way, and she seemed to understand. She said she would let his mama and daddy know so they would try their hardest not to be late!!_

_Miss Shy was always soooo nice!!!!_

Miss Shy adjusted her hold on her satchel, nodding at the window where Sans was inside, playing with blocks and building them into elaborate buildings. “I think Sans has PTSD.”

Red’s eye ridges shot up, trading a look with Blue. “...isn’t that...for people in the army?” he tentatively said and Miss Shy shook her head.

“Not entirely, no. It’s just a...worse version of it, I suppose one could say.” She sighed, rubbing the knuckles of her hand over her cheek. “You said he’s been extremely clingy, to which we brushed off to...the events.” They nodded as she continued, “he’s not sleeping well, and while he’s not doing it with you, he had extreme temper tantrums with his grandmother.” She shrugged. “That’s some of our hallmarks for childhood PTSD. And, basing everything on the things we do not know, there’s plenty of reason for him to have it.”

Red sighed, nodding as he rubbed at the ridge between his eyes. “So uh...so what now? I mean, how do we...help him?”

“The same we’re doing now,” she said, smiling softly. “He’s still a happy child, despite his anxious worries over whenever people leave, and I think with all the care you put towards him, it’s letting him...settle into his skin, if you mind the comparison.”

They chuckled, looking over through the window at said toddler. He had now picked up a T-Rex doll, and was chatting animatedly to it, holding up a piece of fake cake and pretending that it was eating on it. Blue nodded. “OKAY SO JUST...KEEP DOING WHAT WE’RE DOING?”

“Just reassure him more often,” she said, exchanging her satchel to the other hand. “It’s not that you’re not, but he needs a lot of...hugs and cuddles and love. Tender loving care. Actually…” she paused, thinking. “...I think it would be beneficial to start teaching him to read and write.”

Red nodded. “We wanted to, but a lot of things were happening at once…”

“I understand. Yes, get some Fun with Phonics books, they were popular once,” she chuckled. “And some to help his handwriting. I want you to get him a journal so he can write to himself about things he doesn’t or can’t talk to you about.”

Blue nodded. “YES, A DIARY IS GOOD TO POUR ONE’S FEELINGS INTO!”

Red chuckled. “Well, I mean, ‘write’ now,” he couldn’t help a chuckle at his own pun, “he mostly doodles. Is there something like that for him?”

“Art therapy is nothing to sneeze at,” she replied. “If he seems frustrated, or mad, or sad, offer him a few pieces of papers and colors, and let him draw his feelings out. It’s not my specialty sadly, but I know a few therapists who focus on childhood art therapy.”

“Cool.” They thanked her, and let Sans play a little longer before telling him it was time to go. Sans vaulted at their legs, squealing up at them excitedly, even though he knew (or was told) they were always in the hall waiting on them.

On their way out, Red had Sans on his hip, and Sans dug out a small piece of paper. “Mama, dis...for you!” He squeaked and Red took it, shuffling Sans a bit with a hum.

“My oh my, whatever could this be?” He grinned, pecking a kiss to Sans’ cheek and making him giggle.

On the tiny piece of paper, Sans had, to his ability, drew both Blue and Red with a heart between them. Red immediately had it paper-clipped to the visor of the car, telling Sans that way, they could always see it when they left and remember that he was waiting on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammarly was having a fit this whole chapter but
> 
> "TOTALLY not a high chair!"   
> Grammarly: Sorry, try "TOTALLY high!!!"  
> Me: I will absolutely not
> 
> Hm, that second half came outta nowhere, but you gotta admit, all the junk Sans went through-and the stuff they don't know about-is plenty enough to traumatize a kid  
> he's not exactly thinking about it, bc that's the bad times, gotta lock that up in your head  
> also I read 'is childhood trauma different than PTSD?' and all I got from it was 'all trauma is traumatic' which. y-yeah...? that answered a different question...but it was interesting all the same.
> 
> Sans'll recover. Slowly. I used to be a constant worrier over people being late bc I have time blindness (time passes before I realize it, and it leaves me in the dust) and if I didn't concentrate, then obviously they would DIE and i would NEVER KNOW  
> but I've...kind of grown out of that. I still fret a bit but it's no longer a finalization type of thing. Just 'oh they're late so I'll...wait...'
> 
> hm
> 
> in other news: how much fun would a camping trip be while the house gets fixed up????  
> and who wants to see the return of YanBlue? UwU


	44. The Camping Adventure, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fam goes camping! Camping is fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be so big, and have a slightly different cliffhanger, but I changed my mind on a few things.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, what I have planned is immensely fun to me UwU

“Well hey there, little guy! Excited?” Susanne often saw little kids come in with their parents on the way to the campsite. Her blonde hair and cheery apron spouting out that beaver quote often had people questioning if she was from around here. She wasn’t sure what her hair color had to do with anything, but, eh.

The little boy was holding onto a skeleton monster’s hand as they were checking out, decked in a cute superhero shirt and shorts with light-up sneakers licking a sucker. He peeked up at her with wide eyes. “I gon’ camp camp!”

The skeleton chuckled, squeezing the kid’s hand lightly as he pulled out some change. “Mm, first time camping for us. Not for Daddy though, huh?”

“Daddy!” the little boy squeaked, and hopped on his feet as if thinking he was around the corner. Susanne figured he was out pumping gas as no other person had come in with them. She laughed, plunking the coins into her register and printing out the receipt.

“Well, that’s quite fun! Get in the lake for me, that’s my favorite thing to do.”

The little boy squeaked, while the adult just playfully rolled his eyes, and off they went into the nice, pretty day outside. Man...she only had two more hours though…

Outside, Red made sure to keep a hand on Sans, the excited tot’s eyes being caught by the passing cars on the road. Two other cars were gassing up, one with an older man looking half asleep with his truck, and a younger man staring blankly at the rising numbers with, for some reason, a fleece cap on and a black jacket. Red looked away when he started to look up, not wanting to be caught staring.

They had had to rent an RV for this little venture, although Red was slowly convincing Blue of the need for a minivan for their day-to-day lives. A window near the driver’s side was open and Blue had his head peeking in, cooing at Papyrus as the gas nozzle continued to work. “Blue!”

“HEY!” Blue popped his head out with a grin. “RIGHT ON TIME, PAPYRUS IS AWAKE!”

Red chuckled as Sans started pulling on his hand. “Cool, we’ll go see him th-”

“Daddy, I helps too!” Sans squeaked, but Blue patted his head with a smile.

“SORRY, SANS. GAS IS REALLY BAD TO BREATHE IN, AND I DON’T WANT IT TO GET ON YOUR SHOES, OKAY?”

Sans pouted, but nodded, hanging onto Red as he took him inside the RV. Red hefted him up, kissing his face and making him giggle. The RV was nice inside. There were two seats up front, a table near the ‘kitchen’, and two bedrooms in the back. They also managed to swing a crib inside for Papyrus, who was now fussing a bit since no one was there to play with him. Red bounced Sans onto the couch, and he tackled his big bear sitting on it as Red put the crib’s side down. “Hey hey hey, sugar baby,” he crooned, picking Papyrus up who squawked at him. “Hungry or just lonely? Hm? Daddy didn’t pick you up?”

Papyrus’ face scrunched up, and he gurgled. Ah, so that’s how it was, then. Red chuckled, shaking his head as he headed to grab a bottle from the cupboard. It took a few moments but Blue was in the driver’s seat, with Sans scrambling up into the front seat. “Daddy??”

Blue chuckled, wrapping his arm around Sans and kissing his head. “WHAT’S UP?”

Sans giggled, cuddling up into his lap happily. “Mama feeding baby bwotha!”

“AH, AND YOU WANNA RIDE UP HERE?”

Sans grinned brightly and Blue chuckled. “RED! WHERE’S HIS BOOSTER SEAT?”

“Hang on!” A few seconds later Red appeared, putting the Cars booster seat up front, juggling baby and bottle in his other arm. “Gonna have to buckle it in, babe. Make sure it’s in.”

“I WILL!!” Blue leaned in for a kiss, both of them laughing at Sans’ ‘bleeeh’, and Red took off for the back to feed Papyrus. Blue made sure that Sans was buckled in tightly, and that the windows were locked as well as the doors from tiny prying fingers, and then they were off again up the rocky trail.

Sans sang along to the radio and wiggled a tiny dino along the edge of the window. The camping site wasn’t too far up the trail. It was early in the camping season thankfully, but there were still a few campers setting up. Some had tents they were toting out farther into the trail, while two RVs were nearby as Blue pulled up, parking near a hookup.

With a bit of maneuvering, they managed to get a nice chair and table set out with the canopy open to give some shade. Red slid Papyrus into the baby carrier, said baby babbling away as Sans climbed into ‘his’ chair. “Okay, gonna go find out what our water options and junk are, kay?”

“OKAY! WE’LL BE HERE!” Blue chirped, dragging out a pre-setup meal he had so that they wouldn’t have to dart in and out to cook. Sans squeaked, standing up in his chair and planting his hands on the table.

“I help?? Daddy?”

“ABSOLUTELY!” Blue hummed as he pulled out a small bowl, dumping in a box of berries. “HERE, SQUISH THESE ALL UP WITH THIS.” He slipped the bowl over to Sans along with a masher meant for potatoes (but what did it hurt?), and Sans squealed, tackling it and jamming the masher against the berries.

Blue hummed, bringing out an apple to slice on the clean cutting board, his eye pips trailing away for a moment to spy on Red.

The camping site wasn’t bustling with activity, but a few were out. There was a man asleep in another chair near an RV, Blue could hear some kids down the way perhaps at the lake not too far from there. A woman was hanging a few soaking bathing suits on a clothing line, and Red ambled around to a small water set up with a few pumps near it.

He could see Red mumbling to the baby, bouncing him a little...and then he stood up straighter, a nervous grin on his face. Blue frowned, staring for a moment as around the corner…

Ah. That man from the gas station who seemed…distracted. He seemed to attempt to talk to Red, albeit slowly, and after a few moments, Red smiled and chatted back, bouncing Papyrus with a hand under him.

Blue felt the knife carve a line into the cutting board, his eye sockets narrowed. No, he knew he had Red’s love...it was just everyone else who had to be shown, of course. Red was just too precious a gem for the world to leave alone…

After a few moments, Red turned, dragging a bucket of water back to them. Sans had already smushed all the berries, and while Blue wasn’t looking, he had dived his little hands into the bowl to scoop up a handful of the smush, chomping on it with a giggle. Red frowned, thumping the bucket of water near the table. “Blue, he’s not supposed to put his hands in it.”

Blue jerked back to attention, quickly grabbing up a small towel and turning to Sans. “OH YOU SILLY BOY! YOU’LL GET ALL STICKY!” he teased, and Sans giggled through his mouthful of berry jelly. “SORRY, RED, HE’S A SNEEEAKY BABY!”

“No’ a baby!” Sans squeaked and Red rolled his eye pips, chuckling as he let Papyrus grab his hand for the moment.

“Yeah, Blue, get it right, he’s a big boy.” He grinned. “Anyway, so the setup is for electricity but if we want water we gotta get it from the pumps.”

“WEIRD, BUT, OKAY.” Blue nodded, kissing Sans’ cheek and making him squeak after ensuring his hands were free of stickiness...a little stained, but a quick wash will fix that right up. “EAT AND THEN WE’LL GO EXPLORING?”

“Deal.”

After plunking Papyrus into the pack and play-immediately rolling over and chewing on a rubber frog-they sat at the table to dig into a fruit medley that Sans and Blue had made together. Of course, they had to compliment the tiny chef, who was happily smearing a bit onto his cheeks, making him appear purple in his cheeks.

Red was busy scrubbing at Sans’ cheeks when Blue finished his drink. “SO, WHO WAS THAT?” he asked casually. Red grunted, squinting as if thinking before laughing.

“Oh, the guy?” He snorted, kissing Sans’ head and patting his back. “Okay, finish up. Yeah so, his name’s Mark, right?” Sans dug into the last bit of his meal, making loud smacking noises on purpose with a giggle. “Sans, you goose. Anyway, he was apologizing ‘cause he thought I was having trouble with bitty bones here and he didn’t offer help.” Red shrugged. “Said he comes out pretty often, and if we need anything, he’s there.”

“HM, HE’S QUITE YOUNG, ISN’T HE?” Blue pondered, and Red snorted.

“Dude, so are we.”

Blue stuck his tongue out, which made Sans giggle and stick his out too. “Nanana boo!” Red tickled his sides, kissing over his face and making him squeal.

“You’re a cutie too! Anyway, said if we run into each other he knows shortcuts on the trail.”

“HM. HE DOES?” Blue feigned interest, smiling. “INTERESTING! MIGHT HAVE TO TAKE HIM UP ON THAT. FOR NOW, LET’S SETTLE IN!”

Red agreed, and they finished up eating, making sure Papyrus had a quick meal as well. They wanted to try and give him a bit of solid food, but he was still pretty young and really the more he absorbed in the magic, the better. Someday he’ll love the taste of berries...someday…

Night quickly approached, and they left the table and chairs outside, ushering the children inside and away from the incoming mosquitoes. Not like they’d do anything to them, bones weren’t that appetizing.

Sliding the crib into the bedroom and loading Sans up into the bed wasn’t bad, the little toddler wasn’t too sleepy but after a quick bath and some cuddles on Blue’s lap, he was fast asleep along with Papyrus in his tiny crib. Red plopped into bed, wearing his own set of pajamas as he yawned, taking Sans from Blue so he could lay down. “Night, babe.”

“GOODNIGHT~” Blue leaned over, pressing a kiss to him and Red chuckled into it, sighing.

The night passed swiftly, and before they knew it, they were up and feeding the kiddos, making sure they were all dressed for their adventure for the day. Red had on a simple shirt and jeans, and they got Sans into a tank top with shorts and his usual sneakers. Papyrus was decked out in a snapsuit with tiny elephants decorating it and inside the baby carrier now on Red’s back and Papyrus enthusiastically squealing at everything they did. Blue had on a ‘dork hat’ which was a straw hat with mosquito netting for some reason???

And a Hawaiian shirt.

He looked like a retired old man, but Red kept his snickers to himself as they gathered up water bottles, snacks, and a map. “ALRIGHT! READY TO GO??”

...was that binoculars around his neck? It was. Red cleared his throat as Sans hopped around, giggling. “Yup, yup, we’re good, let’s get going.”

Blue gave him a strange look, but he must have hid his grin well as he didn’t ask, and off they went. It sounded like the other little kids were off to the lake again, but Sans wanted to ‘explore’, and exploring was more fun anyway.

Plus, who knew when it would rain, and then they’d be stuck without seeing the trail! That’d be shitty.

Anyway, off they went, cicadas chirping around them, the trees blocking them from the lake nearby. The heat was sweltering, but they had water bottles to keep them cool. Sans kept hopping around the well-trodden path, picking at rocks and chasing after flying bugs. They had to warn him to slow down a few times, but other than that, it was a very pleasant, very wonderful family walk.

Blue hummed, tilting the map in his hands. “THERE’S A LAKE WE CAN SWIM IN...OH, A CAVE?”

“Mm-mm,” Red quickly shook his head, eye pips bouncing over to Sans who was ahead just a little. “Nope, not with babies, sorry.”

“AH, YEAH, YOU’RE RIGHT.” Blue hummed, making a silly noise at Papyrus who waved his tiny arms. They had put a small umbrella hat on him to keep the sun off. “THERE’S A BIT OF LAND WHERE ONE CAN DIG UP ROCKS AND THE LIKE, MAYBE THERE NEXT?”

“Sounds good,” Red agreed, sighing as Sans started rushing up again. “Sans! C’mon back, please.”

“Kay kay kay!” Sans zoomed around with his arms out like an airplane, making a sputtering noise as he rushed back to them, giggling and latching onto Blue’s arm. “Daddy, Daddy, s’im later?”

“LATER,” Blue agreed, playfully hefting Sans up and causing him to swing a little before plopping him back onto the ground. There came a small bend in the path, a giant rock jutting up like a bench, and a small hill. Red grunted, adjusting the small squirming baby on his back.

“Break time?”

Blue nodded. “BREAK TIME.”

They laid out the snacks on a piece of cloth, and Sans plopped down on the ground, reaching in for some crackers and juice. Red adjusted Papyrus onto his lap, gently bouncing the baby who was curiously poking at his face while they ate. It was quiet, aside from the chirping of the bugs, and the call of the birds.

So peaceful.

So nice.

So-

‘You’re my gummy bear, my gummy bear, my gummy gummy-’

Blue cursed, choking on his drink of water as Red burst out laughing. “Did Stretch change his ringtone again?!” Blue dug around in his backpack, groaning.

“I BET HE DID, HE’S SOOOO MEAN ABOUT THAT!” Blue huffed as Sans perked up, half a cracker in hand.

“Unc’a??”

“No no,” Red nudged the juice back to Sans to get him to drink. “They’re gonna talk, you can talk in a moment, mmkay?”

“Otay,” Sans blew into the straw, making the box blow up a little, snickering as the juice squirted him in the cheek. Red had to stop him and clean him off before he got sticky, waving Blue on to step aside to talk to Stretch for a moment.

Sans finished off his crackers and a few animal cookies, climbing up onto the rock to sit next to Red with a giggle. “Daddy done yet?”

Red shook his head, bouncing Papyrus onto his shoulder to let him hiccup out the air. “Not yet, give him a little, shug. Hey, you gonna find some rocks?”

Sans gasped, clapping eagerly as he agreed that he would find ALL the rocks and have SO MANY all the time. Red distracted him with a few more questions, eye pips flicking to the side every so often to see where Blue was. He couldn’t hear him, but he figured Blue was somewhere.

“...um…excuse me.”

Red jerked, his hand gripping Sans’ shoulder to keep from jumping up as he looked up. “Wha-Oh um, hi, Mark.”

Mark, the boy...young man? Whichever, that Red had seen and spoken with. He still had on the fleece cap and black jacket, along with a pair of jeans. His hands were covered in fingerless gloves, and Red could see the black hair jutting out from under his cap. “...you guys...okay?”

Red gave him a nervous smile. “Yeah, just waiting on my boyfriend, he took a call.” Mark was...awkward, but Red wasn’t going to be rude. He felt a weird nervous energy around him and hoped Blue would hurry up already.

Mark frowned, and Red could now see a ring pierced on his lip shining in the sun. “Um...back there?” he pointed with his thumb, where he came from, Red supposed. “I didn’t see anyone.”

“Huh?” Red leaned a bit, squinting, but had to pull back as Papyrus started to fuss and Sans hid against his side. “Oh, sh-dang. Um, probably just...I don’t know,” He sighed, slowly standing up and rubbing Sans’ back as he leaned on him further. “I’ll uh, well...I guess he went back?”

Not something he saw Blue doing, but it was an excuse to get away from Mark. Mark shrugged. “If you’re sure...I know it can get confusing up here. Don’t think he’s lost?”

Red shook his head, even if he started to have that niggle of doubt. “Nah, he’s good, I’m betting. Not sure where he’d go if he was, heh.”

Mark tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. “There is a gorge nearby...I could go looking there, if you need me to. Although, I dunno what he looks like…”

Oh great now Red was thinking of Blue, dust at the bottom of a gorge. Sans whimpered, hugging up tighter to Red’s leg, and...did...Mark get closer? Red took a step back, frowning. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Yeah, but-”

“WHAT’S GOING ON?”

They turned, staring at Blue who appeared from the _other side_ , where he had stepped away, phone in hand and obviously waiting to let Sans talk to Stretch. Red gave him a relieved grin. “Hey uh, done with your call…?” he shot Mark a few nervous looks, but Mark seemed to back off, shrinking down into his jacket.

“He’s okay...that’s good. See you all later.” And he turned and walked back to wherever he came from. Blue frowned, stepping closer and smiling at Sans who held his hands up. 

“I ta’k to Un’ca now?”

“SURE, DEAR, HERE,” He hefted Sans up onto his hip, letting the toddler plunk the phone onto his ear and babble at Stretch. Blue frowned, looking at Red. “YOU OKAY?”

“Yeah,” Red sighed, adjusting Papyrus into his other arm. “He just gave off bad vibes, but it’s not a big deal.” He leaned over, pecking a kiss to Blue’s cheek despite Sans’ whining at them both, grinning at Blue. “My hero~”

Blue blushed, giggling as he grinned. “OH MY~ WELL, IF YOU’RE SURE.”

The trek back was easier, although Sans started to whine and drag his feet after being let down. Blue scooped him up again, letting him doze against his shoulder as they made it into the campgrounds, the sun slowly setting once more. Despite summer being long, the day seemed to pass faster and faster.

Tonight, however...Blue had a suggestion.

They tucked Sans into bed and Papyrus into his crib, and set up the baby monitor. There was a small firepit outside near their RV, positioned in such a way that you could see the fire going, but not who was around it. Blue started it up as Red plunked onto the piece of wood as a bench, sans shoes, and a little sweaty. “This is pretty nice, yeah.”

Blue grinned, missing his own shoes, the grass curling around their feet as he sat down next to Red, wrapping his arm around Red’s shoulders. “MM-HMM~”

Red leaned on him with a sigh, tucking his face into Blue’s neck for the moment. It was quiet, fireflies spun by them, and the stars were just so bright here.

Blue kissed his head, stroking his arm softly. Red shivered, tilting his head up for a full kiss, wrapping his arms around Blue’s shoulders. Blue smirked, dragging Red into his lap and making him laugh. Red straddled his waist, both arms still around Blue. “Hmm, this is oddly familiar.”

“IS IT? I WOULDN’T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN,” Blue claimed, despite his wandering hands slipping up Red’s back slowly. Red chuckled, leaning in for another kiss, then rocking his hips against Blue’s.

“ _That_ certainly is familiar~”

“OH GOODIE~!”

Red burst into giggles, hiding his face in Blue’s shoulder as he laughed. “You’re such a dork!”

“YOUR DORK~” Blue purred, one hand gently squeezing Red’s waist and kissing his neck. Red chuckled breathlessly, leaning back up with a hum.

“Hmm...think we can be quick?” he whispered. There wasn’t any threat of anyone coming out, the firepit during the summer wasn’t quite that popular due to the heat, and everyone had tucked in for the night an hour ago. Blue nodded, but Red swatted his hand when he touched the hem of his shirt. “No way, I’m not getting caught topless,” he muttered and Blue laughed.

“FINE FINE~ WE CAN STILL HAVE OUR FUN~” He shifted, grabbing the simple windbreaker that Red had carted outside in case it was a little chilly. With that on Red’s shoulders, it hid their deeds and merely made them appear as if cuddling.

They kissed under the stars, Blue pulling at Red’s shorts, both of them eager and a bit frantic. It’d been...pfft, who knew how long since they had some time alone-alone without having to do something.

(Maybe...two...three days ago? They tended to bleed in together more so than when they didn’t have two kiddos to deal with.)

It didn’t take much for Red to spread his thighs, pressing his wet pussy against Blue’s hard cock. With a thrust he was in, both of them panting breathlessly as they rocked against one another. Blue held his hips tightly, biting into Red’s neck and making him hiss in pleasure, his body jerking harder.

Blue hummed, eager to watch the beautiful dance his love was making...his eye pips trailing away just for a moment, glaring at the intruder on their private bubble.

Mark stood, hiding around his own vehicle, unaware that Blue had spotted him. Even if he didn’t know exactly what they were doing, he still saw them when they were under a pretense of privacy, and that set off Blue’s possessive streak.

He gripped Red’s hips harder, bruising the bone as he thrust into him hard and faster. Red moaned a little louder, gasping as he arched his back, hissing out Blue’s name as he came hard, squeezing and milking Blue’s cock for all he was worth.

Blue saw Mark still staring, and he squeezed Red’s hip, smirking at the other until he faded away into the night, Red panting and slowly rocking his hips as he came down from his high. He was beautiful, as always, cheeks ruddy and breathing hard as he nuzzled into Blue, relaxed and trusting _him_ to do with Red as he pleased.

Yeah. Take that, you motherfucker. Red was _his_ , and he knew how to deal with those who took too much of an interest in _his_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red: when's the last time we had sex?  
> Blue: YESTERDAY???  
> Red: that's way too long ago
> 
> Red's a fucking nympho XD  
> hmm. Mark. ya gotta. put it back in your pants, yo. you are messing with the wrong couple.
> 
> they're def gonna try tent sleeping next bc what's camping without sleeping in a tent????
> 
> I'm sure nothing will happen.


	45. The Camping Adventure Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun during Camping!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly a little shocked no one asked why Stretch called lmao. But also hey like...BB and Stretch's date night at the movies. Def next chapter. Need to give them some love UwU
> 
> This turned into a wee bit of a monster...hope ya like it =)
> 
> Also if you're not sure what Blue's doing, he's playing 'motorboat', where you hold someone's hands and slowly drag them around in the water. It's really fun, both to be dragged AND to do the dragging!!!

_thunk, thunk, thunk_

“Whew,” Red stood up from pounding the stake into the ground, swiping a hand over his face as he popped his back with a grunt. It was hotter than yesterday somehow, but they had promised Sans to sleep in a ‘real tent’ under the stars.

Plus uh...it’d been a while since he’d gone into the great wide open forest and stayed, so you know...he was excited too!

Sans was inside the now built tent on top of a layer of blankets to prevent them from settling on the cold tarp. The tent was a large part in the middle, and a small little tent to the side, that Sans gleefully claimed as his and Papyrus’. Said baby was pretending to kick at something in the air, squealing eagerly.

Blue was busy ensuring their cooler had all their items needed for the night, considering they were a little farther from the RV than warranted bumping around in the dark. Red popped into the tent, chuckling at Sans who was busy squirming into a sleeping bag. “Baby, it’s only three, it’s too early to sleep.”

“Ni’ Ni’, Mama,” Sans squeaked, shutting his eyes and snoring loudly. Red started laughing harder, crawling in and playfully plunking his head on Sans’ side.

“Oh my this sleeping bag is veeeery bumpy, I wonder why,” he said loudly, his hand patting under him and causing Sans to squirm and giggle.

“Mama, nooooes! Ni’ ni!” Sans squeaked, hugging his hand with a puff of his cheeks. “My s’eepin’ bag!!”

Red leaned over, kissing Sans’ hands and making him giggle. “Oh, fiiiine. You sure you want a nap?”

Sans blinked, then shook his head once Red put it like that. “No nap, p’ay!”

“Heh, that’s what I thought.” Sans clambered out of the sleeping bag-he’d even taken his shoes off, the goose-and darted outside the tent squealing after Blue. Papyrus on the other side squalled as well until Red picked him up, plopping the squeaky set of bones in his lap. “Hey now, what’s up, ya loud firecracker?”

Papyrus blinked up at him, fish shoved into his mouth, and huffed happily. Red smiled, pecking a kiss to his head. “Cute.” He put a pair of tiny socks on Papyrus’ feet, and off they went back outside into the warmth.

Blue had given Sans a popsicle with a cute alligator holder that ensured it wouldn’t drip on his hands. He sat on the cooler, eagerly chewing on the bright blue treat as Blue set up a small firepit, clearing out a small hole to ensure the flames didn’t crawl towards them and hurt them. Red chuckled, patting Sans’ head as he passed by. “Babe, got it?”

“I DO!” Blue straightened up with a pose, one hand on his hip and the other pointing at the sky. “TONIGHT, WE SHALL DINE ON DELICIOUS S’MORES!”

“Watta s’more??” Sans piped up, and Red nodded.

“Yeah, that one’s new to me.”

Blue fake gasped, hand clutching over his soul. “WHAT! IT’S THE MOST DELICIOUS OF CAMP TREATS EVER!! WE SHALL MAKE SEVERAL OF COURSE.”

Sans burst into giggles, kicking his feet against the cooler. “Daddy funny.” Red snorted, shaking his head.

“Mm, he is. Alright, we gonna swim?”

“YES!” Sans shrieked, darting off the cooler and wrapping his sticky hands, and the crocodile holder, around Blue’s leg. “Daddydaddydaddy!!! S’im!!!”

Blue laughed, twirling them playfully before hefting Sans up onto his hip. “I CAN SEE I’M OUTNUMBERED. VERY WELL! TO THE LAKE!”

Red had his bathing suit from the beach, as did Papyrus (who had grown a little since then, and the suit seemed to strain over the small valleys between his bones, they’d have to get another), but Blue had gotten a surprise for Sans: a matching pair of swim pants for him and Blue. They had cute green swirls and a red tie on the front.

Sans gasped, already shucking off his shirt as they laughed and quickly helped him out. Sans giggled, patting his swim pants and looking at Blue. “I Daddy now!”

“WHAT A SURPRISE!” Blue said, holding out his arms to lift Sans. “I’VE GROWN VERY SHORT, HAVEN’T I?”

“Yeh!” Sans squeaked, nuzzling into his neck with a cackle. Red snorted, bouncing the baby who started to whine and squirm.

“Let’s go on then before it gets cold.”

The lake being what it was, they had to set up some rules before jumping in (or wading in, really). Sans couldn’t go farther than they could reach him, he shouldn’t take his new water wings off (they were bright orange and see-through), and absolutely no taking the baby on his own. It was to keep him and Papyrus safe, of course, even if he pouted a little at not being able to ‘swim with baby brother’.

He easily cheered up walking down the small slope with Blue holding his hands, his feet squishing into the mud. “Daddy, it funny!” He giggled and Blue nodded, sinking a bit so he could let Sans float near him. 

“IT’S SQUISHY, FOR SURE! RED, YOU OKAY?” he called out.

Red had the baby innertube in hand, and had to juggle the squirmy and not at all amused child as he walked into the water. “Yeah, I got him, he’s just an impatient baby.” Papyrus squawked angrily as if knowing what he said, burbling when his kicking feet hit the water. Red slowly sunk the innertube down, letting it bob over the small waves while holding tight onto the handle on the side. It looked like a little hammock with a fake palm tree above.

Papyrus blinked, his little head bobbing around in confusion, clutching Red’s finger when he went to pour some water down his back. “Heh, guess he doesn’t know what to do.”

Sans squeaked, kicking his feet under and bouncing up, the mud now a little bit out of his reach. “Mama, Mama, he s’im!”

“He is,” Red agreed, and Blue wrapped an arm around Sans to prevent him from drifting away.

“HERE, SANS, YOU WANNA PLAY A FUN GAME?”

Sans gasped, his eye sockets glittering as he nodded. “Yeh! Daddy!”

Blue held his hands gently, slowly guiding out a bit into the water with Sans stretched out. He made noises like a boat, and Sans squealed as they ‘went really fast’ through the water, although honestly, it was more like a slow walk. Red chuckled, cooing at Papyrus who kept trying to grip at the water. “What? Hm?”

Papyrus blinked, babbling away at him and Red could feel the tiny feet kicking his thigh. He chuckled. “I see, yeah, mm-hmm. Hiiii Sans!”

Sans and Blue slowly swam by and Sans gasped. “Mama! Baby bwotha!!” He kicked his feet, splashing a little in exchange for a wave. Papyrus gasped, panting as his hand smacked the floaty and squealed, wondering what they were doing. Red chuckled.

“Having fun?”

“Yeh yeh!!” Sans plopped his head into the water, blowing bubbles and chortling when Blue would turn them one way, slinking through the water like a long snake.

A few kids showed up, the ones from before Red assumed, and they splashed and squealed as they tossed themselves into the lake. Their father-or uncle? Whichever-sat on a lawn chair, pulling out a book as the youngest kid seemed to be nine and the older kids were watching her like a hawk. Every so often he would look up, call out a name, get a response, and go back to his book.

One of the kids, a tall lanky boy wearing a tank top and shorts with goggles on his head, swam close to them with wide eyes. “He’s so smaaaallll…” he whispered, pointing at Papyrus.

Red grinned. “He is. He’s a baby.”

“Cassidy wasn’t that small,” the boy said and Red shrugged.

“Not all babies are the same, and Cassidy has skin, yeah?” The boy nodded. “Well, Paps doesn’t, so it makes him look tinier, I guess.”

“Oh. Can we play with him?” he pointed at Sans this time as Blue chugged along, pausing to exchange a look with Red.

“AS LONG AS YOU DON’T GO TOO FAR OUT, PLEASE. HE’S ONLY THREE.” Sans squeaked, hesitating as he stared at the boy who grinned at him, missing two teeth.

“We play ‘toss’, and it’s fun, and you get to jump in, wanna?”

“Mmmm...otaaaay….” Sans hesitated leaving Blue’s arms, but latched onto the older boy’s arms when he bobbed over, the older kid swimming not too far off to the side. Red frowned, gently bobbing Papyrus’ floaty up and down.

“Think he’s okay?”

“I’M SURE HE IS, WE’LL WATCH HIM,” Blue patted his shoulder gently, stealing a kiss just as the man in the lawn chair got up, tossing his book into it.

“JOHNNY! Don’t you go scarin’ that baby!” he hollered, and Johnny, the lanky boy, paused from where he had lifted Sans out of the water. Sans blinked, grinning nervously and Johnny groaned.

“Daaaad we were gonna play toss!”

“You make sure he don’t go under! Got it!” he yelled out and Johnny, and two older kids, groaned and grumbled about him spoiling the fun, but agreed. Red snorted.

“Gotta lay down the law,” he playfully whispered, and Blue hid a chuckle.

Instead of the ‘toss’ they had been doing to Cassidy, the tiny nine-year-old who they had been throwing into the lake and someone nearby helping her float back up, they decided to do a softer throw.

Johnny pulled Sans up, and slowly threw him over to a boy with freckles and brown hair. Sans didn’t go under, just his waist, when the boy caught him, making Sans burst into laughter and beg to be thrown again. This time he threw him to a girl with pigtails and a bikini on, and she playfully dunked him in a little farther, not under all the way, but enough to cover his arms a little.

Red sighed, shaking his head as Sans and the other kids squealed and laughed at their fun. “Ya know, I don’t think I remember being too interested in little kids as a kid myself.”

“I KNOW WHEN I WAS LITTLE, WE USED TO DO THE SAME,” Blue smiled, both of them watching Sans carefully as they switched from ‘toss’ to plunking the toddler on Johnny’s back and pretending to race with the other boy and Cassidy. “ALTHOUGH, THE OLDER KIDS THOUGHT IT WAS FUN TO CONVINCE ME TO GRAB A ROPE AND HOP IN.”

Red made a face at that, snorting. “I mean as a kid, that’s awesome, but like...nah. He’s too little for that.” Blue nodded in agreement, both of them watching carefully in case Sans got hurt.

A little time went by and the kids started tossing mud around, and Red dragged himself and Papyrus out as the baby started to whine and cry either from the cold water or from being hungry (or both, as seemed to be the case). He wrapped them both in a towel, changing Papyrus out of the wet swimsuit under it to keep from the slight wind.

Papyrus settled easily once he was bribed with a bottle, snuffling as he stared up at Red, who smiled at him before looking back out at the lake. The man, not too far from him, grunted without looking up from his book. “Boy don’t think ten feet from him, sorry ‘bout that.”

Red laughed nervously, adjusting his hold on Papyrus and shifting in his chair. “Nah, he’s a good kid, and Sans kind of needs to play with kids and not uh, us, heh.” He cracked a grin. “‘sides, can’t tell me you probably didn’t do something like that as a kid.”

The man flipped a page, his eyes darting up to the lake then back down at his book. “Nope. Was me, would’ve been trashing me dad’s truck in the lake to try an’ make a submarine.” He flipped another page. “Not that that ever happened. Wasn’t that crazy.”

Red shook from how he was holding in his laugh, covering it with a cough. “Nooo, no, no, that’s just too crazy.”

The man nodded. “Yeup. Instead, I stole all his tires and tied ‘em together to make a raft. Raft sunk. ‘Specially once thirteen kids got on it.”

Okay, Red couldn’t hold in the laugh now, and Papyrus squalled at him for moving around as he did so. The man snorted, shaking his head. “Nice ta meet ya’ll. Call me Jim.”

Red chuckled. “I’m uh, Red, and this fussy bones is Papyrus.”

They chatted a bit, even if Jim sounded like a sour old cat, he was pretty funny and had more of his attention on his kids than one would think. Jim surprisingly worked as a maintenance man for the restaurants in town, and had popped into Blue’s restaurant a few times to fix lights or security systems. Red found it hilarious, although he blushed bright when Jim revealed he heard Blue gushing about him and the kids often, but hadn’t known who they were so hadn’t connected it with the group when they came in.

Eventually, the older kids started hiking up the small hill towards land, one of them dangling Sans and plopping him onto the sand. Blue looked _very disgruntled_ and it took Red a moment to realize why.

Head to hip, Sans was covered and caked in mud, his water wings even dripping with fresh mud. His legs were a bit gooey from where the water tried to wash it away, and his swim trunks surprisingly clean, but the mud around his ribs, upper arms, and his entire skull was caked and dried.

But damn, that was a big smile he was sporting.

Jim let out a slow breath, rubbing at his nose. “Mud should be banned,” he grumbled as Cassidy, the little girl, twirled up into view and climbed into his lap. Her feet were sticky and muddy, and her hair looked like someone naively tried to dye it brown and only succeeded in several patches of it. Nonetheless, he picked her up, scolding the older kids for making such a mess as they packed up to go.

Red tried so hard not to crack a grin, his face wavering as Blue, pouting, led an excited-but tired-Sans over by the hand. “HE’S ABSOLUTELY DECORATED IN IT…”

“I t’ieds ta eat it,” Sans shook his head quickly, a whip of mud striking Blue’s wrist. “Ewies, Mama.”

“Ewies, Baby,” Red responded, a giggle in his throat. “Let’s um, let’s get cleaned up, yeah?”

“Bleh,” Sans responded, sticking out his tongue while letting Blue lead him back towards the shoreline. He helped Sans wash off the dried mud, although the toddler whined when he had to pick at the flakes a few times, but soon enough they had back the sparkling white skeleton that was their little one and not the muddy monster from the lake.

Blue lifted him so he could plop his head on his shoulder, yawning as Red took the water wings off his arms gently. “S’eep in s’eepin’ bag?” he mumbled and Blue kissed his head softly.

“MM, I THINK IT’S PLENTY TIME TO TURN IN.”

“Yeah,” Red nodded, the sun was not very close to the horizon, but everyone was tuckered out from the fun. By the time they made it back to the tent, the sky was turning purple. Sadly, this meant no s’more fun tonight, but Blue energetically promised to do it tomorrow to the sleepy tot.

They did the juggling dance of switching out clothes for pajamas, but soon enough they were tucking into the tent, Sans in ‘his’ part but with the ‘door’ unzipped so he could see them. They had been convinced to let Papyrus sleep near him, but only after putting the baby monitor in the corner just in case they couldn’t hear them.

Sometime during the night, Red’s phone started to jingle. Red jerked awake from where Blue was cuddling him close, and he yawned, untangling from him to sit up with a grumble. Why the hell...fuck it…

He shuffled out of the tent, wearing a long shirt (Blue’s) and shorts with stars on them. He dug around in the backpack, frowning as he plucked his dinky little phone out, sitting on a log for a moment. It wasn’t very late, only 11 or so? It took his mind a moment to catch on that it was an old alarm meant to keep them on Papyrus’ feeding schedule. He rolled his eye pips, grumbling. “Fucking thing, can’t work any other time, can you?” he tapped at the buttons angrily, canceling the alarm.

“Hey.”

He shrieked, scrambling off the log and twirling around, stumbling back and nearly falling as he held the phone out like he could do something. He let out a breath, the form of Mark of all damn people taking place beside their tent. “Mark! Fucking stars,” he panted, his arm falling to his side, his face burning at how startled he had gotten. “What the hell-do you know what time it is?!”

The cap on his head and the jacket made Mark blend into the background, but the sliver of face between cap and shirt was enough to make out who he was. The man seemed to waver in place a moment, but then sighed. “I um, got lost. Mushroom hunting.”

Red hesitantly chuckled, his soul beating a mile an hour as he cleared his throat. “H-Happens to the best of us.”

“Could you help me back?”

Any other time, Red would have said yes. He’d always been the one to point the way, or even walk a little bit out of his way to make sure they got to their destination. But there was something about the way Mark hovered there, just out of Red’s view, and very close to their tent that he just...didn’t...like. Red clicked his tongue, eye pips flicking to the door of the tent and back to Mark. “I um...i-it’s late, I don’t-”

He let out a quick breath when Blue appeared, looking awake thankfully, a bit silly in his purple cloud pajamas, but a sight for sore eyes all the same. “HM? WHAT’S GOING ON?” he had that usual grin on as he looked from Mark, who was very close to him, to Red, who was at the firepit, phone in hand.

Red gulped, licking his teeth nervously. “Mark uh, got lost, um…”

“I CAN ASSIST YOU!” Blue piped up, hands on his hips. “BOY SCOUTS PREPARED ME FOR EVERYTHING, OF COURSE!”

Red didn’t even make a joke about it, but nodded nervously as Mark sighed. “Okay…” He turned, seeming to wait for Blue who bounced over to Red, wishing him a good night until he got back. Red held onto his arm a moment, the moon making everything seem more...ethereal tonight.

“Be safe?”

“ALWAYS.”

~~

There are a few things that happen when predators find one another in the wild, depending on the circumstances.

Should they find that their prey is easily sharable, for instance, one only eats the meat, while the other revels in the marrow of the bone, they tend to work together. Should they be similar, however, they tend to butt heads, depending on if one is protecting their pack or if it’s over a slab of meat.

Blue tolerates his brother because he knows that their tastes, while similar, are also vastly different. Blue heaps love onto his chosen one while slowly teaching them the ins and outs of his slice of love-making, while Stretch prefers to be demanded of and bossed around, and in turn, coddles them and gives them sweet touches.

Similar, but different.

Also, they were brothers, and their father didn’t tolerate fighting when one could learn to share and care for one another. Plus, it was hard to find good help, so why would one want to destroy someone who knows, and accepts, everything about them?

If Mark hadn’t set his sights on Red, or their children, Blue might have let him go with a stern warning.

Instead, here he was, straddling Mark’s chest, a knife deep into his lung, fleshy hands scrabbling at Blue’s hands as he pushed it deeper in. Blood coated his hands and the edges of his pajama top, but he didn’t care.

“OH, YOU FAILED TO RECOGNIZE THE SIGNS,” Blue sighed, slowly turning the knife and causing Mark to choke and cough up blood, his scrabbling slowing as his face turned whiter. “YOU SEE, PERHAPS YOU SAW YOURSELF AS A TRAPDOOR SPIDER, BUT YOU FAILED TO RECOGNIZE THE WASP WITHIN YOUR TERRITORY.” Blue carelessly withdrew the knife, stabbing down into Mark’s chest again and making him gurgle pitifully.

Blue smiled, leaning down to stare at Mark in his eyes, grinning larger with each stuttering breath. “YOU KILL FOR FUN. FOR PLEASURE. YOU DON’T CARE WHO IT IS, AND HONESTLY, THAT’S VERY SICK OF YOU.” He sighed, a hand creeping up to cup Mark’s face. “DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT TIPPED ME OFF?”

Mark made a noise, so Blue took it as an affirmative. He grinned, tilting his head, a splash of blood up his jaw making him look even more sinister in the moonlight. “YOU TOLD RED YOU COME UP HERE QUITE OFTEN. I DO AS WELL. AND NOT ONCE, NOT A SINGLE TIME…”

He leaned down, their foreheads touching in a macabre mockery of a pair of lovers as he jerked the knife up, slicing through Mark’s skin.

“NOT A SINGLE MUSHROOM HAS EVER APPEARED IN THE SUMMER.”

He withdrew the knife, watching Mark spasm under him, tutting as he swung it in his fingers lightly. “STARS ABOVE, AT LEAST GET A CONVINCING LIE,” he grumbled, standing up and kicking away Mark’s scrabbling fingers. “IT’S A STRANGE OCCURRENCE, TRULY. BUT NO MUSHROOM GROWS IN THE SUMMER. I THINK IT’S BECAUSE OF ALL THE PEOPLE TROMPING AROUND, BUT I’M NO EXPERT.”

He whistled as he started to walk away, and the last thing Mark saw was the pastel purple cloud pajama-wearing demon walking away after doling out his form of justice.

~~

“You sure you’re okay?” Red whispered in the dark, curled up close to Blue in their sleeping bag.

Blue had come back, looking a little put-out. He said that as they walked, Mark got angry at him for something, and when he tried to apologize, Mark had pushed him away and headed off into the forest again. Blue nodded, frowning as he hugged up tighter to Red. “I AM...I JUST FEEL BAD THOUGH.”

“Well, what’d ya say?”

“I MERELY SCOLDED HIM FOR BEING OUT SO LATE,” Blue sighed, frowning as he shut his eye sockets. “PERHAPS I WAS TOO HARSH ON HIM...I SHOULD APOLOGIZE TOMORROW.”

Red chuckled, tucking his head into Blue’s neck with a sigh. “Sounds like a plan, babe. Night.”

“NIGHT.”

Red waited for a moment, two, then peeked up above him where Blue’s head rested against his. He felt the even movement of Blue’s ribs against his own. Blue was a mix of a deep sleeper-not stirring when a storm occurred-and a light one, waking up immediately should Sans appear or Red rise from bed. So he...had to be careful.

When Blue appeared, Red saw...something.

He didn’t want to alert Blue, in case it was just the darkness playing on his eyesight, but…

There.

Under Blue’s jaw was a small red splotch. He waited for his eye pips to adjust in the dark, and he could see where it arched up across the corner of Blue’s jaw, just out of the other skeleton's eyesight.

Red stared at it for a very long moment, then shut his eye sockets, and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh


	46. Dressings and Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB and Stretch have a date day (or two)
> 
> Red has...um...well...thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK, BBY
> 
> also I have a Patreon now if you wanna um, like...like my stuff, or...whatever <3
> 
> Also also I'm gonna pop all this in a neat place and get things all squared away but take this chapter that includes a few fun NSFW moments UwU

Today’s choice of dress: a simple light green sundress, black tights, kitten heels and his favorite pair of sharp sunglasses.

Yes, BB was certainly cutting a figure for their date today.

He had a few cute photos Red sent of his and Blue’s camping adventure. Him and Blue in the RV, Blue driving whiled Red threw up peace signs. Sans holding a bucket of water and trying to help wash a dish with Blue who looked very amused. ‘He’s such a big boy!!’

Papyrus on his back in the pack and play, but Red had put big sunglasses on him playfully. ‘A Cool Dude’ 

Hm, seemed they made it safe at least. That was good. For now he put his phone away, pushing his sunglasses up a little as he waited for Stretch to open the door.

Said skeleton didn’t take long, the door swinging open and him in a graphic tee about some superheroine with a whip, and jeans. BB raised an eye ridge as Stretch winked at him. “Hey babe~”

“I SHOULD BUY YOU MORE DRESS CLOTHES,” he muttered before tossing his head behind him. “COME, THE MOVIE STARTS IN ABOUT TWO HOURS AND YOU KNOW I LIKE SNACKS.”

“Yeah, hang on, my bro’s on the phone.” He wiggled it and BB nodded, stepping inside away from the heat. No way was he waiting outside to sweat to death. Instead, he made a beeline for the kitchen, eager to steal away a popsicle.

“Heeeey bro~” Stretch teased, snickering at Blue’s fussing.

BB could hear the other pretty clearly, he was loud, after all. ‘BROTHER, WE ARE BUSY HIKING!’

“Sure, sure,” Stretch grunted, shutting the door and plopping on the couch, sticking his tongue at BB. “What, no private time yet?”

‘WE JUST GOT HERE.’

BB snickered at Blue’s flat explanation as Stretch tutted. “Awww, poooor broooo,” he drawled out, snickering with BB. “You all settled in, though? Good to go?”

‘OH MY YES!’ Blue started chattering on about something he and Red had done with the kids, BB plunking down on the couch next to Stretch, lazily slipping his legs into the other’s lap. He snickered when Stretch patted his knee, humming along. Something happened, and BB could see Stretch be confused before he plunked the phone on speaker. 

“Well heeeeey little nephew, wassup?”

“Un’ca!”

BB perked up, grinning at hearing Sans as Stretch laughed. “Thaaat’s me, you having fun hikin’ around?”

“I saws a f’og and um, um, walks a loooong time.”

“Soooo looong,” Stretch drawled, playfully plucking at BB’s dress, making him swat his hand as the toddler continued to chat. It didn’t take much until he was squeaking to be let down, and Blue took the phone back.

“WE SHALL CALL YOU LATER, BROTHER!”

“No probs, bro. Have fun.”

“SAY HI TO RED FOR ME,” BB chirped at him, hopping up now that the conversation was over. They had a good hour left still, so off to the movies they should go!

Stretch shuffled out the door, shutting and locking it behind him as he whistled. “We gonna use the car or the bike?”

“HMM…” A car would keep prying eyes away from them...but...he was very curious on how Stretch’s motorbike ran, if it was very loud or if it was quiet as a mouse. He shook his head. “CAR, THAT WAY WE CAN HEAR THE MOVIE BETTER. “

“Got it,” Stretch gave a thumbs up, whistling as they both headed to his car. He happily opened the door for BB, and off they went down the road. BB tapped at his phone, tapping his foot idly to the tune of the radio.

BB grunted, waiting for Stretch to stop at a light so he could show some photos Red had sent him. “LOOK!”

Papyrus chuckled at the image of Sans helping Blue out, shaking his head as they started off again. “That’s way too cute.”

The outside movie place had a line, so Stretch parked in line as he dug out his phone, BB watching him idly as he looked out the window to see how fast the line was moving. 

They moseyed along, finding an excellent spot in their own little corner. Both of them hopped out, Stretch taking BB’s arm with a grin. “Snacks?”

“SNACKS.”

The stand wasn’t busy yet, but people were starting to converge on it. They bought a large bucket of popcorn, two boxes of chocolate, and soda, and booked it back to the car away from the crowd, laughing.

They got inside, BB adjusting the seat to move back a bit so he could get a good view. “YOU BETTER NOT LOUDLY MUNCH ON THIS DURING THE MOVIE,” he fussed, while Stretch nodded easily enough, still grinning. BB jabbed him in the side before settling in his seat, fiddling with the radio a little to ensure the sound was up. With that he plopped back to the side, leaning on Stretch’s shoulder, the other wrapping his arm around him.

The moment the sky turned dark, the projector lit up, and BB eagerly awaited his favorite movie of all time. He did aspire to make such fantastic clothes as they did, after all.

Sharing popcorn was a messy adventure. For one thing, BB didn’t care for the buttery feel of it, but he did like tossing it at Stretch to see if he could catch the kernels in his mouth. Nine times out of ten, he did, which was downright impressive.

Two big drinks, a bucket of popcorn, and halfway through the chocolates, and the movie was winding to a close. BB sighed, leaning back in the seat, one leg propped up on the dash. “WELL, THIS WAS QUITE THE ADVENTURE.”

“Mm. We could always go to a concert sometime,” Stretch chuckled, tossing the trash in a nearby trashcan as they started back off, dropping off the radio as BB snorted.

“NO, TOO LOUD. NO, YOU NEED DRESS CLOTHES. WE SHOULD DO THAT.”

“Let you undress me and have fun?” Stretch winked, smirking. “Sounds good~”

BB smacked his shoulder, making Stretch laugh as they headed away for the night, happy and content.

This whole dating thing really was quite fun!

~~

BB dragged numerous materials and his sewing kit to Stretch’s house, intent on holding up his end of the bargain.

He had jean material, silk, some plaid (the skeleton looked very good in plaid), some rougher materials...it was all good stuff.

A quick rap at the door had said tall skeleton opening it up quickly, grinning down at BB. “Heya~ Missed me that much?”

BB nudged him with the kit with a huff, shuffling in around Stretch. “I AM HERE TO ENSURE YOUR WARDROBE IS UP TO MY STANDARDS. OF COURSE.”

“Of course,” Stretch repeated, grinning as he shut the door behind them, shuffling after BB. He was so cute all eager and grinning, plopping the kit onto the coffee table and digging in for a few pieces of thread. BB waved at a spot near him and Stretch lazily shuffled to it, still slouching in place as BB grabbed out some measuring tape and a few things Stretch wasn’t sure was part of the process or not.

He did spy a thimble. Heh. Thimble. Thiiiiimble. They were kinda cool, he knew a guy who collected thi-

“STRETCH, FOCUS!”

Stretch blinked, chuckling at BB’s affronted look that he dared to space out while in the presence of such great beauty. Or, that’s what Stretch took from it, at least. He grinned. “Sorry, babe. What’s up?”

“UGH, STEP BACK A BIT.” BB shooed him this way and that, tugging on his hoodie to make him stretch his arms out a little bit. BB paused, stepping back with his hands on his hips, nodding. “GOOD ENOUGH. NOW, STAY STILL.”

“Kay.”

With that, BB whipped the measuring tape off the table and started his work. He had some kind of shiny material he was measuring out, and then fussed at Stretch to strip off his hoodie.

(Winking as he did so seemed to be ‘against the rules’ as BB hissed at him and swatted his side, heh. Oh well.)

Stretch whistled idly as BB shuffled around him, idly wishing he had turned on some music, although the TV was playing an ad in the background. Hmm. BB shuffled around, kneeling down to take the measuring tape up with an expression of concentration. How cuuuute! So adorable! Made him wanna scoop BB up and just kiss him all over…

BB pushed his arms around, measuring this and that, Stretch very happy with this turn of events. BB wrote down something on a notepad, poking at Stretch’s arms to let him put them down. He pulled the shiny material up, pressing it against Stretch’s tank top covered torso. “HMM…” he muttered, taking it back and examining it with a squint before nodding, folding it back and turning around.

Stretch grinned as he watched, lazily slipping his hands into his pockets as he watched the little skeleton’s hips sway as he dug around in his bag of mysteries…and cloth. Lots of cloth. So much cloth, and scissors, and measuring tape. He came back with a flourish, twirling around and kneeling in front of Stretch with a very pleased grin. “YOU SHOULD BE THRILLED, I FOUND A VERY NICE JEAN MATERIAL AND-” BB glared up at him, blushing a little as he pointed at the obvious bulge in Stretch’s pants. “REALLY.”

Stretch grinned, his arms still held up at his sides. “Can ya blame a guy?”

“YES.” Stretch’s grin grew wider as BB scoffed, shaking his head with a roll of his eye pips. “HM, I SUPPOSE IF IT WILL MAKE YOU AMENABLE,” he sighed as if he had to do a great challenge, but did seem a little more eager as he grabbed at Stretch’s pants, grumbling under his breath even as Stretch helped unbutton them. He seemed equally unamused when said orange cock slapped him in the cheek.

Stretch grinned. “Oops.”

“ ‘OOPS’ MY ASS,” BB huffed, but took the heavy cock in hand all the same, giving it a quick squeeze. Stretch looked immensely pleased with himself, the jerk. BB gave him a stroke, leaning up to take a lick up the length and then kissing the head, steadying himself by a hand on Stretch’s thigh. Stretch covered his hand with a cheeky grin and BB huffed, bobbing his head to start sucking.

Hey, he was good at blowjobs, and he knew it. After all, no one could resist his mouth skills!

With that knowledge he happily started bobbing his head faster, taking it deep inside his mouth. Stretch made a muffled noise, and BB knew he had him with ease. The hand over his tightened, and another came to rest on his hand, clenching down as he took him down to the root.

Stretch came with a groan, and BB swallowed with ease, pulling back to lick his teeth, slowly stroking the spent cock as he looked only a little ruffled. “THERE, NOW WILL YOU HOLD STILL?”

Stretch’s face was bright orange and very pleased. “Absolutely, sugar bear~”

“UGH, WHY AM I DATING YOU AGAIN?”

~~

QueenOfU: I SHOWED HIM SANS COVERED IN MUD. HILARIOUS! HE’LL BE CALLING HIM A MUD MONSTER NOW.

CherryP: Yeah

…

CherryP: Hey, BB, I got a q

QueenOfU: ??

CherryP: so like...if you thought something, but you weren’t like sure for real, like if you thought someone did something, but you didn’t know for sure. What would u do?

QueenOfU: UUUHHHH……..LIKE…..WHAT???

CherryP: i dunno. Uh. like. If you thought Stretch ate a cake but he said no but like i told you the cake was missing.

QueenOfU: I’M VERY CONFUSED.

CherryP: me 2. But like would u confront him or?

QueenOfU: I DON’T COOK

CherryP: heh, yeah. k. 

QueenOfU: YOU SURE YOU’RE OKAY?

CherryP: ...yeah, um, actually. It’s just...idk, confusing. Hey, wanna see Blue teaching Sans how to make a s’more?

QueenOfU: YES.

((Red focused the camera on the two, Blue holding Sans in his lap with a giant grin, Sans squishing the graham crackers together with exuberance.

Red watched through the phone for a moment, his eye pips flicking up to see them for real.

There was a very tiny dried spot under Blue’s jaw that was dark red, as if he swiped his hand against it and wiped away whatever it was, leaving the remnants behind.

On the radio, it warned of bears in the area, due to a sudden attack that happened overnight.

Hm, Red thinks, watching Blue as he excitedly told some tale to Sans who was chewing on his treat, Papyrus squealing from his bouncy seat nearby, away from the fire just in case it snapped at them.

...right...a bear.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands together* mwahahah
> 
> Also yes BB is just that good, baby
> 
> or maybe Stretch just doesn't last that long okay, he got bad stamina XD
> 
> Unlike his bro lmao
> 
> anywho...a surprise next chapter is coming >w>


	47. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has doubts. Don't worry...it clears up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue had to learn things from SOMEWHERE, ya'll.
> 
> Also my c key is sticking. RIP.
> 
> Also also take this update, I hope you like it, I was looking forward to it so much but the beginning was a rip my hair out moment if I'm honest UwU

“And anyway, we’ve got my nephew graduating in a week and-Red?”

“Hm?”

“You’re overflowing…”

Red blinked a few times, his eye pips returning to the bottle he had been filling up, the water gushing over his fingers. He flinched, taking the bottle away from the faucet with a startled laugh, shutting off the water quickly as he screwed on the top. Papyrus squalled from the carrier on his chest as he spoke, “Sorry, got a few things on my mind.”

Jim’s wife, Cassidy, was just a little taller than Red and looked like one of those jolly little gnome statues he’d seen once or twice. Her hair was curled all around her face and her cheeks were always red with a smile, albeit right now she looked at him worriedly. “You sure there? Is it about the bear?”

Right. The bear. He reeled in the instinct to frown as he bounced the baby, slugging the water bottle under his arm with a sigh. “A little. Hate having to cut our trip short. Sans was looking forward to it, and now we gotta find something ta fill our time while his room is being fixed up.”

“Ah, I see,” she nodded, hefting up a jug of water as well with a sigh. “Yeah, the kids are all interested and wanna go on a bear hunt. We’ve convinced them that the bear’s gone back to hibernatin’.”

“Heh. Well, you all be safe then.”

“You too,” she held up a hand to wave, a cheery grin on her face as usual. “Call us sometime, we’ll bring the kids around, let ‘em play and all that good stuff.”

“Good deal,” Red agreed, gently bouncing Papyrus who waved a tiny hand around, squealing. “See ya.” The ‘trip’ back to the RV was short of course, birds chirping the way and a slight wind pickin gup. He let the water clunk onto the ground next to the door, grunting as he straightened up and cracked his back. “Whelp, that was fun, eh?”

“NYEH??” Papyrus mumbled around his tiny hand, his little feet wheeling away in front of him as he chattered on. Red cracked a grin, grabbing up a few things from the picnic table they had taken over for a while. Red patted his tiny head with a hum as he headed into the RV, lugging the water along with him.

“I’VE GOT IT!”

Red jumped when Blue easily took the gallon of water from him, the normal brush of fingers giving him a bit of warmth in his face but he also felt the squirming wave of nervousness wash over him. “O-Oh, okay, here,” he mumbled, Papyrus bursting into squeals when he saw his other favorite skeleton and trilling at him. Blue smiled, tilting his head.

“WHAT’S THE-”

“Where’s Sans at? We should go before it gets late,” Red sidestepped the question with ease, along with sidestepping Blue, slipping Papyrus free from his ‘prison’. He could feel Blue’s curious stare burning into his back.

(It felt hot. It felt nerve-racking.)

“I GAVE HIM A BOX TO ALPHABETIZE HIS ROCKS IN!” Blue chirped, Sans’ head peeking out from the door where his ‘room’ was. He held up said box which was painted like a small treasure chest.

“Mama, it aaaallll full!”

Red smiled, adjusting Papyrus in his arm as he patted Sans’ head. “Great job, buddy! Gonna have a house full of rocks when we get home?”

“Yeh!” Sans giggled, ducking back into the room as Red headed to the crib to tuck Papyrus in. Said baby whined a little but settled down when Red patted his little belly for a moment and let a small mobile play a song. He jumped again when arms wrapped around him, a head nuzzling into his neck.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT~?” Blue whispered and Red let out a sigh, his hand slipping up to cup over Blue’s for a moment.

“Thinking, ‘s all.”

“SORRY OUR TRIP GOT CUT SHORT,” he could feel the frown in his neck, just as Blue kissed his bare bone and made him shiver. “I’LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! WE CAN CAMP OUT IN THE BACKYARD AGAIN!”

“Heh, sure babe.” He hesitated, just a moment, before leaning up to kiss Blue’s cheek, nudging him. “Let’s go before we get lost.”

“ROGER THAT!” Blue stole a kiss happily, spiriting away to the driver’s seat, leaving Red next to the little crib and the snoring baby.

Hm…

~~

It’s weird how different it was when they approached the gas station, how just a few days ago all Red had felt was a little nervous but excited, people fueling up to go and fish or camp and a cheery cashier at the front.

The cashier was there again, from what he could see as he had opted to stay in while the kids were napping away. The truck driver from before was fueling up, looking half in a nap himself, and an empty fuel pump next to him where once a young man in a wool cap was fueling while looking blankly into the world around him.

Red shuffled to the window facing where Blue was fueling up, and popped his head out to Blue’s pleasant surprise. “HELLO, LOVE~” He leaned up, eager for a kiss, one hand coming up to cup Red’s cheek. Red curled his hand around Blue’s, tilting his head in response.

“Blue, tell me something.”

“ANYTHING, DEAR~”

Red tightened his fingers around Blue’s, lacing their fingers together as he stared at the other, the smell of gas and the distant ring of bells as someone entered the station echoing around them. “You...didn’t get hurt that night, with Mark, did you?”

There was something about Blue’s face. The way his eye lights sparkled. The way his smile twitched as if in thought. The way he held Red’s face in view even as he started to stray a little, down Red’s jaw, then back up to his eye pips with a grin. “NEVER, DEAR!”

“Blue,” Red scolded, leaning out some more with a frown. “They said a bear got him. A _bear_. I don’t know much about bears but there’s no way you just…” Got away in time, he wanted to say. There was a lot he wanted to say. A lot he wanted to ask.

But then Blue’s grin faltered, and he sighed, leaving the pump to continue its work as he cupped Red’s face with both hands. “I FEEL GUILTY, LOVE...HE WAS VERY UPSET ABOUT SOMETHING, AND HE PUSHED ME AWAY. I KNOW I SHOULD HAVE WENT AFTER HIM, ESPECIALLY AS IT WAS DARK, BUT I WAS...UPSET, AND CONCERNED ABOUT YOU AND THE KIDS.”

There was a truth to Blue’s words. Red could feel it, lurking like a dark creature awaiting the spring in a trap. Well, that made sense, unlike all the various imaginings Red was having in his mind. He sighed, tilting his head to kiss Blue’s hand. “I’m sorry. I guess the bear thing shook me up.”

“I KNOW,” Blue leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to Red’s head with a smile. “I’M SORRY. I DIDN’T MEAN TO WORRY YOU.”

“I know. Hurry up so we can go, ‘kay?”

“YES!”

It was obvious what happened, then.

The bear, having been much too close, led Blue to do something...he didn’t want to admit.

Sacrifice Mark for his own (and Red and the kids’) safety.

It...well, that was a little better than he’d been thinking, but at the same time, it really did something to the image of Blue in his mind. It shook it up a little. Did that make Blue selfish? Inconsiderate? Horrible? Or just doing what he had to?

...he had to talk to someone about this.

And he knew just who to go to.

~~

Having tea with his son’s boyfriend was, to put it frankly, a very pleasing idea! He loved his sons and their new datemates, especially considering one brought in two grandbabies and the other managed to get his hermit of a child out of the house. They were both very good boys, so he had high hopes for them all! High hopes!

A cup of golden flower tea was his favorite, along with two cubes of sugar. He set out the cups onto the small table between himself and Red. Sadly, no grandbabies to come over, but a ‘serious discussion’ to be had. He had at first hoped it to be _the talk_ , the one that would lead to a glorious wedding and more babies…

But alas.

He heard the tale of a bear, and of Red’s fears, and of his suspicions.

Oh Blue.

Blue, Blue, Blue, you darling boy.

You royally fucked up and now your father has to step in to clean up your mess once more. He made an irritating mark within his mind to discuss this with his eldest later as he gave Red an understanding smile, nodding along as Red sighed. “And, I don’t know, I guess I’m...I’m all mixed up now.”

“I understand,” Ding set the cup on the table, lacing his fingers together as Red finally picked up his own cup of tea. “It is a scary event to happen, much less to think of Blue being in the mix of things.”

“Yeah…” Red sighed, scrubbing at his cheek with a grimace. “I mean, what’s your take on things? You’ve obviously known him longer than I have…”

“Hmm…” Ding tapped his thumbs together before standing up, tutting. “My son is very courageous, but he’s got a good head on him.” He started to walk around the table, an intimidation tactic he’d learned over the years meant to goad his opponent into agreeing with his stance. “But he’s also not fit to fight a bear, Red.”

“But he didn’t call anyone!” Red groaned, slapping his hands to his face and cradling his head in hands. “He didn’t do anything, and he acts like he saw it happen and…”

“Oh Red…” He stood behind Red, his hand coming down on his shoulder in a fatherly manner. “What makes you think he didn’t?”

“...huh?” Red looked up, frowning, and Ding smiled back.

“Someone had to know about the bear. Who’s to say he didn’t call on his sprint back to the campgrounds?”

“But...but he…” Red frowned, looking down at the table again, his fingers drumming nervously. “He didn’t say anything, at all.”

“Red…” He leaned down, still giving a pleasant smile. “It was the middle of the night. You both had been awoken unceremoniously. When one awakens in the darkness, one often...has doubts.”

“Doubts,” Red echoed, and Ding nodded, squeezing his shoulder.

“Doubts. Did I really see that happen? Did I hear that noise? It’s no wonder he didn’t tell you,” he chuckled. “Would you have believed him if he had said he saw a bear?”

“...no,” Red said slowly, realization creeping over him, his eye pips flicking away from Ding in thought. “No I would have thought he was going nuts...but, the next morning-”

“A dream,” Ding waved his hand lightly. “I’ve often thought I dreamed of a storm only to awaken to find the yard soaking wet. He possibly imagined it to be a dream, and picked pieces when you mentioned it.”

“...oh!” Red laughed, snorting, and Ding released his shoulder, stalking back to the other side of the table, the fly caught directly in his web. “Oh, yeah, that makes sense. Sans got scared one night, and I kind of forgot about that entirely.”

“You see? Everything can be explained,” Ding picked up his cup, smiling as he took a sip. “I would put it well out of your mind to not worry. You’re all perfectly safe and well, and far from any bears.”

Red scoffed, tapping a finger against the cup with a chuckle. “Ruined our camping, but we’re gonna hang out in a hotel, let Sans go swimming, so on.”

“Oh do bring him by,” Ding grinned, sitting up straighter. “You know I love to spoil those children!”

“Haha, sure, Dad,” Red flushed, clearing his throat. “I-I mean, uh, Ding, yeah…”

Ding smiled, their conversation flowing back slowly to the kids, his hand and phone under the table as he typed.

Dad: We don’t mess where we eat, son

Blue: I KNOW, I MESSED UP.

Dad: Don’t worry, I’ve fixed things this time. You have to be more cautious, son. Get him more attached until he no longer questions things, then you can do as you please.

Blue: I’M WORKING ON IT! OTHER THAN THIS BUMP ON THE ROAD, WE’RE GETTING ALONG SWIMMINGLY!

Dad: i’ve taught you and your brother well. Now, should you require more help, let me know. I rather like this one, and your brother’s chosen one. Bring the children by this weekend, let you two...connect again.

Blue: OF COURSE! THANK YOU AGAIN, FATHER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on an update for A Loving Family too so keep an eye out for it! I also have next Monday off whoop!!!!
> 
> also the Archive is down tomorrow morning, just letting ya'll know if you didn't see the banner up top ^w^
> 
> Hope you like this~
> 
> Awww Red calling him Dad tho...


	48. Love Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Red need a bit of time to themselves, just a little~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit I left my list at home  
> uh  
> kinks: tied down, mirror sex, mirror on ceiling, fisting~
> 
> that should be it
> 
> yeh UwU

The last time Red had been in a hotel, it had been for a conference for his parents. Something long and boring, but when they’d left, he had taken to watching the TV in the room and had gotten on a marathon that involved several people in colored shirts and an alien lava monster.

He liked that for what it was worth, but immediately forgot about it when he got home for homework.

This hotel was...well, about the same, if he had to compare it, but it was cozy and nice at the very least.

They managed to get a little crib for Papyrus in there and Sans had his own bed (although there was a going bet on if he’d jump from there to theirs in the middle of the night or not). Everything was...clinically clean, not somewhere you’d expect people to be but rather something you’d see at say a showroom instead.

They had dropped Paps and Sans off with Ding just because getting in with kids was...hard and they needed a little bit of time alone. Sans was never one to say no to staying with Poppy, and Ding had even sent a good report of Sans not staring out the window like he had been the past few times now.

Red set the duffel bag near the bed with a sigh, hands on his hips. Well, it smelled...nice, at least. The beds were a dull beige along with the walls...and the stand with the TV was brown...how...dull. He jumped when arms wrapped around him, melting into them as he leaned back. “Hey babe.”

“REDDY~” Blue cooed, kissing his cheek down to his neck, squeezing him in a hug. “LOVELY RED~ I’VE GOT A SURPRISE FOR US~”

Red snorted, playfully nudging him so he could wrap his own arms around Blue in return, pecking a kiss back at him. “You gonna tell me what it is?”

Blue gave him a sass grin back, swaying them both back and forth. “YOU’LL SEE~ HERE, GO MEET ME IN THE CAR!”

“Fine fine,” he couldn’t help another quick kiss, which then turned into another, which was then both of them letting out soft pants as they kissed in the dim, humming light of the hotel. By the time he finally headed out, his face was bright red and had numerous little hickies down his neck. His shirt wasn’t the straightest either, but he certainly didn’t care.

When Blue arrived, he had one of the duffel bags in hand, tossing it in the backseat as he winked. “READY?”

“Mmhmm.”

And they were off.

~~~

The other ‘hotel’, which wasn’t really meant for sleeping in, was actually pretty cozy! If it weren’t for how adult it was meant to be, Red might have nudged Blue into agreeing to switch over here.

The room had plush carpeting that sunk under their feet colored a lovely dark red. The walls were brighter red with a simple chest of drawers. The bed was a four-poster bed with silk sheets, silk pillows, silken ties to the posts…

Well, Red wasn’t too focused on what was in the room due to his position.

That position was with his hands tied to the headboard, legs tied to the other two posts, laying on top of Blue with nothing on but a lacy pair of stockings covering his legs. His thighs quivered as he felt Blue’s cock slamming into him, one hand clutched onto his breast as the other had gripped his jaw which was held open with a ring gag tied with a pale pink ribbon. Blue had his head forcefully tilted back as he panted, hazily staring into his own reflection into the mirror above the bed.

Yeah, a mirror above the bed, very cliché. He actually laughed upon finding it, making him think of a very lame porno he’d seen once.

Also the bed spun in place, which he immediately had Blue cut out or they’d both end up motion sick.

Which was a not-sexy thing to think of at all, so rather, he let his brain putter out as Blue bit into his neck, growling as Red let out a moan. “LOOK AT YOU, ALL STRETCHED OUT AND PRETTY FOR ME~” Blue hummed, nuzzling into the bitemark he’d made. Red flexed his toes, trying to buck up but Blue had him pinned down tightly.

“CAN YOU SEE YOURSELF? HOW LOVELY YOU ARE?” Oh he saw himself alright, he couldn’t help but to see himself with how Blue was holding him. Every thrust of that long cock, every shift of the sheets beneath him, how Blue’s eye pips glowed, looking into his own into the mirror.

Red sucked in a breath as he arched up, his hands scrabbling at the ties as Blue pounded into him, the hand on his breast sliding down to grip his hip hard enough to leave a bruise into the bones.

Red panted sharply, his tongue lolling out, leaving streaks of red drool down his jaw as Blue ground against him. He couldn’t help it as he came, squeezing tight around Blue’s cock and rolling his hips, panting sharply as Blue tutted. “SO LOVELY AND SWEET AND TIGHT AROUND ME~” he cooed, the hand leaving his hips to tease his clit, leaving Red a shaking mess as he gurgled, his heels digging into the slick sheets.

Somehow Blue managed to squirm from under him, braced above him now as his hips snapped against Red, leaving him squealing and squirming but open to him as Blue yanked him into a kiss, licking into his open mouth. “MMHMM, THAT’S IT~ YOU WANT ALL OF ME, DON’T YOU?” Blue cooed and Red quickly nodded. Yes, he wanted it all, everything Blue would give him and more. Red couldn’t help but to whine, squirming and rocking into the thrusts as he panted. Blue laughed, kissing his cheek. “VERY GOOD THEN~”

The bed creaked beneath them, making Red gargle out a loud moan as he came again, this time Blue growling and filling him with his cum as he did so, slowly thrusting in and out as he panted. “WHOO~!” he laughed, slipping his cock out of Red who twitched, panting softly. “MWEH, YOU REALLY TOOK IT TODAY! AWW, LOOK AT YOU!”

His hand skated over one quivering thigh, fingers pressing into the crease where thigh met ecto flesh, before teasing over Red’s sticky cunt. Red whined, his legs twitching, his arms tugging at the ties as Blue grinned. “I HAVE TO MAKE SURE IT ALL GETS INSIDE~” he purred, slipping up the little drops that were making their way out and pressing his fingers inside of Red deeply. Red let out a stuttering gasp, his hips bucking until Blue stilled them.

“SHH, THERE THERE~” Blue grinned, curling his fingers in deep, slipping another one in beside them. “I BET I CAN FIT MY WHOLE HAND IN, DON’T YOU?”

No, not really, and Red whined, even as he felt a fourth finger pressing against his stretched entrance. Blue leaned in, his hand still pressed against Red’s hip. “COME NOW….FOR ME?”

Well...if Blue thought he could, then Red would certainly try, for him. He couldn't help squeezing around the fingers already inside him, letting out a stuttering moan as Blue managed to fit in the fourth finger, his thumb rolling circles over Red's clit. 

Red was sure he'd pass out at this point.

Blue cooed at him, a hand still holding him down as he tried to rock up. "ALMOST, ALMOST~" Red whined, his head tossing back and forth, he could feel himself sweating with exertion as Blue thrust his hand in and out, whispering praises to him as he pressed his thumb in next to the others.

_Pop_

Oh. That wasn’t so bad. Wait, no, he blacked out from how hard he came, feeling and hearing the squelching of his own cunt as Blue drove his hand into him. Blue grinned. “HOW ADORABLE~! DID YOU REALLY CUM FROM MY HAND, DARLING? DID IT FEEL GOOD~? YOU’RE SO VERY WET~” He slowly pulled his hand free, causing Red to pant hard, slumping on the bed, Blue’s clean hand cupping his jaw and tilting his head back to look up at him, those blue eye pips burning into his. “YOU JUST RELAX, LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU, DARLING~”

Relaxing sounded good, and Red could feel his eye sockets drooping. Blue would take care of things.

He always would.

~~~

The hot tub was the best of all, even though it made Blue pout when Red said it. It was filled with bubbles in the shape of a heart, and Blue had went the extra mile to prop Red up on a soft pillow with candles around them and sweet music.

Oh to be pampered by a sweetheart like Blue~

He could feel Blue taking up his hand, rubbing gently over the tender bones in his wrist, and peeked an eye socket open to look at him. “Maybe we should get some silk ties too,” he grumbled. The ropes tended to leave burns on him-not that he minded-but the ties hadn’t. The only downside was, they had kept slipping during their fun, and it took away from the scene in his opinion.

Blue laughed, kissing his knuckles oh so gently before slipping his arm back into the water, taking up some oil to pour in his hand. “PERHAPS SILK ROPE INSTEAD?”

“Maybe,” Red sighed as he felt Blue’s skilled hands cupping his shoulders, digging into aching bones as he dipped down to steal a kiss from Red. Oh yeah, best part of the time here~ “I’ll need a cushion or some shit now.”

“AWW, DID I BREAK YOUR PUSSY?” Blue teased, making Red sputter as he blushed and swatted him.

“Shut up, dork,” he laughed, squeaking when Blue dumped a pile of bubbles on his head, causing him to splash the other who finally joined him in the warm water, both of them laughing and making a mess as the water splashed over the edges of the tub.

Honestly, what did he do to get such a good guy as Blue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that like a month-two months of them being in a hotel and doing practically the same things every day was bound to be...well, tiring for me to write, and boring to read (it'd mostly be eating breakfast, talking about random thing etc.)
> 
> so here's a spot and then we're gonna head on to!!! Sans' room!!!! Fun times for the baby
> 
> and then oh ho...oh ho >3
> 
> Paps is getting old enough to sit up and Sans is old enough for Pre-K, so our adventure is soon to start!! Plus there's the Academy for Blue and Red having to make the decision of online classes or dropping out (he wouldn't, but still, need that drama)


	49. Swimming Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes swimming lessons and then a visit from Miss Shy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I imagined Miss Shy as a sheep monster but never revealed it so guess what she's...whatever you please haaah....

Mrs. Archie Jacks (yes, her name was Archie, and yes she has heard every single joke in the world about it) was pleasantly surprised when one of her new students had arrived early.

Archie was 5’5” at her tallest, with dark red hair that she put in a sharp bun, and always wore a one-piece swimsuit with tiny turtles climbing around. It was a gift from her daughter when she was young, and from then on she’d always gone for turtle swimsuits.

Archie Jacks was 45 years old when she realized: she had nothing to do. Sure yes she helped out at the public school as a gym leader, but she realized something very important.

The schools no longer taught swimming! While it was true that you often didn’t come to a point of needing to know to swim, it was a very important detail in her life. As a toddler, her father had risked his life to save her older cousin when his truck veered off into a river, and she was forever grateful her grandfather had taught all his children how to swim from the time they were infants.

Once her child had headed off to college, she set off on her quest. She paid for landscaping and building an in-the-ground pool, along with a set of changing stalls in the back. She created a forest-like entrance with several birds who would perch and create nests during the summer. She’d even found kittens and dogs roaming around, not to harm but intrigued on the children squealing and slapping wet feet against the wet floorings.

She’d been doing this for quite some time, and had...at first, reluctantly, opened up to monsters only in recent years. Reluctantly as that she wasn’t sure the mechanics behind certain races being able to swim. But it turned out to be just as interesting to learn as it was for the families to join!

It was in fact one of her favorite students (don’t tell the others, shhh), Lopi, who had invited the newcomer. Kimi, her mother, was mute from birth and had taught her daughter how to sign (how they managed with hooves, Archie wasn’t sure), and they had started teaching some of the other children and families how as well. Lopi was the chatterbox of the group, never stopping as her hands flew away with the signs that were echoed from her thoughts. 

Anyway. The newcomer. Sans.

She was...a little concerned, he was a skeleton. Bones! Bones floated! ...right? Or sunk? That’s how serial killers got away with it, right?

He was also tiny, tinier than she assumed he’d be at first. He came in with a couple and a smaller child, too little to be a toddler, but too big to be an infant? The head was very stretched out...but were skeletons just that way?

As Sans was joining the beginner class, he would have to have someone go in with him. It seemed one of them had decided, as he was wearing a pair of swimming trunks and silly enough, a snorkel with a mask on. Sans seemed to find it hilarious as he kept giggling in-between his yawns as the other skeleton, wearing a simple tank top and shorts, sat down on a picnic chair with the other child on his lap. Sans had on water wings-oh good he was prepared!-and she watched as the other adult slathered on sun lotion on Sans’ face and arms. “And you gotta listen to Daddy and the instructor, okay?”

“Yeh, Mama!” Sans squeaked at the one sitting, almost bouncing in place and making Archie crack a grin. She did adore the ones who brought energy to the lessons, although the quiet ones were also her favorites as all they seemed to need was some encouragement. The baby in the other’s lap babbled back just as energetically, and she idly wondered if he just wasn’t old enough to join just yet. All the same, she decided to go over and introduce herself.

“Well morning there, champ!” she shouted, holding up a hand as she approached. Sans twirled around, his arms flailing as his dad held onto him, laughing. “I see you’re rippin’ and roarin’ today!”

“WHY YES!” the dad spoke up, holding Sans’ hand as said child peeked over at the baby. “HE WOKE UP LONG BEFORE EITHER OF US.”

“Early to bed, early to rise,” she laughed, planting her foot up on the rise as she smiled at Sans, who ducked around Blue nervously, a distinct difference from just a moment ago. “Makes a man healthy, wealthy, and an early bird. Well, when you’re ready, get on in with him, you can start dipping down in it, get used to it. I know it can get a little cold at first.” She smiled. “I’m Archie Jacks, you can call me Mrs. Jacks or Mrs. Archie.”

“I’m Red,” the one in the chair chuckled, bouncing the baby who was busy squalling as if trying to talk over them. “I uh..well, we’re their parents, it’s a long story.”

“Hey, I’ve heard it all,” she clapped her hands, rubbing them together. “I’m sure we’ll get along, sport! And maybe baby ah-”

“Bwotha!” Sans squeaked and she nodded.

“Brother can join in next time.”

“HE BARELY HIT THE SIX MONTH MARK,” the other laughed. “I’M BLUE! BABY IS PAPYRUS. NEXT TIME, PERHAPS.”

She bobbed her head in agreement, taking a step away. “Okay, well, get in, get wet, get cold!”

She left the small family for now to ensure no leaves or gunk fell in while she was away from the pool’s edge.

Red sighed, shifting Papyrus to sit up to look around, his little fists clenched tight in Red’s top. “Well, have fun, I’ll take pics.” Blue leaned up for a kiss to which Red gave it easily, laughing when Sans whined and squirmed between them for a few kisses from them as well.

“WE’LL HAVE PLENTY OF FUN, I’M SURE OF IT!”

“Mama, I s’im!” Sans giggled, hopping up so that Blue would pick him up, cuddling up close despite the squeaking of the water wings. Red blew them another kiss as they headed off, a few more families starting to slink in, some half asleep as well, some as awake as Sans. Kimi and Lopi waved at Red, Kimi sinking into the water and having to nervously hold onto Lopi who was attempting her hardest to swim over to where Sans was being bounced around by Blue.

Red sat Papyrus up on the table, the small infant having found that he could now sway in place at least a while until he plopped over. “Heya, Pap. How goes it?”

“ABU!” Pap stuck his tongue out, wearing a simple onesie Ding had gotten him. It had ‘Spoiled Bones’ with a crown on Spoiled. Red chuckled, poking his tiny belly and making him squeal and thump his heels against the table as Red dug out his phone. Now that Papyrus was finally getting past being a cute potato into being a cute uh...sitting up potato, it was much easier to do two things at once with him.

They did some really simple exercises, although Red recognized the need for them. Couldn’t expect itty bitty kids to go diving without knowing how to float first. Still, it was adorable how Sans held tight onto Blue, and kept reassuring himself that his daddy was there when the teacher came by, only to show off his ‘amazing bubbles’ without fear.

When it was all said and done, they had a sleepy, shivery boy on their hands, and a loud and cranky baby on the other. Blue held Sans up in his arms, tucked tight in the towel he had chosen that held several pretty ballerinas on it. Mrs. Jacks came by, grinning. “Tired, is he? Most of my kids get that way after.”

“Yeah,” Red chuckled, switching Papyrus to his other arm as the baby whined and chewed on his fingers. “We’re gonna get him a treat, like donuts or something.”

“And he deserves it!” She clapped her hands, Sans peeking up at her as she smiled, her own wet hair stuck to her head. “All the kids did fantastic as always! Go on and rest up, we’ll see you all tomorrow.”

“SEE YOU THEN!”

“Bye bye,” Sans whispered, ducking back into Blue’s shoulder as Red tossed him a towel to dry off. They managed to bundle up the kids and head out, bumping into Lopi and Kimi as they did so, having a nice chat as they headed to their respective vehicles.

Donut holes went straight from Sans’ tiny hands into his belly, while Papyrus was soon started on small items like tiny, cut up grapes that Red slipped the baby every few moments, watching him closely. “And den,” Sans gulped, taking a sip of milk as his feet kicked under the towel in his bumper seat, “and den I go ‘whooo’, Mama! Did you see?”

“I did!” Red praised him, taking a cloth to wipe Papyrus’ sticky face. “You did amazing, Sans.”

Sans’ face glowed with his smile before he dug back into the donut holes, Blue laughing behind the wheel. “OF COURSE HE DID! HE’S A GREAT SWIMMER. AND WE GET TO DO IT ALL AGAIN TOMORROW!”

Sans’ excited gasp echoed as he squealed, nearly throwing his donut holes in the air. “Hooray!!”

~~~

Sans’ new room was fitted more to the child he was becoming and less to the nursery that Papyrus’ room remained.

Sans had decided on a sky with birds and a garden painted on his walls, and on his door the painters had left a space for him to scrawl his name should he so wish. His bed was tucked inside with new space-themed sheets fitted. They stashed his many toys in a treasure chest, and he had a small bookcase filled with books meant for his age. The activity table was also pushed in here, along with his chair.

And yet, despite its wonderfulness and how Sans adored it and his racecar carpet, he still crept into their room that night, sleepily dragging himself in-between them and snuggling up

Not like they expected anything different.

Change takes time, after all.

There were conditions to Sans’ stay with Red and Blue. Home visits by his therapist had to occur once a month by surprise, and they had to be reported on to the correct authorities and go to doctor’s visits, on and on.

They didn’t mind any of it considering all Sans went through (which no one still quite knew the majority of) but today was a Miss Shy day, in which Sans dragged her into his brand new room!

“An’ I gots um,” He dug around in his treasure chest, pulling out the robot BB had gotten him “Luxo! Luxo um, beep, and I makes him go go go!”

Miss Shy had accepted a chair from Blue, smiling as she nodded along. “Very good, Sans. Can you bring me your journal? Let me see what you’ve drawn?”

“Yeh!” He took off, digging into the bookcase as she accepted a cup of tea from Red.

“Thank you. I must say, the room was accepted easier than I imagined.”

“Yeah,” Red agreed, mumbling as he sat down, Blue having taken Papyrus to go and have a bottle meal. “I mean he still climbs into bed with us, but he’s really...I don’t know? Eager? About his room.”

“Of course, he still wants the assurance that you two are there,” she took the cup, taking a small sip of the tea. “I think it’s a good idea to separate him and Papyrus as they grow older, giving him space along with his brother.”

Red nodded, lazily tapping his fingers on the table as Sans placed the books he was pulling out in a stack, huffing as he was digging around for his journal. “He may not need it now, but do you think we should get him a lock when he’s older?”

“Absolutely, every child deserves security and privacy,” she nodded, and he grunted in agreement. He couldn’t recall having a lock on his own door, but then, he’d never felt his sense of privacy threatened at home (except that time his mom barged in, thinking he was in trouble when all it was was a video he had left playing during the night). They both perked up when Sans came toddling over, climbing into Red’s lap to slap the journal on the table to the newest entry.

It was half colored in blue, with a caricature of Blue holding a small Sans in the water. Both had large grins on their faces, albeit Blue held him with only one arm, and there were sharks in the water. “I s’im!”

“You did!” she laughed, motioning at the picture. “It looks very good, Sans. I’m glad you had fun swimming.”

“I learn...uh,” he made a ‘pfft’ noise with his mouth, covering it as he started to giggle. “In da water!”

“Bubbles, I take it?” she smiled at Red’s nod, humming as she smoothed the image gently despite no creases shown. “Swimming is a needed skill, certainly.”

“Do you think we should put him in more stuff?” Red adjusted his hold on Sans, who was eagerly pointing out the sharks and the pieces of coral he had doodled in after watching a movie. “He’d met some friends at his birthday, and they’re in a few different things. We’re not sure what though.”

Miss Shy hummed in thought, rubbing her chin as she nodded along to what Sans was squeaking about. “Karate has always been a good form in helping children regulate their emotions. If you had to choose, I’d go for that, but I wouldn’t enroll him in things back to back to back. Not yet, at least. He may have a hard time processing, and then we’d have a meltdown on our hands.”

“Right, right,” Red agreed. The last thing they wanted to do was send Sans screeching and throwing to the ground in a fit. “Did you find out what we should do for pre-k?”

“Yes, I’ve made a list of the ones I think would suit him and if we need to make up any special documentation for him, then those would be the easiest ones to go through.”

“Miss Shyyyy,” Sans squeaked and Miss Shy looked at him as he held up a little piece of paper folded up. “Hewe!”

“Oh?” She took it, gently unfolding it before melting into a smile. “Why Sans, that’s very kind of you!”

In the piece of paper, Sans had doodled herself with a heart behind her, and ‘I love you’ scribbled above it. It looked vaguely like someone had helped steady his hand, but she was touched all the same as he giggled and hugged up to Red who kissed his head. “He really likes you, ma’am, and we very much appreciate all you’ve done for us.”

“Oh, you, making an old woman blush,” she folded it carefully, tucking it away into her satchel. “How about you show me another toy, Sans, before I go?”

“Yeh!” He scrambled down, eager to show her all the very best things his family had gotten for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I'm basing a lot of things I did as a kid on Sans lol  
> My mom had me take swimming lessons as she didn't know how to swim after seeing another little boy nearly drown as a child. So. I know how to swim now!
> 
> So yeah, decision's been made. Sans is going to Pre-K at one of the many fine institutions in town (I'm sure Ding will have nothing to do with pulling strings to get his grandbaby in the best of the best)
> 
> and I'll be real: I was a horrible kid in Pre-K lmao. but if there's something specific you wanna see (considering I have no kids and don't know much about Pre-K any longer) then lemme know!
> 
> ALSO ALSO
> 
> The story is diverging. More and more is going towards Sans which isn't a *bad* thing, entirely. But, this is RED'S story.  
> So the only idea I can come up with is to have a semi-seque/side story wherein it's Sans' School Days, about his daily school life where it intersects with Red's story (for instance, him going to Prom while this story might have a chapter over Red worrying over Sans or going out with BB or Blue for the night)  
> But, that will still be a little time. This story's big, massive even, and I'm enjoying every single minute of it!
> 
> So. Toodles for now!


	50. In Which Papyrus Does Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus does not a single interesting thing, and the boys check out Pre-Ks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I never gave this town a name so it's name is Glora! It's a sprawling urban city (idek what urban means so lmao) with a large park, University, Police Academy, etc.
> 
> SEVERAL schools  
> which my hometown actually has 5 that I never knew about since I only went to one...
> 
> anywho

Red and Blue were off checking on Pre-Ks, and Stretch had volunteered to watch baby Papyrus once more.

He didn’t mind, Papyrus was a chatterbox as of late, and he could finally start feeding the little tot things like applesauce and not hold him all awkwardly with the bottle when he was trying to schmooze BB for the evening.

Although the baby added to his vibes, didn’t he? BB had such a cute soft look on his face seeing Stretch wrangle the energizer bunny that was Sans and bounce a squealing baby at the same time.

Heh...how adorable his dearheart was~

Today his dad was over (kills the mood, but his dad could get along with anyone so he had no worries), so he plunked Papyrus in the little bouncy blue seat they had, pointing at him. “Stay put, got it?”

Papyrus stared cross-eyed at his hand, and then squealed at him angrily, kicking his feet as if to say ‘and how would I even get up?!’ This was their usual back and forth, and Stretch couldn’t help chuckling at the adorable huffy face he received. He then booped the baby’s nose, making him squall louder and wave his hands. “Cute.” With that he shuffled away to the kitchen where he heard the two talking.

BB, while being a fair cook, wasn’t really interested too much in it as much as Blue adored it, but he seemed to be paying attention as Ding added a dash of sugar to a bowl of dough that Stretch reasonably assumed would end up as cookies. He grabbed a stool, plunking down and stealing a kiss to BB’s cheek, using his magic to pull an empty bowl over with a box of baby cereal. “Hey babe~”

“HM,” BB’s gaze turned to him, those dark purple eye pips always sending a jolt of intrigue down Stretch’s spine as he poured in the cereal. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“Red and bro say little dude can have solids now. Plus every time I have him, he chews up the rubbery part,” Stretch huffed, stirring the goop with a spoon as BB snorted.

“YOU CAN SAY NIPPLE.”

“He’s onto solids?!” Ding gasped, twirling around, wooden spoon in hand as he excitedly grinned. “Very soon I can start making them all sweets!! I’m sure he’ll love it!”

“OF COURSE.”

“Mmmhmm,” Stretch twirled the spoon inside the goop lazily, watching the rubber part of the spoon bend against the edge of the bowl. “What a weird spoon. They make weird baby things.”

“IT’S USEFUL,” BB argued, grabbing up the box of baby cereal and squinting at it. “IF HE BIT OFF THE METAL, YOU’D BE IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE.”

“I guess. Hey, so-”

“ADADADA!”

They all paused, BB’s hand still holding the box in the air, Stretch holding the bowl and spoon while Ding’s wooden spoon dripped a piece of dough onto the counter. They turned to the open doorway.

There stood all two feet and a little more with ‘BROTHER BEE’ on his darling little onesie, his hands held up, was Papyrus. He had a very serious look on his face, eye sockets pinched and swaying in place. His little foot stomped twice. “ABAU!” And then he toddled forward angrily as they watched him, their heads following his route until he purposely bumped into Stretch’s chair, batting at his leg with a roar.

It was the cutest thing ever. BB took a photo.

“We tell no one.”

BB and Stretch nodded. Red would _cry_.

The secret would go to their graves.

~~~

Rules for Sans’ Pre-K:

1\. Must not mention the ‘incident’ at any sort of length (Red and Blue’s rule, approved by Miss Shy)  
Pre-Ks that mentioned it upon meeting: Little Sunshine, Grover’s Choice, A+B Elementary  
2\. Must have someone that is able to do counseling (Miss Shy’s rule)  
Pre-Ks with no one for counseling/no counselors on hand: Little Sunshine, Drake’s Happy Place  
3\. Due to Sans’ PTSD, must be willing to allow Red and Blue within the classroom should something occur or at least allow them to visit during lunch (Miss Shy’s rule)  
Pre-Ks who do not allow parents in any classroom: Drake’s Happy Place, A+B Elementary  
Pre-Ks who allow parents in only for lunch: Caryn’s Heart, Duckies and Frogs  
Pre-Ks who require parents to sign in beforehand and will lead them to the classroom: Glora’s Educated Little Ones, Sisters and Brothers Growing  
4\. Early nap times (Red and Blue’s rule, approved by Miss Shy)  
Nap times:  
Glora’s Educated Little Ones: 11 am, secondary nap at 2 pm, does not enforce second nap and will allow playtime in another room  
Sisters and Brother’s Growing: Noon, no secondary nap, does not allow them up from the mats until the hour is up.  
Caryn’s Heart: Noon, allows for a ‘rest’ at 3 pm but otherwise does not tend to enforce a second nap. Will watch them and not allow them up.  
Duckies and Frogs: 11 am, no secondary nap unless medically required, otherwise will go from nap to lunch and recess

“...and if we need his...ah, Poppy, to pick him up?” To the teacher’s confused look, Red explained, quietly, “Grandpa. We don’t use the word for Ding, since…”

“I understand,” she whispered back. She was a human teacher, simple brown hair in a braid, glasses and in a blazer and skirt, looking like how he’d always imagined a teacher would just appear. “We have a few students like that, certain names cannot be used around them.”

“It’s fine to use around him,” Red quickly explained, having taken a seat across the desk from her while Blue and Sans was ‘exploring’ the classroom at the back. There were several beanbag chairs and colorful books and lovely art hanging from clothespins. “But don’t call _his_ grandpa that. Just Poppy. His therapist thinks forcing the issue would cause him to revert and we’ve agreed not to press it if it’s not a big deal. Sometimes he’ll slip and say grandpa but we don’t bring attention to it.”

She nodded again, like a bobblehead, but she was so far the most understanding one of the bunch he’d met. “No worries, but yes, if Poppy wants to come by, he’ll fill out a form, which we’ll have you two fill out who’s allowed to pick him up, and then we’ll take him to the class as well.”

“Uncle okay too?” Red chuckled. “He loves Blue’s brother.”

“Absolutely,” she smiled, and Red chanced a look at her desk. A computer, several toys scattered around, paperwork, and a nameplate. Mrs. Books. What a name indeed. “We understand that families come from all walks of life, and try very hard not to force them to jump through so many hoops.”

“Cool.” That actually relaxed him a little. The others were pretty strict which he didn’t mind so much, but he knew something would happen one of these days and he’d have to call on Stretch or BB to grab Sans and really would like to stop the hassle before it began. “I guess that’s all our questions for now…”

“Mama!” Sans hurried over, holding a stuffed bunny as Red picked him up, plunking him in his lap. He spotted Mrs. Books staring and hid in Red’s shoulder, making them chuckle as Blue headed over, hovering over Red’s shoulder.

“Ah, we gotta pick up his brother but it was really nice coming by.”

“Of course!” She stood to walk them to the door, Sans sweetly handing over the bunny without fussing over it. “Thank you, Sans. I’ll make sure he gets home safe.”

“Yay,” he whispered, making Red kiss his head and rub his back as Mrs. Books opened the door.

“Just sign the paperwork when you get a chance, we have open enrollment all year long and when baby brother gets big enough, he can come too.”

Sans giggled as Red laughed. “We’ll see, who knows what’ll be happening then.” Red rolled his eye pips, adjusting his hold on Sans. “Well, thanks again, we’ll be in touch.”

“Take care!” And like that they were _finally done_ for the day.

Red sighed as he got in the little bug, Sans in his seat with a blanket around him, yawning and nuzzling up to the window. “Well. What do you think?”

“IT’S NICE.” The school was massive, and was attached to an elementary that Sans could one day go to, although if Red was realistic that would only be about two more years…”SNACK TIME ISN’T TOO LATE, AND THEY HAVE ENRICHMENT ACTIVITIES.”

“Isn’t that code for math?” Red snickered as Blue stuck his tongue out. He sighed, looking out the window at it.

Glora’s Educated Little Ones was spelled out in blocks on an iron gate that had allowed them in, a concrete wall keeping the children in during recess. It was popular since it had the town’s name on it and all, and had great reviews from Miss Shy herself and even Blue had went here as a child.

“I just...I don’t know,” Red admitted, letting Blue take his hand as they did in the car most of the time, squeezing it. “Guess I’m nervous.”

“I KNOW,” at a stop light Blue kissed his hand, smiling at him. “BUT IT REALLY IS BETTER THAN THE OTHERS. ALL WE CAN HOPE IS FOR HIS HAPPINESS.”

“You’re right,” Red sighed, shifting their hands to kiss Blue’s back playfully. “As always~”

“MMHMM,” Blue laughed, heading off after the light turned green.

“Mama, I wan’ waffles,” Sans muttered sleepily and Red snickered.

“Sure, baby. You put up with a lot today, we’ll make waffles.”

“Yaaaay,” Sans mumbled softly, leading the two adults to start giggling at the cute sight.

At Stretch’s house, he was...acting...very odd, until Ding nudged him away with a bright grin. “He’s merely nervous, you see, Papyrus is pulling up on the couch!”

“Huh?” Red squinted at them both, Stretch sweating nervously while Ding had literal flowers spinning around him in an apparent attempt to appear innocent. He looked down at the baby in his arms, who was grunting and tugging on his shirt. “...what, like, trying to stand?”

“Yes!” Ding nodded, his hands clapped together as he did so. “He’s trying so hard, I would keep an eye on him!”

“Ok...aaaay,” Red adjusted the bag on his shoulder, cooing at a grumpy Papyrus. “Poppy and Uncle are soooo silly, huh? Yes they are!”

“ADADAD!” Papyrus stuck his tongue at them, keeping an eye on said Poppy and Uncle even as Red left, ducking into the car to tuck him in.

“HOW IS HE?” Blue called back, Sans asleep like a rock in his little seat as Red buckled Papyrus in.

“Your dad’s acting weird as hell,” he muttered. “I bet Pap threw something.”

“OR KNOCKED IT DOWN.”

They both chuckled, unaware of the two skeletons in the house letting out sighs of relief of not having been caught.

Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:
> 
> Babies have never ever done a single interesting thing in daycare and that's law. Really, I read it in a Reddit post, how Johnny is TRYING to walk, how fun!!! He might even walk next week!!! (...he walked today, we're such liars)  
> I found it fucking hilarious
> 
> and also:  
> have you ever tried to do something and like they're like 'what questions do you have' and then end up waking up in the middle of the night sweating bc you actually had 50 of them  
> anyway Miss Shy gave them questions and rules for Sans!  
> The incident of course is the thing with the Mansfields. Little Sunshine principal instantly went 'isn't he Calibri's child' and they walked out. Grover's Choice wanted to know what they thought of the sentencing, and A+B Elementary gently asked if they thought schooling was the 'right idea' for 'what he went through'  
> The counselor is more like...how they have them in high school? But since Sans has his own therapist he needs someone who she can send paperwork to. If they don't have anyone, then they're liable not to have anyone who is able to set up certain things for Sans as he grows.  
> Now the visiting thing of course is if Sans starts wanting them, like, obv they're not coming strolling in, all they're asking is the chance to go and see him if he needs them to. Miss Shy believes that this would encourage him to be more independent by having this safety net.
> 
> And of course the all powerful nap time \o/ A secondary nap would probably impede Sans' sleeping at night, but as it's completely optional, they're okay with him skipping it so he can go and work out the energy
> 
> I think about these things, man
> 
> Just remember: Papyrus did NOTHING


	51. Stuck In A Dryer Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that moment in porn where someone gets stuck in something super weird like under the bed or in the washing machine
> 
> this is it
> 
> this is that scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't excuse this, I got horny, I got a kink, that kink is Red getting stuck in things and getting fucked

Kids at Poppy’s? Check.

10 a.m. on a weekend? Check.

Nothing much else going on? Check.

It was time...for a deep clean.

That deep clean included the nursery (thankfully magic didn’t spoil as milk did but finding a stray bottle with a little still inside was gross, and a spit-up rag that had fallen behind the rocker was a nice surprise), Sans’ room (his ‘hidden’ stash of non-perishable foods was still well kept and that’s all Red asked of him, but he’d found a ‘doll’ made of mud and twigs which he set in Sans’ window instead of under the bed), their room (normally very clean thanks to Blue’s cleaning tendencies, but clothes still needed washing), the living room, and even the outside porch.

So many toys. Honestly, he never really saw himself like, growing up and finding that cleaning a house would be relaxing. But, it was! In a manner of speaking.

Blue had generously taken up the attic and so Red went to switch the laundry out. Honestly, he hated the washer as it was top-down, and was debating getting Blue to switch it out. For now, he used a grabber to drag out the clothes (leaning into the drum had bruised his ribs last time, fucking thing). With that, he was off speeding through the house again, putting away cords and baby-proofing the home more. Papyrus had gotten into a grabby hands phase and they’d already caught the baby trying to eat a USB cord casually tossed on an end table.

The dryer dinged, and Red pushed the utensil drawer shut, feeling strangely accomplished. Damn. Maybe he should clean more often...all the same, he dragged the laundry basket over, opening the door to the dryer. Let’s see...Sans’ blue striped shirt, Papyrus’ onesie, a duck sock, oh Blue’s slacks, those are nice...Red’s sweater, as fluffy as the day he’d gotten in. Very good.

...wait.

Wait, he was missing a sock.

He looked from the basket in confusion and leaned down, looking into the dryer. He saw a few shirts and things but where was the sock? That sock was Papyrus’ favorite set, he loved chewing on them! And yeah sure he wasn’t near done with the dryer, but his luck had always been getting those socks first…

...dammit.

He grumbled, leaning in and pulling a zipsuit of Sans’ out, quickly folding it to shuck it on top of the load before going back in. Pants, pants, underwear, Blue’s socks (they had black toes compared to Red’s long yellow socks)...oh! Oh oh oh!! Was that it?!

He stretched, grunting as his feet were on their tippy-toes, and grabbed up the happy duck sock. “Yes!...Fuck!” His upper body was tilted inside the dryer, having caught him and unable to gain any purchase on the floor now to get him back out. He groaned, burying his face in one of Blue’s t-shirts. “Bluuuuue!”

“YEEEES?” he heard deeper in the house, heading down.

“I’m stuck, come help!” he called out, huffing. For a moment he didn’t hear anything, but something touched his backside, making him yelp and smack his head. “Blue?!”

“HIIII REDDY!”

“Dork,” he huffed. “Pull me out, I’m kinda danglin’.”

“AWWW...BUT YOU’RE CUTE LIKE THIS!”

“Blue-” Red grunted, pushing his now pinned arm against one of the shirts, to no avail. “I don’t see how you get ‘cute’ out of this.” He plunked his head back onto the pile of clothes with a huff, still holding tight onto the sock he’d found.

He shivered as a hand tugged lightly on his shorts, another grazing his thigh. “BECAUSE EVERYTHING YOU DO IS CUTE~! AND ADORABLE~!”

“Shut up,” he could feel his face heating up, and he sighed, his legs swaying now that he was actually pushed a little more into the dryer. “Hmm...depends on how fast you can be,” he snarked as Blue laughed.

“I SHALL ENDEAVOR TO BE QUICK SO YOU WON’T BE TOO PUT OUT~” Blue purred, his voice echoing in the dryer (okay this was pretty interesting, but still, not very comfortable). Red rolled his eye pips, flushing when he felt Blue’s skillful fingers slide his shorts down, revealing himself to the outside. Dammit, he was already a little wet just from Blue touching him. How dare he be this sexy!

Red gulped, his thighs quivering as he felt two hands grip his waist, hands pulling his butt open to reveal himself even further. “AWW, YOU WANT ME SO BAD~” Blue purred and Red huffed, shifting and causing his ecto to jiggle in Blue’s grasp.

“You take too much time,” he snarked, squeaking at a quick swat to one cheek. Oh yeah, that’s the stuff~ He moaned, his arms barely keeping him balanced as two fingers slid against his wet cunt, tenderly trailing over his clit, making him pant as he tried to rock his hips back into the fingers. 

Blue hummed and planted a kiss over one bright ecto cheek as Red felt a curious finger slip inside him. He whined, hiding his face in one of his shirts (hey, he was the one doing laundry after all! The finger eagerly explored inside him, soon turning into two spearing him open and stretching him wide. No matter how many times they had done it, it always felt like a whole new experience.

“C’mon, Blue, stop teasin’,” Red groaned, his hips rocking with each thrust of the fingers. Blue laughed, withdrawing his fingers with a squelching noise.

“FINE FINE, YOU’RE VERY IMPATIENT~”

“You do it on purpose,” he huffed, shivering as he felt that large cock pressed up against him. Oh yeah, that’s what he needed, alright. He let out a happy groan as Blue thrust into him, the dryer thumping as he did so.

“WHOOPSIE!”

Red mumbled something although even he didn’t know what he had said, but he wiggled his hips to entice Blue into thrusting again. It worked, and he felt the slide and thrust of each moment. Red panted, wishing he was free so Blue could touch him more, but this was kinky too. Being held down and letting Blue at him...very nice.

His sharp claws caught on the shirt under him, causing a small tear as he buried his face again, squeezing tight around Blue. He could feel the coil in his gut tightening, and he panted harshly, pretty sure he was ruining this shirt he’d been holding on to like a lifeline.

“GONNA CUM FOR ME, REDDY~?” Blue purred, and Red squeaked, feeling those fingers tug at his clit, squeezing tightly around the cock ravaging him. “GO AHEAD, LET ME FEEL YOU~?”

“B-Blue!” he squealed, stuttering out a breath as he came, the thrusts turning into squelches as he did so, his toes curling as his face heated up. Blue growled, gripping his hips tightly and slamming into him as he filled him up. Red sighed, slumping into the dryer as Blue slowly pulled out with a whistle.

“YOU’RE GONNA NEED A BATH,” he laughed as Red snorted.

“Gee, wonder whose fault that is.” He squirmed as Blue started to help him out, pulling him by his hips and tickling his sides playfully. Red swatted him with the now ruined shirt, bright red as he did so. “Look!”

“OH DEAR,” Blue had a very smug grin on his face however, as he kissed Red’s hand sweetly. “I’LL GET YOU ANOTHER.”

“Dork. Anyway, look!” He waved the duck sock in the air with a bright grin. “I got both of them.”

“GOOD?” he looked bemused before nodding at the dryer. “I’LL GET THE REST AND YOU CAN CLEAN UP~”

Red hit him with the shirt before doing exactly that (he deserved a bath, you know!!).

Blue took the shirt curiously, grinning as his cheeks heated up. There were tiny rips from Red’s claws and either drool or tears of pleasure that made small marks on it.

He was so keeping this for his Red scrapbook, right next to the first concert ticket. This shall remain in his memory…

_Forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh my mom's got a washing machine that I legit had to hop up and lean into to toss clothes in. Bruised my ribs up!
> 
> anywho I had a day off and like I punched this and the next out B) v good stuff. Kink AND character building \o/


	52. Revelations of All Kinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red finds out
> 
> Red finds _out_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet ya'll weren't expecting some of this =)

Red finds out when they’re supporting Blue into getting into Police Academy.

The Academy wasn’t too bad, a simple concrete building, but Red felt unnerved keeping the kids in the lobby with several breakable items while Blue went to take the test. He assured Blue they’d be fine and bundled them outside. Outside had a roundabout type of road, several benches, and a large statue of a bull to the side.

Red set up a simple little game of tic tac toe that Ding had gotten Sans on the bench between them, settling Papyrus into the car seat. He whistled lightly, smiling at the fussy baby as he took up a play piece. “Alright, ready?”

“Yeh!” Sans giggled, clicking an O in place. They played a bit before Red’s phone made a noise, and he shot a look to the side. 

“Hang on, Sansy, lemme see,” he leaned to grab it-when did it slip off the side? Almost lost the damn thing-and huffed, sitting back up. He grumbled as the phone didn’t want to cooperate, giving off another impatient ding.

“Mama…”

“Hang on, Sansy…” Oh, it was just another boring chain email. He rolled his eye pips, stashing the phone away as he turned back. “What’s up, baby?”

Sans pointed behind them.

At the automatic doors stood tiny Papyrus, squalling and waving his arms at a shocked woman with paperwork in her arms. Red took a moment to look between them and the empty car seat and back before scrambling up. “Oh shit!” He rushed over, after hefting a giggling Sans up onto his hip. “I am so sorry,” he apologized, grabbing the cackling baby up into his arms as the woman laughed nervously.

“No worries! Babies are wiley. He’s a little small to be running, isn't he?”

“Uh,” Red shrugged, still in shock about what had just happened, and they parted ways as he headed to lock a huffy baby back into the car seat. “What in the world...when did you start walking!”

“He walky now, Mama,” Sans mumbled around a juice box, giggling at Red’s playful look and poke at his knee.

“I see that, sugar.” Red let out a small laugh, shaking his head. “You wanna shock Daddy when he comes out?”

“Yeah!”

Red immediately made sure he had enough power to record it, because he knew he’d send it straight to every single person on his list, before making sure that escape artist was well and truly buckled in. His tiny hands had yet to really unbuckle things, so he was busy squealing at them and kicking his feet as they played the games. He only stopped when Red fed him, or held him close, cooing at Red and sucking on his fingers.

“Ya stinker,” Red snickered, kissing his head as Sans won yet another game of Hi Ho Cherry-O! Red was astonished. How many wins will he rack up?!

All of them, it seemed. He was very good at this game.

Either way, thankfully it didn’t take much longer for Blue to start coming out, looking exhausted but pleased. Red quickly shooed Sans on ahead. “Remember, get him to stand still!”

“Yeh! DADDY!” Sans burst into a run, squealing as he wrapped himself around Blue’s legs, the slacks bunching up a little but Blue didn’t care as he swept Sans up to pepper his little face in kisses.

“SANSY! DID YOU AND MAMA HAVE FUN?”

“Look look!” Sans pointed, and Blue looked up, gasping. Papyrus had been released, hobbling little steps as he babbled excitedly, hands up so he could grab onto Blue once he made it over. Red had the phone up, recording every single moment of it. 

Blue squealed, happily swooping up the less than stable baby and peppering his face in kisses as well. “PAPYRUS! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT! SINCE WHEN COULD YOU WALK?!”

“Now!” Sans chirped, giggling and swinging his leg as Red came over, carrying the empty car seat and bag. 

“Yeah, he took off for the door when I looked away, guess we’re gonna have to keep a better eye on him.”

“MWEH! HE’S JUST A CURIOUS BABY!” Blue cooed, kissing Papyrus’ head and making him squeak, poking at his mouth as Blue leaned in to kiss Red. “LET’S GO HOME AND LET HIM RUN AROUND!”

“Uh, no, we’re babyproofing even more,” Red flicked Blue’s cheek, taking Sans from him onto his hip. “And then we’ll let him run.”

“DEAL!”

The video was sent to Ding and posted online, where Papyrus got many a comment over how cute he was and how no one expected him to be this big already.

Red had to agree. Where did the time go?

~~~

Red finds out about his _other_ surprise when Blue gets a call in the early morning about a catastrophe at work, and after a kiss to the cheek (and tucking in Sans once more) he ran off into the darkness. Red gets up after a little bit, feeling off with the early morning awakening (which hasn’t happened with Paps in a month…).

He headed to the bathroom, intent on splashing his face to wake himself up, or clean up his skull a little when he oddly noticed his ecto up and running.

Now, normally he let it fade during the night, too much work keeping it going and if Sans kicked just right or pinched him, it’d wake him up (unless he and Blue had been up to a few...shenanigans, then his magic would be too stirred up to fade for a while).

He had on one of Blue’s sleep tops with fuzzy bears napping all over it and pajama bottoms with pink clouds. He squinted at his reflection, plucking at his collar for a moment before peeking inside.

...wait, he’d forgotten to even turn on the light.

Hah, he shook his head, he really WAS half asleep huh?

With a flick to the light, he squinted, a small pinch to his skull echoing a coming headache. Aw, fuck, man. Just what he needed today. All the same, he tugged at the top after shutting the door silently, making sure not to disturb Sans this early as well.

He was a damn good looking skeleton, if he did say so himself. He’d even debated getting his nipples pierced, not because of Blue but how pretty they had looked on other people when he did a little walking through some porn on his own. Slightly wide hips but hey he’d been getting his exercise in chasing after Sans and now chasing Papyrus around as well. But uh, Blue _liked_ that little bit of pudge, so who was he to grumble about a bit of padding?

Which would soon be more, it seemed, by evidence of the tiny soul floating in his belly.

Setting up breakfast for the kids and him seemed to go by in a whirlwind. Thankfully he wasn’t too out of it that he forgot what he was doing, but he set Sans up in the living room at the play table with oatmeal and juice while he had Papyrus on his lap chewing a teething cookie. Red sighed, tilting his head back as he patted the baby’s back. “Okay…this is fine...kind of.”

Not really? He hadn’t even thought about having more kids, much less HIMSELF having the kids (really the way their luck had been rolling, he kept thinking of just more kids showing up on their doorstep).

Although, the idea of another baby in the home made his soul all warm and fuzzy. It’d be hard, sure, neither of them had had experience in such a large family. Blue had his brother and Red had himself. But well...they had friends and family to help out and they’d made it so far.

“This’ll be fine, yeah?” He mumbled to Pap who blinked then giggled, kicking his tiny socked feet. Red playfully poked the duck’s face, sticking his tongue out. “Yeah. Shhh, secret,” he chuckled.

And then someone knocked on the door.

“Imma get it!” Sans shot off like a rocket, leaving Red sputtering as he hopped up, settling a squealing Papyrus into a bouncy seat.

“Sans, don’t open the door, hang on!”

Sans bounced up to it, hopping up to dangle from the doorknob. “Whoooo iiiiisss iiiiit?”

“O-Oh! I am Professor LaRuje,” came a muffled voice. “Is ah, Mr. Red Fell in?”

“I dunnoooooo!” Sans giggled as Red appeared, hefting him up onto his hip before poking his nose.

“Ya little scamp, that’s me.” Sans blinked, giggling as Red opened the door.

Red had never really met many of his father’s workmates. They were nice, sure, Miss Sandy sending a birthday gift or one of the security guards giving him chocolate when they visited, but none had really interacted with him. They were all very busy in their designated worlds of science, after all. Professor LaRuje was a tall, spindly man with fiery red hair in the shape of what Red had known them as ‘devil horns’. He also had a mustache that twitched every time he talked, flabby cheeks that drooped down giving him a kicked dog look, and teensy tiny glasses on the end of his nose.

His father used to laugh and say that all anyone saw was his hair at first, and envisioned him as a strict man. In reality, he was quite the character, much like the ones on cartoons who would become fascinated by a diamond and start listing their structure.

LaRuje adjusted his glasses, not much to adjust really, and cleared his throat. “Yes, yes, good to meet you ah, once again.” He held his hand out to shake and Red did so, albeit in confusion.

“Sure…?” Did they meet? ...maybe. All the same, LaRuje pulled away and that’s when Red noticed the clipboard in his hands. “What’s this about?”

“Yes yes, well, with the...sudden death of Professor Fell, we had to take some time to clean his office out.”

Oh. That sent a pang through his soul. Enough that he wanted to shout at LaRuje for moving _anything_ , for daring to clear out what remained of his father in that office. But, he didn’t. He just nodded, looking away.

“Well, we ah, found his old videos-”

“Videos?” Red interrupted, switching his hold on Sans to his other hip as Sans shifted, bored with the conversation and kept moving to lean around the other man. “What?”

“Yes!” LaRuje perked up, clicking a pen a few times. “He recorded several videos for courses over the years, and while we have copies...ah, we assumed you would want the originals?”

“Yes,” he said quickly, now realizing behind LaRuje was a truck that had caught Sans’ attention, and a man with a large cardboard box. “I mean. If I can.”

“Absolutely, they are yours and your family’s to keep,” he nodded, twitching his head at the man behind him to start taking the box over. “And a few other office decorations that were not the school’s to keep, of course. We are tremendously sorry that this has taken so long. If you come by, sometime, we’d like to show you what we have placed for him.”

“Maybe.” Red wasn’t entirely sure he really wanted to tread the halls that once echoed with his bouncy steps as his mother gently shushed him. “...thanks, by the way.”

“If you need us!” LaRuje flipped out a business card, sweetly giving it to a curious Sans. “Just give us a call, truly any time at all!”

“Thanks.”

It was five large cardboard boxes that now decorated his once clean living room. But he didn’t care. Rather, he placed Sans on the couch for a moment in front of a squeaking Papyrus, the cookie mashed between his fingers which Red knew he would have to clean pretty soon. For now he dug in one of the boxes and cursed as he dragged around a few things under the TV console. Thankfully it seemed that Blue hadn’t gotten to the ‘throw it away’ stage for the VHS player, considering literally all of the videos were on old timey VHS tapes. He popped one in, shuffling to the couch and letting Sans climb into his lap as he cleaned Papyrus’ fingers.

“Mama, who dat?” Sans pointed as Red looked up, giving out a waterly laugh.

“ ‘ey, that’s my dad, kiddo, and Paps’ dad.”

Sans looked from him, to Paps, to the screen, then back at him with a frown. “But Mama, Daddy is Daddy.”

Red chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it, shug, kay? We'll explain it more when yer a bit older.”

On the TV, in slightly grainy resolution, came a skeleton. He stood next to a table with a large structure of an atom of some type, and in one hand he held a pointer. “Good morning, students.”

“Good mo’nin’!” Sans squeaked, his hand up and wiggling all five fingers. Red laughed again, taking up the wiggly hand and kissing it.

“Ya like ‘im, eh?”

“Yeh!” Red let Sans scramble down, trading him out for the baby who was now smearing cookie over his face. Sans happily took a seat at the coffee table, eye sockets shining in delight as Red sat back on the couch, happy to hear his father’s voice once more.

...and then he fell asleep to the wonderful speech about potassium gates while Sans took a crayon and scribbled away on a stray napkin in childish renditions of said gates.

(It was put up on the fridge.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww....Poppy Fell has appeared!!! Red's got tears, man. 
> 
> Sans is very into science, I'll have you know
> 
> Whelp, this was fun! And now...and now....
> 
> *more*


	53. The Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeShawn gets to babysit a baby skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my story and I'll give all the money I want away XD

They’d finally hit the moment they had both been slightly dreading. The day that Blue’s family...would be busy.

Ding was actually gearing up to fully retire, but this meant he did have to do some paperwork.

Stretch had taken BB out for their own date night.

Blooky was visiting their cousin in Germany this time.

BB’s brother, who he had vouched for, was sadly stuck at work for the rest of the night.

There was, literally, no one else to ask.

“Well, what’re you two going out for?” Sarah asked, soaping up Lizzy’s hair as she and Lopi giggled in the tub, splashing and moving a few toy boats around.

“Surprise date,” Red sighed, bouncing Papyrus on his arm lightly as said baby chewed on a cookie, stirring some sauce for some spaghetti for the kids. “I got some...good...news and I just wanted to butter Blue up a little, see what his reaction is.”

“Oh.” A beat. “OH!” She gasped, nearly dropping the purple shampoo bottle in the tub before putting it down. “Oh! My my, congratulations!”

“How’d you guess from that little info?!”

“Mother’s intuition,” Sarah laughed, drying her hands off on a towel and standing up to rifle through some pockets on a jacket hung up nearby. “Hang on, I have a good babysitter. He’s a kid in school but he’s so good for the kids.”

“Is he?” Red sighed, shaking his head. “We’ve got no clue how Sans reacts around other people...a little scared, honestly.”

“He’s real good, I can see him being a teacher when he graduates.”

“Alright, gimme the number. Thanks, Sarah.”

“Not a problem, Red. But tell me how it goes!”

“Me toos!” Lizzy squealed as Lopi clapped her hooves together.

“Me, me, me!!!”

Sarah chuckled, picking up the ‘special cup’ and giving it to Lizzy. “Sure sure, kiddaroo, now wash your hair out.”

“Wash me,” Lopi whispered, her curly fur already halfway dried when Lizzy poured a waterfall on her, making both girls squeal and laugh.

~~

LeShawn Brown was 10 years old when his mother voluntold him to watch his cousins one family reunion. Turned out he had a knack for it, as even the rowdiest of kids had climbed into his lap and let him read from the Elmo, Tickle Me! book that his aunt had purchased.

LeShawn had turned 12 and made a name for himself, both for his low prices and for having a gift with kids.

He was 16 now, saving up for something very, very important…

A Penmore Tablet that has 180-degree precision and the ability to assign the buttons however you please along with a free subscription for a year of Photo Manipulate.

It was his goal, even though his mother may not understand she supported him. However, he had to work to get it on his own. It was mightily expensive, and he hated asking his mother for such a thing, especially what with them having to deal with college soon and loans and…

Well, anyway, he felt that with a few more gigs, he’d be… three-quarters of the way there!

All the same, he felt extremely nervous. One of his families had given out his number to someone new, and he didn’t know how to feel. For one thing…

Their house was damn huge.

“LeShawn!” his mother whispered from the van that sat idling, waiting for him to enter. “Go on in! Go on!”

“Mom…” he sighed, and raised up his hand to ring the doorbell. 

“Take off your beanie!”

He sighed again, and didn’t do it. He liked his beanie. He had outrageous dreads that flew around everywhere, and while he...kind of liked them, he’d been told too many times to ‘cover up’ at school that it was just too annoying not to anymore.

The door opened, and his mother-bless her soul, as his grandmother said-finally left.

“Hiya, uh…”

“LeShawn,” he mumbled, shifting on his feet. He knew the appearance he gave. Long coat, black sweater, jeans with a chain on them (it led to a pocket watch, one of his many interests), sneakers...not exactly screamed ‘babysitter’.

So he’d been told.

The other was a short skeleton, wearing a nice windbreaker and sweatpants, holding a not quite yet a toddler who was busy squealing. “Right! Right, I remember, sorry, come in! Out of the cold.”

“Not that cold,” he mumbled, but stepped in all the same. It really was warmer inside, and he debated taking his coat off, but nah. He liked it. The skeleton shut the door quickly, placing the baby on a small playmat in front of the couch. He cleared his throat, standing up straight.

“Okay so! I’m Red, it’s very nice to meet you, LeShawn.”

“You too, Mister Red.”

“Do you know the Mansfields?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Okay, don’t mention them,” he said, nervously looking behind them to an open doorway which probably led to a hall. “Not in front of Sans. Okay?”

LeShawn nodded. He placed his info in between where Sarah hated peas and Trina liked raspberry fruit snacks but not the fruit.

“Don’t say um, ‘they’re gone’ either, we’re working on it but he thinks that means forever.”

“Okay.”

“And...ah, you can have anything in the kitchen to eat. I made up some spaghetti but if you don’t like it, there’s other things.” Another nod, and Red tapped his jaw for a moment in thought. “That’s about it. Papyrus’ room is up there on the right, and Sans’ room is down here but we’re hoping not to be gone long enough you have to put them to bed.”

“No big if you are.” He’d had to spend a night or two at some houses before. It was only an issue during the school week, but not tonight. Red chuckled.

“Sure, kid. Heeey, there’s my boy!” A little skeleton came racing around the corner, followed by a taller one. He was maybe a head shorter than LeShawn.

“WELL HELLO! I’M BLUE!” Blue was dressed in a nice dress shirt and slacks, looking a stark difference from his...wait were they married? Just a couple? Hmm. LeShawn just nodded again as the little boy-Sans-stared up at him.

“What is youuuuu?” he whispered and Red choked.

“Sans! That’s very rude, you say ‘who are you’.”

LeShawn chuckled. “I probably look real different.” He patted a dreadlock curiously as Sans blinked, reaching up to tug on his coat curiously.

“Tall a man?”

Red sighed, shaking his head. “Sans, this is LeShawn. He’s going to watch you and baby brother for a little while.”

“Not forever,” he mumbled, and it didn’t sound like a question. LeShawn nodded nonetheless.

“Nah. Just a few hours. We can play games.”

Sans gasped, squealing as he clapped. “Games games games!”

“YES, BUT NOT TOO MUCH SUGAR TONIGHT, OKAY?” Blue had his arm around Red, both of them chuckling as LeShawn nodded. After several kisses to both babies, and more thank yous, they were gone for the next few hours.

LeShawn turned to Sans, who was staring at him with wide eye sockets. “So...you hungry, kiddo?”

“No…”

“Hmm.” LeShawn turned, seeing the baby start to roll over and grunt as he forced himself to his feet, walking over and snatching the tot up. “Look at you, trying to get around, eh?”

“Can we…” Sans hurried over to a set of VHS tapes he hadn’t seen before, pointing. “Watch Poppy Fell?”

“Sure?”

Okay, so, it had been some _time_ since he’d messed with a VHS. The last one he recalled was his grandfather’s series of bull-riding videos. But, he seemed to do something right as he popped it in and fought the TV until the grainy video appeared with a scientist?

“Poppy Fell!” Sans hurried to a small desk, scooting a little chair up with papers surrounding him. LeShawn looked from him to the TV, bouncing the squeaking baby.

“Students, today we will be going over displacement. Now, what does displacement mean?” A magic hand flew up, taking some chalk and writing on the board behind him. LeShawn looked over at Sans, who seemed like he was concentrating but couldn’t get his pencil to operate.

“Hey...Sansy? You wanna know the science stuff?”

“Yeah!” Sans giggled, looking up at LeShawn as he dragged a chair over taking a seat. He plunked Paps into a bouncy seat, the baby huffing and kicking.

LeShawn took up a pencil and a piece of paper, doodling out a box and the letters x and y. “He uses a lot of big words, but I can show you some easier ways for now.” Sans’ nod egged him on, and he smiled, pushing the edge of his beanie back a bit to focus. “So displacement is just a change, that’s all that means. Here, look.” He wrote the function out, gently helping Sans trace the lettering.

“Diissss plaaace,” Sans drawled out, giggling. “What nows?”

“Um, yeah, so it’s a vector, so…” he tapped the pencil on the table before pointing to a distracted Papyrus who was trying to eat his own foot. “So like, let’s say Paps is 5 meters away...and if you moved him 10…”

He hadn’t, exactly, been looking forward to breaking out the physics homework, but Sans’ cheering on was...well, it sure helped when he was stumped, that’s for sure.

He taught Sans how to doodle the boxes, and they played another VHS tape when his parents arrived home. Papyrus had fallen sound asleep so he’d snuck upstairs to tuck the baby in (LeShawn had seen one other nursery and they sure were decorated...could make a guy jealous) before returning to Sans and his insistence on learning more.

Red quietly thanked him, and at first LeShawn thought maybe they got in a huge fight and were mad at each other, but then Mister Red looked at Mister Blue and kissed his cheek and...had that same gross look Cassidy had when Thomas finally told her the important four-letter word. All blushy and shy and ew.

But he didn’t say anything, especially because Mister Blue was blushing and smiling just as wide as he was led outside (having texted his mom as the time came closer). “WE REALLY APPRECIATE YOU DOING THIS, LESHAWN.”

“I liked it, sir.” He paused. “Sans is...really smart. He helped me figure out some physics homework of all things.”

“DID HE?” Mister Blue chuckled, clapping a hand on his shoulder with a soft sigh, and from this close, LeShawn could make out the white pips a bit fuzzy at the edges? Weird. “AND WHAT DID YOU THREE DO?”

“The baby slept mostly, but Sans wanted some Bill Nye guy on.” He nodded, adjusting his beanie again. “I taught him vectors ‘cuz the guy on there wrote it down but Sans can’t read all the big words. _I_ barely know the difference between kinetic versus potential energy, and I’m taking it in school.”

Mister Blue laughed harder, reaching up and gently patting his head like all the other adults tended to do. “YOU KNOW WHAT? I THINK YOU’D BE A GREAT TUTOR FOR SANS, IF YOU’D SO LIKE.”

“Sure.” He shrugged, not like he was doing much, plus it’d be extra money. “What, like reading or?”

“NO, THE PHYSICS. YOU’RE RIGHT, HE’S STILL LITTLE AND THOSE BIG WORDS MAY STUMP HIM ENOUGH TO CAUSE HIM TO GIVE UP ON HIS DREAMS.” He let out a sigh, grinning. “AND I LOVE TO ENCOURAGE THE DREAMS OF MY CHILDREN. HERE.” He pressed something folded into LeShawn’s hand, and he took it without looking. An easy 50 bucks and he even got some homework out of it, rad. “WE’LL CALL ON YOU AGAIN, BUT IF YOU NEED US, FOR ANYTHING, YOU LET US KNOW.”

“Yessir.” That was new. Maybe something good happened to them? All the same, Mister Blue smiled at him and watched as his mom pulled up and he got in the car, waving goodbye.

“Soooo, how’d it go, my little trooper?”

“Fine,” he pulled the wad from his pocket, not that he distrusted Mister Blue, but his mom-ever the businesswoman-had pounded in his head how he should stand up for his worth and demand his pay despite his reluctance. “....actually can you pull over, I’m going to be sick.”

“LeShawn?!”

His worth was 50 bucks for two hours, not _300_.

(His mother, of course, would argue that and did argue that.

With shaking hands, he finally ordered his tablet, with enough left over that he went and bought groceries and even put gas in the van. Damn. Maybe he’d ask to babysit more often.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm def doing a chapter on how the date went and how Stretch's date went, no worries, but know it went AMAZINGLY WELL okay.
> 
> Red's just *overwhelmed*
> 
> LeShawn's mother def put the money he spent on groceries back in his wallet bc her baby boy WORKED for that money and DESERVES to use it as he pleases and NOT on groceries she can damn well buy. She's a CEO for cripes sake, the boy acts like it's a hassle when he wants things
> 
> I love him.
> 
> But yeah when you're wanting to get into something super bad and then there's these phrases and nuances, they kinda get you down and not wanna do it.
> 
> LeShawn is also super super smart, he just loves art so much more! He wants to go into graphic design! Let's cheer him on!!
> 
> also also that tablet was 700 bucks, so he had about 500 saved or so. Now to save for college boooiii (he doesn't have to, his mom's got it, but like...he WANTS to!)


	54. Date and Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red reveals his 'secret' to Blue during their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue has one (1) brain cell and that brain cell belongs to Red at all times.  
> Like his heart.  
> His soul.  
> His very life.
> 
> Blue belongs to Red UwU Just as Red belongs to Blue OwO

The date ended with Blue, passed out, numerous foodstuffs around them, and Red laughing so hard he was wheezing.

Let’s back up.

Red took the initiative and booked the date at a pretty swish restaurant. It was actually suggested by Ding when Red had asked for a...place that would accommodate some requests. He was confused, but Red had assured him that all would be revealed later.

Unfortunately, the new little bit of ecto had created some strain on his hip joints, so he’d had to dress comfy, not fancy. He gave Blue a mysterious smile when he had asked, and off they went to eat.

When they just got in, he’d received a text from their babysitter, LeShawn. It was Sans at his table, a serious expression on his face, slowly drawing what looked like a...quadratic formula? ‘We’re watching Bill Nye, I think.’

‘Aw, thank you, LeShawn! That’s very kind of you’

A thumbs up emoji was his answer, and he showed the image to Blue as they were seated at a table. “Look at our little guy!”

“OH MY!” Blue laughed. “HE GETS HIS BRAINS FROM YOU.”

“Pfft, kiss up,” Red swatted him with a napkin before laying it over his lap. It was _that_ fancy. Very tiny red and blue candles that smelled of cinnamon and the ocean respectively, a soft environment with dimmed lights and the curtains tied open.

A waiter appeared and Blue perked up, adjusting his own napkin. “AH, SO, WHAT’S ON THE MENU?”

“Ahem,” did he really say ‘ahem’? “Might I suggest the chef’s special tonight?”

Red held in a snicker when Blue looked at him. “Sure, babe, watcha think?”

“I’VE NEVER BEEN SURPRISED BEFORE, LET’S HAVE IT.” The waiter nodded, and with a flourish, vanished once more. Blue reached out for his hand and Red let him take it, lacing their fingers together as Blue brought his hand up to kiss his knuckles. “SO, WHY THE SUDDEN DATE, HM?”

“Oh, you know,” Red laughed, curling his fingers around Blue’s hand sweetly. “Just...wanted out of the house.” He clicked his teeth in thought, humming. “I do have something to tell you.”

“OH~?”

“Mm, but wait until after dinner, goose,” he playfully poked Blue’s cheek with their entwined hands, both of them grinning as the waiter arrived with two platters of food. With a flourish, he pulled off the tops.

“...HUH?”

“What?” Red asked innocently, taking his own plate, licking his teeth. “Looks good ta me!”

“IT’S A WEIRD COMBINATION…” Blue hesitantly took his own, shaking his hand from the heat of the plate. “BABY CARROTS, BABY CORN, BABY QUICHE?” he picked up one of the quiches, staring at it as Red waited anxiously. Then, he dropped it back on his plate with a gasp. “SOMETHING’S WRONG WITH PAPYRUS!”

“Wha-no!” Red laughed. “What would make you think that?”

“HE’S OUR BABY???”

“No, you goose!” Red held in a snicker as the waiter dropped off two glasses of bubbly water. “I mean yeah he is but why did you think he was in trouble?”

“...HE’S...OUR BABY?” came the sheepish answer, Blue reaching out to take one of the corns again. “AH, PERHAPS I JUMPED TO ASSUMPTIONS?”

Well, the wrong one, for sure. But Red just shook his head, smiling. “Dork. Eat, and we can have some cake for dessert.” Blue perked up, and they dug in, trading kisses or holding hands, talking about nothing in particular.

And then out came the cake slices.

The cake was called King Cake.

Blue, who was obviously a connoisseur in all things pastry, shot Red a confused look. Red merely stared him down with a smile as Blue took up a fork, piercing the cake. He took a bite.

The rubber baby inside squeaked and he shot it out of his mouth into his hand. “WHA-”

“Pfft, Blue, you almost ate the poor thing,” Red let his grin grow, the cogs in Blue’s brain slowly turning.

“ARE YOU…” Blue squinted at him, still holding the cake-soaked baby in hand. “...WANTING...A BABY?”

“I’m kinda saying I already have a baby.”

“WELL, YEAH, PAPYRUS-”

“No, Blue,” Red rolled his eyes, snickering. “I’m pregnant.”

“OH.” He put the baby down, stood up, sat back down, and...his face erupted into a blush, knocking him out instantly. 

Red clicked his tongue as the waiter came over, curiously looking over Blue’s dazed form. “Ah. I take it, he took it well then?”

“I can say he’s not the one driving tonight. Thanks for this, by the way,” Red slid him an extra tip with a laugh, heading around the table to gently pull Blue up from his seat, still blushing bright. “May not have been the biggest thing but it was fun to mess with him.”

“I do say that it’s the little things in life that we appreciate most.” The waiter was busy sliding the cakes in a small to go box. “Rubber baby dolls in small cake slices trumps fireworks with pink or blue dust any day in my view.”

“I saw that, what’s up with that?” Red shook his head, scoffing. “Made an absolute mess didn’t they?”

“Mm. Perhaps a ‘I’m a big brother’ onesie for little one, to shock your father-in-law?”

“ ‘ey, now you’re thinking.” Red winked, kissing Blue’s flustered face. He took the to go boxes with ease. “Thanks a lot.”

“Have a good night then.” The waiter waved as they left, chuckling. Ah, to be young, in love, the world free to you…

Outside, Blue seemed to have shaken off his stupor and was busy kissing over Red’s face, making them both laugh as Red unlocked the car. “Bluuue! You dork~”

“I JUST LOVE YOU SO MUCH!” Blue gushed, making Red flush brighter, playfully nudging him.

“Just thought it’d be a fun surprise, heh.”

“AND IT IS!” Blue took up his hands, surprising Red for a moment as they paused in the parking lot. “I’M JUST SO HAPPY RED, WITH YOU AND OUR CHILDREN...AND OUR NEWEST ADDITION! I CAN’T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE THAT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY!”

Red could already feel the heightened emotions as he welled up with tears. Yeah, it was definitely the pregnancy already, right? Right. “Aw, Blue...you sap,” he sniffed, leaning in for a kiss which Blue happily gave back. “Me too. Didn’t really expect all this, but eh, it’s been a wild ride, yeah?”

“WHAT’S LIFE WITHOUT SOME WILDNESS?” Blue grinned, kissing Red again, then kissing their entwined hands softly. “LET’S GO HOME AND WE CAN CELEBRATE MORE~!”

Red felt very soft and warm as he nodded. “Deal~”

Red felt super guilty for not bidding LeShawn goodnight, eager to tuck Sans in after ensuring all was well, but he knew Blue had it. He turned on Sans’ little nightlight, the little boy yawning and cuddling up sweetly. “Mama have fun?”

“Mama did,” Red kissed his head, gently laying him down and tucking the blanket around him with a smile. “Did you?”

“Watched Poppy Fell,” Sans mumbled, his hand curling with Red’s sleepily. “LeS’awn show me stuffs fo’ physicas…”

“Oh did he now?” Red chuckled. “You liked him, baby?” Sans nodded, already halfway asleep and Red kissed his head again. “Go to sleep, Sans. We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Ni’ Ni’...”

Papyrus was dead to the world, snoring away, both hands clutching a toy each. Red whispered a ‘good night’ nonetheless, letting the baby sleep away. He headed to the bedroom, grabbing up a sleeping gown before spiriting away to the bathroom. 

The warm water raining down on him felt wonderful. It eased into his joints, warming them slowly. The water wrapped around him like a cocoon, making him feel like jelly. His ecto didn’t pull as hard now, and the little souling he could spy was busy bouncy in place, as if amused or perhaps sleepy like him.

He didn’t startle when arms wrapped around him, leaning into Blue’s frame with a happy sigh. “How’s things?”

“LESHAWN IS A TREASURE,” Blue gushed, kissing into Red’s neck sweetly, his hands cupping around his belly. “I THINK HE ENJOYED SPENDING TIME WITH THE BOYS.”

Red chuckled, leaning in close and pressing a kiss to Blue’s cheek. “I do too, and they learned physics out of it. Truly the most important part.”

“TRULY.” Blue purred, nuzzling into Red’s cheek, swaying them in the warm cozy shower. “OUR NEW BABY~”

“Mmhmm, tiny right now,” Red patted Blue’s hand. Blue clicked his tongue.

“I THINK THEY LOOK LIKE YOU.”

“They don’t like no one, ya doof,” Red swatted him, snickering. “Here, wanna get out?

“NOOO, I WANNA MAKE YOU SQUEAKY CLEAN~”

“Pfft, you sure about that?” he purred, and they traded a sweet kiss under the water, then another, and another, and before they knew it their hands were roaming, soft breathy moans echoing in the steamy bathroom.

Of course, the nice and clean shower Red had been hoping for had been dashed to the rocks, but then they did get clean for real afterwards. Red tucked into the sleeping gown and crawled into bed as Blue finished toweling off, coming to bed in a pair of pajama pants and not much else. He climbed in, hand slotting itself against Red’s warm belly making him laugh. “You gonna be handsy this whole time?”

“MAYBE,” Blue gave him a goofy look, kissing his cheek sweetly. “THAT A BAD THING?”

“Nah,” he cupped a hand over Blue’s, sinking into the warm loving feeling. “ ‘cept maybe around the kids, heh. Sans’ll ‘ew’ at us you know.”

“OH LET HIM,” Blue squirmed closer, pressing a kiss to his teeth softly. “HE’LL GET EMBARRASSED AS A TEEN, FOR NOW IT’S JUST ‘EWIES’, YES?”

“Yeah yeah. Go to sleep,” he mumbled, and the curled together as close as possible, a bundle of bones and a small glittering soul resting easily inside one of them.

And then things went way off track, as they tend to do when things seem to be going good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a kid when things were 'too good', I would put 'negative thoughts' into the world. I often envisioned the world as this cruel place and how it would take my thoughts and go 'hahahah you WANT this to happen?! well too FUCKIN BAD, BABY' and would do the opposite, thus making a good thing happen and counteracting my own horrid thoughts.
> 
> However there is no cosmic entity that dials in to my mind, and when bad things happen, they happen, and when good things happen, they happen.
> 
> But when you are young you tend to envision the world in a specific manner, and when that manner is broken, it takes quite a while to heal from it.


	55. Fluffy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch and BB have a date night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the date Stretch had promised BB UwU This occurs during Red's fun date with Blue.

“...sorry, bro, I mean, you know I would normally.”

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT, BROTHER!” came Blue’s always eager voice. “RED AND I WILL FIND SOMEONE! YOU HAVE FUN WITH BB TONIGHT!”

“Heh, you have fun too, bro,” Stretch chuckled, hanging up and plunking his head back on the couch.

Any other day he’d gladly take upon his little nephews, mostly since he knew his dad would be greedy and steal them away for Poppy Time. But Dad was busy, and Stretch had already promised a nice date with BB, and while BB also adored said little boys, it had been...a little while since they’d had some alone time so you know, he was just a little selfish this time.

Next time he’d make it up to ‘em, for sure.

For now, he heard BB return with a bowl of popcorn, wearing nothing but one of Stretch’s large hoodies that dangled past his hands and down his thighs. He did have the sleeves rolled down to his wrists, and looked exceedingly grumpy as his darling tended to do. “BLUE OKAY?”

“Yeah babe, they’re fine, c’mere,” he opened his arms and BB plunked down in his lap, and Stretch couldn’t help melting over how absolutely perfect he was sitting like this. All small and easy to manipulate, and...Stretch settled for wrapping both arms around his slim (and cushy~) waist, grabbing up the game controller. “Alright, so, rules of Smash are: winner gets a kiss.”

“SOUNDS LIKE WE BOTH WIN THEN,” BB grinned smugly, taking a bite of popcorn and sinking back into the warm cozy arms as he took up the second controller. “NO LOSERS HERE.”

“Hmmm, how about, loser has to do what the winner wants?”

“YOU’RE ON, NERD.”

And thus, they commenced to battling.

It didn’t take long for Stretch to win, of course. He’d played this specific game for months on end, even dragging Sans in and losing to Sans’ obvious amazing kid skills. He always picked Link, you know.

BB chose Kirby.

Which, mind you, was also Sans’ favorite, so Stretch knew exactly how to destroy his datemate in their battle to the death.

Obviously, he won.

“YOU’RE SUCH A DICK,” BB grumbled as his character was thrown off-screen into the bowels of the void, proclaiming Stretch the winner of their three round match.

“I’m yoooouuur diiiick~” Stretch teased, nuzzling BB’s cheek sweetly with a grin. “Kiss?”

BB huffed and rolled his eye pips, but leaned up for a kiss all the same. The game played the game over sounds as they kissed, and Stretch leaned them onto the couch, plunking BB on his back with a grin. BB huffed, flushing. “SO? WHAT’RE YOU GONNA MAKE ME DO THEN?”

“Wear some socks~”

“HUH?”

Stretch hopped up with a grin, his face bright orange as he came back with thigh high socks in bright orange and with purple toes and heels. “Ta daaa~ I wanna dress you!”

“IN NEON OF ALL THINGS?” BB griped, but allowed Stretch to sit back onto the couch, plunking his legs in Stretch’s lap. “THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU. VERY WELL.”

Stretch winked, taking up one bare foot tenderly. He rolled up the sock, slowly rolling it over BB’s-to him-tiny foot. Gripping his heel, he bent to kiss the top of said foot before slowly pulling the sock up further and further, over purple ecto covering his thighs. He repeated with the second, this time trailing a kiss from ankle to kneecap, grinning up at a blushing BB. 

BB huffed, hiding his face in the hoodie. “THEY’RE VERY WARM…”

“They’re supposed ta be~” Stretch winked, placing one leg down before shifting, placing himself between BB’s thighs and plopping over him with a grin. “Coooozy~”

“UGH,” BB snorted, but he curled his hands up between them, cuddling up and hooking his legs around Stretch’s shoulders with a sigh. “SO WHAT, YOU JUST WANT CUDDLES THEN?”

“Is that so baaad~?” Stretch teased, sliding up to kiss BB again, nuzzling their cheeks with a bright grin. He adored how sweet and cute his little angry bean could be!

“I DEMAND A REMATCH.”

“Deal.” He lazily picked up both controllers, not moving from his cuddling and BB grunted, nudging at him to move a little so they could proceed to be each other up on the big screen.

They took a break about 30 minutes in for something to eat. Stretch had the fridge open, grumbling as nothing seemed appetizing, until he turned where BB had dragged a stepstool over to get into a cabinet. “Uh...babe?”

“HM?”

“You’re not wearing...any…” a gleam of very pretty purple ecto was flashing him as BB held his arms up, reaching for something at the top.

“NOPE,” came the response just as BB grabbed a jar, bringing it down and covering the delectable sight before he reached back up. “WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GO GROCERY SHOPPING? THERE’S NOTHING GOOD TO SNACK ON-HEY!” he squawked, the jar flying out of his hand as he waved around wildly to get a handle. Stretch had latched on, hands grasping at his round ass, massaging the ecto with a lewd grin.

“You’re so meeaaan, baaabe, hiding from me~”

“YOU SHOULD ASK NEXT TIME, JERK,” BB snapped at him, but it didn’t stop him from leaning a bit, pushing back into the hands with a flush. “WELL? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THIS REVELATION, OH TALL ONE?”

“I think I’d like a snack~” Stretch licked his teeth and BB huffed at him, smacking at his hands.

“MOVE BACK THEN, SO I CAN GET COMFORTABLE.”

Stretch easily helped with that, and BB ended up with his legs dangling over the edge, legs spread wide open with the hoodie hitched up. He smirked at Stretch. “WELL? GET TO IT THEN.”

Stretch didn’t need to be told twice. He knelt before his darling who shone in the bright light of the...kitchen. It’d be more romantic with the sun...perhaps he could convince BB for a picnic? Oh yes. Back to it then.

BB squeaked as he dove between his thighs, BB’s hands fluttering before cupping Stretch’s skull. It didn’t slow Stretch one moment, his tongue lapping at BB’s quivering clit. BB let out breathy gasps, his hips rocking into that thick tongue. Stretch’s own hands were keeping BB’s thighs in a harsh grip, pinning them against the counter.

Stretch moaned against BB, making him groan at the vibration. One leg wrapped around his head, squishing him almost in between BB’s thighs. He squirmed his eager tongue between the quivering lips, pressing against his entrance. BB bit into the sleeve of the hoodie, muffled moans coming loose. It would end up with a bite mark and very wet from his spit.

Stretch aimed to make him scream.

But BB just wasn’t like that. He was talkative, when he was in charge, but he tried to hide those pretty moans, as if Stretch couldn’t see his flushed face. What a beautiful darling~

Fingers entered the fray, sliding beside his tongue and teasing at the poor abused clit. BB let out a strangled yelp, legs flexing and pulling Stretch in closer. It didn’t take much for him to cum, letting out a stuttering breath as he held tight onto Stretch’s skull, his breaths stuttering as he tried to breathe normally. Stretch took this pleasant opportunity to lick over the sweet sticky fluid...until BB bopped him on the head.

“SENSITIVE, YOU JERK.”

“I’m sorry, babe~” Stretch pulled away, grinning, his tongue slipping out to lick the smear dribbling down his jaw. “And you taste wonderful~”

The flush deepened and BB swatted him again, his legs shaking as he plopped them down. “YOU’RE GROSS.”

“For you~” Stretch purred, nuzzling BB’s thighs before kissing one, sighing and standing up. “Bath?”

“YOU BETTER CARRY ME.”

“Of course!” He swept BB up in a bridal carry, BB hissing at him as he dove for a kiss to the cheek, swatting at him and yelling at him for ‘daring to dirty his skull’. Stretch was busy floating on cloud nine as he took BB away, despite the other’s fussing.

...he’d have to remember to clean the kitchen later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short sweet sappy times, cuddling, eating BB out...the life~
> 
> I bet BB tastes like a delicious blackberry. Slightly tart, with a burst of sweetness OwO


	56. Pre-K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' first day of Pre-K!
> 
> ...and his parents' first day without him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was a kid, Mom said she assumed I'd kick up a fuss or scream or cry bc she and her brother had done the same on the first day of first grade. Instead, she stopped the car and I hopped out and said 'bye bye Mama' before telling another littler girl who was sobbing that 'it's just school, we can play'
> 
> Young me really said "RIP to other kids but I'm different" huh

The first day of pre-k was the single hardest event to have ever happened…

...to Red, that is.

Sans seemed fine.

Honestly, Red wasn’t sure _why_ he was so nervous about this?? Like, he and Blue had talked it over, and they talked it over with Miss Shy, and they talked about it with Sans and Ding and everyone...they were prepared for this! They had been for a long time!

And yet it was Red who was a bundle of nerves for Sans’ first day, a distinct difference to his own first day in college. He was more eager to get in and start learning, haha.

And just think, he’d have to do this one-no, two more times! Distinctly unfair.

All the same, he double checked everything as Blue went to make sure Sans was getting dressed (he wanted to dress on his own, but a little gentle prodding wouldn’t hurt). Backpack with Sans’ name on it in big blue letters. A small metal lunchbox with a holographic horse on it (good taste, kid). They’d already sent a list of Very Important Things To Know to the nurse, principal, teacher, and so on.

Oh, nap mat...thing. Freaking weird. He sent one of Sans’ pillows with a small but comfy blanket.

He kept feeling like he was forgetting something, but no. That had to be everything. They had gone over the list of things last night...and last week...and every day since.

He let out a rough sigh as Papyrus squealed from the baby carrier where he’d set him down for the moment. “Yeah yeah I hear ya, cutie.” He poked the baby’s nose, making him babble excitedly as he hefted up the carrier with a grunt. Papyrus was getting a little too big for it now, and soon he’d be unable to fit in it. But that was a problem for later. For now…

“Mama!” 

Sans sped down the stairs with a giggle, his shoes sparkling with each step. His shorts were on and buttoned correctly (Blue’s possible doing), and his shirt with the blue, yellow, and white stripes was on nicely but had a button missing at the top (Sans’ possible doing).

“Well hey sugar bear, looking good,” Red whistled as Sans vaulted into his legs, hugging tightly. “Go on and put your backpack on.”

“Yeh!” Sans squealed, tottering away to grab it from the side as Blue arrived, smiling.

“MORNING!”

“Morning, babe. Ready?”

“OH YES, I CERTAINLY THINK SO.” They traded a kiss as Sans came back, looking all grown up with his backpack on and a very serious look to his face...until he bounced around, squeaking.

“Let’s go!! Go go go!!”

“Okay, chillax, we’re going,” Red laughed, and out they went. Sans squirmed into his seat, his backpack held tightly in his little hands as Papyrus had to be adjusted. The straps had to be loosened a bit as he’d somehow grown just a little bit too much for the straps to safely contain him.

On the way there, Sans was listing off all the things he was going to do that day. Red nodded along, although he felt that twinge of anxiety peek up again as they got closer to the pre-k. 

Once inside, Papyrus on a hip and Sans holding Blue’s hand and trying to wander away from them within the halls. The closer they got to the room, the more Sans seemed to try to pull away from them. Which was definitely just a literal thing and not a metaphor because Sans was too little to like, literally pull away from them and Red’s mind was just being a grade-A jerk.

At the door, Mrs. Books was greeting everyone who came by, letting them in to get settled. She perked up, giving them a small wave. “Hello!”

“Hey.”

“MORNING!”

Sans hid behind Blue’s leg, a momentary scare, before he peeked around and giggled. “Hiiii…”

“Hello, Sans,” she smiled at him. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yuh huh.” He tugged on Blue’s hand, still smiling. “Daddy, go!”

Blue sighed softly. “SANS, WE TALKED ABOUT IT, REMEMBER? WE DON’T GO INSIDE, IT’LL BE YOU AND THE OTHER KIDS.”

Sans’ face fell, and Red was braced for impact. This was truly a test of Sans’-and their-will. The hesitance hung in the air for just a little bit until he slowly let go of Blue’s hand, clutching the lunchbox with both hands. “...okay, Daddy.”

Blue bent down, hugging Sans and kissing his head. “I LOVE YOU, SANS. WE’LL BE BACK, I PROMISE!”

Sans shrugged, but gave a small smile as Red patted his head gently. “Sure will, sugar. You get to play aaallll day with new friends, won’t that be fun?”

“Mm…” 

Mrs. Books spoke up. “Sans, would you like to come and listen to storytime this morning? I know a little girl that would love to make a new friend.”

“Otays...Daddy, come back,” Sans patted Blue’s chest and Blue nodded.

“WE WILL. HAVE FUN.”

Sans nodded, fiddling with his lunchbox again before quickly spinning around and rushing inside. Red sighed, bouncing a babbling Papyrus on his shoulder. “That could’ve gone better.”

“One of my better ones, actually. I’ve had a few tantrums on first days. I wouldn’t worry about him. If something bad happens, we’ll make sure to give a call.”

Blue nodded, now standing with a sigh. “PLEASE DO. WE’RE STILL WORKING THROUGH EVERYTHING AND WITH THIS AS A NEW DEVELOPMENT…”

“I understand,” she smiled. “Now, we’ll see you all at three?”

“See ya then.”

And that...was...that…

Sans was off at ‘school’ (pre-k, while important, had always felt less focused on learning and more about socializing to Red, but perhaps that was their aim), and they were...uh, back to where they were a few months ago. Them and Papyrus, once more.

And the other parents in the hall, of course.

They ducked out quickly, not keen on being separated via a crowd of people, and let out a paired sigh as they got in the car. Papyrus smacked at toys that hung above him as Red scrubbed at his face. “This is a good thing, right? He needs socializing and like, more than just us.”

“IT IS GOOD,” Blue nodded. “MISS SHY SAID SHE THOUGHT HE NEEDED IT.”

“Hell, we went to Pre-K and...wait, did you like it?”

“I CRIED FOR A WEEK AND THEN I WAS FINE,” Blue admitted with a blank stare.

Red groaned, slapping his hands on his face again. “Stars above, we’re gonna screw this up. I don’t even remember Pre-K.”

“REALLY?”

“I remember them making green eggs and ham and asking for a sibling from my parents,” he muttered. “How the hell do you remember?”

Blue let out a soft groan, his face blue. “DAD TALKS ABOUT IT, HOW I USED TO BE AN EASY BABY BUT THE CLINGIEST TODDLER.”

“...I can see that.”

“HEY!”

Red chuckled, sighing as he plunked his head on Blue’s shoulder. “But this is okay. This is like, a thing a lot of parents do for their kids, right?”

“RIGHT!” Blue’s hand came up and clasped Red’s, kissing his knuckles. “IF SOMETHING HAPPENS, IT WON’T HURT TO TAKE HIM OUT AND WAIT FOR A YEAR...BUT, HE SEEMS LIKE HE LIKES IT...FOR NOW, AT LEAST.”

“We’ll know for sure this afternoon.” Red sighed, then smiled at him. “You’ve got studying anyway to do, eh?”

“TRUE.” He squeezed Red’s hand, still holding it as he started up the car. “HERE WE GO!”

Here we go, indeed…

~~

All he’d done all day was completely forget that Sans wasn’t there, only to strangely disappoint his own self. Like when the mail came, he had been in the kitchen, and had stupidly waited until he heard the tiny taps of Sans’ feet as he’d rush to grab it all up in hopes he could get something nice (normally just random credit cards or a nice letter written from BB, who had boasted about the fun of handwriting letters).

And...nothing. Nothing happened.

He had to go get the mail himself.

It wasn’t as exciting.

Then Papyrus woke up from a nap and he waited to hear the silly giggles from Sans as he'd peek at the baby and…nothing. 

Well, nothing beyond Papyrus' fussing until he swooped him up, cooing at him before plunking him in the walker. 

He cleaned the living room, the bathroom, laundry, double checked the lunches for the week, triple checked on Papyrus who was engrossed in Bubble Guppies… 

Normally, by this time, Sans would be tangling in his legs, squealing about going outside, or asking to watch 'Poppy Fell' or any number of things. 

But. Nothing. He heard Blue rummaging about…were they this boring without Sans around?? 

Red groaned, laying out on the couch with a long sigh. "Paaaap…" 

Papyrus, who was busy batting at a light up toy, made a noise. "HABBA?" 

"Boooored," Red whined, wiggling his hand at the tot. Papyrus squealed, thinking he was playing a game, and bounced in place before reaching out as well. Red snickered, letting him grab his hand and make tiny spit bubbles. 

"RED?" 

Red waved his other hand with a sigh. "Hey, babe." 

"AH! DADADA!" Papyrus mumbled as he tried to chew on Red's fingers. Blue laughed, ducking around the walker, setting off a small toy to amuse Papyrus. 

"YOU OKAY?" 

"I miss hiiim," Red grumbled, his free hand plopping over his face. "This is damn hard. And we got Pap to do too!" He paused, flushing. "A-And baby! Don't think I can handle all this." 

"AWW, REDDY," Blue cooed, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. "BUT HE'S HAVING FUN! AND GROWING UP! IT'S GOOD!" 

"Ugh, I knew you'd say that," Red grumbled, but accepted the kiss. "We should do something…" 

"PERHAPS FINALIZE WHAT CLASSES YOU'RE TAKING THIS SEMESTER?" 

"Oh shit, I forgot!" Red scrambled up, pecking a kiss to the both of them. "I'll be back!" 

Blue laughed as he left, looking at Papyrus who pouted, having lost his chewy toy. "WELL, YOU LOOK ENTERTAINED." 

"AH NANA, BA," Papyrus bounced in the walker, giggling as Blue tickled his neck. 

"GOOD BOY!" 

~~

When Blue was little, the most looked forward to event was bath time. His father would load him and his brother up and give them a good scrubbing down before letting them play in the bubbles. Sometimes when he was sick, his father just turned on the steam, saying it tended to help the sinuses. 

He was never wrong, of course. 

All that to say, Sans was very grumpy when he came home. He wasn't thrilled with what happened during the day, although from what he said it was just the fact that neither of them had been around. 

So, Blue did the same thing his father did: bath time. 

The shower was on gentle, and he hummed as he held the now slightly sleepy bones in his arms, rocking him gently. It smelled of mint and warmth, and he'd scrubbed Sans clean before cuddling him under the water. 

Sans nuzzle up, yawning. "Daddy, come wif tomorrow…" 

"I'M SORRY, SANSY, BUT I CAN'T. PRE-K IS FOR CHILDREN." He kissed a tiny hand, holding it as they swayed under the water. Sans whined. 

"Nooo…" 

"MMHMM. LOTS OF OTHER CHILDREN TO PLAY WITH." He paused a moment, thinking. "WHAT WOULD MAKE IT BETTER, DEAR? SO THAT YOU LIKE IT?" 

Sans shrugged. If his parents couldn't come, what was the point? Blue hummed softly, a small tune that was from some show or another. "HEY, HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE A PICTURE WITH MAMA AND ME ON IT?" Sans blinked. "YOU COULD SET IT ON YOUR TABLE, SO IT'S LIKE WE'RE RIGHT THERE!" 

Sans puffed up his cheeks, nodding after a moment. "Mmkays...I try, Daddy." 

Blue kissed his head, rubbing his back. "THAT'S ALL I ASK, SANSY. ALRIGHT, LET'S GET OUT." 

A cozy warm towel, a set of feetie pajamas, and they were off to bed, tucked in between Blue and Red once more. Sans squirmed up close as Red wrapped him in the blanket. "Hey, sugar. You clean? Ready for bed?" 

"Mmhmm!" 

"Good," Red pecked a kiss to his head as Blue turned a small nightlight on before plopping in bed. Sans quickly held into his hand, giggling as he was hugged tight. 

"Night night!" 

"NIGHT." 

"Heh, night, ya goose." 

(Blue chose a simple photo, of himself, Red, and Papyrus being held between them. Sans was happy to take it, and held the framed photo gently. Eventually, in time, he would begin to leave it behind, finding his ground in school...but for now, he just wanted them with him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so this is where our story diverges! Yes I know I could very well just make a 5k chapter including both but look.
> 
> I like the idea of a separate story.
> 
> So basically, this is Red/Blue's side, and it does integrate with their kids'.
> 
> Sans' story will be his time in school, afterwards, etc. Be more from HIS POV and stuff.
> 
> Will the other kids get a story? I'm not sure! Right now Sans is eldest and I don't envision the uh...story....going that fast! So.
> 
> For now...look out for Sans' School Days UwU


	57. Poppy's Grand Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to let Poppy-and everyone else-know about the new addition coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glitter is abhorrent, I apologize to everyone for subjecting Red and co to it lol.
> 
> The shirts BB makes-bc he couldn't let his (kind of sort of) nephews exist in those atrocities-will make an appearance in Sans' School Days! 
> 
> Ah what else...been having a roadblock with several stories, due to a mix of the horrid weather here in Texas, the fact that I'm now working at home and suddenly have a lot of free time on my hands, and just overall blah syndrome that accompanies Winter. But, I'm getting into the hang of things again! 
> 
> Just pray for me and the snow pls bc I am a summer baby, not snow baby

Red knew that BB would, without hesitation, kill him for daring to ask another person to make clothing for the kids. But, well, maybe he’d be forgiven just this once. Surprises wouldn’t be a surprise if you asked one of the...surprise..ees..to help out.

It sounded better in his head, okay?

They got a shirt and a onesie. Sans’ dark blue shirt said ‘I’M A BIG BROTHER (again)’ in Comic Sans font (which was repeatedly questioned and made sure they knew what they were getting), while Paps’ dark orange onesie had ‘I’M A BIG BROTHER!’ in Papyrus font (the lady sure acted like they were crazy for it…). All letters were bright white and glitter, a fact that Red was starting to feel a lot of regrets as he kept finding glitter pieces everywhere.

Ev-every-where.

On his bones, on Sans’ bones, on Papyrus’ bones, Blue...the TV, the VHS tapes, so on and so on. Blue had tried to take the boys to the bath to get it all away, but it didn’t help. Although, Sans sure adored having ‘Daddy’ time by hanging out in the bath with him and the baby. Red couldn’t fault him, he’d been such a Mama’s boy for the time they had him, hanging onto Red as tightly as possible, and now it had seemed he’d latched onto Blue in return.

That was definitely normal. Red could recall his own little self, walking on his mother’s feet and generally being in the way, and then all of a sudden hiding under his father’s desk, holding onto his leg and being lifted away playfully. Kids were just that way sometimes.

Damn, he really should’ve gone with BB, huh? He wouldn’t have done something as atrocious as glitter.

Live and learn, as they say. All the same, they had invited Ding over for dinner, setting up to record it to surprise everyone else. Blue of course loved his father, and Red had grown warm to him. He adored Sans and Papyrus, even if they weren’t strictly related to him, and he’d even calmed Red down during his freak out.

And, well, while no one may replace his own parents, Ding felt like another dad, in a way.

Red finished off chopping up the fruit for the bowl. Sans was still little enough that big meals were too much for him, and Papyrus would want to join in. To make up for it they made a bunch of little sandwiches to share, abounding with lettuce and cheese and ham.

Blue had returned with a grimace, a freshly scrubbed clean toddler and baby in tow. Papyrus nommed on his hooded towel and Sans kept swinging his legs as Blue sighed. “I SUSPECT WE’LL HAVE TO DO A VERY DEEP CLEAN LATER.”

“You’re not telling me somethin’ new. Let ‘em down, Ding’s coming soon.”

Blue let Sans down, wearing the shirt and a pair of shorts as he raced away to the living room to color, giggling all the while. Papyrus was plunked in the high chair, banging a hand on the tray and squalling. “AH DADADA???”

“YES YES,” Blue agreed, double-checking that the onesie wasn’t scrunched up and peeling away the letters as he sighed. “WE SHOULD BAN GLITTER.”

“Damn straight,” Red laughed, pulling a few plates down to lay out on the table. Blue let the baby have an orange slice before stepping over and wrapping his arms around Red, hands on his belly. “Touchy guy, aintcha.”

“YES~!” Blue grinned, kissing his cheek and Red kissed him back, both of them chuckling. For just a moment it was quiet, the little soul in Red’s belly warming under Blue’s soft hand, Papyrus focused on chewing his orange and Sans singing a song in the other room. Red could hardly imagine getting any bigger because then Blue couldn’t hug him like this! 

Then the doorbell rang.

“Poppy!” Sans squealed, taking off for the door but Blue immediately intercepted him swinging him up into his arms with the shirt’s front pressed between them.

“REMEMBER, SANS...SHH, JUST FOR A LITTLE WHILE.”

“Sshhhh,” Sans repeated, a hand on his mouth and giggling, very obviously hiding something. Blue just grinned, toting him to the door.

“HELLO, FATHER!”

“Hello, Son!” Ding chirped back. “And grandson!”

“Hello, Poppy!” Sans squealed, vaulting over to him and Blue had to toss him over so he wouldn’t be dropped, his arms around Poppy’s neck and giggling up a storm. “Poppy Poppy Poppy!”

“Sansy!” Ding laughed, bouncing him on his arm with a grin. “Well, what’s all this about anyway?”

“OH, SOMETHING,” Blue shrugged, tilting his head to the kitchen. “COME! RED AND PAPYRUS AWAIT US!”

“Very well then.” Ding patted Sans’ back, kissing his head as the toddler started chattering away, his hands patting at Ding’s cheeks happily. Red by this point had taken a seat, convincing Papyrus to take a small bite of applesauce as he waved a sippy cup in the air, banging it on the high chair tray. He squealed, seeing Ding who sat down, and Red chuckled.

“Heya.”

“Hello again,” Ding smiled as Red put away the tiny jar of food for the moment, chuckling at Papyrus’ antics. “I see you too, silly bones. My, what a...shiny shirt.”

“OH YES, ISN’T IT?” Blue took a seat next to Red with a smile, Red lacing their arms together as Sans patted Ding’s face again.

“Poppy, I has one too!!”

“You do?”

“Yeah, you should read what it says there, Poppy,” Red teased and Ding just blinked in amusement, adjusting Sans up a little as he stood up on his lap, gleeful in his attempts at ‘helping’.

“Oh gosh, it’s been a little since I’ve tried to physically read Comic Sans,” he chuckled, Sans pulling the end of his shirt out eagerly to straighten it out. “I’m a big brother...oh! So you are, Sans,” he seemed confused at it however, until Papyrus banged his hand on the tray with a squeal. Sans pointed at him.

“Baby bwotha too!”

“Eh?” He looked between the two, both of them proudly proclaiming they’re big brothers. Sans got a little bored as the cogs started to turn, reaching for an apple slice as Blue secretly recorded the whole thing. Although, well, Red could see where Blue got his (sometimes) obliviousness. “Eh??”

“MMHMM!”

“ABU!” Papyrus threw his arms up, and it seemed that Ding finally caught on when he gasped, steadying Sans who was busy grabbing for more grapes.

“Another grandbaby?!”

“Yup.”

“S-Since when!”

“About...more or less last week?” Red muttered and Blue shrugged nodding.

“THEREABOUTS, YES.”

“Goodness! My, this is wonderful news!” Ding gushed, letting Sans climb up into his arms again and content himself with chewing on the literal fruits of his labor. “Another to add to the family! How exciting! I’m so happy for you both!”

“Heh, yeah, was a bit of a shock,” Red shrugged, quickly nudging an orange slice to Papyrus as he started to fuss. “Buuuut we’re excited. Right, babe?”

“ABSOLUTELY!”

“Abasotuly!” Sans chirped happily, giggling as Ding hugged him and kissed his head. 

“Ah, this is wonderful! And...cute...shirts?” he flexed his now glitter-covered hand and Red groaned, rolling his eyes.

“I know! Should’ve gone with BB. We gotta tell him and Stretch as it is,” he sighed. “But that’s, you know, later.”

“Right!” Ding set Sans up in the seat near him, letting the toddler eat and make faces at Papyrus who squealed back. “You’ll have to start making doctor’s appointments and preparing...although, I suppose, since Papyrus is getting older, could reuse the crib?”

“Maybe,” Red agreed, taking a sandwich to eat. “Means a new toddler bed, and more onesies since no doubt they’d be either a little smaller or bigger than Pap.”

“And more toys and oh, I could absolutely babysit on the off days,” Ding started listing off. Sans was more into taking a grape and poking it over Ding’s hand for some reason or another. Red looked at Blue, grinning.

“Guess he’s happy, eh?”

“OH MY YES, I DO BELIEVE SO,” Blue whispered back, both of them chuckling as he continued on and on about new additions to the family.

Under the table, they held hands, completely at ease with the way the day was going.

~~

“I ABSOLUTELY ABHOR YOU IN ALL THE WAYS.”

“I knew you’d say that.”

Pap was planted on Stretch’s face, squalling at him and smacking at his head. Stretch was pretending to sleep while Sans had gleefully taken the role of ‘dress-up skeleton’ as BB judged the disturbing shirt with its horrible glitter formation.

“I’M STILL HAPPY FOR YOU, BUT RED. GLITTER? GLITTER. YOU HAD TO DO THIS TO ME,” BB sniffed, tugging lightly at Sans’ sleeve as Red laughed, one leg dangling over the edge of the chair.

“Sorry? Couldn’t ruin the surprise though. But hey, if you wanna improve on i-”

“YES.”

“Oh well, have at it,” he snickered. He honestly assumed he’d have to expand more on it, but it seemed BB was taken over by some sort of force, pulling out fabrics of all kinds and measuring Sans’ arms while muttering.

Sans was having fun, as he got to spin in place, and Red could see Stretch raise an arm to plunk on Paps’ back, making the baby squeal.

Hah. Yeah. Things were great then!

Online, Napstablook had sent their congrats, along with who he guessed was their cousin. Some sort of robot in pink boots? Strange. Plus the little group of friends that Sans had made, they wanted to tell them…

Ah, well. BB was busy making new shirts. Best leave him to it.

~~

Dad: Wonderful steps, my son. Wonderful, truly.

Blue: THANK YOU, FATHER! IT WAS A BIT OF A SURPRISE TO BE CERTAIN, BUT ONE I WAS WORKING TOWARDS AS IT WAS.

Dad: Yes, each child is one extra connection that would be harder to break should he ever decide to leave. You’re doing quite well!

Blue: MM. AND WE’VE TALKED A BIT. HE WANTS A BIG FAMILY! SO HOPEFULLY! MORE IN THE FUTURE!

Dad: excellent. I do so adore the two as it is. Sans is as smart as a whip, that child is. Papyrus has your energy. Ah, hopefully your brother starts to step up, stake his claim, so on.

Blue: I HAVE NO DOUBT HE WILL, BUT HE CHOSE A VERY DIFFICULT PARTNER. BB HAS A HIGH PROFILE JOB AND WELL…

Dad: Yes, quite. But I think it’s far interesting to see how approaches it. Not to say your own sweetheart wasn’t a task in and of itself, but he was far easier than someone whose face is in magazines.

Blue: I RATHER PREFER OUR LITTLE QUIET HAVEN. I’M THINKING OF SUGGESTING MOVING OUT FURTHER, GET US AWAY FROM THE HUMDRUM OF THE CITY.

Dad: I’ve taught you very well then, son. Now, you know there’s one more thing to accomplish.

Blue: I DO! I’M PLANNING IT OUT AS WE SPEAK. THE PREGNANCY HAS SPED IT UP A LITTLE, ACTUALLY, WHICH I WON’T COMPLAIN OVER. AND WITH THAT, RED WILL BE FULLY MINE~

Dad: Of course, of course. And as much as I adore you, son, your methods do attract attention. So once everything is completed, then there shouldn’t be a question of his allegiance to you. Remember the rules.

Blue: OF COURSE I DO.

Dad: Good. Now, please send the photos of the boys in their new outfits! I want to add it to my scrapbook!

Blue: ABSOLUTELY! I SHALL GET RED’S PHONE, HE HAS IT ALL ON THERE…

~~

Glitter was horrible. Horrible! They had to team up to get the two kids washed and cleaned. Sans had refused to give up the shirt for the longest, while Papyrus of course didn’t care. He did hate being naked and gave them quite the talking to for this insult to his pride as they sat in the tub. Blue had him propped up in a little baby side tub they had gotten while Sans splashed between them back and forth, happily chasing a duck.

Blue had to be careful not to rub Papyrus’ little bones raw just because of glitter, just as much as Red had to be with Sans. Too much rubbing could cause soreness and even bending of the bones, and glitter was not worth that.

Sans had ended up on Red’s lap, careful of the little baby as he raced a tiny boat around, Red rubbing a washcloth over his collarbone slowly. “How in the world...is this even the same color of glitter?”

“NO,” Blue moped, scrubbing at Papyrus’ foot as the baby chewed at him in baby babble. “IT’S GREEN. NONE OF THE GLITTER WAS GREEN.”

“I know!” He groaned, shaking his head as he took a cup of water, pouring it over Sans’ shoulder. “I guess that’s all we can do.”

“Mama, I has a boat,” Sans giggled, holding it up for Red to inspect. Red nodded, kissing the little hand.

“I see! Very nice boat, Sansy.”

Blue hefted Papyrus out of the tiny tub and onto his shoulder, patting the baby’s back as he squeaked and waved his arms. It didn’t take much to settle him down, plunking his head on Blue’s shoulder and mumbling softly as Blue chuckled. “WELL, IF WE SEE ANY MORE, WE CAN GET IT ALONG THE WAY.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Red huffed, chuckling. “Sansy, ready to get out?”

“Otay,” Sans plunked the boat in the water, squirming to turn around and hug onto Red sweetly to be picked up. Red hummed as Blue got up first, offering his arm to Red to help him and Sans out. Red took a step onto the rug (little fast feet tended to slide, and they had to find a quick solution for that) and Blue whistled.

Red turned his head curiously, staring as Blue grinned at him, before flushing and turning around swiftly. “Not in front of the kids, ya perv,” he hissed at him and Blue grinned wider.

“I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING.”

Red threw a towel at him, making him laugh as Red carted Sans away to get ready for bed.

Today’s pajamas: a warm shirt and pants with little snowflakes printed all over them. Sans was happy to get in his bed tonight, and Red felt the smallest pang of..something. It was good for Sans, he knew that. But still, he dreaded the day that they would no longer have to look forward to tiny feet padding their way into the bedroom and giggling as the toddler climbed in between them.

“I love love you, Mama,” Sans giggled and Red smiled, kissing his head as he turned on the nightlight.

“Love love you too, Sans. Go to sleep. We’ll see you in the morning.”

Of course, he couldn’t leave without a goodnight story, but he was only halfway into it when Sans conked out, snoring softly, drool spreading on the pillow. He was absolutely adorable, and growing way, way too fast.

With that, he left the door cracked, heading upstairs with a yawn. He heard Blue in the nursery so he ducked into the bedroom, stretching out on the bed with a hearty groan. His bones felt just the littlest bit achy today, and this plus the bath definitely helped. He cracked an eye socket open when Blue appeared, climbing into bed beside him with a plop. “Hey.”

“HELLO~”

“Baby asleep?”

“OFF LIKE A LIGHT. GUESS HE WAS TIRED TOO,” Blue squirmed closer, an arm around Red as he rolled over, nuzzling into Blue’s neck.

“Figures. They tired themselves out, heh.”

“MMHMM...SOOO~” Red could feel those sneaky, sneaky hands working their way under his shirt, sliding against his backbone. 

Red snorted. “Sooo?”

Blue grinned, about to tease back until he felt Red’s hand dip between them, teasing against the front of his pants. He sputtered, “W-WHO’S THE PERV NOW!”

“Eh, still you.”

“CHEEKY!”

They rolled, laughing and kissing, the covers bunching up around them, as the night passed, the small family comfortable and warm for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept wanting Blue to say 'shall we continue what we started?' but it didn't mesh so I posed the question to my writing group and they gave me this fun little twist XD
> 
> I still want to do a sweep of all stories, give them all at LEAST a chapter update before focusing on just one. If I do, I'll focus on one that has an ending coming up or has one in sight (ATLA for one, HP and Bitsy Babe for another). Those are my GOALS at the very least. If I accomplish them, we'll see.
> 
> So uh. Stay warm, ya'll!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478065) by [Nanenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanenna/pseuds/Nanenna)




End file.
